If Things Were Different
by foreverandaday0909
Summary: She didn't know where her life was headed, definitely in the wrong direction, where she ended up, that's a whole different story
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is just a teaser chapter, I've written multiple chapters for this story, but I wanted to first get a feel for what everyone thought about it before I started posting other chapters. Here's a little background, Luke has died and since his death Lorelai has gone into a downward spiral and has taken Rory with her. the chapter and the story goes into the further details later on. so please read and review and let me know if I need to continue this Story. **

* * *

><p>"Rory are you almost ready" Lorelai called from the bottom floor of their overly sized apartment, they lived in a loft, after the passing of her soon to be stepfather, her mother's attitude changed. She was no longer the fun-loving human being that she used to be. With Luke's death as soon as the funeral ended it was like she needed to be removed from anything that reminded her of him that meant leaving Starshollow. It was where their story began, it was where they fell in love. Leaving the small town that Rory grew up in meant returning to the life that Lorelai never wanted, it was like her mother had done a complete 360 and was returning to the life she ran away from, Rory had noticed that Lorelai's relationship with her parents also changed, Lorelai had agreed without argument or arrangements or bribes that she would be returning to New Haven, she would reenter into the society lifestyle, that meant that she would try to erase everything that she remembered about Starshollow.<p>

"Yes mom" Rory replied

Lorelai glanced at Rory "That's what you're wearing?" she asked disgusted

Rory looked down at herself, she had on a simple black dress with pearl earrings "Yes" Rory asked confused

"Go change into something more sophisticated" Lorelai ordered

Rory looked at her mother puzzled, "More sophisticated" Rory repeated

"Yes, something with a higher neckline and pin you hair up" Lorelai explained as she finished ironing out a skirt-suit "These are important people we're having dinner with"

Rory stared at her mother in shock, "A higher neck line" she responded through her teeth, Lorelai looked at her with order in her eyes "Yes, mother" she said as she turned back towards her room. What Rory really wanted to do was yell at her mother, she wanted to say 'who are you' over and over again and explain to her what she was being like, and who she used to be, but she didn't. She would let her mother grieve, and Rory prayed that one day she would be able to move past this. Rory changed, into the dress that was originally laid out for her, she had ignored it earlier as a way of seeing if her mother would still let deception in when it came to having dinner with her parents, it backfired just like every other attempt that she made to bring her mother back down to earth. "Is this acceptable" she mumbled as she came back down the stairs

Lorelai glanced up again "Yes, you look lovely" she said formally "We must get going"

"Its 5o'clock" Rory said glancing at the oven clock "Dinner doesn't start till 7"

"Yes I know, but we have guests to greet and people to have acquaintances with" Lorelai explained grabbing her clutch, "Now if you're done, we must go"

Rory sighed and shook her head disappointed, but followed her mother out of the apartment. Like most of their car rides, it was no longer filled with good music, instead the music was replaced with silence, an awkward silence. They arrived at her grandparents place only moments later, they got out of the car and walked up the cobblestone path in silence, as soon as the door opened Rory knew that her mother would put aside anything feelings that she had and put on a fake smile for display, she knew how these parties would go, her mother would go through the night greeting and making small talk with whoever wanted to talk to her, they would stay until every guest had left, and then they would drive home in silence, Lorelai would tell Rory goodnight and head straight to bed, without a single word.

"Hey" Madeline and Louise greeted Rory out on the patio "What're you wearing?" Louise asked looking at Rory's dress

"Something sophisticated" Rory said rolling her eyes, grabbing a glass of champagne as the tray went past "My mom picked it out"

"She's picking out your clothes now, Rory" Madeline said

Rory took a deep breath "I don't want to upset her"

"It's been six months since Luke's car crash" Madline told her

"I know that" Rory reassured her "But I've never seen her like this"

"She's back in society Rory, she even grounds you" Louise explained "She never lets you come out anymore"

Rory nodded her head "I know, I just, I don't know, it was the day before the wedding, that's not something that you just get over"

"I understand that, but you don't cut everyone that ever cared about you out of your life, and you especially don't return to this" Madeline said pointing to the house

"It's her way of dealing with it" Rory defended "Who's that guy she's talking to?"

The girls turned towards the house, "Jared Hunter, son of Fredrick Hunter and grandson of Nelson Hunter, they have the biggest law firm in the area" Louise explained "You grandparents would be very satisfied if that was who your mom end up dating"

"She would do that" Rory said taking a sip of her champagne "She may look like a high society queen on the outside, but I'm positive the Lorelai I know is in there somewhere"

Louise and Madeline gave her sincere smiles, Louise glanced into the sea of people and kinked her eyebrow "Well, well, well when did he get back into town?" she asked biting her lip

Madeline and Rory tried to see who she was looking at "His sentence can't be over already can it?"

"How long has it been?" Louise asked

"Only a couple months" Madeline said

"Maybe he didn't get as long as everyone thought"

"Who is that?" Rory asked

"Tristan Dugrey" Madline and Louise said at the same time

Rory looked at them waiting for more "He's Chilton's more notorious criminal"

"Criminal?" Rory asked, "What'd he do?"

"Stole the headmasters car, lit the west wing on fire by an 'accidental' explosion in science class" Madeline began

"Released a thousand goldfish free in the pool, graffiti the boys locker-room, anything else?" Louise asked

"Oh and there was the whole gang related thing" Madeline added

"But I think that's it" Louise said

"That's it" Rory said stunned "Are you kidding, we have to get out of here"

"He's hotter than when he left" Louise said glancing at him

"Who knew it was possible" Madline said staring

"Are you kidding" Rory said panicked "You guys, he's a criminal"

"I wonder if he's still with Summer, or was it Lana" Louise pondered

"I think it was both" Madeline told her

"Makes sense, he never was one for relationships"

"Seriously you two!" Rory interjected "Do you hear yourselves"

"Rory he's harmless"

"I beg to differ"

Madeline rolled her eyes "He never did anything to anyone, especially someone in this crowd"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better" Rory said exasperated

"It was supposed to" Madeline shrugged

"Can we go" Rory said grabbing them by the arms and pulling them, they both pouted at Rory dragged them towards the front door

"Stop" Rory closed her eyes as she heard her mother behind her, the three girls turned around slowly "Where do you think you're going"

"Out" Rory mumbled crossing her arms

Lorelai laughed quickly "I don't think so" she told her "Your grandparents are expecting you to stay"

"My grandparents? You mean the ones that didn't even acknowledge that I was here?" Rory battled back "I'm not staying here with a bunch of old people that I don't even care about"

"Rory that's enough" Lorelai ordered

Rory snarled "No, it's not" she said "I'm leaving" she said turned around again

"I don't think so" Lorelai told her Rory turned around slowly "You will stay until the end"

Rory rolled her eyes "No mom, I won't be. I don't want to be here, you never would have wanted to be here either, if…" she stopped herself

"If what Rory" Lorelai asked sternly

"Forget it" she mumbled "I'll see you at home" she said turning around again and didn't look back she continued to walk out regardless of her mother calling after her to stop

"You okay" Madeline asked as they sat on Louise's car outside

"I'm fine" Rory whispered

"I seen her" Madline told Rory leaning her head on her shoulder "You were right, she's still in there"

Rory smiled weakly "Yeah, she's in there, just so far away at the same thing"

"Can we please do Tristan for five minutes" Louise asked

"What about him" Rory asked

"He's back, do you think he'll be interested" she asked

Madeline laughed "No, he doesn't do girls our age, unless you're a virgin"

"So Rory has a chance" Louise laughed

"Hey!" Rory smacked her arm "So uncalled for"

They all laughed together "On a serious note, Rory, would you ever"

Rory rolled her eyes "Not likely"

"But he's hot" Louise defended

"And a convict" Rory added

"Fair enough" Madeline laughed "I would"

"Well that's a given" Louise laughed

"So this is where the real party is" All girls froze when they heard the accent

"Finn" Louise rolled her eyes

"Blondie" He smirked "Mind if we join you" he asked pointing behind him

"Logan" Louise smiled

Finn rolled his eyes "And Colin, and I'm sure you remember Tristan"

This was the first glimpse Rory had actually gotten of Tristan, when she had seen him earlier he was surrounded by people, he was attractive, she would give Madeline and Louise credit for having good taste, he had dusty blonde hair, he was about 6 feet tall with crystal blue eyes, as far as Rory seen he looked good in a suit, and knew how to properly dress himself, he didn't look bad, except for the smirk he wore on his face. It was cocky, she could tell, and mysterious

"Who could forget Tristan" Madline said next to Rory "He's the reason I had to cut my hair"

"I think he did you a favor" Finn laughed "Looks way better now"

"Bite me" Madline snarled

"Where and how hard?" Finn countered with a grin, Madeline glared "I don't think we've met" Finn said noticing Rory "I'm Finn"

"Rory" she said as Finn took her hand and kissed the top of it, she quickly snatched it away "We were just leaving"

"Already?" Logan asked "Aren't you supposed to stay the whole time _Miss _Gilmore"

"I don't live here, and have no intention of dealing with some people" She said quickly glancing at Tristan, causing him to tilt his heads in interest

"Dugrey, looks like she's not your biggest fan" Colin laughed

Tristan stared back at her, with his smirk in place "Strange, I've never even met her before" he turned to Finn "Or have I?"

She glared at him, he was trying to make it sound like she had slept with him and didn't remember "Trust me, you haven't" she said getting of the car "Let's go" looking at Madline and Louise

They both followed "Miss Gilmore" Tristan called, he held up his glass as she turned around "Great party" his eyes said everything that he didn't, she seen in his eyes that he would be seeing her again the look of determination and challenge, she had never seen someone that had such telling eyes, she didn't even have to second guess herself as what they were saying. She sighed to herself, she didn't want to get wound up, from what she had heard he was dangerous, and she would avoid him at all costs

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoforeverandaday<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"You should just sleep with him" Louise said touching up her make-up<p>

"I barely said two words to him" Rory told her sitting on the bathroom sink in the Chilton girls washroom

"Yeah but you stood up to him, no one does that" Louise said touching her lips

"I wasn't necessarily implying him" Rory sighed

Louise rolled her eyes "Meh, whatever, you're better off, the guys bad news"

"You think?" Rory asked

"He's hot, this we know. Would I sleep with him, yes, would I have a relationship, if he gave me a chance, but since I know the possibility of those is zero, he's bad news" she said puckering her lips as she finished applying her lipstick

"So unless you're sleeping with or dating him, avoid him at all costs" Rory asked

"Here's how it is" Louise said leaning against the bathroom "If he'll protect you, let him, but if you know there's no chance of that, you either a. date someone he's with or b. stay away"

"Yeah well avoiding him shouldn't be too difficult" Rory assured her

"Right" Louise said, "Except I may have slept with Logan last night" she squealed

"Excuse me?" Rory questioned

"Yeah it just happened" Louise smiled

"So how does that involve me" Rory asked

"I'm not going to hang out with them by myself, who knows what could happen to me" Louise said as she headed to the door

"Right, and I'm going to go" Rory stated sarcastically

"Yes" Louise said as they walked down the hall

"Right, because my mother would approve of me hanging out with someone that's supposedly in a gang, and has a criminal record, she barely lets me out on weekends" Rory complained

"She might not even know about Tristan" Louise shrugged as they walked into their class

Rory was no impressed "Louise, you just told me that unless I'm dating him I won't be protected, why would I take that chance"

"You need a little excitement in your life Rory, who knows hanging out with these guys could be just it"

Rory contemplated it, the rest of the class, she thought about every single thing that could happen. As she thought about the options she realized she didn't really know what could happen because she didn't understand them well enough.

* * *

><p>"You guys are idiots" Paris told them as lunch later that day<p>

Louise rolled her eyes "Why?"

"You realize that it's not just Tristan that's involved in this don't you" Paris questioned

Louise sighed "Paris, you don't need to worry, we'll be fine"

"I can't believe you're going to do this" She said turning to Rory

"I never said I was going to, and even if I did, it's not like it would be this regular event"

"They're bad news Rory, especially Tristan, avoid him at all costs" Paris warned

Rory nodded her head "Can you stop worrying, I haven't even done anything. And my mom worries enough as it is"

"Fine" Paris said "But as soon as anything dangerous happens you get the hell out of there"

Rory just shook her head and rolled her eyes "Whatever you say Paris"

* * *

><p>"You're not dressed" Lorelai asked Rory taking notice that she was still in jeans and a hoodie<p>

"Nope" she said sitting on the couch

"Did you forget about the banquet" Lorelai questioned sternly

"No, I made other plans" Rory told her

"Maybe so, but you'll need to cancel them, go get changed" Lorelai ordered

"Mom, can't I just have one weekend where I don't have to go and pretend that it never happened" Rory questioned, she knew the end statement would hurt her mother, but she was tired of tip-toeing around it

Lorelai's face turned hurt "That's fine" she said as her words tightened "I have to go" she said quickly exiting the apartment

"Mom" Rory said but Lorelai was already gone, she continued to stare at the door, she knew her mom wasn't coming back but there was a small hope that she would, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Louise _what're you plans for tonight?_

_L: Madeline and I are hanging out with Logan and them, you in?_

_R: Yeah I'm in_

She closed her phone and went upstairs to change, she did her hair and her makeup, and for the first time in a long time, Rory dressed how she wanted to dress, she wore her jeans with brown high heeled boots, and a sparkly top that she had tucked away in her closet.

* * *

><p>"So what'd you tell her?" Louise asked as Madeline drove<p>

"As awful as it sounds, I sort of threw the whole Luke thing in her face" Rory admitted disappointed in herself

Louise and Madline gave their sympathy faces "She'll be okay" Madeline assured

Rory sighed "Let's hope so"

Madeline pulled up to an old looking barn in the middle of nowhere "This place looks sketchy" she said nervously leaning against the wheel to get a better glimpse

"This is where Logan said they would be" Louise said

Rory was leaning forward from the backseat "Maybe this was a bad idea"

Louise spun in her seat quickly "Rory! I'm sure it'll be fine"

"That's reassuring" Madeline mumbled

"Nothing's going to happen to us" Louise said confidently

"Yeah you're right, besides if we end up dead, I'll make sure my mother knows it's your fault" Rory said sarcastically

"Nothing bad is going to happen, it's just their hang out place" Louise assured

Madeline turned and looked at Rory with questioning eyes, Rory rolled her eyes "Fine, but when we're ready to go, we're leaving"

"Deal" Louise said excitedly as she got out of the car

As soon as they got out of the car Rory's cellphone began ringing "Hey" She greeted as she tucked her hair behind her ear

"How have you been?" He questioned her. Rory knew he was being sincere, when he left earlier that year to go back to New York, he had predicted that everything would go downhill for them, no one was as prepared to what extent downhill would been

"We've been managing, I guess" Rory said leaning against the car

"I had to call Lane, because the number I had for you was disconnected" He told her into the phone

"Yeah" Rory said plainly "She had our numbers switched when we moved, wanted us to have as little contact as possible"

"Was that really necessary" He asked

"In her mind I guess, how are you coping with things?" She asked realizing she hadn't even taken his feelings into consideration

"I'm alright, trying to settle back into the city life, going from small town to city wasn't as simple as I imagined"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Rory admitted, that their lives had become very similar

"So did I hear right, she up and moved you to New Haven?"

"She didn't even let me say goodbye" Rory said sadly, "I had to email Lane an apology"

"I guess we all deal with pain in our own way"

"Jess what am I supposed to do" Rory asked sadly "She barely looks at me anymore"

She heard him sigh on the other end "I would tell you to just let her have some time, but it's been six months, maybe time isn't something she needs"

"I'm slowly breaking here, she refuses to watch any more movies because every single one reminds her of him, she's become a high class party planner, she wears pearls and high necked clothes, with her hair pinned up in a bun" Rory said she could feel the tears forming in her eyes

"Ror, that's the life that's farthest away from the one they were going to have together" Jess told her "She just needs to get past this"

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out" Rory said "She's about two days away from arranging my marriage, and four days away from grounding me until I'm forty, she barely lets me do anything, it's go to school come home, do homework, go to sleep"

"You sound like you could use a break" Jess guessed

"You could say that"

He groaned "Okay, well in a couple weeks I'm gonna have some time off, I'll come save you"

"You've always been my hero" Rory stated sarcastically

"How's a night out sound" He said ignoring her sarcasm

"Ideally perfect, beats what I'm doing right now, standing in front of a shady looking barn"

"What're you doing there?"

"Louise is doing a guy, and she needed our help"

"With doing the guy?" Jess said disgusted

"No, for support so she didn't have to go alone" Rory said still regretting her decisions "Tell me, what have you heard about Tristan Dugrey?"

"Never heard of him" Jess said "But remember, I wasn't in the area for very long"

"Yeah, but you were also notorious for knowing felons" Rory joked

"Felons? Seriously Rory who have you been hanging out with?" Jess questions suspiciously

"No one" Rory told him "Just this guy has a criminal record for dumb stuff he did in high school, I haven't said two words to him, but Louise is dating one of his… do felons even have friends?"

"Rory, they're felons, not outcasts" Jess laughed "How well do you know him"

Rory rolled her eyes "You can cut the big brother act, just because we were almost related doesn't mean you need to be all protective, I know how to handle myself"

Rory could basically see Jess rolling his eyes "Fine, just be careful"

"Me? Not be careful? Have you forgotten me already"

"New life, new Rory who knows" Jess said and Rory could hear yelling in the background "Shit, I forgot I have to take my mom to her meeting, I'll text you this week about next weekend!"

"Okay bye" Rory said hanging up her phone before walking towards the barn

* * *

><p>"Lorelai" Emily called "Where is Rory tonight"<p>

"She stayed home tonight" Lorelai said as she sipped her martini

Emily looked at her daughter with question "You allowed her to stay home, this event is important"

"I know that mom, but she's came with me to one of these once sometimes twice a week for the past six months, she asked for a break, and I didn't want to pick a fight with her on this one"

"So you haven't told her yet have you" Emily asked

"No not yet" Lorelai said sighing

"You need to tell her, you can't spring something like this on her" Emily rambled

"I know mom, I just don't know if it's right yet" Lorelai said looking around the room

"This will be good for her, it will give her the stability she needs, financially and emotionally" Emily assured

Lorelai sighed again "No I know, and I've played it in my head a thousand times, I know this is what's best for her, I wouldn't want her to go through what I had to"

"We'll tell her next week then" Emily told her

"Yes, I think I know, I just need to make the call" Lorelai said nodding her head

"It's is what I think" Emily asked

"It may not be smart based on the past, but it will keep her safe" Lorelai said nodding her head

"I think that's a very wise decision" Emily assured "I'll make the arrangements for next week"

"And I will prepare her for them" Lorelai said nodding again, staring blankly out the window

* * *

><p>Rory yawned as she walked into their apartment, no later than midnight, all in all the night had been a bore, nothing too exciting happened, Louise and Logan were attached at the mouth the entire night as Madeline and Rory had to watch Finn act out movies, Louise had failed to mention that they weren't going to be hanging out with anyone else besides Finn and Logan, and she coincidentally told them that when they got back into the car, she walked quietly around the apartment into the kitchenette to grab a glass of water, she flicked on the sink light when the voice of her mouth scared her<p>

"Where have you been" Lorelai asked, sitting straight-backed in an armchair

"I was out with Madeline and Louise" Rory admitted

"It's nearly midnight" Lorelai told her checking her watch

"I know" Rory told her

"I need to talk to you" Lorelai told her, motioning for Rory to sit on the couch beside the chair

Without question Rory came and sat on the couch, "What about?" she asked as she faced her mother

Lorelai sighed, "I would never want to put you into a position to go through what I went through" she began "So as your mother I choose to do whatever it takes to make sure that you never have to experience that kind of pain"

"Mom it's okay to feel that pain" Rory told her reaching for her knee

Lorelai ignored Rory's gesture "Anyway, I have made a decision regarding your future"

"My future?" Rory asked confused

"Yes, your grandmother and I for the past six months has been testing the waters" Lorelai told her

"Testing what waters?" Rory asked suspiciously

Lorelai looked to the ceiling, "We have made future arrangements for you"

"Like you're shipping me off"

"No" Lorelai paused "Rory, when you graduate high school in two weeks, the week after graduation you will be moving out of the loft"

"You're kicking me out" Rory said nervously

Lorelai shook her head again "No, you will be moving in with your future suitor that me and your grandmother have chosen for you"

Rory's eyes grew big, finally realizing what her mother was saying "Excuse me!"

"Now I know you're upset" Lorelai began

"Please tell me I'm not hearing this" Rory said standing up quickly "You're arranging a marriage for me!"

"It's for your own stability"

Rory paced back and forth "You cannot be serious! What the hell has happened to you" She shouted at her mother

"It's what I feel is best for you"

Rory placed her hand on her hip, looking at the woman that she used to admire, and she shook her head "What the hell happened to you, this is what's best for me! No, what's best for me is to find someone I'm in love with on my own!" she was yelling now, the frustration that had slowly been building up inside of her was all releasing into this moment

"I don't want you to have to go through what I went through" Lorelai said standing up

Rory folded her arms across your chest "Mom" she said sternly "I would rather go through what you've went through than to be in a loveless marriage, at least I would feel something!"

"Maybe you will one day" Lorelai told her

Rory stared at her mother, she just stared at her "He wouldn't of wanted this for me, he wouldn't of wanted any of this! He wouldn't want us here, he wouldn't want you wearing that, or going to functions, or turning into grandma, and he sure as hell wouldn't agree to you arranging a marriage for me!" she continued to yell "You think that by turning off everything that reminded you of him will just make everything that the two of you shared go away! But if you're honest with yourself, the more you become the person you never wanted to be, the more you remind me of the fact that what we use to have was so much better than living this hell of a life" before Lorelai could say anything, Rory ran out of the room and quickly into her, slamming and locking the door she fell to the ground and held her knees to her chest and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay so here is the next chapter, it's a bit longer than the two previous ones, a lot happens in this chapter to please review review review!**

* * *

><p>Rory remained in her room for the remainder of the weekend; she relied on the chocolate bars that she had stashed away at Halloween, she knew that if she came out, that everything she hoped wasn't true became true. She couldn't get married, she wasn't even 18, and who knows what kind of person her mother and grandmother had chosen for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Monday came and she got up and ready for school, still in her room. She grabbed her bags and walked past her mother in the kitchen without saying a single word, grabbed a bagel and exited the apartment. She hated when her and her mother bickered, but this time, arguing and ice cream couldn't fix this mess, Rory wasn't sure what it would take for her to be on good terms with her mother again, but whatever it was, Rory didn't see her mother giving in any time soon<p>

"Wait so you're getting married?" Louise squealed "To who!"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "I didn't stick around long enough to find out"

"I can't believe she would do something like" Madeline said surprised "This depression thing just went up to a whole new level"

"Is this true" Paris said walking over to the three girls with a newspaper in her hand

"Is what true Paris?" Rory asked confused

"Take a look on the front page" Paris said handing Rory the newspaper and folding her arms waiting

Rory's eyes narrowed quickly as she read, Madeline and Louise looked shocked "No" Rory said losing breath. On the cover of the local newspaper was a picture of her, and a picture of a face that she recognized from a few weeks ago, with the heading _A Family Merger _

"The title is horrible" Paris pointed out

"I can't believe that's who they picked" Madeline said confused

"I know" Louise said "No one ever gets that lucky"

"I'm not lucky, this just goes to show that my mother has completely lost it" Rory said in disbelief

"Maybe she doesn't know" Madeline defended

"How could she not, he's everywhere these days!" Paris told her

"Not helping" Madeline mumbled

Paris shrugged her shoulders and turned to Rory "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going through with it, they can't make me" Rory said folding her arms

"Rory the paper says the wedding is scheduled for the week after graduation, that's three weeks away" Paris said almost screaming "You can't delay this, and no offense but I would never say no to this guy"

Rory rolled her eyes "Yeah well I would, I don't want to be married at 17, nonetheless to that" she said pointing at the picture

"You would make beautiful babies" Madline mumbled, Louise agreed

"Guys" Rory said to them, "I don't care how hot he is, I'm not going through with it"

"So does that mean you're not going to the official announcement?" Louise asked

"The what?" Rory asked confused

Madeline handed Rory an invitation "We all got one in the mail this morning"

"This Friday?" Rory screeched "I haven't even met him yet"

"That's how these things go, you don't actually get introduced to each other until the official announcement, it's a big event, and I don't think you can miss it" Louise explained

"Well I'm going to have to because I'm not going through with this" Rory said sternly reading the invitation again

Rory didn't notice because she was too focused on the words on the invitation that Madeline, Louise and Paris were all looking at Rory thinking 'that's not happening'

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Rory asked as she answered her phone<p>

"That is an awful picture of you in the paper" Jess laughed on the other end of the phone

"How the hell did you see it?" Rory asked amazed

"It was in our paper" Jess told her "Who is this guy anyway"

"No idea" Rory said sadly sitting on her bed

"Have you tried talking to Lorelai?"

"Not since she told me the terrific news" Rory said rolling her eyes

"Maybe you should try talking to her again, you two always have been stubborn"

Rory opened her mouth when she heard her phone beep and glanced at the screen and rolled her eyes "My grandmother's calling me" she said disappointed

"Alright, call me back once you talk to her" Jess said

"Okay" she said closing Jess' call and accepting her grandmothers "Grandma hi" Rory said her voice dripping with fake emotions

"Oh Rory I'm so glad I caught you, I'm just calling to confirm that I need you at my house as soon as school is let out on Friday"

Rory sighed "Sorry grandma, I don't think I'll be making it on Friday"

"Oh is that so?" Emily said "Why don't you think you'll make it?"

"Well, I think I may be coming down with the flu"

"The flu?" her grandmother said knowingly "Well that's too bad, but I'm sure it will pass"

"I don't think so, I've felt this coming on for quite some time"

Rory waited for her grandmother to reply, "For quite some time" she paused "Look Rory, I know you disagree with this but it is in your best interest"

Rory rolled her eyes "I find that hard to believe"

"Rory let's not act like children about this, will give you stability"

"I'm not being childish grandma, and what kind of stability do I need in my life, I'm only 17 years old!" she said frustrated "I may not be an adult but I'm sure as hell not a child either, I can make my own decisions"

"There is no need for that kind of language young lady, you are doing this, there will be a car waiting for you outside Chilton at 3pm Friday afternoon, and that is final" her grandmother ordered

"Do you even know who you have chosen to get me involved with, I know you've seen the papers" Rory said sternly

Emily sighed "Yes, we are very much aware of the history of your suitor"

"Stop calling him that" Rory said irritated

"We know the history of this man, he comes from a long family history of successful men" Emily assured

"Well no offense grandmas but based on the more recent history, I can assure you he's probably not like the other men in his family, and I'm sure in no time he'll have me in all kinds of trouble"

"Well when that times comes we'll have to deal with the consequences, until then I will see you Friday, goodbye Rory"

"but…." Rory said and then heard a click at the end of the line, Rory threw her phone in frustration and flung herself onto her bed, yelling into her pillow, how could things change so quickly.

* * *

><p>Rory sat in front of the mirror in her bedroom, dressed in her Chilton uniform as she slowly applied her mascara, she looked behind her to see her mother standing in the doorway with a dress bag, Rory assumed that was the outfit she was supposed to wear for tonight "Why're you doing this" Rory whispered, making eye contact with her mother in the mirror<p>

Lorelai walked into her room and set the bag down on the end of Rory's bed "It's what's best for you"

"I really wish you and grandma would stop telling me what's best for me" Rory rolled her eyes

"This gives you the stability" Lorelai assured

"Did you both write the same speech to give to me" Rory bated "Because I've already heard this, and I know how it ends" she turned to face her mother, Rory searched Lorelai's eyes hoping there was a hint of regret, but she saw nothing but coldness "You're not protecting me, forcing me into a loveless marriage is only setting me up to go through more pain than you did, it's trapping me into this life"

"I shouldn't have shown you any other life except for this one" Lorelai said emotionless

"You don't mean that" Rory told her "You're just saying that because it's the only way you think you can get past this" she grabbed her backpack and walked past her mother and turned before she walked out of the room "You've asked the wrong people to help get you through this, I'm here mom, waiting for you to realize that this isn't what you want, I'm here waiting for you to realize that I will get you through this, I would break an arm and a leg for you if you asked me to, if that's what it took, but you refuse to see that, you refuse to see any of it" she said quietly as she exited the room

Lorelai stood, her back still facing the door "The limo will pick you up at three" she called out, not moving from her position, she looked up at the ceiling and quickly wiped a tear from her eye that she had allowed to fall

* * *

><p>"Well your chariot awaits" Paris said sarcastically as she walked out of the school with Rory<p>

Rory just stood and stared "I can't believe they sent that, it's ridiculous"

"At least they didn't send the bus" Paris shrugged

Rory glared "I may have to go through this thing tonight, but that doesn't mean I have to marry him right? They might change their minds"

"I think your only chance is if he does" Paris told her honestly

"Well then I'll just have to find a way to make him do that" Rory said noticing the limousine driver walking towards her, she looked at Paris "You'll be there tonight right? Promise"

"Yes, my mother already marked it down on the calendar, I'll be there" Paris said gripping her bag

"I'll see you tonight" Rory said with a sad expression on her face, as she nodded to the driver and followed him to the car

* * *

><p>When she arrived at her grandmothers place, the entire house was decked out in black and gold everything, tables, cuts, chairs, the banister, everything had been rearranged and misplaced. Rory watched as a frightened maid walked past with a bung of giant black bows "Good Rory you're here" she heard her grandmothers voice<p>

"Didn't have much choice" she mumbled

"Alfansa" Emily called to the maid following closely behind her "Take my granddaughter upstairs and show her to her dressing room, Jules is already upstairs waiting"

Rory stared at her grandmother and then as Alfansa, her grandmother's facial expression told Rory not to pick this battle, so with a frustrated sigh she followed Alfansa up the stairs. "So what's the occasion" Alfansa asked quietly

"I'm getting married" Rory said sarcastically

Alfansa glanced behind her quickly "Really? That's great, who's the lucky guy"

"I don't really know him" Rory admitted "I didn't get to choose the lucky guy"

Alfansa's face saddened "Your mother, Lorelai, her sparkle is gone"

Rory stopped in front of her bedroom door at her grandparents' house "Trust me, I'm trying to get it back"

"True love lasts forever, no matter if it's together or apart, if you ever get the chance, tell her that" Alfansa told Rory sweetly

"I will" Rory told her sincerely

"I look forward to the day your mother sparkles again" Alfansa said nodding her head

Rory leaned against the wall "Me too" She whispered before opening the door and entering and room filled of makeup kits, curling irons, jewelry, and the dress she would be wearing was hanging up still in its bag "Jules" Rory called

Jules head popped out from behind the changing curtain, "Rory! There you are" She said walking over to her to give her a hug "You okay?" she asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" Rory said rubbing the back of her head "Just, want this to be over as soon as possible"

"When they booked me for this" Jules said sitting on a stool "I thought you of all people would figure a way out of this"

Rory closed her eyes "I've tried, my mother's just so stuck right now"

Jules could see the sadness in Rory's eyes as she talked about Lorelai "Well, since there's no getting out of it, I might as well make you beautiful, it is after all your party"

Rory sighed as she sat in front of Jules "Yeah, it's my party" she said closing her eyes, when she opened them Jules had already started on her hair, she looked sideways towards the hanging bag "Have you seen it?" Rory asked her

Jules looked in the direction Rory was and shook her head "No, haven't you?"

"I made a promise to myself when she started picking my outfits, not to look at them until the night of, then I don't have a chance to not wear it" Rory explained

"I'm sure it's beautiful" Jules tried

Rory shook her head "I've been to approximately 58 of these dinners, and each time the dress has looked the exact same, the only differences were the neckline, some were lower than others, and apparently those were pushing it"

Before Jules could speak Lorelai came in through the door "Oh good you're here" she said talking to Jules "You too Rory" Rory ignored her and continued to stare into the mirror not acknowledging her mother's presence "Okay, so for the hair I think we should go for a half and half" Lorelai said staring at the back of Rory's head

"I can do that" Jules assured her

Lorelai placed her fingers under her chin "Or do we leave it down? Or put it up"

"I think half and half will look perfect" Jules told her

"Yeah but if she has it half up half down there's a 50/50 chance she'll end the night with it down, and wardrobe malfunctions are so Janet Jackson" Lorelai paused wide eyed, Rory glanced at her mother quickly in the mirror, surprised at the statement she just made, you hadn't made an inappropriate reference in months "I mean, half up half down sounds acceptable" she said quickly heading to the door, "I expect to see her downstairs in an hour"

"Yes Miss Gilmore" Jules nodded as Lorelai left the room "That was…."

"Different" Rory said still shocked

"Wonder how long she's been holding that in for" Jules said curling a piece of hair

"Probably since the day we bought a loft in New Haven" Rory mumbled "The guy selling the apartment was very proper, mom doesn't like proper" she went silent "Well she didn't used to"

"I think we should look at the dress" Jules suggested

Rory scrunched her nose "Why?"

Jules shrugged "I think it won't be what you expect"

"Did you look already" Rory asked

Jules put both her hands up in the air "No, but I don't know I have a weird feeling" she said walking over to the dress "Shall we?"

Rory got up from the stool and walked over to the bag "Alright" she said nervously "But don't be surprised if it's hideous" she warned

Jules slowly unzipped and bag and both Rory and her gasped "It's…"

Rory closed her eyes and opened them again "Gorgeous?" Rory said confused, the dress in front of her was this one of a kind gold strapless dress that had a bow wrapped around the center, it didn't fall to the ground, it was a mid-length dress, and no neckline "She must've been mistaken"

"Or" Jules said leading her back over to the stool "Was trying to make this night not so terrible"

"A dress can't fix that" Rory said suddenly saddened "Now if the dress has a secret pocket with a note telling me I don't have to do this, then I'd be grateful"

Jules laughed "Well at least you'll be the prettiest one at the party" Jules assured, "Now let's get this finished"

* * *

><p>"Tell us again why you agreed to this"<p>

He rolled his eyes "I didn't, daddy dearest thought it was the best way to keep me out of trouble"

"And what do you get out of this?"

He grinned and raised his eyebrows "A smokin' hot wife, and a top spot in the family business"

The other man rolled his eyes "The smokin' hot part is right, but really he'll let you back in that easily?"

He shrugged his shoulders "So he says"

"You gonna fall in love"

He laughed "Don't plan on it"

"I dunno man, she just seems like the type of girl that would only do something for love"

"Look, I've been with the stubborn and unwilling type, and I've managed to crack those ones, what makes this one any different"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you're getting married, and you can't just hit it and quit it"

"I know that, but I'm gonna have to set some guidelines, she's not benefiting nearly as much as I am" he smirked

His friend rolled his eyes "Whatever you say, I'd just think you should be careful"

"When has that ever worked for me" he said ringing the bell to the Gilmore mansion

A young petite maid answered the door and he gave her a confident smirk as he skimmed her "Good evening" the maid said quietly

"Let's hope so" he said handing her his jacket

* * *

><p>"And that should do it" Jules said as she looked at Rory's face to make sure that the sides of her face was even "What do you think?" She asked turning her towards the mirror<p>

"You sure know what royalty is supposed to look like" Rory said admiring her face

Jules laughed "Year and years of experience, dress time" she said moving to remove the back from the dress

Rory took a deep breath and stood up and walked behind the changing curtain, "Miss Gilmore?" Rory heard Alfansa come into the room "Your mother and grandmother are asking for you to make your appearance"

"I'll be right there" Rory said zipping up the dress and looking at herself in the mirror on the side of the changing curtain

"Oh and Miss Gilmore"

"Yes Alfansa" Rory said as she stepped out from behind the curtain

"Your suitor is here also"

Rory's heard stopped as she grabbed the end of the bed post "Great" she said with a fake smile "I'm going to need a couple more minutes" Rory told Alfansa "Please tell my mother and grandmother I'll be down shortly" Alfansa nodded her head rapidly "Oh Alfansa" Rory called before she made it out the door "Are Madeline, Louise, and Paris here yet?" Rory asked struggling for air, Alfansa nodded her head "please send them upstairs"

"Right away Miss Gilmore" she said exiting the room

"Rory" Jules said concerned rushing to her side "What's wrong?"

Rory touched her forehead and took a deep breath "Nothing, I just suddenly feel very light headed"

"Sit down, I'll get you some water" Jules said, guiding her to the edge of the bed

"Thank you" she smiled painfully

"What is it" Louise said as her and Madeline rushed into the room

"What's Wrong" Paris asked coming in after

"Nothing I'm fine" Rory said looking at them "It's just, this is really real isn't it" Rory asked, the girls stared at her confused "I mean, they're not going to tell me gotcha when I walk downstairs and they're not going to tell me this was all just a joke"

Her friends faces saddened when they realized what she meant "It's going to be okay" Madeline assured her coming to sit beside her

Rory felt the tears begin to form in her eyes "No it's not, this isn't how it's supposed to be, I was supposed to fall in love then I was supposed to get married, oh my god Lane isn't even going to be there"

Jules came in with Rory's water "There's always the option of divorce" Louise told her "In a couple years you'll be old enough to file for it on your own"

"So what I live a couple of years unhappy and then set myself free later" Rory said taking a sip of her water

"Rory" Jules told her standing beside Paris "It's going to work out, who knows what could change in two weeks"

"If he's agreed to do this, I don't think his mind will change in two weeks" Rory said in disbelief

The girls were all at a loss of what to say, they didn't know how to comfort her or how to get her believe that everything was going to be okay "I've got it" Paris said suddenly, turning to exit the room before anyone had a chance to talk to her, she returned a few minutes later "I think you need to talk to someone" Paris told her

"I don't want to talk to my mom Paris" Rory said annoyed

"It's not your mom" Paris told her stepping into the room, they all turned to the doorway and there he stood

"I don't think this is going to help" Rory said "I don't even know him"

He rolled his eyes "They don't arrange marriages because the people know each other really well"

"Talk to him" Paris told Rory again, motioning for the others to leave the room, they all looked hesitant, but Rory met none of their eyes, they all moved slowly as he stepped into the door way as they walked out, glancing back

"I have nothing to say to you" She whispered

"Maybe I have something to say to you" He told her leaning on a dresser beside the bed

Rory looked up at the ceiling "I don't know how you could want to do this"

He sighed "It's not that big of a deal"

Rory nodded her head "Of course not, coming from someone that I'm sure doesn't believe in love why would it be"

"People that get married aren't always in love" he told her "Sometimes they just do it for the heck of it"

"Well they're stupid" Rory mumbled

"They're just looking out for you"

"I really wish everyone would stop saying that to me" she told him "What are the chances that you'll change your mind"

He raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I can't get out of this situation and I want out, you're my only option" she told him

"I'm just as stuck in this as you are" he said folding his arms

"And yet you seem so okay with it"

"Because I am, I'm not going to mope around about the fact that my life is over, because it's not, being married to someone doesn't mean I have to give up everything"

"I'm seventeen years old!" she shouted at him "You've lived already"

He laughed "I'm only 23"

"And you've experienced a lot more than I have, and probably seen a lot more" she mumbled the last part

"Because I wasn't afraid to live a little" she glared at him "Don't act like what I just said wasn't right" he said sternly "I know girls like you, uptight and scared"

"I am not uptight or scared" she told him angrily

"Then what do you call this"

"Marrying my life away to some jackass does not mean that I am uptight or scared" she told him arms crossed

He rolled his tongue over his lips "It's not that big of a deal" he said again

"It is to me, I don't want to marry someone that can't even manage to stay out of prison"

"Is that you're problem, you're afraid of a little danger" he smirked

"Hardly" she told him when a sudden knock came at the door

"There the two of you are" Emily said coming into the room "It's time to make the announcement" she said ushering them out of the room "Tristan do you have the ring"

He glanced at Rory and then to Emily "Right in my pocket" he told her with a smirk

"Wonderful, is it the one I think it is?"

"My father wouldn't want it given to anyone else" He assured her

"Excellent" she said steering them down the stairs, "Stop" she ordered "Now wait here until I announce the two of you"

"Please tell me you don't actually have a ring" She mumbled to him as she listened to her grandmother begin her rant. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box "Did you steal it"

He shook his head "It was my mothers, and her mothers, and you know how these things go"

"So when this thing is over, do I have to give it back" she said bitterly

"I'm not giving it to you, it's just for appearance" he instructed "Here's how it goes, she announces us, we walk down the stairs plastering our faces with fake smiles I get down on one knee and offer you the ring, you accept and I place it on your finger"

"Is that all do you want me to start crying" she said sarcastically

"No, save that shit for later"

"You're insufferable" she said through closed teeth

"And you stuck with me until your family decides otherwise" he said as she heard her grandmother announce them, he held his elbow out for her to take, and he guided her down the stairs, everything happened exactly how he had told her, they walked down the stairs, while everyone classed and cheered, once they reached the bottom, he took her hand and knelt on one knee, opened the box and asked her the question, she hesitated momentarily and looked at her mother, and then at her grandmother and she knew that if she said no she was a goner so he nodded her head and he slipped the ring on her finger and everyone started clapping again. She looked over at her friends as they watched her face fall, motioning for her to go see them, she looked at Tristan who was having a conversation with Finn and Colin, she took it as a sign to excuse herself, she walked over to them and hugged them quickly trying to hold back any emotions that she was feeling

"Let's see it" Louise mumbled to her once they had pulled away, Rory put out her left hand and showed them the large diamond that would not be on her finger for the next couple of years "Well Dugrey men definitely do have excellent tastes" Louise said glancing the ring over

"A big ass diamond in the middle followed by small tiny ones around the band, reminding us all what a real engagement ring is supposed to look like" Madeline sighed

"He told me I don't get to keep it, that it's just for show" Rory said pulling her hand back

Paris shook her head "Rory that ring is yours as soon as you both say _I Do_" Paris told her "Dugrey's don't get divorced"

"Yeah well, this one does" Rory told her as she watched him from the corner of her eye, he had his hands shoved into the pockets of his suit pants, a serious look on his face as Colin talked to him, occasionally nodding his head

Rory was quickly flocked by multiple women all coming over asking to see the ring, and were in awe as they took her hand, she smiled at them "good lord sweetheart, that is a ring" one lady said to her

"I don't think they come any bigger than that" another said

"Goodness, a dress like that and a ring to go with it, life is good"

Rory mumbled hand sanitizer to Paris quickly when she caught a break and Paris quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a giant bottle, as soon as she gave the bottle back to Paris, Lorelai walked up to them, Rory turned to face her slowly "That looks nice on you" Lorelai said properly

"What does" Rory asked her

"The dress" Lorelai told her, "Let me see it" She ordered and Rory put out her hand lifelessly

"Is this what you wanted" Rory asked her coldly, pulling her hand away once she was sure her mother was finished

"You may not understand it right now, but this is what's best" Lorelai assured

"Who are you trying to prove that to mom, you or me" Rory's voice was cold and angry

"I talked to Tristan's parents, you and him will go on a number of outings these next few weeks"

"What for"

"You two will go looking for a suitable house" Lorelai told

"You sure you don't want to go, since you know what's right for me and everything"

"Rory that is enough" Lorelai snapped "I know you are not happy with the current situation but this is what I have decided, you will go and you will have a pleasant look on your face while you do so, do you understand"

Rory glared at her mother, meeting blue eyes with blue eyes, "Understood"

"Hey babe I've got to go" Logan said as he walked over to Louise "Rory, congratulations"

"Thanks" She mumbled

"Where are you going" Louise asked playing with his tie

"Oh uh I just some things that need to be done" He told her not making eye contact

"What kinds of things" Louise pressed

"Thing you don't need to be concerned about" He told her sternly

She nodded her head "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, is someone going with you"

"Yeah Tristan is" Logan told her glancing at Rory quickly and then back at Louise

"You ready" Tristan said coming over to them, and grabbing Rory's wrist

She grabbed if back quickly "Where are we going"

"I'm driving you home" he told her rather than asked

"I'm not ready to leave yet" she barked at him

"You were ready to leave the moment you got here" He argued

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere with **you**" she told him

"If we don't leave together I can't leave, and I have somewhere I need to be" he said grinding his jaw together

"Well then I guess you'll just have to hold off on your activities" she said taking a seat in a nearby chair

He ran his hand down his face quickly let out a frustrated grunt in the process "Don't make me make you come with me" he warned

She rolled her eyes "What're you going to do carrying me out of here"

He stared at her, and she knitted her eyebrows together, she huffed before getting up from her seat, glaring at him as she walked past him, bumping his shoulder in the process. "Good, I like a girl that listens" he said following her

"Rory are you leaving" Rory cursed as she heard her grandmothers voice from behind her

"Yes grandma we are" she said as Tristan stood behind her

"Tristan, your parents tell me you're taking Rory house hunting this week" Emily grinned

Rory turned and looked at him and then back at her grandmother "I believe that's what the plan is" Tristan said simply behind her

"I think that's just wonderful, it'll give the two of you time alone before the big day"

"I'm not moving in with him until I absolutely have to" Rory said coldly

Emily froze slightly "Whatever you say, I will see the two of you next week"

"Next week?" Rory asked

"Friday night dinner of course" Emily smiled

Rory heard Tristan groan from behind her "Super" she said "Goodbye Grandma" she said rolling her eyes as her grandmother turned to walk away

"No one told me about Friday night dinner" Tristan said as he opened the door

"Too bad" Rory mumbled

"He'll take you home" Tristan motioned towards a driver waiting outside the house "I have things to do"

"Fine" Rory said moving to get in the car

"Next week, my parents have arranged for our relater to take you out and find a place"

"Fine" she said again "Wait, why do I have to find it"

"Because I don't give a fuck"

"Neither do I"

"Cut the shit, women care about it" Tristan said

"Not this one" Rory told him

"Fine, make up a list of things you want the house to have, I'll send it to the relator and he'll find something that fits your description"

"I told you I don't care" Rory repeated

Tristan shook his head "I don't care, just do it" he ordered and walked away

* * *

><p><strong>xoxo foreverandaday<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Alright, here's chapter 4, the big house search, hope you all enjoy, i really appreciate the reviews i'm getting, please keep it up, i love feedback, just so i know where to take the story. Hope you all like it, let me know what you thing :)**

* * *

><p>She had gotten home within five minutes, the driver had dropped her off outside their building and she walked in, removed the makeup she had on, and pulled her hair back into a messy bun, she put an old Chilton p.e. shirt on with a pair of pajama short, quickly she grabbed a glass of water and went to her room, closing her door. She crawled into her bed and rested her head against the headboard, she looked down at her not so empty finger and rolled the ring between her fingers, she'd never seen her hand look more expensive than it did at that moment, she grabbed her phone took a picture and sent out a picture message. Not even a minute after the picture had sent her phone started buzzing<p>

"What the hell is that" her best friend said into the phone before Rory could even say anything

"That is my engagement ring" Rory said calmly

"YOUR WHAT!" Lane yelled into the phone "When did this happen?"

"Tonight" Rory sighed as she looked at the ring again

"Rory, that is not a ring, that's a fricken mini continent" Lane said amazed "You didn't tell me you were getting married"

"This wasn't up to me Lane" Rory said tucking her hand under the covers

"What do you mean?" Lane asked confused

"In two weeks I will be Mrs. Rory Dugrey" she said quietly, hearing the words come out of her mouth

"Dugrey?" Lane asked "As in Tristan Dugrey?"

"That's the one" she said into the phone

"How did you meet him, nonetheless get engaged to him"

"I met him at a party that my mother and grandmother arranged as a way for them to seek out a potential suitor for me, Tristan is who they picked"

"Do they know that he's a…." Lane trailed off

"Yup, and they don't care" Rory rubbed her eyes

"So they arranged this" Lane questioned making sure she understood

"Unfortunately" Rory said

"There has to be a way out of it" Lane said "Rory you can't go through with this"

"I know, I just can't think of a way out, they had my announcement tonight, that's why I have the ring"

"It looks like a nice ring, I'll say that"

"That's the common feel tonight" Rory told her

"I can only imagine what it looks like in person"

"Speaking of, Jess is coming down next weekend, he said he'd bring me back for the day" she said changing to a positive note

"REALLY!" Lane shrieked again "Oh my god, we have so much to catch up on"

"Tell me about it, I miss you" Rory said all of a sudden giddy

"But what about the husband to be, won't he care that another guy is taking you somewhere" Lane asked

"No, I don't think he cares all that much anyways"

"Perfect" Lane said, Rory heard Mrs. Kim call in the background "Rory, I have to go, my fifteen minutes are up"

"Okay, I will see you next weekend" Rory told her surely

"Yes, you sure will" Rory could see the smile on Lane's face through the phone before she hung up, she had so much to tell her, so much to share, Lane was the only one that knew, knew her well enough to understand what she was feeling, most of the time when Rory had no idea what she was feeling Lane did, she needed her during this, she couldn't do it without her.

* * *

><p>She rolled over early Saturday morning, she yawned and raised her hands above her head as she looked at the clock 9:00am she groaned as she sat up, her hair was not loosely moving side to side as she shook her head to wake herself up, she rubbed her eyes adjusting to the light, she slowly removed the blankets from her legs, immediately wanting to put them back under, she placed her legs on the floor beside bed and got up, moving down to the kitchen, she seen a note placed in the center of the counter <em><strong>Had early Luncheon this morning, you need to get in touch with Tristan, his relater is going out today –Lorelai <strong>_Rory rolled her eyes at the note and tossed it in the nearby trash, it hadn't even been twenty-four hours and their future was already in full swing, she returned to her bedroom and crabbed her cellphone, she placed it to her ear as it dialed

"HELLO!" a stunned voiced said answering the phone

Rory laughed "Goodmorning" she said sweetly

"Rory?" Louise asked

"That's me"

"What's wrong is everything okay" she said frantically still waking up

"Are you with Logan"

"Yeah why" Louise asked curiously

"I need Tristan's number" Rory told her

"You don't have it"

"If I did we wouldn't be having this conversation" Rory laughed

"Okay one second" she heard Louise set the phone on a nearby object as she heard her whisper to Logan about making up, she heard him groan and then swear and then was reciting a number to her "778-895-7645" Louise told her

"Thank you, now go back to sleep" Rory told her

"Thank god" Louise praised hanging up

Rory hung up the phone and dialed Tristan's number, it rang a couple times before he answered "Dugrey" he said on the other end, his voice husky as if he had been sleeping

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Rory told him, taking note of how he sounded

He didn't respond for a second before she heard him take a deep breath "What do you want" he said rather rudely

"My mother left me a note this morning, telling me your relater was going out today and I needed to know where to send my list" Rory told him

"What?" he asked

"I'm not repeating myself"

"No I mean what list" He asked

"You told me to make a list of the things I expected the house to have and I did" Rory told him

"Well you can tell the relater" he told her, his voice deep with tiredness

"I told you I don't care"

"Then why did you make a list" He asked

"Because you told me to" she told him

"I didn't think you'd actually listen" she heard him sigh on the other end and what she assumed was his bed creaked "Okay what is it"

"Okay you ready, do you have a pen" she asked

"Yes" he told her

"I need a really nice…. Bed" she told him

"A bed" he repeated

"Yup"

"You woke me up at fucking…." He paused Rory assumed he was looking for the time "9 in the morning to tell me that the only thing you expect is a bed"

She grinned on the other end "Yeah"

"You know some of us don't go to bed at 1130 on a Friday night" he told her

"I wasn't in bed at 1130" She argued with him "Shouldn't you be getting up anyway"

"Why?" He asked irritated

"Did you get whatever it was done last night"

"Are you bored or something" he asked

"No, why"

"Because I still don't understand why you called me, or how you called me" he said confused

"You wanted my list" she told him

"Yeah, but when I told you that I half expected you to say you need a certain amount of rooms, and bathrooms"

"I'm not picky, as long as there's two bedrooms"

"Two bedrooms?" he asked

"One for you and one for me"

"Married people sleep in the same bed"

"We're not married" She told him "And even when we are, this is a business relationship"

She could see him rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone call "Business or not, married people should sleep in the same bed"

"Well we'll deal with that issue when we get there, if we get there"

"Anything else?" he asked

"What?"

"A kitchen, a common room, a dining room, a library…. Anything besides a two roomed place with a nice bed" he asked

"Oh a library would be nice, but it would have to fit all my books" she told him "there's about 600 of them"

"You own 600 books?"

"That's what I said"

"I'm too tired to discuss this, I'll send your list to my relator and meet you at 3" he told her

"Wait what, I thought you weren't going"

"My schedule cleared up today, so I figured we might as well get this over with"

"We have two weeks"

"If we find a place, my parents expect us to get settled before the wedding"

"Do you always listen to what mommy and daddy say" Rory teased

"No, but in this case there's a lot at stake"

"Meaning?"

"Never mind, I'll see you at 3 okay?"

"Fine" she told him

"Okay" and he hung up the phone without another word

* * *

><p>She was running frantically around the apartment searching for her other shoe, she searched everywhere and could not find it, she didn't realize the time until she heard a knock at the door "Shit" she swore as she walked over to the door and flung it open<p>

"Did you forget" he asked noticing the state she was in

"No" she glared at him "Just running a little behind"

"Women" he mumbled

"Save your sexist comments" She said turning to return looking for her shoe

"Is this what you're looking for?" He asked hold up the matching shoe to her pair

"Yes, thank you" she said taking it from him, making contact with him for the first time that day

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, it's just, I don't think I've seen you out of a suit yet"

His eyes knitted together, he was wearing dark jeans that rode low on his hips, with a plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket "Probably not, considering we met at a social function"

"Right"

"Was that your attempt to compliment me" he said with smirk

She rolled her eyes "If complimenting you is that easy you need to work on your ego" she told him as she finished tying her shoe "Ready?"

"I've been here for five minutes" He told her

She glared and walked out of the apartment and he followed.

* * *

><p>They had been searching for a couple hours; Tristan's relator took them to house after house, all of them looked the same to Rory, they were big, with lots of room. "Do they have any older houses" Rory asked<p>

Tristan glanced at her "Older?"

"Like rustic" Rory asked

The relator looked at her confused "I can take a look, but your expectations may not meet older estate"

"I don't have any specific expectations anyways, if I had it my way I'd live in a garbage can rather than live in one of these"

She heard Tristan sigh from beside her "No need to be rude, he's just trying to help"

"I'm going to see if we have any rustic houses available" the relator said sarcastically moving over to his car to make a phone call

"What the hell is wrong with you" Tristan asked "You're not picking a child you're picking a house, why are you being so damn picky"

"If I'm going to be forced into a marriage with you I'm going to pick somewhere that I actually want to live, I'm not picking a house that looks exactly like everyone else's"

"Everyone's house looks the same in Hartford!"

"This is the only thing I actually get a say in and I want to make sure that it's what I want" Rory said folding her arms across her chest

Tristan ran his hands through his hair in frustration "Fine, but you have be able to compromise a little bit here" he told her

"Meaning?"

"You need to come up with an actual list"

"I can do that" she told him

"And you have to be willing to be patient"

"Time is the enemy right now, the more of it there is the better" she told him

"Fine, meet me at this address" he said handing her a card "Tonight, and bring a bag of stuff"

She ruffled her eyebrows "What?"

"Look, I know you're not going to approve of this, but my parents need this to happen as quickly as possible, if you want a house to look a certain way I'm just going to have to build you one that meets your expectations"

"You're going to build me a house….." She said in disbelief

"Considering you're being so difficult, yes" he told her "But you have to meet me halfway, I can give you what you want, but you need to meet a few of my expectations"

"And what are they"

"We have to move in together, the address I gave you is to an apartment that I am entitled to, also you need to put on a happy face, no more of this mopey I don't want to do this shit, my parents need to buy this" he ordered

"Why?" she asked confused

"Because I need access to my family's business"

"Don't you already work there?" Rory asked still confused

"That doesn't matter, can you agree to those?" He asked

"One day you're going to have to answer my questions" he tilted his head to the side and waited for her answers, she thought about it and sighed, "Fine, I can do that"

"Good, Ralph" he called to the relator "We've compromised we won't be needing your services anymore" the man scolded at Tristan but hung up his phone, Rory heard a ringing coming from Tristan's pocket "Dugrey" he said as he answered, he listened intently before turning his back to Rory, he ended a call with "Be right there" and then closed the phone, and turned back to her "I have to go"

"Things to do" She said rolling her eyes

He ignored her "Just pack your stuff and I'll be there at some point tonight"

"Should I wait up" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm

"No" he said shaking his head as he turned to walk away

"How am I supposed to get home" She asked him before he was far enough away

"Take a cab" he told her simply walking back over to her, reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money and handed her a couple of bills

"Do I even want to know" She asked as she took the money

"Nope" He said turning to walk away a again, she watched him walk away, she was about to run away before she seen him turn around again "You'll need this" he said handing her a key, and walking away for the third a final time, he didn't look back, he didn't wait to see if she caught away he just continued to walk, she did notice though when he got far enough away he there was a parked bike nearby that he had gotten on, and another bike followed shortly behind him. She shook it off, knowing she probably didn't want to know where he was going or what he was doing.

* * *

><p>"So you actually have no idea what this place looks like" Louise asked packing a shirt into a box<p>

"I'm actually surprised you're doing this willingly" Madeline told her

Rory shrugged "I can't fight it, my mom and grandmother have proven that, so I might as well just do what needs to be done"

Lorelai came into the doorway suddenly "What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm packing" Rory told her motioning to the boxes

"I see that, but why?" Lorelai asked

"Because I'm moving out" Rory told her

"The wedding isn't for another two weeks" Lorelai explained as if Rory didn't know

"I'm well aware of that, but I understood that as soon as I found a place to live that you wanted me out, so here we are"

Lorelai held a straight line across her lips "You found a place"

"Not exactly" Rory said lifting a box to the pile of boxes that were already packed

"So why are you packing?" Lorelai asked

"Because I'm moving to a different apartment, until the house is ready" Rory told her and started packing another box

"When will the house be ready?" Lorelai asked

"When Tristan decides to build it" Rory said, Madeline and Louise stopped packing and looked at Rory in shock, Lorelai's face was very similar

"What?" Louise said breaking the silence

"We didn't find what I wanted, and I told him that since this was the only decision I actually had a say in it had to look the way I wanted it to, so he said if I made some compromises that he'd do that"

"So you agreed to the compromise" Lorelai questioned

"I thought this is what you wanted" Rory said bitterly "You wanted a **better **life for me, you said this was what's best, we may not be married but why not start living as if we are now, since two weeks really doesn't make a difference, does it?"

"No" Lorelai said emotionless "Let me know before you leave" she said as she turned and walked out of the room

Rory's eyes grew wider "She seriously doesn't care anymore"

Louise and Madeline sad uneasily "I'm sure she does, she probably thought she had a little more time to make amends or something"

Rory shook her head "I'm just doing what she wanted" she more told herself more than her friends

* * *

><p>"Impressive" Louise said walking into the apartment that Tristan told her to go to<p>

"It's not very big" Madeline scrunched her nose

"Not a lot of places to hide" Louise said putting down a box

"Well there's a hallway" Rory said

"Should we take a look" Madeline asked, motioning down the hall

They nodded and headed down the hall Louise opened the first door "Bathroom" she yelled

Madeline the next "Bedroom"

Rory opened the third door that was in the hallway and gasped as she opened the door "Oh my" she said taking in the room, the room was covered with bookshelves that reached the roof, every shelf was covered with books with a desk and a chair sitting in the room, Louise and Madeline joined her

"Holy" Louise mumbled

"This is what your room would look like if all your books were on shelves instead of under your bed" Madeline told her

"I've never seen so many books before" Rory mumbled "There must be at least 800 different books" she said walking into the room and running her fingers along the bindings, she paused for a second "Wait, did you say one bedroom" she said suddenly returning from the shock of the room

Madeline nodded her head "And one bed"

"You've got to be joking" Rory said quickly leaving the room, she groaned when she entered the bedroom and seen the one king sized bed "I told him two rooms"

"You could easily fit two people in there comfortable" Louise said

Rory glanced at Louise "No" Rory told her

"Rory it's not so bad, most girls would kill for a chance to be in bed with Tristan Dugrey, I know I would" Louise said

"Louise, I've never slept in a bed with anyone" Rory told her, she grabbed her phone quickly and hit the send button on the number she had dialed that morning

"Dugrey" he answered

"No" she said into the phone

He laughed "I'll sleep on the couch" he told her "Although I wouldn't say no if you asked me to"

"I won't" Rory told him

"What'd you think?" he asked her

"It'll do for now" she told him

"Okay, I've got to get back to this, but I'll be there sooner than I expected"

"Okay goodie" She said sarcastically

"See you in a bit Mary" he said

She closed her eyes as she hung up the phone "He'll sleep on the couch"

"What couch?" Madeline asked as there was a knock at the door, Rory knitted her eyebrows together and walked slowly to answer the door

"You Rory?" The man asked

"Yes" She said uneasily

"Tristan sent us to move a few things in" He said pushing her aside as two other men walked in carrying a large leather sofa

"Oh, there's the couch" Rory said to Madeline who eyed the men walking in

"Oh my" Louise said coming into the room "Hello boys" she smirked and they all nodded their heads towards her

"Boyfriend" Madeline told her, and Louise's face sadden "Me however" she smiled "Are any of you attached" she asked them and they laughed and shook their heads "Excellent" she said taking a lamp from one of their hands

Rory let out a breath that she had been hold as she moved to sit on a stool that they had recently brought "I need a drink" She mumbled walking over to the fully stalked fridge and grabbed a bottle of water

"He didn't live here?" Madline asked sitting on another stool

"He didn't make it sound like he did" Rory said taking a drink

"So he must've done all this today then" Louise said standing beside them

"It's amazing the power he has" Madeline said

"It's all about money" Rory judged

"Hon, in two weeks, that money is yours too, you become one of the wealthiest women in the state" Louise told her

"Great" Rory mumbled

* * *

><p>For the next hour the men that Tristan had hired continued to walk in and out of the apartment, each time bringing in something different, a table, a set of chairs, a tv, another bookshelf, clothes hangers, end tables, lamps, a box full of dvd's and blurays, and all different kinds of music, a giant stereo system a computer a laptop, you name it Rory had it all in her apartment within an hour, sheets with thread counts she didn't even know existed, pillows softer than she had ever felt<p>

"Oh good you guys made it" Tristan said as he entered the apartment as soon as the men had finished setting everything up

"Yeah that's all of it" he told Tristan going over to shake his hand as Tristan handed him a handful of $100 bills

"Alright thanks" he nodded to all three of them, handing each of them the same amount every time they walked past, "Ladies" he said cockily acknowledging them "What do you think" he asked Rory

"It's a little much don't you think?" Rory asked looking at everything

"We're going to be here for a bit, why not make it livable"

"Livable would have been a bed and some soda crackers" Rory told him

"You were against sharing a bed" He noted

"Right" she mumbled

"Well we should probably get going" Madeline said suddenly "Rory, we will see you Monday"

Rory waved them off as the exited the apartment, "How'd your thing go" she asked turning to him

"Fine" he said simply walking over to the fridge

"Are you doing something illegal" Rory asked him out of nowhere

He turned slowly towards her and smirked "It's better for you if you stay out of it"

"That's reassuring" she whispered

"I'm surprised you're still wearing that" he said pointing at her finger

"I figured it was a part of the deal" she told him

"Did you" he questioned

"Was I wrong" Rory asked

He shrugged his shoulders "Do you want to explain to people why you're not wearing it"

"No" Rory admitted

"I'd keep it on if I were you" He told her leaning against the counter, he then moved into a nearby drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen "Alright, tell me what you want"

"Excuse me?" She asked him

"House wise, what are you looking for" He asked her

"Oh" Rory said thinking "Well, uh I've always wanted a library"

"The one here isn't suffice?" He asked

"No it's beautiful, definitely took me by surprise" she told him, watching him scribble on the pad of paper, "I wouldn't mind a master bedroom, I always pictured a giant room with a giant bed taking up one floor"

"One floor really?" he eyes her

Rory laughed "Yeah, I always thought that a couple having a floor that was entirely there's was romantic"

He grinned "Alright" he said and continued to scribble

"I need a big tub" She told him

"Not a shower person?" he asked

"Well baths are relaxing and I can read in them" Rory told him "But showers are quick and easy" She watched as a smirk grew on Tristan's face as he wrote "The kitchen doesn't need to be anything special, since I can't cook"

"You can't cook?" He asked

"No" she shook her head "I burn everything I try"

"hm" he grunted

"I want a movie room" she stated

"A movie room?" he questioned

"Yeah, when I was younger me and my mom used to dream about having a room with a popcorn machine, a drink dispenser and a giant movie screen" she told him, "You don't need to put that on there though, it was just a dream"

He nodded his head "Anything else?"

"Probably just a common room and a dining room, the basics" she told him

"Alright, I'll take that into account, design?" he asked

"What?" she asked

"What do you want it to look at" he explained "Like the outside"

"Oh" she understood "I don't know, uh nice"

"Nice" he repeated

"I never imagined what the outside of the house would look like, although I was a fan of the house on the notebook"

"The notebook?"

"You've never seen it?" she asked amazed "We'll have to watch it sometime"

"Don't count on it" he told her

"I won't" She smiled weakly "I should be getting to bed" she told him nervously

He nodded his head "Alright, did you reconsider sleeping alone" he said playfully

She turned to him "Sorry, I don't sleep with guys I barely know"

"Well you've got two weeks before it becomes permanent, maybe you'll change your mind by then" he said ripping the piece of paper off the pad and folding it and putting it in his wallet

"Don't hold your breath" she told him walking away and down the hallway


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay Chapter 5 right before the weekend :) probably won't be updating until Monday, depending on how much writing i get done, hope you all enjoy, i know i'm loving writing this story, and i love the response that i'm getting, any review is a great review!**

* * *

><p>The next week she spent in meetings with her grandmother and mother about the wedding, they found her a dress and chose her invitations and had them sent out, they arranged where it would be held, an elegant hall big enough to fit all of America in it, and flowers that were worth more than a car. Her and Tristan hadn't seen much of one another since the night they discussed the house, he was constantly sneaking out to go do god knows what, and when he returned it was normally during the middle of the night, she would see him before she left for school in the morning, but he would be passed out on the couch, she tried saying goodbye to him once, and he just rolled over and ignored her, she had no idea what he did during the day, he was never there when she arrived home, unfortunately for her Jess had called and said he would be tied up in the city for the coming weekend, so he wouldn't be able to get her away. She told him that it was fine, with everything that was going on she figured she wouldn't have time to get away anyways, although Lane was upset to hear that news, the week before the wedding she was finishing her finals, her last one was on Wednesday and graduation was the Friday, and the wedding would follow on the following Tuesday. She had never heard of anyone getting married on a Tuesday, but she assumed because holidays started then that that's why it was held at that time, she walked into the apartment Wednesday after she had finished her last exam, she didn't see the point in taking it, her mother and grandmother had both decided for her that going to Yale the following year could wait and to hold off for another year, they said the first year of marriage was hard enough without tests and classes, so without her consent they dropped her out. She flopped down onto the couch and rested her feet on the coffee table and closed her eyes, exhausted from the week that she had had. "What're you doing here?" Tristan's voice asked as he walked out from the hallway in a pair of sweatpants<p>

"I live here" she told him, opening her eyes and she felt her breath stop as she looked at him, his sweatpants hung low on his hips, giving Rory room for imagination, he didn't have a shirt on so she got a look at his well-defined body, his muscles flexed as he ran a towel through his hair.

"I know that, but it's only 1:30, why're you here so early" he questioned, smirking at the reaction he received from her

"Oh" she said "I had my last exam today, so I left as soon as it was over" she watched him walk down the hallway, returning with a blue t-shirt that fit tightly around his body

"I've got something to show you if you've got time" he told her reaching to pull on a pair of socks

"Will it take long? I was going to have a nap"

"No it shouldn't take that long" he told her getting up to find his shoes, she followed him out the apartment door

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" she asked as he drove down the street, turning ever so often<p>

"We're almost there" he told her, as he pulled over to the side of the road and got out, she followed suit

"What is this?" She asked him looking the building in front of her

"It's not finished yet" he said walking up to the building "It'll be done in a couple of weeks" he entered through the front door and that's when Rory realized

"Wait is this…." She paused and looked around "This isn't our…."

"House" he finished for her "Yes it is"

"But it's so" she said trailing off again

"Big" he said "I know you said you didn't want it to look like a Hartford house, but to make some of your specifications I had to design it this way"

"You designed it?" she asked him walking out the front door on the porch and to look at the house form a distance "This looks just like….."

"The house off the Notebook" he told her

"But you said you've never…." She said again in shock

"I know, but I did a little bit of research, it wasn't that hard to find"

"I can't believe you did this for me" she whispered

"Do you want to see the rest?" He asked her, and she nodded her head slowly, "Come on" he ushered her taking her hand and leading her into the house "We still have a lot of stuff to get done, but this is the lay out we came up with" he told her, the bottom floor had an entrance that led to two different hallways, the first hallway led into a common room, with a beautiful brick fireplace, and an entrance to the back of the house, the second led to two different rooms, one being the kitchen and the second the dining room, there was a smaller room hidden when they walked in that he explained would be his study, he walked her up the stairs, the second floor contained multiple rooms four bathrooms, three guest bedrooms, he mumbled that one of them would be his, there was a larger room, he said he hadn't decided what it was going to be yet, and then opened the door to an even bigger room that he said would be her library, her eyes opened widely at the size of the room, "We'll put bookshelves around the room" he told her.

"Wow" she whispered to him, tightening her grip on his hand, failing to realize that he hadn't let it go since they walked into the house

"I've got one more surprise for you" he said leading her out of the library and to a third set of stairs on the far end of the hallway

"What is this?" She asked, she was standing on the top floor and was looking at a giant empty space, he let go of her hand and walked over to a space

"From here" he said and walked farther into the space "To here, is where your bed will go" he explained

Her mouth dropped "What?" she was surprised "They don't make beds that big"

He laughed "I had a guy I know make one"

"That big, I don't need a bed that big" she told him

"You said you imagine a room that took up an entire floor so that you could place a giant bed right in the middle, here is your entire floor" he said sprawling his hands to the room "And your bed is on its way"

"This is crazy" she whispered

"Oh" he said suddenly "I almost forgot" he motioned for her to follow him and she did to a door that was at the end of the floor and opened it, it was an average size room, there was what looked like a sink countertop that had been installed, "Shower here, for the quick and easy stuff" he smirked and a tub here he walked over to another area "For relaxation"

"I didn't need both" she said

He grinned and walked over to her "You said you needed it to be livable, so I made it livable, well it's in the process of"

"Yeah but this is too much" she whispered in a hushed tone

"Look, you're right, this is the only thing that you have a say in, so I'm doing what you want" he explained "You'll be spending most of your time here, I needed to make sure it was a place you wanted to be"

"I didn't think you cared" she mumbled to him

"Maybe just not in the way you expected me to"

"Well thank you" she told him, then she did something that she didn't think she would do, she hugged him, wrapped her hands around his waist, and for the longest time she felt like someone cared about her opinion, "I may have misjudged you" she told him into his chest

She felt his chest rise as he let out a chuckle "Trust me, your judgment was suffice, I advise that you don't completely lose that"

"This whole thing scares me" she told him pulling away

"Yeah, one women for the rest of my life, scares the hell out of me too" he told her honestly

"That's not what I meant" she smacked him

"Oh, yeah I'd be scared if you were about to get married to Connecticut's most eligible bachelor" he joked "there's gonna be a lot of jealous bitches that hate you"

"Your ego aside, this I think could be a lot worse"

"Meaning you could have married someone worse" he said surprised

"Meaning, I could have married a much more hardcore felon" she grinned

He folded his arms across her chest "They don't get much harder than me"

"I'm sure" she said making a joke

"Come on, let's get out of here" he told her leading her back through the house, Rory made sure that she took another glance at the house, the next time she would see it, she would be married and it would be complete.

"Tristan?" Rory heard a woman call from behind them when they walked out of the house, Tristan turned around

"Mrs. Locker" Tristan acknowledged

"This must be her" the woman said excitedly grabbing for Rory's hand, admiring the ring, "Oh my goodness it's beautiful" she said with a grip on Rory's finger "What happened to your mothers ring?" she asked suddenly

Rory looked up at Tristan confused, she was under the impression that this was his mother's ring "Silly woman couldn't let it go just yet" he told Mrs. Locker

"Well this one makes that one look small, you have brilliant taste Tristan, it's too bad you and my granddaughter couldn't work it out" she smiled sweetly and Tristan tensed "No offense dear, but I always hoped that Tristan would make it into my family"

Rory smiled sweetly "None taken, he does have excellent taste" she said looking up at him again, he ignored her glance

"Oh well, I must be off, it was great seeing you Tristan" she smiled at him "I will see the two of you at the celebration next week"

"Sure will" Rory told her "I'll be the one in white"

"She's witty" Mrs. Locker old Tristan "keep a close hand on this one" Tristan just nodded his head as Mrs. Locker said her goodbye and walked on

Rory turned to Tristan with crossed arms "This isn't your mothers ring"

He rolled his eyes and started walking to his car "No" he told her plainly

"You bought me a new ring?" she asked him as he opened her door

"Yes" he said as he closed the door

"Why?" when he got into the car

"I wasn't going to show up without one" he said pulling back onto the street

"Why don't I have your mothers ring" she asked

"You wouldn't like it" he told her as he drove

"Why not?" she asked "And how would you know that"

"Because it's old, and small, and gold"

"So you bought me a new, big, and silver one?"

"I didn't like it, I never have" he told her

"You can't keep spending money on me" She told him

"It wasn't that much" he told her

"Tristan, it's an eight karat diamond!" she shouted at him

"Yeah, like I said not much"

Rory's eyes widened "You're joking, these are at least two million dollars! That's worth more than my car! I should have insurance on this thing"

"You do" he told her as they came to a stop light

"You put insurance on this"

"It's a six million dollar ring Rory, do you really think I was going to give it to you and not insure it, I'm not an idiot"

Rory began to hyperventilate "Six million" she said gasping for words

"Seven if you include what I'm paying for the insurance"

"You're a lunatic" she told him taking the ring off "I can't marry you" she told him going to hand it to him

"You don't have a choice" he said turning down the road to their apartment

"T-t-ake your ring back, I don't need it" she said holding it in front of him with wide eyes

He parked the car and took the ring from her, grabbing her hand in the process "You need to calm down, this right here, not a big deal, it's yours" he said placing it back on her finger

"But I, you, what if I" she stumbled

"You're not going to lose it, I don't want it back, as long as it stays on your finger, it's fine" he assured her getting out of the car, she sat there stunned for what she thought was a lifetime, but it was actually only a few seconds, until Tristan opened her car door "I have to go to my dad's office, you going to be okay to make it up on your own" she nodded her head slowly "Call someone okay?" she nodded her head again and he pressed the elevator button and waiting until it arrive before leading her into it, the doors closed and she was all alone in the elevator

* * *

><p>"Seven million dollars!" Louise shouted once Rory had told them her recent news<p>

"This is a joke right?" Madeline said picking up Rory's hand "He wouldn't do that"

Rory just sat frozen, she had been in that position since she arrived back at the apartment "He must really be trying to get you into bed, buying you big expensive shit like this, why wouldn't he just give you his mother's ring" Louise asked

"He said he didn't like it" Rory mumbled "What am I supposed to do, I can't wear this knowing how much it is"

"You have to, I heard about your photo shoot tomorrow" Madeline said

"What?" Rory asked

Madeline paused and looked around for the paper, she got up and grabbed it and flipped to the front page, "Did you not see this?" she asked pointing "You two are the number one ranked most powerful couple in the state right now, you guys are going to be on the cover of some magazine"

"No one told me about this!" Rory said grabbing the paper

"It shouldn't come as a surprise to you, the guy built you a house and bought you a seven million dollar ring, and in this time power is money and Tristan has a lot of it." Louise told her

Rory ran her fingers through her hair, "I've barely talked to him the past week, today is the only time I've actually spent any time with him"

"Okay, can I ask you something completely random" Madeline asked

"If it involves money and me no" she said

"What're you going to do for the wedding next week" Madeline asked

"What?"

"You have to kiss him Rory, and you have to make it believable" Madeline explained "How you are going to do that when you've been refusing contact with him for the past week and a half"

"I'm winging it" She told her friends simply

"You can't wing something like that, there has to be some chemistry between the two of you, I have yet to hear of a girl that just didn't feel it for Tristan, part of you has to like him a little bit" Louise told her

"You haven't wondered at all?" Madeline asked

"Well….." Rory said and her friends faces grew

"Oh my god you have!" Madeline shouted "You're totally into him"

"No, no I'm not" Rory hushed them "There may have been a little something today"

"Why what happened?" Louise asked waiting anxiously

"I seen him with is shirt off" Rory told them "He's definitely attractive"

"god I wish I would have seen that" Louise gushed

"And if you choose, you can have him whenever you want" Madeline told her

"I just don't know if he….." the apartment door opened and Tristan walked in

"If he what?" he asked an amused look on his face

"Uh" Rory paused as Louise and Madeline giggled getting up from their positions

"We should go" Madeline said pulling Louise

"Bye Rory" They said in unison

"If he would what?" Tristan asked again once they left

"If he would…" Her brain was much "Would consider taking the ring back"

"Out of the question" Tristan told her "Completely" she sat on the couch awkwardly "That wasn't it was it" he said noticing her awkward state. She shook her head "Is it the house?" He guessed, she shook her head again "Was it about me" he smirked, and she blushed red, this caught his attention "Really?" he said amused "What about me" he grinned sitting next to her

"Nothing" she said getting up off the couch, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, her breath caught as she felt her arm against his chest

"Talk to me" he ordered

"Do you think there's sexual tension between us" Rory asked

Tristan smirked, she was breaking and all he had to do was walk into a room with no shirt on, "What do you mean"

"Like this afternoon, was it awkward"

"When?"

"When you were, standing…."

"Are you trying to tell me you liked what you saw" he grinned

"No" she said quickly "I just, next week we have to kiss"

"I'm told that it sometimes happens at a wedding"

"We're going to have to kiss a lot" she told him

"Are you asking me to kiss you" he asked amused

"No" Rory told him sheepishly looking away from him

He gently placed his pointer finger under her chin guiding her face to look at him, her breath caught at the back of her throat as her eyes met his, she never was close enough to realize how blue his eyes were, they were cobalt blue "Let me sleep with you tonight" he said softly

"Tristan I don…."

"Just sleep" he told her "And I'll consider your request"

"But I didn…."

"You did" he told her letting his finger fall from her face

"You're trying to have the upper hand" Rory stated to him

He smirked and got off of the couch "Maybe, or I'm trying to get you to see what I've known all along"

"And what's that?" she asks stubbornly from the couch

He turned back to her "That you're actually attracted to me"

"You think I'm attracted to you?" she asked him

"Why else would you be so nervous about kissing me" he told her opening the fridge and pulling out a beer "It's okay, I already know I'm attracted to you" as he opened the beer

"You do?" she questioned

"You're hot, it's not that hard" he told her taking a drink and sitting on a stool around the island

"And you're confident that you're hot enough to attract me" she told him getting up from the couch too

He laughed "I saw you staring at me earlier, you weren't very discrete" he told her watching her as she walked in his direction, she suddenly got nervous at how he was looking at her, his eyes raked over her body as she walked towards the fridge, never leaving her even when she was behind him, he set his beer down and followed her, before she could open the fridge she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pin her against the countertop, she gasped suddenly as she looked into his eyes "Am I right" he whispered to her, she couldn't speak she was too busy trying to focus on the fact that they were so close to one another, she could feel his breath against her lips, and his hand pushing into her hips lightly, so all she did was nod "Good" he said as he began closing the distance between them when she heard the familiar ring of his phone in his pocket, he growled before reaching into his pocket, immediately pulling away from her and answering his phone "What?" he asked, in an irritated tone, he stood in front of her "When?" he looked like he was thinking, "How much?" he asked and then he looked as if he were figuring out something to do with numbers "Alright, I'll be there soon" he said as he hung up the phone, Rory moved to go somewhere, when he pulled her to him "Where're you going"

"You have to go" she told him squirming to get out of his grasps

"Not yet" he told her, holding her against the countertop again, forcing her to stop moving

"But you just got a phone call…." She told him pointing to his phone that was now on the counter beside her

"I've got a couple minutes" he told her, gently rubbing circles against Rory's hip bone, she closed her eyes momentarily _god that felt good _she opened them again to be met with his knowing smile, before she could say anything smart to him, she found her lips were met with his, the kiss was soft and slow, he moved one of his hands from her face to cradle her neck bringing her closer as her hands came to rest on his chest, he pulled her hips closer to his as he continued to kiss her, running his tongue along her bottom lip as she moaned softly into his mouth, she had never been kissed like this before, so she didn't know how to express it, he pulled away suddenly and she whimpered softly, he leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her lips, but the light kiss that it was supposed to be soon turned into another long kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck, both of his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him, "fuck" he said against her lips as he continued to kiss her and push her further into the counter his hands roaming up her sides as she panted against him "I really have to go" he mumbled against her lips as he nibbled on her bottom lip slowly, she moaned again into his mouth "god" he said pulling away from her, only to be met with nervous disappointed eyes, she slowly unwrapped her arms from around his neck and ran them along his chest "You're not making this easy for me" he told her

She bit her bottom lip nervously "You should go" she whispered to him moving to get away from him

He reached for her hand, pulling her back to him, her hands immediately meeting his chest "Just because I should, don't mean I want to" he said pulling her in for another searing kiss, his tongue didn't hesitate when entering her mouth, this kiss was hot and fast and passionate, she reacted quickly gripping his t-shirt lightly wanting him to be closer to her, he pulled away again, moving his face to her ear, leaving a light kiss on the side of her neck "We'll finish this later" he said and she nodded, he kissed her one last time before releasing her and darting quickly for the door. When he left she nearly collapsed on the floor, that kiss was mind blowing, she had never expected it to be like that, so hot and passionate, she couldn't get it out of her head

* * *

><p>"You're a dumb fuck" Tristan said annoyed as he met up with Finn on the street<p>

"What the hell took you so long" He questioned him "Don't tell me you were getting some, I know that's a load of bullshit"

"I may not have been getting some, but I was getting somewhere, until you interrupted" he said angrily grabbing his helmet to his bike

Finn laughed "You weren't getting anywhere" he said shaking his head

"Why do you always have to mess shit up for me" he said turning on his bike

"I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't" Finn said over the roar of the bikes as the two of them sped off down the street

* * *

><p>It was shortly after Tristan had left that Rory heard a knock at the door, she got up from the book that she had found in the study to answer it, when she pulled the door open she was surprised to see her mother standing there "Mom?" Rory asked surprise as Lorelai walked past her "What're you doing here?"<p>

"A mother is supposed to check to make sure that the living arrangement that her seventeen year old daughter has made for herself is acceptable" She said wondering around

"Wow mom" Rory said closing the door "That almost sounded caring"

"It's small" Lorelai told her as she walked over to the large window on the other side of the room

"It's not permanent" Rory assured her "Although I like it better than my last living situation"

Lorelai turned to Rory and stared at her daughter as she turned away from the window and walked to the hallway, "Well I'm sure you've made great use of this" Rory heard her say, figuring she had seen the study

"I haven't had much time to enjoy it, I've been busy" Rory called

"I actually had something I needed to discuss with you" Lorelai told her walking back into the living room

"Ah so there is more to just checking up on your daughter" Rory said walking over to the coffee pot "Would you like a cup?" she offered

Lorelai nodded her head, taking a seat on the stool "For graduation, you mentioned that you wanted Lane to be there" Rory nodded her head "She can't"

"Why not?" Rory asked turning around swiftly

"We don't have enough tickets for her"

"So buy more tickets" Rory told her putting the pot down

"There are no more tickets" Lorelai explained

"Where did Lane's ticket go?" Rory asked

"Well…." Lorelai began "With Tristan now a part of your current social life Lane's ticket had to go to him"

Rory rolled her eyes "Mom, I'm sure Tristan would be perfectly fine with missing the high school graduation at the school that he was expelled from"

Lorelai shook her head "Nonetheless as your fiancé he should be at your graduation, and he will be"

"I want Lane there" Rory ordered

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible" Lorelai said strictly

"But it's my graduation, if you hadn't invited people from your booster club I would have a ticket for Lane, and Sookie and Jackson, remember them your best friends" Rory said angrily

"I would hardly call them friends" Lorelai muttered

Rory shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe you" she said grabbing her cup of coffee "I think it's best you leave" and going to open the door

Lorelai stared at her daughter "Alright" She said getting up from the stool

"By the way mom" Rory told Lorelai before she closed the door "I made valedictorian, and my speech solely based on everything you'd taught me" and with that she closed the door in her mother's face, she leaned herself against the door and ran her hand through her hair, she stared at her cup of coffee before throwing it across the room as the cup shattered and the frustration that had built up over all this time was finally released, she buried her face in her arms and cried


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ohhh my goodness, i cannot believe the responses i'm getting for this story! you are all so awesome, i appreciate it soo much! so here's chapter six a day earlier than expected, i hope you like it, this is probably my favorite chapter that i've written so far, i've also started writing chapter 7 and let me tell you it's going to be a want to read :) keep up the amazing reviews! you're all fantastic! 3**

* * *

><p>Her head shot up quickly, and heard someone stirring outside the bedroom, she waited to see if the noise came again, she sat up quickly, grabbed a pillow and slowly walked into the hallway, "FUCK what the hell!" she heard a male voices say<p>

She reached for the light, holding the pillow in a position to swing as she flicked the switch "Tristan?" she said bringing down the pillow

He was standing where her shattered glass had landed "What the hell happened"

She threw the pillow on the couch "Nothing" she told him going to get a glass of water

"Nothing? Really so this glass just magically landed right here" he told her bending down to pick up the pieces

"I guess so" She told him reaching for a glass, she pulled the glass out of the cupboard and looked over at him, his arms were folded across his chest his facial expression showed her that he was agitated and waiting for her to explain, "So I was a little upset" she told him rolling her eyes

"When I left you were fine" He told her walking over to the garbage and throwing the broken pieces away

"Yeah well then I wasn't" She told him turning on the sink

"Care to fill in the blanks" He asked leaning his forearms on the counter

"Not entirely" she said positioning herself on the opposite side of the counter

"Something I did?" He asked

Rory shook her head, "Not entirely"

If he was confused before he definitely was confused now "Meaning"

"Can't you just call off the engagement" She asked him bluntly

His neck shot up as he turned to look at her "What?"

"The engagement, can't you just call it off" she pleaded

"Why?" He asked her

"Because I can't, this isn't what I wanted" she told him

"And you think this is what I wanted?"

"You're not opposed to it!" she told him removing herself from the island and leaned against the counter behind her

"God Rory, you move at like a million miles a minute, one minute you're one way and the next you're a complete other way"

"What're you trying to say?" She asked offended

"What I'm saying is, you need to go back to sleep" he told her shaking his head "Because who knows how you'll be feeling about this tomorrow"

"I've never wanted to get married Tristan, nonetheless to a guy I've barely known for two weeks"

He grabbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes "Now you're the one starting to sound repetitive"

"What?"

"You told me that you wished everyone would stop telling you that this is what's best for you, now I wish you would stop reminding me of the fact that I only met you two weeks ago" he let his hands fall "You know what I wasn't in agreement with your mom or Emily, but now I think they may be right"

"Meaning what" she shrieked at him

"You need the stability, you're so left and right right now, you need to figure out what the hell is actually bothering you"

"I know what's bothering me"

"You can't blame your mom forever Rory, yes she's an emotionless, heartless, step ford wife, but at least she's accepted it, she may be hiding behind the fact that her fiancé died, but at least she's not constantly reminding everyone of the mistakes she's making, she didn't get to decide if he died, but she's come to terms with it"

"She has not" Rory barked at him "If you knew my mother at all you would know that this life that she has decided to live isn't what she wants"

"Maybe it wasn't what she used to want, but it's what she wants now, and constantly reminding her of the past isn't helping her"

"How do you even know all this stuff, I sure as hell haven't told you"

"You really think I would marry someone and not know at least a little bit of their background story" he told her, he reached into his pocket and threw down a graduation ticket

"What's this?" she asked him

"That's a graduation ticket, for you friend Lane" He told her walking over to the door of their apartment "I figured since you talk to her every fucking night that you would want her there, so I got her a ticket" he said opening the door

She stared at the ticket "Where're you going"

"Out" he said

"Please don't" she halted him from walking out the door, he ran his fingers through his hair before slowly turning to face her, "How'd you know I talk to Lane every night?"

He sighed and closed the door "The other day, when I came in late, you left your phone on the coffee table, and it was ringing, her name came up on the screen"

"My mom told me today that she couldn't get a ticket for her" Rory mumbled

"I picked one up this afternoon"

"I'm sorry" she told him, he looked at her "About everything, the coffee cup, the yelling at you, for taking my frustrations out on you. And you were right"

"About what?"

"About my mom, I do need to give up on a hopeless dream" she said looking down at her hands

Without making eye contact she could feel him walk towards her, she still didn't look up from her hands when he was standing right in front of her, he lifted her chin with his fingers so that she was looking at him "You can't let her mistakes, ruin the person you are" he whispered to her

She sighed "I know" she whispered back to him "You know leavings not always an option" she told him looking into his eyes

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion "What?"

"In a marriage, leaving can't always be your option" Rory explained

Tristan rolled his eyes "It keeps me from saying things I don't actually want to say"

"Yeah, but It can also lead you to things you're not supposed to do"

"Such as?"

"Strip clubs, hooker joints, prostitution, cheating" Rory listed a few that came to her mind

"If a man is regularly being satisfied by his wife then those things shouldn't be a problem"

"Ah" Rory said moving herself away from him "So I guess that since you wouldn't be getting any at all, those things are going to be a problem" she said sidestepping him

He grabbed her wrist before she could get far enough away from him "You say that now" he whispered into her ear

"And I plan on sticking to it"

"We kissed today remember" he reminded her

"For the sake of the wedding" Rory told him, trying to pull her arm free

"You asked me to"

"I did, but not for the reasons you're thinking"

He chuckled "You were into it"

Rory rolled her eyes "I was not"

"Then what was the complaint when I had to go"

"I believe that came from you" she said pushing away from him, she was surprised to see that he let her go

"Fine" He said, and she seen the smirk on his face grow

"What's the face for"

"No reason" he said walking past her taking his shirt off as he walked "See you in there" he called out behind him

"Where are you going?" Rory asked trying not to look at his perfectly sculpted body

"We had an agreement, I kiss you, I get to sleep in the bed" he told him

Rory glared at him as he walked down the hall, she contemplated in her head what she wanted to do, did she sleep in the same bed as him where he would be shirtless, and based on the movies she would wake up and his arm would be wrapped around her, finally giving into the temptation. No she wouldn't that is what he wanted her to do, he slept on the couch every night, it couldn't be that bad, so she decided to sleep on the couch, she grabbed the pillow and blankets that he used and put them on the couch, she stared at the ceiling until she drifted off the sleep.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Rory awoke to Madeline's voice the next morning<p>

Rory opened one of her eyes "How did you get in here?" she asked

"The idiots that own this place decided not to lock the door" Louise said from behind Madeline

"Why're you on the couch?" Madeline asked

"This is where I slept" Rory told them sitting up slowly

"Yeah, we realize that, but why?" Louise asked curiously, just as Tristan walked down the hall in grey sweatpants and no shirt "oh dear lord" Louise mumbled to Madeline, who didn't take her eyes off of Tristan

"Morning ladies" he said with a smirk rubbing his eyes in the process as he stretched his arms "Mare what happened to you last night"

Madeline and Louise snapped their heads to look at Rory, "You slept on the couch?" Louise snapped "Instead of sleeping in the same bed with him? What the hell is wrong with you?" she said through gritted teeth

Rory saw Tristan's smirk grew bigger as he walked over to start the coffee pot "Yeah Mare what is wrong with you?"

Rory rolled his eyes "I was being generous, I thought you would be more appreciative"

"I would have been more appreciative if you came to bed with me instead" he told her

Madeline and Louise's mouths opened "W-w-what happened between the two of you?" Madeline asked curiously

Rory frowned "Nothing"

Tristan smirked "We kissed, now it's awkward"

Her eyes shot open as her friends looked at her for reassurance "You kissed?" Louise asked

"Yup, tongue and everything" Tristan joked

"You're not helping!" Rory sneered at him

He shot her a cocky grin, "Yeah, if I wouldn't have had to go I think we might have gotten to at least third base"

"Third base" Louise whispered

"I need to sit down" Madeline said

"We would not have" Rory told him, and he rolled his eyes "Seriously it wasn't even that good"

"Oh yeah, that's why you were moaning" he laughed

"Yeah Rory who are you kidding" Louise told her, she glared at her "Well come on"

"He made you moan" Madeline said in awe

"If I could have kept going I'm sure I would have got her to do a lot more" Tristan told them, ignoring the daggers that Rory was shooting with her eyes

"What's it going to take for you to stop this nonsense" she asked

He contemplated "Admit that you liked it"

"I will do not such….."

"She latched onto my shirt pretty good too, her heart was beating a million miles a minute" he interrupted "Want to know how I know that because she had her chest….

She gritted her teeth "Oh stop"

"Say it" he told her pouring himself a cup of coffee

"No" she said stubbornly

"Rory, stop being so stubborn, it doesn't surprise us" Madeline assured her

"You might as well throw in that you want to repeat it too" he said arrogantly

"Could you be any fuller of yourself" Rory said pushing herself off the couch, she smelt the coffee, she needed coffee

Madeline scotched over closer to Louise "Bad mistake" she whispered to Louise, who nodded her head and they waited for the fireworks to happen

"I could be, but I'd have to be in bed with you to show you why" he said as she grabbed a cup

"Yeah well that will never happen" Rory told him reaching for the coffee pot

Tristan quickly pulled it away "I don't think you answered me"

"And I'm not going to"

"You going to show them?" he smirked

"No" she said reaching for the pot that Tristan held above his head "Seriously Tristan come on"

"Seriously Rory, just admit it" he teased

"I have nothing to admit" she told him crossing her arms

"I beg to differ"

"Well you're full of yourself so no surprise there"

"Oh is that so" he said lowering his arm, but it was still high enough for her not to reach it

"Yes that is so" She said attempting to grab it again

"Fine" he told her moving closer to her

"Fine" she told him trying to back away, but before she knew it she was cornered between him and the counter

He put the pot down behind him "You felt nothing whatsoever"

"Nope" she said shaking her head

"You're lying" he said as she tried side stepping him, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him

"I am not" she said stubbornly avoiding eye contact with him

"You're the only one that believes you" he whispered to her

Rory looked over at Madeline and Louise who were watching the two of them as if they were some kind of movie "I'm not lying" she told him

"Fine, then kiss me"

"Nice try" she told him rolling her eyes at his childish game

"No seriously, if you believe that you can kiss me and not feel anything then do it"

She glared up at him "Fine" she said watching as the smirk on his face grew

"You're sure you want to take the reins on this?" He teased

"Shut up" she told him leaning forward slightly and placed he lips softly against his, she tried to pull away quickly but he caught her before she could, bringing her lips to his in a proper kiss, he moved her hands that were glued to her sides and pulled them up her body so that they rested on his chest, his hands then rested on her hips as he pulled her closer to him, his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth, and while she was still in a haze about him kissing her, her mind was working well enough to remind her that Madeline and Louise were still watching them, she pushed on his chest lightly causing him to pull away from her, he glared at her, as he rubbed circles on her hipbone, she tilted her head towards the couch, and he rolled his eyes, letting her go and turning back to his coffee, pouring her a cup in the process

Rory tried to ignore the knowing stares that were coming at her from her friends, she coughed nervously as Tristan handed her the cup of coffee, "So" she said breathlessly "As you two can see, there's nothing between the two of us" Tristan snorted from beside her and she glared at him

"Right" Louise said getting up from the couch "I really need to go find Logan"

"And I really need to go" Madeline said following her "We just stopped by to remind you about the final addition of the Franklin edits this afternoon, but we completely understand if you couldn't make it" she said grinning as her and Louise exited the apartment

She was about to turn and face him to tell him that what just happened couldn't happen again, but she couldn't even get a word out, because as soon as the door closed Tristan's mouth was attached to hers, she responded quickly, she gave him the access that he had requested just a few moments ago as his tongue entered her mouth, "What're you…." She tried to speak but his lips attached to hers again

"Finishing what we started" he told her lifting her up onto the counter as his lips continued to assault hers "You're so hot when you're angry" he mumbled against her lips as his hands wondered up and down her sides, "Last night, all I wanted to do" he paused and moved from kissing her lips to kissing her jaw and then her neck, focusing on a tender spot he found almost instantly, she sighed "Was sleep with you" he murmured against her neck as her hands ran through his hair, his lips reattached to hers again and he picked her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist and he carried her over to the couch, he placed her down and crawled on top of her, she moaned as his body made contact with hers "Yeah, that's what I thought" he whispered huskily against her lips, she had definitely lost control, she why trying to tell herself this was wrong and it needed to stop, but she couldn't because of the overwhelming feeling that she was getting of his body on top of her, instinctively she brought her hips up to meet his rolling them against him, causing a groan to escape his lips "fuck" he hissed as she made contact with him again, she jumped slightly at the sound of his phone, he paused for a moment, reached into his pocket checking the id, and to Rory's surprise he didn't answer it, he threw it on the coffee table and met her with another searing kiss, his hands slowly slipped underneath her shirt, causing a sensation that she didn't even know was possible, as his hand glided across her stomach she felt like electric shocks were slowly igniting across her stomach, her hands came in contact with his chest, his phone rang again, she felt him stiffen from above her as he looked at his phone and then back at her, her eyes were still close as her chest raised and lowered as she struggled to catch her breath, he ran his fingers along the lines of her face, before he reached and grabbed his phone, moving her legs so that they rested across his lap as he answered his phone,

"Dugrey" he answered similar to the way he had yesterday, Rory sat up slowly tucking her hair behind her ear as he spoke "But I thought I wasn't until next week" he said looking sideways at her "No you said it was next week, I can't tomorrow" he said running his tongue over his lips, Rory bit her lip nervously as he stared at her again, not removing his eyes from her mouth "Fuck" he cursed, "No it needs to be a different day" he sat up straight "Well get it fucking changed" he said in an irritated tone "I can't just change something like that, I didn't have much say in the matter, no she didn't either" Rory's eyes shifted to his suddenly at the word she, was he talking about her? "No, it's scheduled to leave that night, it either has to be when it was planned, or on the Monday, Tuesday doesn't work" she watched him carefully Tuesday was the wedding "I don't know just figure it out, maybe we'll just miss this one" she could hear the muffled voice of the person on the other line, it didn't sound like they liked the sound of missing whatever it was "Yeah, well then figure out a different fucking time" and with that he hung up, Tristan let out a long breath and threw his phone on the table, and then he looked at Rory

"Well" she said with and nervously bit lip "I should go get ready for that thing at school" she paused "Oh and we have the photo shoot"

"Right" he said as his phone started buzzing again "Some fucking people" he mumbled and Rory giggled "Go get ready, I just have to change"

"We have the rehearsal dinner on the Monday by the way" Rory reminded him, "You told whoever that was that you could do whatever you need to do on Monday, but I think missing the groom at the rehearsal dinner wouldn't go unnoticed"

"And I need to be at your graduation tomorrow" he questioned

"I don't care if you're there or not, but everyone else will"

"Sometimes my name is a curse" he told her

She smiled at him as his phone went off again "I'm going to shower"

He groaned "I could use one to"

"You can go after me" she told him moving to get up

He leaned towards her as she got up and touched her lips softly, his mouth moving slowly against hers "Or we could go together, why waste valuable things like water"

Her eyes connected with his before he kissed her again, slowly pushing her backwards onto the couch "Mmmm", she said pulling away "I really have to go" she told him dodging his lips, this only let him to move to her neck "god" she told him as she felt him smirk against her neck

"I promise you'll enjoy showering together" he whispered in her ear

She looked at him from the corner of her eye "Fine" she whispered to him to him amazement "Only if, your phone doesn't buzz within the next minute" Tristan rolled his eyes as his phone started buzzing again "Damn" she said acting disappointed, "Maybe you'll have better luck next time"

"You better get in there" he told her "Or I'll have no other choice but to follow you in" he said leaning forward to grab his phone, she got off the couch quickly before he could have any objections and sprinted off down the hall "You have one hour"

* * *

><p>"What's this for?" Rory asked with an open mouth as Jules applied makeup<p>

"Well" Jules said concentrating "From my understanding, you and Tristan were named the it couple of the state, and apparently that's something to be recognized"

Rory shook her head now that Jules has finished her makeup "Magazines, houses and a million dollar ring, what has my life come to" she mumbled to herself

"Alright" Jules said not hearing Rory's comment, "I think that's it, where's your outfit"

"Outfit?" Rory asked

"You haven't seen it yet?"

"Aren't I just wearing what I'm in now?" She asked confused

Jules shook her head laughing "No, it's feature month"

"Meaning what?" Rory asked as Jules walked over to Rory with a tiny piece of something, Jules presented the outfit to her "No way" she said shaking her head frantically "Don't people read this magazine"

"It's the most popular one" Jules pointed out

"They actually expect me to go on a cover of a magazine in that" she was with wide eyes as she looked at the outfit again

"Apparently" Jules said handing it to her "Now go change"

"No way in hell am I wearing that" Rory told her

"You don't have much of a choice" Jules said grinning

"There isn't something else I can put on?" Rory questioned, and Jules shook her head, Rory hesitated, she knew she wouldn't feel comfortable, but she took it anyways and walked into the change room, "This is so awkward" Rory said through the change room door. Jules looked sideways as she heard someone walk towards her, she jumped because it was Tristan, who put his finger over his lip telling her to be quiet "He hasn't even seen me naked yet" Tristan listened with a smirk on his face "Nonetheless in one of these" his eyes shot to the door with amusement

"Yeah well he will now" Jules told her awkwardly

"Okay" Rory told them, hearing the lock click at the door as she opened it, once it was opened she immediately closed it "When the hell did he get here" She said embarrassed

Tristan laughed "A couple minutes ago"

"You're not supposed to be here" She told him

"Mare, let me see" he teased

"No" she shouted at him

"I'm going to see you in it soon anyways"

"You probably had wardrobe approval, why're you fully clothed anyways" she asked through the door

Tristan turned to Jules "Give us a minute" Jules nodded and walked over to clean up the makeup stuff "Mare open the door"

"No" She said stubbornly

"Don't make me come in there forcefully"

She scowled, knowing very well that he would knock down the door if he had to "Fine" she said unlocking the door, she pushed down on the handle and it opened slowly, she stepped to the side waiting for him to come in, his head peaked into the dressing room with a smirk on his face as he managed to enter

"Woah" he told her as his smirk grew

"On that note, get out" She told him trying to cover herself up

He closed the door behind him, "I think you look hot" he told her moving her hands away from her body

"You always think that" she told him trying to pull her hands out of his grasp

"Fine, I think you're sexy" he told her moving closer to her grabbing her hips

Rory frowned at him "This makes me feel extremely uncomfortable" she told him truthfully

"I can see that" He told her "Not to mention that I think it's illegal"

Rory ruffled her eyebrows "What?"

"You're underage, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to have a minor posing in lingerie on the cover of a magazine" Tristan explained, "That's what I came to tell you when I found out what I had to wear"

"Which was?" Rory questioned

"Nothing but my underwear" he smirked

"That wouldn't be a new pose for you" She said as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt

"I talked to the photographer, told him he was a sick fuck and told him we'd still do the shoot but in the clothes we came in"

"How chivalrous of you" Rory joked

"But keep this alright?" Tristan said running his fingers down the outfit "I plan on seeing you in it again" he smirked

She glared at him "Don't count on it"

Tristan placed his finger under Rory's chin, something he did when he wanted to be serious with her "I'm counting on it" he whispered to her

"Get out so I can change" she whispered back to him

"In a minute" he told her, grasping her hip slightly tighter and pulling her into him, she gasped as her hand came in contact with his chest, he slowly backed her up against the dressing room wall, she looked up at him and seen that his piercing blue eyes had now darkened with desire and want, before she could protest his next action he kissed her, but not as forcefully as Rory had anticipated, it was just soft and sweet, his one hand moved up to cradle her face while his other stayed on her hip, he pulled away before it got too far "I think you're beautiful by the way" his words made butterflies form in her stomach, he had called her hot and sexy, but beautiful made it feel like he actually cared for her

"Thank you" she whispered to him

"Let's get this thing over with" he told her letting her go "I'll meet you out there" he told her opening the door

Rory released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding as she leaned her head against the dressing room wall, she took a deep breath before moving to change out of her outfit.

* * *

><p>"Swollen lips"<p>

"Slightly messed up hair smudged makeup she tried fixing"

Rory scrunched her nose "How did you know that" she had rushed from the photo shoot to the newspaper room as soon as her and Tristan were done, she didn't even have a chance to look at herself in the mirror because she had already been late. Before leaving the studio the clothing person insisted that Rory take the outfit that she was supposed to be wearing, plus a couple extras, Tristan had no objections to that idea, and although Rory glared at him and told the lady that she couldn't possibly, the lady was very forceful and Tristan got his way and Rory took the outfits.

Madeline and Louise had been interrogating her since she walked into the newspaper room, they sat her down and a stool and were now walking in circles around her listing on things they noticed that were different on her, regardless of Paris' slight freak out regarding the fact that they had no time to do the numerous amount of things she told them they needed to do

"She's kind of got a glow" Madeline told Louise

"She's pretty much golden" Louise replied back

"Okay" Rory said interrupting their circles "We kissed, you know that you were there, nothing else happened"

They eyed her suspiciously "I don't believe you" Louise said finally and continued to walk

Rory closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands and sighed defeated as they continued to list on things that they notice, the things they listed weren't even necessarily relevant to Tristan, they were just listing things for the sake of listing things

"Can you air heads knock it off for five minutes and get this layout done" Paris barged over "I let you do your interrogating, seriously you two are dumber than rocks, remember who you're questioning RORY!" she said saying her name in syllabus

"What is that supposed to me" Rory said suddenly offended

Paris rolled her eyes "It means you're a virgin, and you were a virgin three hours ago when they saw you, pretty sure that means you're still a virgin or you wouldn't be here right now" Paris explained, not giving Louise, Madeline, or Rory a chance to barge in she continued "So now, this is our last senior paper, it is also Rory's last piece of high school before she gets married on TUESDAY, now let's make it special" she slammed a stack of articles down on the desk and walked away yelling at someone across the room

Rory picked up a few of the articles, they were all ones that she had written before Luke died, truth be told she didn't think she had wrote anything worthy of publishing since then, when things with Lorelai went the way they did she just never got the motivation to write anything meaningful anymore, "Paris really has a stick up her ass" Louise interrupted Rory's thoughts whispering to Madeline

Rory listened to the two go on and on about Paris, and her orderly fashion, but looking at the papers she began to think about where the motivation came from, she had to write the valedictorian speech, even it didn't seem like anything special, it was your typical thanks parents for getting up here and teachers kind of speech, no sparkle. She began thinking about Starshallow and how much she missed the Red and Black movie theatre and Sookie's cooking, she missed the antique store and Kirk. She slowly put the article down that she was looking at and got up from the stool, "I'll be right back" Rory told Louise and Madeline as she walked towards the door, regardless of hearing Paris calling after her she continued to walk down the hall to a set of large oak doors, she knocked quietly on the door and opened it slowly, the large chair behind the desk turned towards her "Ah Miss Gilmore, I was just about to call you" the headmaster said chiperly "It's about your speech, I have not yet received the draft of it"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about" Rory told him walking into the office slowly "I don't think I'm going to be able to write the speech"

"May I ask why?" the headmaster asked

"Well…." Rory said awkwardly "Because I don't think I'm going to be at graduation"

Rory thought the headmaster's face looked confused before, it looked about ten times more confused after she told him that "You're not going to be at graduation"

"No" Rory said shaking her head "I decided to suddenly go on vacation, and I leave tonight"

"Does this have to do with the marriage proposal I've been hearing so much about?"

Rory hesitated slightly, disturbed by the fact that her principal knew about her personal life "Something like that"

He leaned back in his chair "Miss Gilmore do you realize that being named valedictorian is a huge honor, it signifies the hard work that you have put in throughout your educational life, and it shows leadership"

"I understand what an honor it is to be named valedictorian, however due to recent circumstances I do not feel that I am the most qualified to make the speech"

He watched her momentarily from his chair before leaning onto his desk with both his forearms "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he questioned

Rory nodded her head "This is the most sure I've been about something in a while"

"Well" He told her as a line formed on his lips "I cannot make you make the speech, so if this is what you feel is right, than I will ask the runner up"

Rory smiled "Thank you sir" She said standing up "I promise Paris won't let you down"

"I didn't even…"

"Don't worry, I'll let you tell her" Rory said quickly as she exited the room, she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, she quickly dialed a number "Hey, it's me" she said into the phone "I need to you to meet me" she talked as she walked towards the front of the school

* * *

><p>"What're you doing here?" Tristan asked sitting casually on the couch as Rory walked in, it looked like he was reading some kind of document<p>

She ignored his question and walked right into the bedroom, she immediately went to her closet and opened it searching near the back

"Care to fill me in?" He asked leaning again the doorframe

"That thing that you had to do tomorrow, you can do it now" she said as she grabbed and pulled her suitcase passed him

He gave her quisling stare "I can?"

"Yup" Rory said walking past him again and coming out with a handful of clothes that she had shoved in the back of the closet "I'm not going to graduation"

Tristan chuckled slightly "You have to be at graduation, you're the valedictorian"

"Not anymore" she said walking past him again

"You're not" he said with his arms folded across his chest "Vanna I'd like to buy a vowel"

"I am going away for a couple days" Rory said placing her last pieces of clothing in her suitcase "And I'm leaving tonight" Tristan raised his eyebrows suspiciously "Consider it a bachelorette weekend"

"You realize your family will kill you, and they'll kill me when they realize I knew about this" Tristan told her walking over to her noticing she was struggling with the zipper of the suitcase

"I do, but they're not getting a say in this matter, and you" she paused as he shoved her aside so he could finish doing up the suitcase "Can act like you weren't here while I did all this" she said grinning

Tristan shook his head "They will track you down"

"I'll be gone by then" She said placing the bag on the floor "And I know for a fact that my mother won't go within 10 miles of where I'm headed"

"And you grandmother?"

"Will have to find me and drag me back by my hair" there was knock at the door and Rory scurried to answer it, Tristan followed slowly behind, Rory swung the door opened and wrapped her arms around the girl at the door. They screamed once they saw one another and jumped around in circles, Tristan watched amused, the girl had round glasses with thick black frames and black hair, she wore a button up sweater vest that had every button done up, "Oh my god I can't believe you're here" Rory said finally forming full sentences

"Oh my god I can't believe you're doing this, missing your own graduation" the black haired one answered

"Did you tell everyone?" Rory asked

"They're setting everything up now as we speak" the girl immediately noticed that the two of them weren't alone "You must be Tristan" she said looking past him

He had a smug look on his face as he smirked "You must be Lane"

"Pleasure" she said pushing her glasses up "You have extraordinary tastes in rings"

Rory glared at him for the look on his face as she walked past him and into the bedroom to grab her bag "I am ready to go"

"Shouldn't I know where you're going"

"No" Rory said simply standing beside Lane "I'll be back by Monday I promise" she assured him

"That's what Julia Roberts said in Runaway Bride" he joked as if he'd seen the movie

"I'm going to bring your bag down" Lane said standing awkwardly grabbing the suitcase "Just meet me downstairs when you're done"

"I will be back" Rory told him once Lane had left

"I never said you wouldn't" He said casually

"Just tell my mom I had other plans, if she asks" Rory told him, he looked hesitant "Please" she begged him

He ran his fingers through his hair "I'm only agreeing to this because I had things to do tomorrow, and you leaving makes my things convenient"

"Perfect" she smiled

He walked up to her and touched her arm softly, running his finger up and down her arm, creating goose bumps "Have fun in Starshollow" he told her kissing her forehead

She looked at him tilting her head slightly "How'd you…"

He shrugged "Wasn't that difficult" he said motioning towards the door "You better go"

She looked at him as she started moving backwards "I'll see you Monday"

"I'll be the one in the suit" he joked, she nodded her head as she closed the door, once he knew she had actually left he reached for his phone on the table, he heard a click "I can't fucking do this" he said quickly

"You have to" Finn said on the other line

"This puts her in a shitty position if this doesn't work" he told him

"Since when do you care about other people's feelings Tristan" Finn questioned "The only reason you agreed to this was because you knew we needed her"

"I don't do weddings" Tristan said sitting on the couch

"No fucking way?" Finn sarcastically snarled "But you need to this"

"I can't believe we're actually attempting to do this, they're going to get suspicious"

"Do you want to continue racing?" Finn questioned

"You mean do I want to continue doing something that could kill me within a matter of seconds? You answer that one"

"Holy Fuck" Finn said suddenly

"What?" Tristan asked

"You like her"

"I do not"

"You so fucking do, and not just in the way that I do"

"Shut the fuck up" Tristan told him

"They why the sudden cold feet" Finn asked "Because I sure as hell know that you didn't fucking build her a house just so you could get what you want out of this"

"I'm not getting cold feet" Tristan barked "I've been going over the numbers and even with the plan I don't think it'll be enough"

"It's a million dollar idea" Finn assured

Tristan heard a knock at the door, "Shit I've got to go" he told Finn "I'll call you back" he hung up the phone as another knock came from the door he rolled his eyes and pulled the door much "Lorelai" he said confused

"Miss Gilmore" she corrected him, walking past him into the apartment "I'm here to speak with my daughter"

Tristan scratched the back of his neck "She's not here"

Lorelai checked her watch "Where is she?"

"Out" Tristan shrugged walking over to the fridge

"Out where?" Lorelai questioned. He shrugged his shoulders again "You mean you don't know where she is?"

He rolled his eyes "Due to our circumstances she hasn't exactly worked up the trust thing yet"

"Yes, but you, as her fiancé should question where she's going"

"I'm not her mother" he told her leaning on the counter

"No, you're her fiancé, you'll be her husband on Tuesday" Lorelai sighed "The headmaster called me today"

Tristan's eyebrows raised "How is the old guy"

"He was very disappointed in my choice" Lorelai said firmly "I assured him I wasn't choosing based on choices you've made"

Tristan smirked "Ah Shucks Lorelai"

"You're sarcasm is not comical" Lorelai assured him "The headmaster phoned to tell me that Rory will no longer be giving the valedictorian speech tomorrow, that she insisted that she wouldn't even be at graduation" Tristan waited for Lorelai to continue "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" she eyes him suspiciously

Tristan rolled his tongue over his lips "Like I said she doesn't tell me much"

Lorelai rolled her eyes "Where is she" she demanded

"Even if I did know, if she didn't tell you she obviously doesn't want to be found"

"She's 17 years old and is about to get married to someone she didn't have a choice in choosing, now tell me where the hell my daughter is" Lorelai said raising her voice

Tristan shook his head "Lorelai, that almost sounded like you cared" Lorelai glared at him "It doesn't matter where she is" he told her finally "You wouldn't go get her if your life depended on it"

Lorelai's eyes widened suddenly, "Apparently she tells you more than you've lead me to believe"

Tristan smirked "She didn't have to tell me anything, I figured it out on my own"

"You've got a very good lying face" Lorelai pointed out "But I wasted many years of my life with that exact expression on my face, careful with who you're trying to fool" she said moving towards the exit "When you talk to my daughter, tell her there will be a car to pick her up tomorrow afternoon, and she best be in it"

"I'm not going to talk to her" Tristan told her "I have more important things to do than deal with your issues"

Lorelai glared "They're not issues Tristan"

He rolled his eyes again "You know" he said as she opened the door "Eventually everyone has to go back to the place they ran away from"

Lorelai halted in the doorframe "Just give my daughter the message"

"That cars going to be there awhile if you actually think I'm going to do your dirty work" he said as she closed the door with a slam


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god look at the size of that thing" Sookie gushed to Rory as she held her hand, tears began to form in her eyes "I can't believe this" she said "I looked at the newspaper and there you were"

"I know, it's a lot" Rory told her giving her a hug, as Sookie cried in her shoulder, Lane and her had arrived to the town decorated in lights and streamers, they were throwing her her own bachelorette party, considering Rory knew that as soon as Lorelai heard about where she was she'd be sending a car "But it will be okay" Rory assured her

Sookie wiped her tears "He's an okay guy?"

"He seems to be not bad, considering his past, and considering the circumstances" Rory told her

"I still can't believe your mother would do that, I thought it was just me"

"No" Rory shook her head, "Trust me, what happened with mom, is nobody's fault, this is what she decided was best"

"I still can't believe I'm not going to be there to watch you get married" Sookie told her taking a bite out of a cookie that Rory had on her plate

"I'll send you the dvd" Rory told her smiling "Trust me, I wish the whole town could be there"

Sookie smiled weakly at her "That would be great, maybe we'll have a movie night" she said wiping her tears again

It had been two hour since she had arrived into town, The entire town had bought her a pile of presents that reminded her about why she loved it here, Miss Patty and Babette made sure she was equipped for the honeymoon; meaning clothing and also various toys, Andrew made sure he gave her the books in the store that he knew she didn't already have, Mrs. Kim gave her an old antique table set, Sookie and Jackson gave her vegetable and baking mixes that Sookie assured her only needed water to make, they also gave her a couple wedding presents that they told her she wasn't allowed to open until the wedding day, Fran baked her a special coffee cake, Kirk gave her a video saying that if they hadn't found a photographer that he was still available, Taylor gave Rory a coupon for 50% of Doose's but it expired in a couple weeks, Lane had made up a collage of picture of Rory and the rest of the town as a reminder of where she came from and she also provided her with a mixed CD with a number one song from the years that they had known each other, Rory assured she would be putting up the picture in the house somewhere and would listen to the CD a million times. Near the end of the night Rory noticed a box that was wrapped in light blue paper and a green bow, "Who's this from?" Rory asked picking up the box

Sookie and Jackson looked at each other, Sookie took a deep breath "Before the accident, a couple weeks before, Luke came to me with this box" Sookie explained as Rory looked at the box, "He told me that it was just a precaution, but if something were to happen to him and he didn't get to see you get married that this is what he wanted to give you" she told her taking Rory's hand "He told me to make sure that if that ever happened to make sure you got this before the wedding"

Rory stared at the box in shock, "I" Rory breathed "Think I need to do this on my own" Sookie and Jackson nodded understanding as Rory got up from her seat, she walked away from the party, she was walking blindly around town before she stopped in front of the diner, it had been boarded up his sign still hung on the post near the sidewalk, she reached for the spare key that she knew would still be hidden above the doorframe and she unlocked the diner door, to her surprise everything was where he left it, the table and stools were still tucked and placed where they always were, the no cellphone sign still remained above the counter and she walked over to the stool that she would sit at to have coffee with him every morning. Looking around the diner she noticed that the salt and pepper shakers were still placed on the tables, almost as though anyone that was in the restaurant that day had left abruptly. She stared at the box as she placed it on the counter, hesitant about whether she wanted to open it, after deciding that this was something he wanted her to see she slowly pulled the ribbon off the box. Inside the box there were various items that she recognized, there was a picture of the first time Rory came into the diner on her own and ordered a cup of coffee, there were coffee beans from her favorite brew, the cup that she first drank out of, the recipe for the chicken soup that she ate when she had the chicken pox and also for the coffee cake he made her the past year, the newspaper from the first day she started school, the first article that was published at Chilton, her kindergarten graduation ticket, in this box was everything that Luke went through with her, it was a time capsule of the time that they had together, when she reached the bottom of the box she noticed two notes, one said Rory and the other said Lorelai, Rory grabbed the note with her name on it and a pendant fell out, it was a book shaped charm with her name engraved on the front, on the back it said _You deserve the entire world_, she placed that on the counter as well before opening the note to read it:

**_Dear Rory:  
><em>_If you're reading this, it means that Sookie and Jackson did what I asked them to do. I'm sorry I'm not able to be there for this big moment in your life. You know I'm not much for words, but here's what I always planned on telling you on your wedding day, you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore deserve whatever the world has to offer, you're going to make a man very lucky one day just as your presence in my life has proven that, I'm hoping that this letter doesn't have to be revealed any time soon but if it does, you've always been like a daughter to me, and it has been a complete honor in watching you grow, this special day of yours, you deserve it, and you're going to make this man the luckiest in the world. Make sure he can cook and fix things for you or you'll be doomed, don't pay anyone to do the work that someone can do for free, make sure he supplies you with fresh coffee everything day and a Danish on Danish day. Make sure he allows you continue with your dreams and that he doesn't hold you back from who you're supposed to become, I hope you've found your soul mate like I've found mine. Believe that your mother only wants the best for you as I'm sure she's struggling right now, she'll always be the person she taught you to be, believe that. And though It saddens me to think that I may not be there to see you graduate university or get married, if this happens know that I'll be there with you even though I can't be seen. Believe in everything that you are. And stay true to yourself, it will get you a long way. Enjoy this day, it's been a long time coming. Love Luke_**

She took a deep breath as tears streamed down her face and she packed up the thing into the box, she put the lid on and got off the stool and walked up through the curtain, she walked up the stairs into the apartment, which remained the same way he left it, Jess' bed on the left Luke's on the right, the couch set in the middle and the kitchen on its left. A stack of magazine's on the coffee table, Rory moved and sat on the old brown couch and looked around, the picture frames that Lorelai had insisted that he put up were on the walls, showing their engagement pictures, there was a picture of him and Jess, and then one of him and her. When she finally got the courage to get up off the couch she left the apartment with one final look, knowing she probably wouldn't be back here for a while so she took a mental picture and closed the door. She picked up the box on her way out, once again taking one last look at the diner before locking the door and re-hiding the key.

"You alright?" Lane asked her coming over to her from the gazebo

Rory gave her a weak smile and nodded her head "Yeah" she said looking at the diner "Just getting one last look"

"Kirks talking about a conga line" She said trying to joke

Rory laughed "I think I need to make one last stop"

Lane nodded her head, "You want me to go with you?"

Rory shook her head "No, I think I'll be okay"

"Alright, well when you're done, we'll cut the cake" Lane told her and Rory nodded her head

She walked behind Luke's and past Sookie and Jacksons, through the path that her mother had found as a short cut, past Monty, and down the long dirt road before she stood in front of what she used to call home, wondering if everything was the way they left it "It's empty" a voice said from behind her, she turned around and her eyes widened

"Dean" she acknowledged him

"Sookie came and cleared everything out, it's in storage"

"I figured as much" Rory told him glancing back at the house

"So you're getting married" he said with question

"In five days" Rory told him holding up the hand that she wore her ring on

"Mrs. Tristan Dugrey" He told her, she could tell the disappointment in his voice

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks" Rory assured him

Dean stood awkwardly nodding his head "You can't get in" he told her knowing that she wanted in the house, she looked at him confused "Luke, fixed all the locks and Taylor took the key out of the turtle" He explained

Rory turned to look at the house "It's okay" she said looking at every square inch of the house "I just wanted to see if one last time"

"So your husband won't want to move here" Dean joked

Rory shook her head "He's built me a house in the city"

Dean nodded "Looks and money, he's a keeper, sounds like you're not doing so bad"

"I'm alright"

"Well yeah when you Connecticut's most powerful couple…"

"You've seen the papers" Rory told him knowingly

"Yeah"

"Look I am sorry for everything" Rory told him suddenly "When everything happened it happened so quickly"

He stopped her "I know" He shrugged "Clearly that wasn't the path you were supposed to go on"

"I'm sorry for what she said to you" Rory apologized

"I'll get over it"

When the awkward silence was too much he turned to walk away "You'll be alright?" she asked "I mean with everything"

"I'm just glad the Hartford Magazine doesn't come here" he told her "I'll see you" he told Rory before turning and walking away

She watched him walk away, his tall shadow fell behind him as he walked. She sighed before turning back to the house one last time, she walked up to the patio and peaked inside the window, the couch was left in the living room, it was dark but she could tell it was still there, she moved over to her bedroom window and it was just an empty room. She sighed and walked back to the front of the house, glancing at it one last time before turning away and returning to the party.

* * *

><p>"Wow you're early" Rory joked to the driver that had pulled into the middle of town the next morning "I haven't even had breakfast yet" she told him<p>

"Miss Gilmore has asked you return to Hartford and in time for your graduation" He told her robotishly

"Well _**Miss **_**Gilmore **will have to accept that I am not going to graduation." The driver just stood there emotionless, Rory sighed before turning to Lane "Wish me luck" she told her friend

"Make sure you keep in touch"

"I always do" Rory smiled "Tell Dave I say hi when you see him next"

"I will"

Rory turned to the driver "All this stuff has to come with us" pointing to her mount of presents on the groud

"Yes Miss Gilmore", he said immediately moving to load up her presents

"I can't believe the next time I see you you're going to be married" Sookie told her pulling her into a hug "You make sure you let me know where your honeymoon is, he better not take you anywhere shabby"

Rory laughed "I'm sure he won't disappoint"

"Now remember honey" Miss Patty interrupted "The blue gown is just for you to sleep in, the red is for seduction"

"And the white is for every time after that" Babette finished

Rory shook her head "Thanks"

"And remember it'll hurt like a bitch the first time" Babette explained

Sookie smacked her shoulder "Good lord Babette, stop giving her pointers"

"Miss Gilmore, it's time to go"

Before Rory could say goodbye to everyone the driver had already opened her door, she gave one final hug to Sookie before waving goodbye to everyone, telling them thank you for everything the night before, they all yelled congratulations and we'll miss you Rory, she ducked into the car and the driver closed the door. She rested her head on the leather seat as she felt the car pull away, she looked out the window at the people that she held near to her heart, she hated saying goodbye especially to them, she watched as they drove past the sign that said _Welcome to Starshallow _and said goodbye to the town that she loved so much.

* * *

><p>"What the hell" Tristan told Rory as he opened the door and she came walking in with the presents she had gotten "What is all this"<p>

"My presents" she told him putting a box down as the driver came in carrying the rest

"Your presents" He said picking up a feather boa that she got from Miss Patty

"Yes" She told him simply "I didn't think you would be here"

"Plans change" he told her digging through the box "What's this for?" He said with a grin pulling out a pair of furry handcuffs

Rory blushed with embarrassment "My town forgot I was only 17"

Tristan rolled his eyes as he put the cuffs back into the box "They have character" he said glancing at the other stuff

"That they do" Rory told him "So you're plans got changed?" she snatched a lingerie piece quickly from his hands before he could look at it

"Yup" he told her not explaining any further he laughed at the embarrassed look on her face

"Why?" she asked ignoring his ignorant grin

"I didn't need to get it done just yet" he said simply again

"When will you need to get it done?" Rory asked

He shrugged "Whenever we get back from the honeymoon"

"Speaking of, where're we going?" she asked him

He shook his head "Can't tell you"

Rory frowned "Why not?"

"It's a surprise"

"Fine how long are we gone for?" she asked him

"A month"

"WHAT!" Rory cried "I can't be gone that long"

"What else do you have to come back to?" he asked

"That's a long time"

"It's not that bad, it could have been longer"

"Why wasn't it?"

Tristan kinked his eyebrow "Would you have wanted it to be"

Rory froze "No, I was just curious as to why it would be shorter"

"Because I figured that's what you wanted" He said as he walked closer to her "But we can always extend it, if you feel like you're having a good time"

"So you don't have anything to do this afternoon?" She asked him as he stood in front of her

"Nope" he told her with a smirk on his face "You?"

Rory shook her head "No"

"What about graduation?" he questioned

"Not going, she can drag me back here but she can't make me go"

"Hm" He hummed "Whatever will we do" he said moving closer to her lowering his lips to her

"You know what's funny" She said suddenly just as his lips were about to touch hers

"What?" He asked not pulling away

"All of our uh encounters in this house have been in the kitchen" she told him shakily

He raised an eyebrow "Would you rather they happen somewhere else?"

"No, I well, uh, the kitchen really? Where we eat?"

"I don't think we've actually used the kitchen, for anything else" he told her pulling her hips to his

"Ha, it would seem that way, but…" he stopped her rambling by closing the distance between the two of them, she would never get used to kissing him, she just couldn't, every time they kissed it was something new, her tongue danced against his as her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands managed to fall underneath the shirt she was wearing touching her skin, he held her firmly against him as his mouth remained connected with her, she felt her heart rate rise, as his hands roamed under her shirt across her stomach, as they had just started heading north they were interrupted

"Well this is cute" Finn said from behind them leaning against the door frame

Rory pulled away instantly looking towards Finn, she looked at Tristan and he was shooting daggers Finn's way

"Did you forget?" Finn asked him as Tristan let go of Rory

"No" Tristan told him coldly

"Why weren't you there" Finn asked

"Because I told you yesterday it wasn't necessary"

"It was fucking necessary, this was a big one" Finn argued

Tristan rolled his eyes "Then you should've done it"

"You know I don't stand a chance against those guys by myself" Finn barked

"Maybe it's time you learned" Tristan told him in the same tone

Finn looked over to Rory "You're getting married on Tuesday?" he asked and Tristan nodded "Then you're away?" He nodded again "But when you get back we're.." Tristan nodded again, "And We're leaving…?" Tristan nodded his head, Finn nodded his head also and a smirk grew on his face "Perfect" he said turning to walk out "As you were" he called "I'll meet you in the car"

Rory questioned Finn's last words and ran her fingers through her hair embarrassed, if Finn would've walked in any later who knows where he would've found Tristan's hands "That was embarrassing" Rory said moving away from Tristan

"He's seen worse" Tristan assured her

"That makes it better" Rory rolled her eyes

Tristan sighed "I've got to go out of town for a couple days, but I'll be back on Monday"

Rory nodded her head "Okay"

He moved over to her again, their bodies as close to one another as it could possibly be, and he kissed her again continuing where they had left off, her hands clutched to his shirt as his tongue didn't hesitate to enter her mouth, she whimpered as he pulled away but then proceeded to leave kisses down her jaw and then her neck, she tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes as he softly sucked on her neck, his hands moved and cupped her rear as he hoisted her up onto the counter, his kisses got lower along her collarbone, she felt her body begin to react to him, her throat released a soft moan as his hands quickly moved up her shirt again, his mouth reconnected with her as he slid the material of her bra to the side and thumbed her, "god" she whispered against his lips and he slowly rolled her nipple between his fingers, he smirked against her lips as her shirt was being moved higher and higher, she kissed him again before slowly placing her hands on his, slowly moving them back down towards her hips, much to his displeasure, she pulled away from him and he placed his forehead on hers

"You're such a prude" he told her and she glared at him

"I am not" she told him kissing his lips once again

"Yeah you are" He argued "You pull away right when I was going to"

"I know" Rory smiled "I have self-control"

Tristan shook his head "Maybe right now, I don't think for much longer" he said letting her go as he went to pack his things


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for the later post, was planning on posting a couple days ago, but got distracted, hope you enjoy chapter 9, lots of question fillers in this chapter. I've used a certain conversation from a actual gilmore girls episode in this chapter, trust me it was needed. but i in know way own the conversation. Enjoy and let me know what you think, your reviews keep getting better and better, and more people are beginning to read my story thanks to all of you, keep up the good work! your comments definitely make this story worth writing! shooting for close to 70 reviews for this chapter! fingers crossed :)**

* * *

><p>The rehearsal dinner was boring, there was a bunch of older people there that she didn't know, and everyone was telling her and Tristan their congratulations, she was upset with him because he had gotten back from his trip late and so she had to take on the guests alone for an amount of time<p>

"Where the hell have you been" She whispered harshly to him as he came and stood by her side when she got the chance to talk to him privately

"I got **delayed**" He told her as a picture was taken

"No kidding" she said as he pulled out her chair for her before he sat down

"Traffic was bad"

"It's a Monday night in Hartford" Rory whispered to him again

"So I left late" he shrugged "I'm here now"

"I had to talk to your aunt" Rory said pointing towards the table that Tristan's family was placed at, and grin formed on Tristan's face and he started to laugh "it's not funny"

"I knew something smelt funny" He laughed as she continued to glare at him

"I smell like a fabreeze commercial" Rory whispered to him again, and he just continued to smirk

"I need to get married more often, these are the ultimate money makers" Tristan said pulling out multiple envelopes from his coat pocket

"That's all from tonight?" Rory questioned as he flipped through them

"Yup" Tristan told her, he glanced up at Finn came over towards them

"Lovely party" He gushed stealing a chair from someone else's table "I don't mean to brag but I throw much **better** ones" he said winking at Tristan

Rory turned to Tristan with a questioning look, and he avoided her stare, her mouth opened "You weren't out of town on business"

His stare was stern at Finn "I never said I was going out of town for business"

"You mean you went out of town for a bachelor party"

"Love!" Finn interjected "Every guy needs a final send off, or two or three" He said grinning

Tristan scratched his neck as Rory stared at him in amazement, "You're unbelievable"

He rolled his eyes "It's not a big deal"

"So that's why you were so late?" he nodded his head "I thought I smelt alcohol"

"I'm not drunk" Tristan rolled his eyes "I'm just... **recovering**"

"So you're hung over?" she asked him

"I'm not explaining myself to you, you got one"

"My was with my old town" Rory told him

"Yeah you mean the classy people of Starshollow that gave you _sex toys_" he whispered the last two words with a smirk that caused Rory to blush

Finn sat up straighter "Really?" he questioned "Love you naughty girl"

"And what did Finn get you?" Rory asked Tristan "A stripper?"

Tristan smirked "Three actually" Finn announced proudly "I didn't cheap out on my best friend here" He said patting Tristan's shoulder

Tristan leaned back in his seat draping his arm around the back of Rory's chair, he glanced sideways at him and she just shook her head, "Vegas?" She asked him finally and he grinned

"Where else?" Finn told her "We needed to send my friend off with good memories"

"You mean ones I'm not providing him with?" She said glancing at him, and Tristan rolled his head backwards

"In short, yes" Finn told her

"No" Tristan said finally chiming it "It wasn't like that"

"What about Candy" Finn questioned

Rory's mouth dropped "Candy" Tristan explained looking right at Rory "Tried to take her services too far"

"I couldn't believe it" Finn said sitting back "Love you should have seen this girl, fucking flawless" a couple heads turned towards him "But did he want anything to do with her, no not a damn thing"

"Really?" Rory said amazed "You turned down a stripper"

"Well as of tomorrow I'm a married man"

Finn groaned and rolled his eyes "Yeah, as of **tomorrow**, Candy had the type of ass you could bounce quarters off of"

"Then you should've fucked her" Tristan told him

"She didn't want me"

Tristan rolled his eyes "Finn, I think I saw a redhead over by the bar"

A smirk formed on Finn's face "I love redheads" he quickly got up from his seat bumping into a couple people as he did so and sprinted off towards the bar.

Rory turned to Tristan "So you turned down a stripper, at your own bachelor party"

Tristan nodded his head "I did"

"I wouldn't have been mad" she told him

He shrugged his shoulders "She wasn't all that Finn said she was"

"His tastes are rather low"

"Nah it wasn't that" Tristan said running his fingers up and down Rory's arm carelessly as he spoke "I just didn't feel like it being broadcasted, not really fare to you"

"What do you mean?"

"Reporters followed us all weekend" he told her "Trying to get some scoop to prove that this marriage isn't going to go through"

"What does that mean?" Rory asked "Why do they want that story"

"Because if they get a story of me messing up, that fucks me over with the business"

"The one you've been saying you need access too?" Rory questioned

Tristan nodded his head "Yup"

"Why is it so important?" Rory asked

Tristan sighed "That's really not important right now"

And just like that he closed the conversation completely, Rory thought they might have been going somewhere, but then he stopped himself from going too far, she didn't process her thoughts much longer, she was too busy trying not to focus on Tristan's fingers leaving a burning sensation on her arm, and he sat casually at the table, giving head nods and handshakes to multiple people as they walked by.

"Look Lorelai" Emily whispered in her daughter's ear "They seem to be getting along nicely"

Lorelai smiled "Yes they do don't they"

Emily frowned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Lorelai said

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" she asked

Lorelai shook her head, "No mom, I'm not"

Emily studied her "You are, aren't you"

She shook her head again "Mother, why don't you go get a drink"

Emily looked appalled "Seriously, what is the matter with you"

"I'm at my 17 year old daughter's wedding rehearsal dinner, my daughter is getting married before I am, how am I supposed to feel"

Emily nodded her head understanding "This is what is best for her in the long run" she assured

"Is it?" Lorelai said focusing on Rory "We've forced her to love him"

"At least there is a chance that if something were to happen to him, based on the recent things we've learned about him that she would receive enough to get her by, without being emotionally attached"

"Look over there" Lorelai said as she studied Rory, "I know my daughter, does that look like the type of person that is not emotionally attached anymore"

Emily gave Lorelai a disappointed look "You have until tomorrow"

Lorelai nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"Rory" Louise whined "You know I love you but this is so boring"<p>

"You don't think I know that" Rory said leaning on her hand "I'm starving!"

"When does dancing start?" Louise pouted "I seriously need to grind on someone"

Madeline giggled "I heard Logan ask you to meet him in the bathroom"

Louise rolled her eyes "We tried, but my parents interrupted"

"Gross" Rory laughed

"You two seem to be getting along" Louise grinned and tilted her head towards Tristan who was standing near the bar with Finn

Rory softly smiled "I guess so" she shrugged her shoulders

"So, are you guys going to meet up in the bathroom?" Louise said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows

Rory shook her head "Definitely not"

"Hm" Louise hummed "So no repeat from the other day"

"He's been gone for the past two days" Rory informed her "At his bachelor party"

Madeline sat up quickly "Bachelor party?"

"Yeah, Finn took him to Vegas" Rory told her, the two quickly glanced at Louise when they heard a silent shriek, Louise's face had turned bright red, and she was glaring in Logan's direction "What's wrong?" Rory questioned

"He told me he was doing business" She said through gritted teeth, and she quickly got up from her seat and stormed over to Finn, Rory and Madeline watched as Louise poked Finn's chest a whole bunch of times before turning to Logan and pretty much smacking him numerous times, Tristan leaned casually against the bar and watching in amusement, he glanced over at Rory and shook his head, she rolled her eyes and shrugged. She blushed as he continued to stare at her, his blue eyes locked with her and she lost her breath

"I think there's a broom closet down the hall" Madeline whispered to her, and Rory snapped her eyes away from Tristan quickly

"No thanks" She said suddenly

"You guys are pretty much doing it with your eyes right now anyways" Madeline laughed

"I was not staring"

"Rory, out of anyone in this room, obviously it would be understandable for you and Tristan to"

"Other than the fact that this is arranged"

"It's gotten to the point where it's past that hasn't it?" Madeline asked, Rory stared at her confused "You've kissed, you live together, I know you like him, I think you're past the point of trying to blame your attraction to him on the fact that this is arranged"

Rory rubbed her temples "I know" she admitted, she bit her lip "Look I ha…"

"Excuse me" Madeline asked amused, knowing what Rory was going to say

"Since he's gotten…" She stumbled again

Madeline rolled her eyes "You need help?"

"Yes please" Rory asked

"Okay" Madeline said moving closer to Rory, before looking over at Tristan "Here's what you have to do, walk past him, but somewhat slowly, make eye contact with him as you walk, like seductively though"

"I don't know how to do that" Rory told her

"Sometimes if you like elevator him that works" Madeline suggested

"The elevator?" Rory questioned

Madeline huffed before instructing Rory to look at her eyes, as she looked from Rory's stomach up to her face and back down "Just like that"

"Seriously" said flushed

"Yes, but you have to do it with confidence, or he won't get it" Madeline said

"And it works just like that?"

"Whenever I do it it does" Madeline shrugged

"What about Finn?" Rory asked

Madeline sighed "I'm only doing this because I love you, I will distract Finn"

"You're the best" Rory smiled

"Give me five" Madeline said standing up from her seat and fixing her dress quickly before sauntering over towards Finn

Rory sat anxiously in her seat watching Madeline distract Finn, before she got up from her seat, she knew where he was standing, and she knew that as soon as she got up that he would be looking at her, she walked a couple steps towards the door before looking up and contacting her eyes with him, he had an interested look on his face when their eyes met, enough to make Rory blush at her actions, she continued to walk and she did what Madeline instructed her to, her eyes skimmed over his suit, as she bit her lip unintentionally as she did so, and proceeded to walk out of the room, unaware of she was going but she walked out of the room.

Tristan watched her walk out of the room, eyes on her the entire way "Fuck" he swore before pushing himself off the bar and towards the door that she walked out of, a smirk in place as he walked.

"Where're they going?" Finn questioned noticing Tristan walking away, he turned back to Madeline with eyes full of questions

"They both must've needed air" She shrugged

Finn smirked "Right, some air" he laughed

Rory stood looking out of a large window that overlooked the garden, the sky was clear that night the moon reflected in the window, she shivered when she felt a presence behind her, his arm coming in contact with her waist "You did not elevator me" He whispered against the shell or her right ear, she closed her eyes instinctively

"Maybe" she said breathing deeply leaning into his chest, his arms fully circled her waist and his chin leaned into the crook of her neck

"You look beautiful tonight" he mumbled against her neck, leaving a light kiss against her skin

"Thank you" She said to him biting her lip nervously

"So you called" he joked turning her around in his arms

"Is that what you call it" Rory asked

"You only ever elevator someone if you want to talk, or" He wiggled his eyebrows "Want to hook up"

Rory looked into his eyes with shyness in her eyes, as her cheeks blushed furiously "What did you really turn down the stripper?" Rory asked him, fiddling with his tie in between her fingers

"I already told you that" he said confused

"If you were really concerned about the media you would've found a way around them" she told him honestly

Tristan sighed and tightened his grip on her hips "I'm getting married tomorrow"

"I know, but I wouldn't blame you….."

"To a very beautiful woman" He told her running his hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear as his hand cupped her face

Rory felt her face heat up "Yes but I'm not….."

"I was in prison for a couple years, I'll survive without it" he told her knowing what she was going to say

Rory gulped "But, I probably won't even…"

"Stop stressing!" he ordered "I promise, its fine"

"But I want you to know that it's okay if you…."

"I'm not going to" He interrupted her again "I'm good with whatever you're willing to offer" he chuckled, she blushed deeply definitely seeing the difference in their age for the first time

"But what if I'm never…."

Tristan laughed again "I doubt that will happen" he said pulling her face closer to hers "I see you giving up slowly anyways" he smirked pressing his lips to hers quickly and softly, that wasn't enough. For the past two days all Rory could think about was the kiss that the two of them had shared in the kitchen before Finn interrupted them, she recalled the feeling of pure raw passion that she felt, she remembered what it felt when his hands made contact with her skin, and had it made every hair on her body stand up. Tristan noticed the look in her eyes once his lips left her, the look of confusion and want combined together, he smirked again before pressing his lips against hers once more, this time he let them linger a little longer before pulling away, she sighed as his lips left hers again "What do you want" He whispered against her lips, he studied her face as her eyes remained closed, he ran his tongue across her bottom lips and she sighed again, her grip on his tie tightening, bringing him closer to her "Rory" he whispered huskily against her lips "What do you want"

"I" she said pulling him closer to her, "I want…" she stuttered as his thumbs began tracing circles against the fabric of her dress

"You want what?" he told her

"You know, why're you making me say it" she asked him opening her eyes to meet his, she frowned at the smirk on his face, he was enjoying this

"Because" He shrugged

"Kiss me" she admitted to him suddenly, his smirk grew as he closed the distance between them, meeting her lips softly, she groaned at the softness, and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closers and increasing the intensity of their kiss, she felt him smirk against her lips as his arms pulled her hips closer to him, allowing Rory to feel the impact that just this kiss was having on him "You're…" She said breathlessly "Already..." she breathed again "But I haven't" he placed his finger over her lips

"Shh…" He whispered "Like you said, it's been awhile" she blushed furiously at his words, he kissed her once more "We should get back in there" he told her once they broke apart, Rory nodded her head in agreement, Tristan interlocked their hands and lead her back into the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

><p>Tristan and Rory sat through dinner course after course, people continued to come up to them congratulating them and saying how excited they were for them and the event tomorrow and they would smile nod their heads. Rory saw the perfect opportunity to get Tristan back for his aunt when she seen her great aunt Marilyn walking towards their table "I'll be right back" she whispered to him getting up from his seat, she walked in the opposite direction as Marilyn as she heard her aunt ask<p>

"Have you ever wanted to be a gardener" she looked back at Tristan just as he was staring at her glaring at her, she smiled and stuck out her tongue.

She walked over to her mother's table, where her grandparents were also sitting "Mom can I talk to you for a second" she asked as she clutched her purse, Lorelai looked at Rory before nodding her head and excusing herself from the table. Rory led her into a nearby room, filled with paint buckets, Lorelai's face looked disgusted.

"What is it?" She asked looking around the room

"I have something for you" she said reaching into her purse and pulling out a folded piece of paper

"What is this?" she asked taking the note out of her hand and seeing that it said her name on it

"It's from my box" Rory told her assuming she knew about it

"What box?" Lorelai asked still holding the letter

"The box that Sookie and Jackson had for me" she paused realizing Lorelai had no idea what she was talking about "From Luke" Lorelai stiffened at the mention of his name, "You don't know about the box"

"Do I look like I know about the box Rory" Lorelai snapped

Rory sighed "Anyways, it was a box he asked Sookie and Jackson to give me if he wasn't around for my wedding, and since I'm getting married they gave me the box"

"What was in the box?" Lorelai questioned

"Coffee beans, newspaper articles, the coffee cake recipe from when I was…."

"I get it" Lorelai interrupted

"Anyways, that was at the bottom, I figured you would want it"

"What am I supposed to do with it"

"Well the obvious thing to do would be to read it" Rory told her, "But it's yours, do with it was you want I guess, I have to get back out there" she told her going towards the door and Lorelai nodded, Rory was going to ask her mother if she was coming, but she knew that if she asked her that question she probably would and then she'd never read the note, so she left her there.

Lorelai stood staring at the letter as her hands trembled lightly, she took deep breath and sat down on a tarped couch, not caring at the time that it was covered in dust and would ruin her dress, she ran her fingers through her hair and continued to stare at the note. She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate, besides the odd thing Rory would bring up she hadn't allowed herself to think about Luke since the accident, she had managed to leave that part of her behind. But she knew reading this note could shattered every wall that she had built between her life while Luke was alive. She knew that this note would consist of everything he believed she was, everything she no longer was. She reached over to her tiny clutch purse and pulled out a tiny newspaper clipping that she carried with her since the police turned Luke's items over to her at the station, it was the horoscope from the first day her and Luke had met.

" I was just trying to remember the first time we met. It must have been at Luke's, right?" she remembered asking him, sitting at the booth in the old restaurant.

"It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day. The place was packed. And this person…"

"Oh, is it me? Is it me?" She was constantly interrupting him, every time he tried to tell a story she interrupted him, but still he put up with her

"This person comes tearing into the place, in a caffeine frenzy"

"Ooh, it's me" she remembered the smile she had on her face that night

"I'm with a customer, she interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee. So I tell her to wait her turn. Then she follows me around, talking a mile a minute, saying god knows what. Finally I turn to her, and tell her she's being annoying. Sit down shut up I'll get to her when I get to her.

"you know I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful…."

"She asked me my birthday. I wouldn't tell her, she wouldn't stop talking, finally I gave in. I told her my birthday. She went and got the newspaper, opened it up to the horoscopes page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me. So I was looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under Scorpio, she had written _You will meet an annoying woman. Giver her coffee, and she'll go away. _So I gave her coffee_"_

"But she didn't go away!"

"She told me to hold onto that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and one day it would bring me luck" she remembered watching him pull his wallet out of his back pocket, and find the very piece of paper she had in her hand, eight years later he had still carried it with him, she remembered that moment, it was that moment that she realized it was him, that everything she wanted in someone he had

There wasn't a day since his passing that she didn't bring the horoscope with her, every function, every meeting that she attended that paper was with her to remind her of that moment, but this was the first time she actually took the time to look at in, she placed the paper back into her purse as a single tear dropped down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly, she continued to dig in her purse until she found a quarter, she told herself, heads she read the not, tales she would place the note with the newspaper clipping and never look at it again. She fidgeted with the quarter for multiple minutes, talking to herself, discussing her options, taking multiple deep breaths. Finally she placed the quarter on her thump and flicked the quarter in the air, it was a loud click noise as it landed, and Lorelai closed her eyes and opened them very slowly, she looked as the circular silver piece that was positioned right beside the note, it had landed face up. Another tear fell from her eye before she decided against her own method, she would **NOT** read the note, she didn't want to, so despite her own method she grabbed the note and tucked it in with the clipping, stood up quickly, looked in a random mirror that was positioned in the room and wiped her face, before straightening her back, putting on a strong face and walking back to her daughters rehearsal dinner.

* * *

><p>"Rory" she turned around as she heard her voice being called<p>

"Mrs. Dugrey" Rory said surprised as she greeted her

"Do you mind if I have a word with you?" she asked taking Rory's arm and leading her away from the party

"Uh sure" she said uneasily, glancing back at her table to see that Tristan was not there, so he couldn't see her leaving

"You look lovely tonight" She told her

"Thank you Mrs. Dugrey"

"Please, call me Evelyn" she smiled

"Okay…" Rory said hesitantly as Evelyn led them to a set of couches and motioned Rory to sit down, she took a seat hesitantly

"So I know this was… unexpected" Evelyn started folding her hands in her lap "But I thought it would be best for me to talk to you before tomorrow"

"Alright" Rory said shifting in her seat uneasily, she hadn't ever spoken with Tristan's mother, she was absent at the announcement and up until today Tristan didn't have any contact with her

"I don't want you marrying Tristan tomorrow" she said bluntly and Rory's jaw dropped

"E-e-excuse me?" Rory stuttered

Evelyn sighed "Let me explain myself" she said, Rory noticed that she was playing with the rings on her left hand "As I'm sure you already know, the ring you have on your finger is not mine" she said pointing at Rory's hand "While the ring that my son chose was elegant, it was not the family heirloom"

"I know that" Rory told her as if she needed the confirmation

"This is because, in order for the ring to be passed down the matriarch that holds the ring must either give the ring to their daughter, if they have one or be in approval with the carry of the ring if the matriarch fails to birth a daughter"

"So you're not in approval" Rory understood

"When my son was released from prison months ago, I did not welcome him home" Evelyn said sternly "I believe that his actions were inexcusable and the time that he spent serving was not long enough"

Rory leaned her body forward "Wait believe"

Evelyn nodded her head "My husband however, differs in opinion, he feels as though Tristan has paid the consequences and should be forgiven" Evelyn looked at Rory as she spoke the next sentence "Rory, when Tristan was young his father and I put aside shares in the family business for him, that we agreed he would accept when we felt he was mature enough to handle them, and when he had the stability of a wife" Rory continued to listen intently "When Tristan was released from prison his father believed that he was more than suited to find a wife, I however felt that he still had growing up to do, and felt as though he was still hiding a very dark past"

"I'm not sure I understand" Rory said, losing touch of where Evelyn was going with this

"In short, tomorrow when you say I do, Tristan comes into more money and power than he's ever held before, and I am scared as to what he's choosing to do with it" Evelyn told Rory

"So you want me to call off the wedding"

"He won't do it" Evelyn explained "I have tried to reason with him, but he refused, and god knows what Tristan has done in the past"

"Which is what?" Rory questioned, realizing she hadn't taken the time to ask him or look into his charges

"Rory I don't think you quite understand what position this puts Tristan in, he will receive over a billion dollars in stock alone, none the less the money he will receive from his grandfather when he passes. You are the only woman that he has ever proposed to, according to the agreement that was set aside, if you back out, Tristan will not receive the money, ever"

"What's happens to it?" Rory questioned, suddenly realizing why Tristan was so persistent

"It is returned to his father and I" Evelyn told Rory

"Why isn't Tristan's father more concerned?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes "Like I said, my husband believes that Tristan has changed, I however know my son, and I know what he is capable of"

Rory sat in shock listening to Evelyn, it all was slowly put together, why Tristan was so persistent on keeping them engaged, why he needed them to stay engaged, what consequences his so called plan would have, why he needed into his family business, and why she never received his mother's ring, "Rory" Evelyn interrupted her thoughts by placing her hand on Rory's knee "Please do not think that by me approaching you that I am doubting your character, this has nothing to do with you, I just hope that this payment does not fall into the wrong hands" She said, she turned towards the reception hall "I better get back, people may begin to get suspicious" she said getting up "I would appreciate it if you **didn't** mention this to my son, him and I are not on the best terms" Rory smiled weakly at her and watched her walk away.

Emily came rushing up to her "Thank god, there you are, the dance has started you must find Tristan" she said pulling Rory up was her arm and tugging her into the hall. He stood with Finn and Logan in discussion, she could tell it was serious by the looks on their face, as she watched them talk she couldn't get Evelyn's words out of her head 'I know what my son is capable of' or 'god knows what he's done in the past' she felt goosebumps form on her skin at the thought of what he had done, she had heard about the minor stuff in high school, but she didn't know if there was anything else, she assumed that the stuff he did in high school was why he was in prison, but Evelyn's words made her think otherwise. "Well go get him" Emily whispered harshly "People expect you to dance"

"Isn't he supposed to ask me" Rory mumbled

Emily flicked her wrist at Rory "Fine" she said and marched over to Tristan and interrupted his conversation, she had a fake grin on her face as she spoke to him, and pointed over towards Rory. Tristan turned to look at her, before nodding his head. Rory noticed that Emily walked away with a proud smile on her face. Rory stood frozen, as Finn and Logan laughed at her grandmother as she walked away. She couldn't find it in her legs to move away, or better yet run. She seen Tristan smirk before raising his eye brows and turning away from Finn and Logan. As he got closer her body was still frozen

"I've been instructed to come ask you to dance" he told her offering her his hand, she avoided eye contact with him and kept her hands frozen to her sides "You alright?" he asked her, he had one hand placed in his pocket and the other out for her to grab, "Rory?" he asked confused, he took it upon himself and grabbed a hold of her hand, and as unresponsive as she was she let him lead her to the dance floor, "Where have you been?" Tristan asked placing his arm at the small of her back

"I uh, needed some air" Rory said quietly, finally speaking to him

"Hm, she does speak" Tristan teased "I seen you go out into the hall with my mother" Rory's body tense and Tristan noticed "And by that reaction I'm assuming it didn't go well" he said as he twirled them around

"I wouldn't say that" Rory told him lying

She didn't have to look at him to know he had rolled his eyes "No conversation with my mother ever goes well" Tristan told her "What'd she say"

"Nothing" Rory stated

"Okay, that's two lies in a row that you've told me" Tristan said slowing their dancing down

"Two lies compared the hundred that you've told me" Rory mumbled

"What's that supposed to mean" he said stopping them completely, she avoided his eye contact again, he let out a frustrated sigh before grabbing her hand and leading her off the dance floor

"The song isn't over yet" she grumbled to him

"What does that mean" Tristan told her firmly when there out of the reception hall

"It means, maybe I don't want to discuss with you what me and your mother talked about because you fail to tell me anything about what you do" Rory told him

Tristan placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose "She told you about the money"

"It might have come up"

"I can't believe she would sink that low" he said in disbelief, not looking at her "I can't fucking believe this"

"Well my questions finally all make sense" Rory told him with her arms folded, Tristan looked at her with a frustrated expression "At least now I know why you wouldn't let me out of it"

Tristan stood frustrated for several minutes, completely silent "She told you this was me?" Rory shrugged "Rory" Tristan said with fury in his voice "Answer the fucking question"

"Yes, she told me everything, about the money, about the agreement, about the power, and how she was worried about"

"She forgot to mention the time limit" Tristan interrupted

"Time limit?" Rory questioned

"When I went to prison, my dad got really sick, he was delusional, and doesn't remember a lot" He explained "So while I was away, my mother went into the attorney and had them draw up a new agreement, that stated that when I was released from prison I had one year to find and marry someone of my choosing, or I forfeited all rights, and all the money that I will receive will be handed over to my mother"

"How long has it been?" Rory asked him

"Eleven months eighteen days" Tristan told her

"What happens if you don't get married? When she gets the money?" Rory asked

"She receives the money and 92% of the family business, which is enough to throw my father, grandfather and me out on the street"

"But why would she do that?" Rory asked, she was utterly confused about everything

"Because she's a manipulative bitch" Tristan stated "She only ever married my dad for his money, when I went to prison they were on the verge of getting divorced, but then he got sick"

"So because he got sick, it was never finalized?" Rory asked

"Look" Tristan said walking towards her "I know I put you in a shitty position, that's why I tried to keep it from you" he ran a frustrated hand through his hair "But, I couldn't let her get away with…"

"Tristan" Rory interrupted "That's not even what I'm mad about" he looked at her confused "I just, I don't know you, and she really put that into perspective for me, I don't even know what you were in jail for, or what you're doing when you leave at random times"

He put his hands in his pockets "Those are things I can't tell you right now, I don't have the time"

"And I guess…" she sighed "I don't need to know them right now, but eventually I'm going to have to"

"I can assure you, eventually you'll figure it all out" he said with a half-smile, "We should get back in there"

"You're sure this is what you want?" Rory asked him before they walked back into the hall

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed "If I had any other option, I would've taken it" Rory nodded her head slowly, then she placed her hand out in front of her and motioned for Tristan to take it. He smirked and shook his head taking her hand, kissing it softly before leading her back into the sea of people, she glanced over to Tristan's mother, who had a serious face on as she watched Tristan with Rory, Tristan looked over at her and seen her glaring at Rory, before squeezing Rory's hand, assuring her it would be alright.

"I see my son talked to you" Evelyn stood in front of Rory when Tristan left her to go talk to someone

"He did" Rory told her "I didn't tell him anything" Rory lied

Evelyn smirked "I highly doubt that, I know that my son can be very persuasive"

The look on Evelyn's face made Rory realize where Tristan got his lips from, the facial expressions the Evelyn made were very similar to the ones that Tristan made, "You asked me not to, I didn't tell him anything"

The woman frowned "Rory" she said sternly "Just because I'm getting older doesn't mean I'm stupid"

Suddenly Rory breathed easy as she felt Tristan's presence behind her "You need something **mother**" his words full of bitterness

"No" Evelyn said with a fake smile "I was just chatting with my future daughter in-law"

Rory looked up at Tristan, his eyes were colder than ice as he glared at his mother, Rory thought he only used those stares on her and Finn, "I think you've talked about don't you think?"

Evelyn tilted her head to the sides "I can't send my condolences"

"I'm not dead mother" Tristan bit back

Evelyn chuckled "No, but this marriage will be"

Tristan rolled his eyes, "You were leaving"

Evelyn stared at her son "Best wishes at the wedding"

* * *

><p>When the evening ended Emily insisted that it was bad luck for him to stay at the same place as her, so she said Rory would stay at their house. And they would see each other before they walked down the aisle the next day, Tristan agreed to this even though Rory tried to show him with the look on her face that she didn't want to. They parted their ways and Rory showed up at her grandparents' house to a surprise bachelorette party. The Rory's surprise, Lorelai didn't return to her grandparents with them, she made up an excuse that she was feeling under the weather and that it would be best if she went home and rested up for the day ahead, Emily agreed to take care of Rory. She had noticed something off about her mother, and the fact that she held a stone cold facial expression during the rest of the event she knew that she hadn't read the letter, but she didn't want to let that get to her, she knew that for whatever reason her mother didn't. To Rory's surprise was actually quite impressed with some of the women's gifts, they were a lot dirtier than she imagined, supplying her with numerous lingerie items that she swore she would never wear, and inappropriate gifts, it wasn't until late that she went to bed, but even then she didn't fall asleep until hours later, she stared at her ceiling thinking about how real things were becoming, and how by tomorrow afternoon she would be married. Tomorrow afternoon Tristan would receive his family's inheritance and save his family from his mother. She still hadn't wrapped her head around it; to her it all seemed bizarre, it was like she was in some movie with the villain was the last person you ever suspected. Tonight, her marriage to Tristan was no longer an arranged marriage but a business deal, tomorrow she would formally be named Mrs. Tristan Dugrey, and she would have to deal with the consequences that followed with that name.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: oh my goodness! i am beyond excited about the results that this story is having, 72 reviews? Seriously you guys are awesome! i thought i was seeing things when i looked and seen that! here it is, the chapter you all have been waiting for the wedding! i definitely struggled on what i wanted to do with this chapter, but i think it worked out alright, i'm actually pretty impressed with some parts. besides Tristan and Rory Finn is definitely my favorite character to write, i love writing immature, annoying Finn :) hope you like his parts in this chapter as well as everything else. Please let me know! everyone's feedback is seriously unbelievable, this story wouldn't exist without all of you. Shooting for 85-90 Reviews this chapter, my goal is to beat _All in Good Times_ reviews! thanks for reading! enjoy :) 3**

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes, they felt swollen, which she understood considering she didn't think she slept for even an hour, she knew Jules would have a lot of stuff to do to her today. She rolled out of bed just as soon as her grandmother barged into the room<p>

"Oh good you're up" She said pulling the remainder of the covers off of Rory "Didn't get much sleep last night?" she asked her granddaughter noticing her tired state

"Not really" Rory said getting up and pouring herself a glass of water

"That's normal" she said as Alfansa came rushing into the room with a tray of food

"What's this?" Rory asked as Alfansa set the tray on Rory's desk

"Breakfast" Emily told her

"Oh but I'm not hungry" Rory told her

"Of course not, but you need to eat something or by the ceremony you'll be too hungry to focus on the wedding" Emily explained to her "Now eat some toast"

Rory listened to her grandmother as she bit into the toast her phone began ringing, her grandmother was standing right beside the stand so she handed the phone noticing it, Rory glanced at the ID and answered "Morning" She said into the phone

"Good morning" he told her on the other night "How was the after party?"

"How'd you know?" She asked him looking at Emily, who smiled knowing it was Tristan and excused herself and Alfansa to let Rory talk to him

"You didn't get my gift?" Tristan asked

"What…." She looked on the tray that Alfansa had brought up and on the tray was a perfectly wrapped box "I'm just seeing it" she told him walking over to the tray

"Well open it" he told her

"You didn't have to get me anything, I didn't get you anything" She said picking up the box and walking over to sit on the end of her bed

"It's nothing special"

"Like the ring" she said rolling her eyes, listening him chuckle on the other end

"Just open it"

She pulled the ribbon and opened the small box, she pulled out the gift slowly "Two keys?" she asked him confused

"Take a look outside" he told her

She walked over to her window and her eyes widened "What is that?"

"What does it look like" he told her, she knew he was rolling his eyes at her

"A car" she said stunned

"Well then what's the need for the question"

"You did not buy me a car" she told him

"Well by tonight technically it will be our car" he said trying to remove the guilt he knew she was feeling

"Why'd you buy me a car"

"You need one" He told her "And you didn't have one"

"I would have managed"

"Well now you don't need to worry about it"

"What's the other key for?" She asked dismissing his insanity

"The house" He told her

"It's done?" she questioned him

"As of 3am this morning" he told her, "All you have to do is move your stuff in"

"But it hasn't been very long"

"My guys have been working around the clock to get it done"

"But why, I mean we're going to be gone, the could have taken their time"

"Probably, but I had to make sure they did everything correctly, and we might have to cut the honeymoon a bit shorter than I thought" he told her

She was going to ask him but she decided "We can figure all of this stuff out later, I have too much on my mind to be taking anything new in"

"Second thoughts?"

"Since I was told I was marrying you" she half joked

"You're not gonna pull out on me are you"

"Do I have a choice"

"I think you've always had a choice" he told her

She paused "I'll see you at the ceremony"

"I'll be the one in the tux"

"I'll be the one in the dress" she replied smiling as she heard him hang up the phone

"Do you like it?" Emily asked coming back into the room with a smile on her face

"It's nice" Rory told her

"So how are you feeling?" Emily asked

"Nauseous, scared, nervous" Rory listed a few

"Oh" Emily said walking into the hall and coming back into the room "Thought you might want to see this" she said handing her a magazine

Rory looked at it, there she was smack dab in the middle of Hartford's most popular magazine Tristan's hands held her tightly around her waist, her forehead was leaned against his lips her eyes were closed and she had a smile plastered on her face, she remembered taking this picture, the only reason she was smiling was because she was laughing at the photographers hair, he was at least 50 years old and had green and pink spiked hair, Tristan was whispering jokes about him in her ear, which caused her to laugh and forget about how disgusting the photographer was at the beginning of the shoot. "We do look like a happy couple don't we"

"Rory" Emily said forcing Rory too look away from the magazine "I want you to know that this can work" Rory turned to look at the magazine "I'm serious"

"And how do you know that grandma" Rory questioned her "You could not possibly know what it's like to go through this"

"Yes I would" Emily said and Rory's focus snapped to her "When I was seventeen year old, my parents arranged my marriage to your grandfather"

Rory stood up quickly off the bed "You're lying, you told me you and grandpa met at Yale"

"That's just the story we tell people"

"But great grandma doesn't even like you"

"Well like Tristan's mother, Richard's mother didn't agree"

Rory froze, "Tristan's mother doesn't agree with this either"

"Who told you that" Emily questioned

Rory's hand moved to her finger, "She did"

"Evelyn has always been more interested in money than in other peoples interests" Emily said suddenly defensive "The only person she's ever had in interest is herself"

"So you know about the money then?" Rory asked

"Rory, I knew about the money a long time ago, and the agreement that fell, that's why it made Tristan such an easy choice"

"Because you knew he wouldn't back out of it" Rory whispered

"There's that, and there's also the fact that this money will help you in the long run, do you know the things you could do, you could see the world"

"By myself" Rory said sternly

"Of course not" Emily said waving her hand "Tristan would show you of course"

"So I'm just supposed to fall in love, because I don't have any other option"

"Rory he is just as stuck as you are"

"It's my wedding day! And it's his, and we're both locked into this, trust me I like him grandma, but I don't think either of us signed up for this"

"You like him" Emily stated, ignoring Rory's other words "Like eventually becomes love Rory"

"And if it doesn't?"

"You wait the amount of years until you get something out of it"

"You sound just like his mother" Rory said shaking his head "Obsessed with money"

Emily stared at Rory, there was a hurt expression in her voice "Let me assure you, this isn't about money, I did this so that you would stop hurting your mother"

Rory rolled her eyes "You can leave now" she said folding her arms "You can't try to turn this around by throwing mom into this, I already know she's hurting! That is after all why I'm doing this! So don't you for one second say that you're doing this for her"

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, and excused herself "A car will be here in 10 minutes" she said quietly before walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Well it's nice to see that my son is paying close eye on the things he chooses to purchase" Evelyn greeted Rory as she was positioned sitting properly on the brick steps outside the hall where Rory would get married "I see he bought a new car"<p>

"Evelyn" Rory greeted with a bitter smile "I didn't think I'd be seeing you today"

"And miss this extravagant event, I don't think so" She said wagging her finger at Rory

Emily came up behind Rory "Evelyn" She greeted "What on earth are you doing here so early"

"Well I figured I might as well offer any help that I could, god knows we wouldn't want this wedding going downhill" she said mysteriously

Rory eyed her suspiciously, Evelyn had a coy smile on her face "That will not be necessary" Emily intervened "We've got it all under control, don't we Rory"

"Yes, we do" She said smiling weakly at her grandmother

Evelyn removed herself from her seat "Well then, I'll just go until the ceremony"

"I think that would be best" Emily shot Evelyn a fake smile as Rory stared awkwardly at her "Come Rory, let's go inside" She said ushering her past Evelyn, glaring at her in the process. Evelyn stood arms folded as she watch Emily and Rory walk up the steps, she was not impressed with the current situation, and if she had anything to do with it, she would get her way in the end

* * *

><p>"What time are we supposed to be there?" Finn asked as he was sprawled out on the couch<p>

Tristan shrugged, "Before it starts"

Finn frowned at him "Seriously, you don't fucking know what time **your** wedding is?"

"I know what time it's at" Tristan barked "I just don't know how early we're supposed to get there"

"Logan" Finn said tossing a plastic basketball at Logan's head "You've been to weddings, how early do we need to be there"

Logan glared and threw the ball back at Finn "I've never been the **groom** in one before"

Finn rolled his eyes "Seriously, I knew I should have saved the invitation"

Tristan leaned against the counter and shook his head "Okay the weddings at _one_?"

"You're seriously asking that as a question" Finn laughed "You're so fucking screwed"

"I think it said three on the invitation" Logan told him "So you should probably be there at like one"

"Two hours early?" Tristan questioned, Logan shrugged "What the hell am I supposed to do for two hours?"

"Prepare to say goodbye to all that was good in your life" Finn said sarcastically, Tristan glared "Seriously, after this, women ruin you, ask any guy that's ever been married"

"Because you know so many of them" Logan said throwing a football at Finn, making him groan as it hit him right in the stomach

"Can we not talk about this, we all know why I'm doing this" Tristan said walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of water

"Is the company really all that special, you're signing away your balls" Finn said getting up from the couch and walking over to the island "Seriously dude, she's seventeen and has already said she won't sleep with you"

Tristan frowned "Maybe it's not about sex"

Finn and Logan both stopped whatever actions they were doing and stared at Tristan dumfounded, before they both burst into fits of laughter, Tristan ignored them and waited until they had stopped, Finn continued to laugh "I wonder how many guys go into their wedding night knowing they're not going to get laid" he started laughing harder "I'm pretty sure you're the only one"

Tristan stuck his middle finger up in the air pointed in Finn's directions as his best friend held his stomach as he continued to laugh to himself, he slumped into the couch and turned on the TV to the sport channel, ignoring Finn and his immature attitude.

* * *

><p>"Jules" Emily questioned from the outside of Rory's dressing room "How's it going?"<p>

"It's going well Mrs. Gilmore, almost done the first stretch"

"We need to make sure that we finish at the right time, we don't want her makeup fading before she actually walks down the aisle"

"I'll make sure of it Mrs. Gilmore" Jules answered her, she stood back towards Rory who had gone into a complete state of shock, she had sat down, her face was completely frozen, Jules swore she hadn't blinked in ten minutes, her breathing was ragged and her hands were glued together with no chance of separating them. "Rory" Jules asked timidly

"My feet are cold" Rory mumbled, in the past twenty minutes she had come to the realization of what today meant, it all hit her with a ton of bricks, besides the fact that she was about to become a multibillionaire in just a couple of hours or was going to become the wife to a man that would inherit arguably the most powerful company in the state, she had to worry about what kind of trick Evelyn had up her sleeve.

"Every bride experiences it" Jules assured her sitting on the stool in front of her

"No" Rory shook her head "My feet are cold" she said as Jules looked to Rory's feet, she had been soaking them in ice cold water, Emily told her too saying that it would calm her nerves, but all it really did was make her cold

"For god sakes Rory, take them out of there" Jules says taking Rory's feet out of the tub, "I haven't even started on your face yet"

"You have a lot of work to do" Rory told her looking at herself in the mirror she softly touched the tired circles under her eyes "I don't think I slept ten minutes last night"

"Nerves?" Jules asked

Rory nodded "That, and just a bunch of other stuff"

"You wanna talk about it?" Jules asked as she held Rory's head in her hands, before she started applying foundation

"No" Rory smiled "If I talk about it, I'll talk myself out of this" she let out a breath "A seventeen year old marrying a multibillionaire, that's….."

"Not something that happens every day" Jules smiled "Every teenage girl in America is wishing they were where you are right now"

"I think I might like him" Rory told Jules honestly

"Well that's a good thing" Jules laughed, "I mean, like is better than hate"

"Yeah" Rory hummed, drifting her thoughts away again

* * *

><p>"Awe darling you clean up nice" Finn grinned at Tristan walked out of the bedroom in his tux<p>

"Thank you sweet heart" Tristan joked as he rolled his eyes at Finn, looking in the mirror trying to fix his tie, he had been fiddling with it for twenty minutes and it wasn't working

"You need to invest in clip-ons" Finn jokes leaning against the wall next to Tristan, Tristan's tux along with Finn's suit was all black, he had a white button-up dress shirt with a grey vest, and a black and grey striped tie, "You look sharp"

"Stop complimenting me" Tristan said ripping the tie off of his neck "It's creepy"

"So what's the plan for the honeymoon, the two of you gonna sit around drinking grape juice and color?" Finn laughed as Logan came out of the bathroom, his tie perfectly in place as he rolled his sleeves

"Un-fucking believable" Tristan said in awe and Logan tousled his hair a couple times "Tie mine" he ordered throwing his tie at Logan while in the meantime punching Finn "You asshole"

Finn put his hands up in defense "Is she even legal there"

Tristan glared "What's with you today?"

"What do you mean?" Finn questioned

"You're so…." Tristan couldn't pinpoint the right word

"Territorial" Logan suggested

"I am not" Finn objected

"No you are, you've never had a problem with Rory's age before, why all of a sudden today"

Logan pouted his lip "Is someone jealous"

Finn glared "I'm not jealous"

"Then what's with the negativity?" Logan questioned tossing Tristan back his tie, he snatched it by the collar and placed it over his head tightening it around his neck, and checking himself in the mirror

"Things are changing boys" Finn said "After today, everything changes, including him" He said pointing at Tristan "And it will all be because of her" Finn glanced down at the magazine that was sent to them that morning "Look at that picture, the does not say dangerous, it says we're going to have a fucking picket fenced house with three kids and a fucking dog, two cats, and a fish"

Tristan and Logan both had growing smirks on their face "You're so fucking jealous"

"Don't worry Finn" Tristan said sarcastically "I won't forget about you"

Finn rolled his eyes "You say that now, what about when you have kids"

Tristan's head snapped to Finn's "One step at a time, and last I checked you can't have kids if you're not having sex"

Finn threw his head back "We all know how long that will last"

Tristan smirked "I'll be safe mom" he said throwing his arm over his best friends shoulder "Stop, you're acting like such a girl" Tristan laughed pushing Finn's shoulder

"Wait" Finn said before Tristan and Logan walked out the door, he walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila, "One last time" Finn told them as they walked over to the counter, Finn poured them each a shot glass, they held the glasses up and clinked them together, all shooting them back at the same time and each having facial reactions similar, Finn patted both Logan and Tristan on the back "Let's go get this one hitched" he said walking out towards the door. Tristan and Logan watched Finn walk away, looks of confusion on their faces, his emotions were like a roller coaster, they both looked at the bottle of tequila, Tristan nodded his head and Logan grabbed the bottle as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Rory asked Madeline, Louise and Paris once the hair and makeup was finished<p>

"Stunning" Louise gushed

"Flawless" Madeline smiled

"Alright" Paris joked, the two girls shot her a glare "Obviously I'm joking" she defended

"Time for the dress" Emily smiled walking into the room

"Where's mom?" Rory asked "I haven't seen her at all today"

"She will be here, she's just running late"

"The wedding's in a half hour" Rory said surprised

"She had some things she needed to deal with" Emily assured her "She'll be here"

As the words crossed Emily's lips Lorelai walked in "Where have you been?" Rory asked her

Lorelai glanced at Rory and Rory swore she was a smile, before she turned towards the door. Rory literally jumped into the air when she seen who was at the door, and she choked back the tears "What're you doing here?" she asked walking over to the door, she looked over at Lorelai, and although she still had her closed off face she would see the silent emotions in her eyes

"We couldn't miss this" Lane said hugging Rory tightly "It's your wedding"

"You did this?" Rory asked Lorelai turning towards her "You brought Sookie and Lane here?"

Lorelai shrugged "You couldn't do it without them" She said looking at Sookie, Rory could see there was still a tension between the two of them, but she still couldn't believe that Lorelai brought them here, especially today.

"Thank you" She said walking over to her mother, and for the first time in six months Rory embraced her mother with a hug, and while Lorelai took a moment, she did finally manage to provide her daughter with a light hug.

"Dress time" Emily smiled, Rory nodded her head, she walked behind the changing curtain and looked at the dress, it was beautiful, white, elegant, yet simple. Just like she had always dreamed, she slowly dropped her white bride robe and hung it on a nearby hook, she reached and slowly stepped into the dress before slowly walking out from behind the curtain, she looked at the faces of the people in the room, nothing but tears and smiles as Jules moved to tie up the laced back behind the dress. She looked at the people surrounding her, realizing that at this very moment this is how she had always dreamed it would go, she would have all of her best friends in one room, her grandmother, Sookie, and her mom all being able to put themselves aside, and their feelings and just celebrate.

One of the workers came into the room "Mrs. Gilmore" she greeted Emily, Emily turned and look "Mr. Dugrey is here", Rory's head shifted towards the door, and it was then that she felt everyone's eyes on her

"Goodness" Emily huffed breaking the silence "Does he have no sense of time whatsoever" she said as she rushed out of the room

The heads quickly snapped back to Rory, as if waiting to see what her next move would be "Jules" she said bringing Jules back "Can you finish tying me up" she felt the awkwardness leave the room once those words left her lips, she glanced at Lorelai who had a somewhat confused look on her face, almost as if she was surprised that Rory would go through with this. "That's good, thanks" She told Jules once the dress was done being tied

"My god" Sookie gushed "You're gorgeous"

"Thank you" She smiled

"I think she speaks for all of us" Madeline said watching Rory in awe as she turned to face the full length mirror. When Rory saw herself she gasped, when she tried on the dress she hadn't pictured herself like this, with her makeup and hair done, she didn't picture this moment at all.

"Okay everyone out, give the bride a couple seconds to herself" A worker interrupted, ushering everyone out of the room

Rory stood alone, staring at herself, in complete and utter shock "Second thoughts?" a voice interrupted her thoughts as she seen his reflection in the mirror

"You're not supposed to see me yet" She told him turning to face him, he was leaning against the doorframe arms folded across his chest

"It's the day of the wedding, I wanted to just check in to see how you were doing" he said walking over towards her

"I'm alright"

As he walked she seen him glance over the dress before looking into her eyes "You look…." His eyes rolled over her once more "Beautiful" he said finally, "Flawless" he said taking her hand

"You clean up pretty nice too" She said smiling at him "Who knew" she laughed

"Tristan" Emily interrupted "It's time to go" Rory glanced at her grandmother, as Tristan closed his eyes in annoyance

"He'll be right there grandma" Rory told her, Emily nodded her head

"So this is it" Tristan said sighing, his thumb ran over her knuckles "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess" Rory told him honestly

He brought her hands to his lips, and let a light kiss on her knuckles, before leaning in slowly and leaving a soft kiss on her lips, she looked at him confused "For the nerves" he told her smirking as he leaned in once more, this time letting his lips linger a little longer "That" he began "Was practice for out there" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Have you been drinking?" she asked noticing the alcohol taste on his lips

He moved his index finger and his thumb a distance apart "Just a little" he grinned

"You would be drunk on our wedding day" Rory shook her head

Tristan's face suddenly calmed, Rory tilted her head in question "Our wedding day" he said in awe "Interesting"

"TRISTAN!" Emily called again

"Better get out there before she had a heart attack" Tristan joked knocking on the wooden doorframe "See you out there" he said as he took one last look at her before walking out the door, his eyes lingered on her for what seemed like forever, once he left Rory placed her hands on her stomach and began to breath, in and out slowly with her eyes closed

"This is it" she breathed to herself

"You sure make a beautiful bride" Rory lifted her head to see Evelyn leaning against the doorframe "You're sure this is what you want"

"You forgot to mention to me that you were planning on taking over 92% of Tristan's dad's company" Rory shot at her

Evelyn placed a finger under her chin "did I?" she stated sarcastically rolling her eyes "It must've slipped my mind"

"I don't understand, why're you trying to take so much away from them, from their company"

Evelyn tilted her head sideway "Rory do you even know why the Dugrey's are so powerful"

"Because they're highly respected business men"

Evelyn huffed sarcastically "Right, because respectable collects these days" she folded her arms in front of her body "You wait until you find out, by the time I did it was too late"

"What do you mean" Rory said hesitantly suddenly second guessing herself

A smirk formed on Evelyn's face, "Ask Tristan, what he does for a living, I'm sure he'll be **overjoyed** to tell you" she said "Congratulations, don't trip while walking down the aisle" She said bitterly before turning and walking out of the room with a wave of her hand

Rory ran her fingers through over her face and let out a terrified breath, she was so unsure now, she promised herself that she wasn't going to let Evelyn get to her, she was expecting her to do something like that, but what she said was true, she had no idea why Tristan was so powerful or why everyone knew who he was, or how he had so much money all the time. She had allowed those thoughts to roll out of her head, but now they had resurfaced, and she was second guessing everything, "Miss Gilmore" a voice interrupted her, "We're ready for you" the lady smiled sweetly at her, she had a headset and a clipboard held tightly to her chest, Rory looked at her and nodded her head, she had decided that she wasn't going to let Evelyn get to her, she had told Tristan that she would do this and she intended on, when she had a spare moment she would ask him for the truth and the whole truth and she told herself that she wouldn't give up until she got it out of him.

She took one last breath before walking out of her dressing room, down the long hallway with wooden floors as she stood in front of two large oak doors, she was handed her bouquet of flowers, and her veil was lifted in front of her face, she listed as the pianist began to play 'here comes the bride' on the piano, she knew that the entire congregation would have their eyes on her, and it was at that moment that she wished that her father would have been there to help her walk, he would stop her from embarrassment from being her guidepost, but she knew he wouldn't, in her dreams she had imagined Luke being there and guiding her, but that wasn't the case anymore, the preparation team opened the door when Rory gave them the head nod that she was ready and they pulled open the doors, she looked at the beauty of the room, she looked at the long aisle she had to walk down, and as she began to walk she realized that it felt as if she weren't moving, and that she was walking forever, the entire room was covered in silver and black, she looked up and seen Paris, Louise, and Madeline standing at the front and she had always hoped that Lane would be standing up there, but in a different circumstance she knew she would be, she looked to her right and there stood Colin, Logan and Finn, Finn had a mischievous grin on his face as he eyed Rory, it was then that she made eye contact with him, his blue eyes met hers as a smirk formed on his face, he had just seen her so her appearance wasn't a surprise to him, her eyes watched him underneath her veil, the minister stood at the front clutching his Bible, as Tristan walked down the steps to greet her with his hand, guiding her up the small steps assuring that she would not stumble, Tristan connected both of their hands together as they stood in front of the minister.

She briefly looked out at the crowd, noticing her mother had slight tears in her eyes, she repeatedly touched her eyes with her handkerchief cautious to not let anyone see her let a tear slide, her grandparents sat next to her, Emily had a tear-filled grin on her face, and Richard sad proudly beside her. On Tristan's side she seen his father, this was the first time she actually got a good look at what his dad looked like, like Tristan he had very blue eyes and blonde hair, the facial structure of the two were very similar, other than the fact that Tristan had his mother's mouth, next to him sat who Rory assumed was his grandfather, and elder looking version of Tristan's father, both men held a confident look to them, much like the one Rory noticed Tristan always had. She turned back to face Tristan when the minister began to speak

"Dearly Beloved" He spoke "We are gathered here today to join together Tristan Christian Dugrey" Rory tilted her head to the side she hadn't known his middle name, he just rolled his eyes "and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third" she scrunched up her nose, nobody had ever called her that "In matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these to persons present come not to be joined, if anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" he spoke slowly and Rory cringed, she pictured Tristan's mother bursting in at the last second objecting to everything, but in the five seconds that the minister waited and no one interrupted. "Now for the vows, Tristan repeats after me, I Tristan"

Tristan went first, they had both been told to keep the vows traditional, and Rory didn't know what kind of speech she would have made if she had to make them herself "I Tristan"

"Take thee Lorelai"

"Take thee Lorelai" he repeated, she could tell by the way he said the name that he didn't like calling her Lorelai

"To be my wedded wife"

"To be my wedded wife"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse" as Tristan repeated she thought about the traditional words, they were so sacred, weddings were sacred, and unbreakable bond between two people

"For richer for poorer"

"For richer for poorer" Rory secretly laughed to herself, like Tristan would ever be poor

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"To love, honor, and cherish"

"To love, honor, and cherish"

"Till death do us part"

"Till **death **do us part" He empathized on the word death

"And thereto I plight thee my troth"

Tristan glanced at the minister with a confused face before repeating what he said "And thereto I plight thee troth"

"Lorelai, please repeat after me"

Here we go, Rory thought in her head as she repeated the words that Tristan had just vowed to her, in her head thinking about how real this could actually be, could she love honor and cherish him for the rest of her life until the day she died, was that possible in a situation like this?

"The rings please" The minister asked as Tristan turned to Finn and Rory turned to Paris, "Tristan, do you take Lorelai for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony" She seen Tristan grin at the words holy "Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her form this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live"

"I do" she hadn't seen the ring yet, Tristan had insisted that she wait until the wedding day, she told him nothing expensive, she was having a difficult time with the engagement ring as it was

"Lorelai You may place this ring on his finger, know that it represents that he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end"

Rory reached for Tristan's hand and slowly slid the ring onto Tristan's hand as the minister turned to her, "Lorelai, do you take Tristan to be your lawful wedded husband, to live in holy estate of matrimony, will you love, honor, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live:

"I do" Rory said softly

"Tristan you may place this ring on her finger, know that it represents that she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end"

Rory gasped when she saw the first look at the ring as Tristan slid it onto her finger, it was silver covered in little tine diamonds all around the band, she looked up at him and he wiggled his eyebrows and she shot him a playful glare

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Tristan and Lorelai, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance form their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Tristan and Lorelai have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife"

The congregation began to clap as the minister announced "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss"

Tristan lifted the veil from her head, winked at her before leaning in and touching his lips to hers, what felt like eternity was only a short couple of seconds before the minister started talking again

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey" there it was, for the very first time, she was no longer Rory Gilmore, she was now Rory Dugrey, she admitted it didn't have the same ring to it, it would take getting used to. She heard the crowd clap she swore she heard Finn shout out woot or something, Tristan reached for her hand and led her back down the aisle, he led them outside to the awaiting limo that would take them to the reception hall, they had arranged it to be the wedding party in a separate one, the driver opened their door and Rory and Tristan climbed in

"I can't believe this" Rory breathed loudly "I can't believe this"

"That was the longest fucking thing ever" he said reaching over into the cooler and pulling out a bottle of champagne "And I didn't understand half of the shit he said"

Rory frowned at him "I can't believe I'm married" she said as Tristan popped open the champagne pouring and handing her a glass, she shook her hand "I shouldn't"

"It will relieve the stress" Tristan told her, pushing it into her hand

She leaned her head back onto the seat, her dress was annoying her, and it was uncomfortable to sit in "I can't believe I went through with this"

Tristan chugged back a glass of champagne before looking at her confused "Why?"

"Because" she shrieked "I've got to be the biggest golddigger ever"

Tristan laughed before moving to sit beside her "I'd hardly call you a gold digger"

"I am no better than your mother" Rory told him

Tristan's eyebrows slid towards the middle of his face "What?"

"She married for money not love."

"You didn't marry me for…."

"I pretty much did" Rory told him "I mean look at this, I have what 10 million dollars on one hand"

"Fifteen" Tristan coughed as if he had something stuck in his throat

Rory's eyes widen "Why do you do this to me" she said with an open mouth

Tristan chuckled "Because you deserve it"

"But why do I deserve it, what did I do to deserve a 15 million dollar wedding ring set, what did you do to be able to just buy a 15 million dollar ring set"

Tristan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "What did she say to you" he said realizing where the psychoness was coming from

"Nothing" Rory mumbled

"Really? We're going to do this again"

"She told me to wait and find out what you actually did, I think she was implying that your dads company wasn't just another company making money" Tristan's whole body motion changed, she could see that he tensed up "Was she telling me the truth?" he still remained silent "You have got to be kidding me" she said smacking his shoulder, as if it would make a difference to him. Tristan counted his blessings when he felt the limo come to a halt

"Damn, we'll have to discuss this later" he said snapping his fingers

"Tristan no I….." The limo door opened and outside stood their family and friends, Rory closed her eyes as Tristan got out of the limo and offered her his hand, she regrettably took it, and allowed him to lead her into the hall, giving fake smiles as she walked past everyone, she would confront him when she got the chance.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for her Tristan made sure they weren't given a single moment alone the rest of the night, she got to start talking and Finn would magically appear every single time interrupting any conversation they would have with one another.<p>

"That ceremony was so bleh" Finn said leaning in closer to Rory, who glared at Tristan. He was piss drunk his tie was loosely hung around his neck and his hair was a mess. "Like seriously love, the next time you get married spice it up a little"

"I don't think you'll be at my next wedding Finn" she said glaring at Tristan once again

Finn pouted "But why"

"Because if you continue to interrupt mine and Tristan's conversation I might have to kill you"

"Ironic" Finn said wiggling his eyebrows "It's usually the other way around"

He left the table leaving Rory more confused than ever "What did he mean by that"

Tristan shrugged "How am I supposed to know Finn's drunken talk"

"Now, back to what we were talking….."

"RORY!" Paris interrupted as if on cue, Tristan smirked into his drink "I need to talk to you" she said panicked

"I'm going to get another drink" Tristan said excusing himself quickly

"No but…" he placed his finger over her lips

"I'm sure whatever Paris has to say is so much more important" she sot daggers in his direction, he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek "See you in a bit" he teased as Paris sat down quickly and started rambling about Colin.

* * *

><p>Tristan walked around the room until he seen who he wanted to, without any doubt he stalked over and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her forcefully out into the hall, "Tristan knock it off" Evelyn shouted yanking her hand away<p>

"I should kill you for what you tried to do" He said angrily "Why the hell would you tell her something like that"

"Tristan" Evelyn pouted "You and I both know that I will do whatever it takes to get what I want"

"You failed, so what the hell are you still doing here"

"I believe divorce also counts as a failed marriage" Evelyn snarled "Which means that I only have to wait until she chooses to leave you"

Tristan ground his teeth together "Are you seriously that kind of manipulative bitch, I'm your own son for god sake"

"You took what was supposed to be mine Tristan"

"I took what was rightfully mine, regardless of your attempt to sabotage everything" he argued

"Evelyn Tristan" Tristan's father interrupted "This is not the time or the place"

"Dad do you know what she did" Tristan said pointing angrily "Now I'm going to have to explain"

"Then that's what you do" his father replied to him "Tristan she is now your wife, and as your wife she becomes a part of this as well, we will not keep her locked up in the house, look at what happens to them" he said motioning towards Evelyn who glared at him

Tristan looked in between his parents, his mother and then his father, he just shook his head before walking towards the reception hall "Fine I'll tell her, but not tonight" Tristan told them stalking back into the reception hall

* * *

><p>"Everything alright" Finn asked leaning beside Tristan as he ordered a drink from the bar<p>

"Peachy" Tristan said

"What'd they say?" Finn asked

"I have to tell her" Tristan said looking across the room

"Thank god, I hate having to act drunk when I'm not" Finn sighed

"You'll have to keep it up for tonight, I'm not telling her now"

"I think you'd be surprised with how she'll react" Finn said ordering a shot for both him and Tristan

"Now you're team Rory all of a sudden" Tristan quirked referring to how Finn was reacting earlier

Finn laughed "Well now that you have to tell her, my best friend might now be disappearing after all"

Tristan glared at Finn as the MC announced it was time for Tristan and Rory's first dance, he sighed and shot the shot back quickly, he slammed it down on the counter and walked towards the dance floor, Finn was leaning casually on the counter when Madeline walked up "Hmm" He said eyeing her quickly "You look dashing tonight"

"Nice try Finn" Madeline said shoving him off

"Oh come on" Finn grinned "I've seen how you look at me"

"Like I want to be as far away from you as possible" Madeline laughed

"Like you want me"

Madeline choked on the drink she had just taken a sip out of "In your dreams" she said grabbing her drink and walking away

"Every night" Finn called after her

* * *

><p>Tristan held Rory's hips as they danced to "more than anyone by Gavin Degraw" and everyone watched them "You can't be mad at me forever" Tristan whispered to her as he moved her around the floor<p>

"I can be whatever I want to be" She said stubbornly

"Come on Mare" He teased in her ear "You don't want to start this out like this do you"

"Do you?" she questioned back

"No, which is why I'm asking you to just forget it" he said

"I can't" Rory said gripping his hand tighter

"For tonight" he questioned

Rory looked up at him and he grinned at her, she sent him a quick glare before taking a deep breath "Fine" she pulled back slightly, but Tristan pulled her back "Finn's not actually drunk is he" Tristan rolled his tongue over his lips with a grin and Rory just shook her head as the song ended and everyone began to clink their knives to their crystal glasses, Tristan smirked as he gripped Rory's hips and pulled her to him, molding their bodies at the mouth, he nibbled slightly on her bottom lip before pulling away, causing a silent whimper and a pouted lip as a result.

* * *

><p>"That was beautiful" Sookie cried wiping a tear from her eye "I can't believe how beautiful she is" she sobbed<p>

"She must be so uncomfortable" Lane said leaning on her hand

"Are you kidding" Sookie said wiping her eyes again "That dress had to be made custom, I'm sure the fabric is as soft as silk"

"Silks not soft, silk is silky" Lane objected

Sookie rolled her eyes "It doesn't matter, it's a comfy dress, trust me"

"Is it awkward being here?" Lane asked Sookie tilting her head towards Lorelai "Considering…"

Sookie took a deep breath "It's awkward because I definitely feel like the black sheep, not because of that" she said tilting her head

"She looks different" Lane told her glancing quickly at Lorelai

"More sophisticated" Sookie sighed "Who knew that in one night I could lose two of the best people in my life"

"About as sad as not being allowed to be a part of your best friend's wedding"

"We're pathetic" Sookie grumbled

"Look at her" Lane smiled "She's absolutely flawless" looking at Rory "she looks exactly how I always pictured her"

"Definitely" Sookie smiled "But…" She sighed "She's going to go off and start this life with him, the extravagant life that we couldn't even imagine"

"And we're going to get left in the dust" Lane saddened

Sookie looked puzzled "Not Rory" she shook her head, "No not Rory, we're not giving up on Rory"

Lane sighed "How can we not, she's married to the richest man in the state"

"Because, through all this, Rory will still be Rory, just like one day Lorelai will be Lorelai again" Lane didn't comment on Sookie's opinion, she just sat watching her best friend dance with her new husband

* * *

><p>The night was slowly coming to an end, Rory was so grateful when her grandmother told her that she was allowed to go and change out of the dress and into the attire she would be wearing on their way to their honeymoon.<p>

"How you feeling?" Sookie asked Rory as she stood beside her

Rory nodded her head "I'm alright, I still have no idea where we're going" she said glancing at Tristan who was dressed in his casual jeans and button up t-shirt

"Well me and Lane have to take off, but wherever it is, make sure you have a wonderful time"

Rory's eyes started to form tears "I will, I still can't believe you guys came, I'm so glad" she said hugging them both

They both gave tearful goodbyes as they walked away, Louise and Madeline walked up behind her with a suitcase "What is that?" Rory asked them confused

"Your suitcase obviously" Madeline said handing it to Rory as Tristan walked up behind her, slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side

"This is not my suitcase" Rory told them

"Oh but it is" Louise said with a fake grin on her face

"No" Rory said handing it back to her forcefully

"Yes it is" Louise said shoving it back

Tristan then intercepted the suitcase "I'll take that" he said taking it from them

"Where're you going" Rory snapped "That's not mine"

Tristan turned towards her "Obviously there is something in it that your friends want you to have, therefore I am taking it to put with the rest of our bags, okay **wifey**?" he stated with a smirk

Rory looked at her friends and then back at Tristan "I don't need that"

"Why not" Tristan asked amused

"Because, I already have what's in the suitcase packed in my other stuff" she said suddenly regretting what she said the moment it left her lips, and sly smile formed on Tristan's face, as Rory looked to Madeline and Louise who had shocked but impressed looks on their faces

"Which is?" Tristan asked curiously

Rory snatched the suitcase from his grasp "None of your business"

"You have dirty things in that suitcase" Tristan teased reaching for it and Rory held it away from him

"I do not" Rory said holding her hand to his chest

"Come on let me peek"

"No"

"I'm going to see them eventually, just show me now"

"Stop acting like a child" Rory said handing Louise the suitcase as Tristan's arms circled Rory's waist

"I'm going to see what's in there" Tristan told her with a determined look on his face

"Louise" Rory told her "Can you go put that with the rest of our bags"

Louise squealed and she and Madeline skipped off towards the large doors

"You're a fucking tease" Tristan told her pulling her closer to him as she placed her hands on his chest, creating distance between the two of them

"And you keep secrets, I think it evens out"

"So when will I get to see what's in the suitcase?" He asked

"When you tell me everything there is to tell me about you" Rory said slipping out of his arms and walking towards the doors

Tristan groaned as he followed behind Rory.

* * *

><p>"You promise you'll keep her safe" Emily lectured Tristan before they were about to leave<p>

"Yes Emily, she's in good hands"

"Not good hands, the best hands" Emily warned

"Fine" Tristan said casually "The best hands"

"You'll make sure she calls when she gets there" Emily asked

"Yes" Tristan said plainly

Rory was watching in amusement as Tristan agreed to everything Emily was agreeing to, "That was a lovely event" Lorelai said surprising Rory by coming up behind her

Rory crossed her arms "I wondered where you were, you disappeared"

"Yeah I uh got a really bad headache" Lorelai explained

"Right" Rory said leaning back on her heels

"Look Rory I…."

"Rory" Emily barked "It's time to go"

Rory glanced up at Lorelai quickly who was avoiding her eye contact "Okay grandma" Rory said walking over to the limo, "I'll see you in a month"

Emily clutched onto Rory tightly removing the air from her lungs "Have fun!" she said before pushing her into the limo, Tristan followed shortly after "All set?" he asked lazily leaning back in his seat

"Start talking" Rory said folding her arms

He rolled his eyes and ignored her, pulling out his phone and quickly began pressing the keys on it, she glared at him before sitting back in her seat and resting her head on it too.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter: Chapter 10 = In Progress :) <strong>

**85-90 Reviews Fingers Crossed **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: SERIOUSLY! 104 reviews? i was just asking for 90, seriously you all deserve golden stars! Overwhelmed by the feedback, i love reading about your guesses and assumptions about the stories, it makes it more entertaining for me when i write the next chapters. Because you all are so incredibly awesome i've decided to keep this chapter longer than i thought i would. My original plan was to cut this chapter in half, but because you all are so magnificent i'll leave it longer. Shooting for 125 reviews :) Enjoy chapter 10! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Tahiti…. Tristan's secret destination spot was Tahiti, they had spent the past week and a half just exploring the island, Tristan still refused to talk about what his big secret was, so for the most part their site seeing was done in complete silence. The tour guides tried to make them partake in activities that made them cooperate with one another, but the locals attempt was failed time and time again because Rory refused to listen to their rules. Their room was beautiful, it had a perfect view that overlooked the water surrounded by nothing but bright green trees, it was big, it had a kitchenette and a <strong>King <strong>sized bed on the other side of the room. Tristan had spent his nights sleeping on the pullout couch, Rory refused to let him have the satisfaction of having a goodnights sleep if he was refusing to talk to her. They had just gotten back from viewing another beach as Rory flopped down on the couch running her fingers through her hair. Tristan went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water opening it and drinking most of it in one mouthful

"That was fucking ridiculous" He swore putting the bottle on the counter and moving over to jumped onto the bed leaning his head back "That took so fucking long"

Rory sat silently as he continued to ramble, she couldn't stop thinking about what he was keeping from her, or what she could do to make him tell her, she had tried multiple things, one of which included sleeping in the lingerie sets that Madeline and Louise insisted on her taking, but that didn't even work, he stared at her but then would roll over and flip the channel on the TV. She was at a loss at what to do, she then got an idea, it was a bold idea, it was so unlike her, she contemplated, she looked over at him and his position on the bed she slowly got up from the couch and walked over to him, he looked at her confused slowly sitting up "I've been thinking" she said slightly moving her hips as she got closer to him

"You have?" He said confused, watching her hips sway back and forth as she walked

"Yes" Rory said standing in front of him, she took a deep breath before putting her arms around his neck and moving to sit on his lap

"What… have you been thinking" He asked his eyes glancing down at her waist

"That I would do something nice for you, if you did something nice for me" she said seductively moving her fingers along his chest

Tristan rolled his head back as if thinking about it "And what is your idea of something nice"

"In your case, it may consist of" she leaned forward and kissed his neck slightly "And in my case it may consist of you telling me what you do for a living"

Tristan groaned as Rory continued to place soft kisses on his neck, she enjoyed being able to have some kind of reaction from him, considering she didn't normally take the reins on this stuff. He contemplated, it was tempting, definitely tempting, but not yet, he placed his hands on her bare legs, lifted her up and threw her onto the bed "No thanks" He said bluntly before getting up off the bed and walked over to the other side of the room

"Tristan" Rory shrieked

"Your need to know everything isn't cute anymore" He said grabbing his water bottle again

"I wouldn't need to know everything if you would tell me something" she argued with him

He rolled his eyes "Forget it"

"Please" she pouted getting up off the bed, he shook his head, she walked over to him again he allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck again as she talked, bringing her lips extremely close to hers "Come on" she said looking into his eyes

Tristan just smirked "You can do that all you want, I'm still not telling you"

"Fine" Rory said pouting again "Then this trip is going to become very silent"

"You mean opposed to the wonderful chattiness that it's been" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes

"I don't understand why you can't just tell me" she said removing her arms from his neck and took a step back creating distance between them

"Because you're better off not knowing!"

"I don't believe that, Tristan I am your…." She hadn't said it before

"My what?" Tristan asked amused, folding his arms in front of his chest

"Your wife!" she finally said, his smirk grew and Rory glared at him "Please Tristan" she begged

He frowned, he didn't want to tell her, he knew that when he did she'd bolt, and he hadn't thought of a good enough lie to tell her in order to get her off his back, he'd been denying her for days, her flirtatious actions the touching he wasn't used to, she was driving him crazy with those outfits she was wearing, she was deliberately teasing him and he refused to do anything about it. "I can't" he said finally walking past her

She groaned and threw her head back, "Fine" she said finally walking past him towards the hotel phone

"What're you doing" He asked grabbing the phone from her grasp

"You don't answer my questions I'm not answering yours" She said stubbornly taking the phone back from him and opening the phonebook

"Seriously Rory, who're you calling"

She shot him probably the most dangerous look she could, "The airport" she told him bitterly, he swore under his breath as be placed his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, "Yes hello, I'm looking for the next flight back to Connecticut" she sighed "Really?" she whined "There's not an earlier flight?" she frowned "Well what about a connecting flight….. Damn, alright, yes please the name is Lorelai Gil… Dugrey" she said looking up at Tristan who was perched against a nearby dresser listening to her conversation "No, just one please"

Tristan shook his head as he stood up and walked towards the hotel door, opening it walking through the doorframe and slamming the door, Rory looked at the closed door, the airport didn't have a flight leaving until the following week, she would have to wait it out that long, she sighed pressed the button on the remote to turn on the TV and put her feet up.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just fucking tell her" Finn told him "You could be having sex by now"<p>

"If I tell her she backs out and my mother gets what she wants" Tristan told her

"So don't tell her the big thing, the small thing is enough for her to last until you get home" Finn reasoned

Tristan leaned his head back against the wall in the hallway "I could tell her the small thing"

"You will tell her" Finn corrected "She can't hate you for that, I'm pretty sure girls find that sexy anyways"

"That is why we decided to do it" Tristan joked

"That… and the money" Finn laughed "When're you home?"

"Another two and a half weeks" Tristan said

"Hmm" Finn hummed

"What?" Tristan asked suspiciously

"Well it's just Kyle's back in town"

"You're just telling me this now" Tristan said angered

"Yes, because up until now I thought you'd be fucking your wife"

"What does he want"

"Won't say" Finn said casually "He claims he's here to tell you congratulations, and said he'd be staying around for a while"

"He's swimming in dangerous waters" Tristan warned

"I know that, he apparently doesn't give a shit"

"Well figure out what he wants" Tristan ordered

"I already know" Finn told him "He wants to talk to you"

"I can't fucking do that" Tristan barked

"My suggestion, go make up with your wife, give her the minimal details she's asking for and then fuck her brains out so that she doesn't know what day of the week it is and fly your ass home, before things start to get nasty" Finn told him

Tristan sighed into the phone, running his hand through his hair "Fine" he said and hung up the phone. He turned and walked back into the hotel room, closing the door quietly, her head didn't move from the TV her eyes still locked on whatever show she was watching, he leaned against the wall around the kitchen and watched her, she was purposely ignoring him "I race illegal street bikes" she turned her head towards him, slowly reaching for the remote to shut off the TV

"What?" She asked him suddenly turning towards him

"That's what I do, I race illegal street bikes"

She tilted her head to the side "What do you mean you race illegal street bikes"

Tristan sighed "You know the fast and the furious?" he asked Rory nodded her head "It's that but instead of drugs and cars I race bikes and for money"

Her eyes blinked a couple times, almost as if searching his to see if he was telling the truth "What for?"

"Money" He answered

"You're lying, there is no way that racing a bike could give you as much money as you have"

He rolled his eyes "Rory these aren't races around the block"

"I know that" she snapped "So when you say you have to go out of town you're actually going to race" he nodded his head "is that how you ended up in jail the first time?" Rory questioned

"No" Tristan said

"What did then?" Rory asked

"Something else" he said, she opened her mouth to ask "Don't bother" he told her sitting down next to her on the couch "I'm not telling you that"

She didn't believe him, she didn't believe that that's all there was to him, she wanted to know more, but she would pick her battles, she knew there was more, she would just have to wait. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek "Thank you" the quirked his eyebrow at her almost as saying 'that's it?' "So what's it like?" she asked putting her feet underneath her

"What's what like?" Tristan asked grabbing the remote from her and turning the TV back on

"Racing" she smiled

He looked at her form the corner of his eye, and shrugged "I don't know"

"Don't you get like a… feeling?" she asked

Tristan's face scrunched up "No" he flipped through the channels quickly as he yawned "I'm beat" he said getting up and walking down the hall to where the bathroom was "You have to get off the couch" he called from the bathroom "Unless you plan on staying there all night" she rolled her eyes knowing that he was smirking "And put on one of those sexy outfits you've been parading around in every night" he still surprised her how he could go from such a serious conversation to making playful remarks

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch" Rory said getting up off the couch and walking over to her suitcase

"You've been trying to seduce me since we got here and now you won't give me any" he said coming out of the bathroom in sweatpants **only**

Rory glanced at him and turned away quickly "I got what I wanted" she said as she grabbed her pajama shorts and walked to the bathroom, or she was walking towards the bathroom until he grabbed her by the waist

"Now it's my turn" He whispered huskily before connecting their lips, in reaction Rory stood wide-eyed and stunned before she melted at his touch, her hands slowly came in contact with his defined chest, he slowly started walking her backwards towards the bed she fell back once she felt her knees hit the edge, he fell on top of her, his mouth not leaving hers, he nibbled lightly on her lower lip causing a slight noise to leave Rory's mouth, his hands worked on her stomach slowly lifted her shirt up. Her eyes snapped opened quickly and pushed him back, disconnecting their lips, Tristan just took this as an opportunity to drop kisses along her neck, taking small pieces of her skin in between his teeth

"God" She moaned as he continued his ministrations, "No, no, no, no, no" She said pushing him away completely, he groaned and rolled off of her lying flat against the bed

"What?" he said staring at the ceiling

"No" She told him

She seen his muscles flex as he sat up "I wasn't going to do anything"

She looked at him like he knew she would like he was lying, and he was he would have gone as far as he could with her, and apparently that's what he got, "I'm going to go change" she said getting up and grabbing the pajamas that she had dropped on the floor and walked into the bathroom. She stood and stared at herself in the mirror for about ten minutes, she had a wall up with him, she was guarded and something in her didn't let herself trust him completely. She slowly changed, removed what little makeup she wore that day, tied her hair up into a bun and brushed her teeth. She unlocked the door to the bathroom and frowned at the fact that Tristan was still lying on the bed.

He put his hands up in defense "I won't try anything" He defended "I just want a better sleep than the one I've been getting on the couch" Rory stood with a hand on her hip, her face saying 'no way' Tristan sighed "Oh come on, I told you what you wanted to hear, I'm allowed to sleep here" he said resting his hands behind his head

"Fine" Rory said giving in, Tristan smirked "But if you touch me, your ass is sleeping on the floor"

"She swears…" Tristan said intrigued "Who knew"

Rory scowled at him "That's not helping your case"

"Fine" He agreed "I'll be respectful"

"Thank you" she said, "What side do you sleep on?"

Tristan kinked his eyebrow looking at the bed "Uh…. The left?" he questioned

"Perfect, I sleep on the right" She said moving towards the right side of the bed as he shifted over to the left and crawled underneath the covers

Tristan stayed above the covers as he reached to shut off the light, when Rory placed her head on her pillow he was shuffling on top of the sheets "What're you doing?" she asked looking at his dark shadow

"Getting ready for bed" He said finally pulling the covers down as he crawled in, tossing something near the end of the bed

Rory sat up quickly "You just took your pants off"

"I can't sleep in sweats" Tristan defended "It's too hot"

"Please tell me you at least have a pair of boxers on" Rory said moving farther over to the right side

"What kind of freak do you think I am"

"Like you've never gone commando before" Rory argued

"Well yes, but obviously I'm not going to do that here"

"You swear" Rory questioned

"You can check if you really want to" Tristan chuckled "You're such a virgin" he teased

Rory rolled her eyes and laid back down, Tristan did the same. Rory had her hands glued to the top of the covers and stared at the ceiling, Tristan had one hand behind his head and the other rested on his stomach "How long have you been racing?" Rory asked breaking the silence in the room. Tristan's head turned over to look at her and she turned to look at him

"Uh…" He started pausing momentarily to think "When I was about 16, maybe 17"

"You were that young"

"I got into it as soon as I could"

"Do you actually have a license for it?" Rory asked

"For what? The bike or the driving"

"Is there a difference?" Rory questioned

She felt Tristan shrug "I don't have either anyways"

"So you're not only racing illegal street bikes but you also don't have a license?" she said surprised

"I didn't get into it to follow the law" Tristan said simply

"Why did you get into it?"

She could see from the moonlight reflecting through their window that he was smirking "Mostly to pick up girls" he laughed

"Did it work?" Rory asked curiously

She felt Tristan's body vibrate as he chuckled "What do you think?" he asked her

"Yes?" she asked looking in his direction looking for confirmation, the expression on his face told her all she needed to "Has there ever been any close calls?"

He pursed his lips "Uh I guess a few"

"Like where you've almost died" Rory asked surprised about the worry that came out in the tone of her voice

"It's not exactly a safe thing to be doing" Tristan told her almost as if he didn't think she understood

"Oh" Rory whispered softly "What about with the cops? Have they ever caught you"

Tristan sighed "I have yet to meet a cop that can keep up with my bike"

"But other racers have gotten caught" Rory asked

"Yeah, but it's normally the slower guys"

"They've never ratted you out?"

"I'm not the type of guy you want to be ratting out" He said plainly

"Why not?" Rory asked

Tristan turned his head towards hers and shook his head "So many questions" He said leaning closer to her, their faces only centimeters apart

"Sorry" Rory whispered looking down, "It's just it kind of fascinates me" she said slightly embarrassed

Tristan placed his finger underneath her chin, forcing her to move her head upwards "Maybe I'll take you out one time" he said in a husky tone that made Rory's heart melt

"Oh no, I couldn't" Rory said shakily

"It would loosen you up" He joked

Rory glared at him as his hand cupped her cheek "I don't need danger in my life" She defended

"Everyone needs a little danger" Tristan said seriously, Rory's hand came up and touched his wrist

"Do you let other girls on the back of your bike?"

Tristan shook his head "Not very often" he said pulling Rory's face closer to his, a smirk on his face

"Why not?"

"They're not deserving" he said

"I would be considered… deserving?" Rory asked as Tristan's lips brushed against hers

"I'd consider it" He said against her lips before he connected them together, Rory's eyes closed instinctively, she wasn't sure why she allowed him to pull her in, something about their conversation made her feel more attracted to him, the fact that she understood an aspect of his dangerous side and the fact that he didn't seem to back down from very much definitely turned her on, she like the feeling of him slowly bringing her in by presenting things about himself, and that fact that he was willing to do these things with her just made her feel more comfortable with him. He told her more than just the basics, he allowed her to ask questions and he answered most of them with more than just a yes or no answer.

His lips pressed against hers once before his tongue overtook her mouth, causing a small moan to escape from the back of Rory's throat, she felt him smirk against her lips as his hand moved from her cheek, down her neck and her shoulder to her waist, leaving goosebumps down the length of her body, his fingers tickled the bare skin on her hip that was revealed from the tank top being lifted slightly when she crawled into bed, she shivered slightly as her hands rested on both sides of his neck. To her surprise he was the one to pull away, his forehead rested against hers, as Rory gasped to catch her breath, Tristan quickly licked his lips before kissing her softly, lifting her off the ground once again. With her eyes still closed he moved his head and left a light kiss against her forehead "Goodnight Rory" He mumbled against her skin

"Goodnight" She said breathlessly as his arm left her side and he pulled away from her, she sadly released his neck and turned back to lying on her back staring at the ceiling trying to catch her breath, hoping he wasn't noticing the enormous amount of air she was sucking in.

He had noticed, he had turned on his side, he grinned as he listened to her try to cover up her heavy breathing, he liked how inexperienced she was, it made it easier for her to be more turned on by the things that he did, something as simple as a light touch and her body reacted to him. To his surprise his body reacted the same way, she could be touching his chest and he could be turned on, he shook off the idea that it might be something more powerful than just the fact that she was innocent, he like that about her, the fact that she was innocent made him want to show her things he knew she had never experienced before, he didn't want anyone else having to show her.

* * *

><p>Rory woke up the next morning, moving to stretch her arms when she noticed there was a third arm draped lazily across her side, when she looked at where she was she noticed that somehow she had managed to move from her side of the bed all the way onto Tristan's side, it wasn't one of those cases where they met in the middle, she had completely crossed the line onto his side, her head was rested on his pillow right next to his, and her backside was pressed into his chest. She squirmed to try to get out of his grasp without waking him up, but as she moved the hand that was on her stomach tightened around her waist holding her still<p>

"Morning" He said leaning forward to kiss her bare shoulder, his voice was still groggily from sleep, Rory admitted to herself that he had a very sexy morning voice

"Goodmorning" she said quietly rubbing her eyes "I didn't mean to wake you"

Tristan's had moved from her waist as he moved to lie on his back rubbing the sleep out of his eye and yawning "No it's okay" he said tiredness overtaking his voice "I was up anyways"

She rolled over away from him back onto her side of the bed as he glanced sideways a smirk on his face "What?" she asked curiously

"You're a cuddler" he teased

Rory rolled her eyes "I am not"

"I didn't end up on your side of the bed this morning" He told her

"Well clearly you pulled me over there"

It was Tristan's turn to roll his eyes "You're such a child"

Rory frowned, offended "I am a high school graduate"

"You didn't even go to graduation" He pointed out

"But I still graduated"

"I haven't seen a diploma" He smiled, before Rory could comment Tristan's phone began buzzing on the nightstand, he groaned a reached for it "Dugrey" he answered

"I got you a flight out tonight" Finn said as soon as Tristan answered

"Tonight?" Tristan said sitting up, Rory sat up slowly with him

"Yes tonight"

Tristan yawned "Why so early?"

"Because you need to get your ass back here"

"I know that" Tristan said looking at Rory "But really this early?"

"Tristan there's not another flight going out until next week because they're calling for bad weather conditions, we had a hard enough time getting you a flight tonight, we had to call the private jet"

Tristan swore rubbing his forehead "Alright" he said, Rory could tell by the tone in his voice that this was a serious conversation, whoever was on the phone needed something from him

"Can you do that?"

"Well I guess I have to" Tristan said slightly defeated

"Tell love I'm sorry" Finn said sounding apologetic "If it was anyone else I wouldn't"

"Yeah I know that" Tristan said looking at Rory again

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours, the plane will be waiting for you guys at 6" Finn told him

"Yeah" Tristan said hanging up the phone, tossing it onto the night stand and running his hands through his hair

"Everything okay?" Rory asked curiously looking at him and noticing his frustration

"No" He said honestly "I have to fly back to Hartford to deal with some stuff at work"

"When?" Rory asked

"Tonight" He said sounding disappointed

Rory looked at him confused "But… Why?"

"Because I have to" he told her coldy, his mood changing instantaneously

"No" Rory said shaking her head "I mean why does it have to be tonight?"

Tristan sighed "Because there aren't any flight until next week"

"So how are you…."

"My dad is sending over to private plane" Tristan said interrupting her, he got out of the bed abruptly, walking to the end of the bed and slipped on his sweatpants

"But I thought you said we were here for a month"

"Look Rory" Tristan said frustrated "I know you're asking me all these questions hoping for answers, but all I can tell you is that I have stuff that needs to be dealt with back home now"

"What kind of stuff?" Rory questioned him again

Tristan swore and turned around so his back was facing hers, it was the first time that Rory had noticed it, on the back of his right hand shoulder he had a black tattoo, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. The tattoo had two very dark colored swords crossed together with his last name written across the sword that fell on the front. Rory hadn't seen very many tattoos before but Tristan's was definitely done nicely, or by someone very expensive, the lines were drawn perfectly, the tattoo looked like it had been done months ago but had yet to fade

"What is that for?" Rory asked as Tristan turned his head back to her to see what she was talking about. Rory motioned to his back "The tattoo" she said quietly

Tristan sighed "It's just a tattoo" he told her, hoping she was changing the subject

"What do the two swords mean?" she asked him

"They're my family symbol" he told her, moving to pull a shirt on "It's nothing special"

"Do all the men in your family have one?" Rory asked

"Yup" he said as he started packing up their things

"Do we really have to leave?" she asked him tearing him away from the project he was just starting

He looked up at her from the crouched position that he was in, he rose to his feet and walked over to her, running his fingers along her face "I wish we didn't have to" He told her simply, she went to ask why and he placed a finger on her lips, his eyes pleading her to not ask another questions about this. She sighed against his skin and nodded her head, moving away from him to start packing her things. Before Tristan continued to pack his things he walked over to their coffee maker and clicked the button, he pulled out two cups from the cupboard and waited for the coffee to brew, after a couple of minutes he poured the hot black liquid into a cup and walked it over to her, she gave him a thankful look as she took a sip of the cup. He was about to say something to her when his phone started buzzing again, he was beginning to hate the thing, it was constantly interrupting him at the worst time possible, Rory gave him a small smile before turning back to pack up her things, he walked over to the coffee table where he had previously tossed his phone and picked it up "Dugrey" he answered

"Tristan" his father answered on the other end of the phone

"What is it dad?" Tristan asked as Rory turned to face him

"I'm just confirming your plans for tonight"

"I know Finn already called me" Tristan said leaning against the wall

"So you understand"

"Dad I know what needs to be done and I'll get it done"

"I've already called Josh, they'll be there waiting at the airport"

Tristan looked at Rory who still had her eyes glued to him, he let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from her "What about Rory"

"You haven't told her yet?" his father answered him sounding irritated "I thought we decided that you were going to tell her"

"Yeah well I haven't" Tristan said looking over his shoulder hoping Rory wasn't listening

Tristan heard his father mumbled something underneath his breath "Fine, bring her to your house, drop her off and meet Josh at Axe's"

"Fine" Tristan said coldly

"If they don't talk, you know what you have to do"

"Yeah I know" Tristan said hanging up the phone

He turned around and Rory was now standing hand on her hip waiting for his explanation "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked going back to pack his things

"Who was that?"

"My dad" he answered, he looked at her and sighed at the expression on her face "He just wanted to make sure that I understood the arrangements for tonight"

"Which are?"

"That we leave at six" Tristan explained

* * *

><p>Rory held her carry on purse tightly as she watched many airport men load up the plane, they had florescent colored vests on as they lowered the stairs, Tristan was busy talking to the captain nodding his head steadily every few seconds, she had a dark blue trench coat on because like the reporters had called for the weather was getting colder, Tristan shook the captains hand before walking back over to Rory, he was wearing his leather jacket with a grey hoodie underneath, over top of a white t-shirt and his usual jeans, "You ready?" he asked her taking her bag<p>

"I guess so" Rory shrugged

He nodded his head before taking a few steps she followed him, within a few steps he turned around swiftly surprising her, she looked at him with confusion in her eyes "Have I apologize to you yet" he breathed, running his hands along her shoulders "If I haven't I'm really sorry this had to be cut short"

Rory smiled realizing that Tristan didn't apologize for a lot of things, he didn't apologize for the man that he was or for the things that he did, but when it came to certain things with her she found that when he did apologize he sounded genuinely sincere "It's alright" Rory told him honestly

He stopped himself from saying the things that he actually wanted to say, he wanted to tell her that he was actually looking forward to their month away, that it would give them time to get to know each other without the pressure they had back at home "Alright we're set to take off in a few minutes" He said guiding her over to the steps, she nodded her head and let him guide her onto the plane.

* * *

><p>It was a long flight home, Rory felt that she had done more flying in the past two weeks than she had been actually on vacation, they landed early the next morning, and although she had spent most of the flight home sleeping when they landed she was overwhelmed with tiredness. When they got off the plane Finn was waiting at the airport with a car, he ushered them into the vehicle quickly, and before Rory had even registered what was going on they were driving down the interstate. Finn and Tristan talked in code making sure that Rory understood as little as possible, the communication between the two fascinated her, they would use phrases like 'the thing' and they both understood what the other meant, or "it's different' meant something than what the two words actually said.<p>

When they arrived at the location of their house, Rory noticed that there were two bikes parked outside of the house, she assumed one of them was Tristan's. She couldn't believe that the first time she would see the house would be by herself, he had told her on the plane that he would be leaving as soon as they dropped her off at home. He had wanted to show her, he wanted to see the look on her face when she looked in all the rooms, so what he had asked of her was to wear a blindfold up the stairs and he would be back by the time she woke up. She disagreed with the idea but she said she would do it, with a grin he blindly guided her through the house up all the flights of stairs and her body relaxed once it hit a soft surface

"You going to be alright?" he asked her

"Do I have a reason not to be?" Rory questioned

Tristan placed his hands over her blindfold, pulling it up over her eyes "No, you'll be fine"

"So I have to stay here?" Rory asked him

Tristan shook his head "You're not sentenced to your room" he laughed "Just don't go snooping while I'm gone"

"How long will that be?"

"Again so many questions" He said rolling his eyes

She shrugged "A lot of unanswered questions"

"Tristan!" Finn called from an intercom that was positioned on the left side of the room "We have to go"

"I'm coming" Tristan barked at the tiny machine "I'll see you in a couple hours"

"Okay" She said smiling at him as he turned to walk away "Tristan..." Rory called and he turned around to face her "Be careful okay?" she wasn't sure what she was telling him to be careful about, but that's what she felt she needed to say

He nodded his head, and walked back over to her capturing his lips in hers, so quickly that Rory barely had time to register what was going on, "Be here when I get back" he mumbled against her lips before pulling away, he looked at her before walking down the stairs and she nodded his head in agreement.

She stared at the ceiling before turning to look around the room, she couldn't believe a man put this together, she hated to fall under the sexist stereo type, but seriously. The room was painted a coral green, with white nightstands and dressers scattered across the floor, her bed was covered in the nicest sheets she had ever felt, they were also white and the throw pillows consisted of the matching color of the wall and a peachy colored print. At the end of her bed there was a large TV hanging on the wall. Two doors were placed on either side of the room, one her closet and the other the bathroom, that's what she was most eager to see. But not right now, she was too comfortable, she didn't feel like moving ever, she would stay in this bed until it was absolutely required that she move.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review<strong>

**Chapter 11 = In progress almost finished (Need reviews!)**

**Shooting for 125, you're all awesome**

**Teaser: Expect some Trory _steam_ in the next chapter! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I meant to have this chapter up earlier, but I've been extremely busy and haven't had a spare minute! I always like to reread the chapters right before I post and haven't been able to, but luckily I found some spare time in my busy schedule. I cannot stress enough how amazed I am with the response to this story, I know I'm beginning to sound repetitive, but seriously I'm absolutely blown away. 130 reviews and I'm still in shock. Anyways, here is chapter 11 it's cut short, just because chapter 12 will follow closely behind it. They were going to be one big chapter, but I felt that too much stuff was happening in chapter 11 and 12 that I couldn't mix them together. Once again thank you for all your alerts and reviews I appreciate every single one! my goal for this chapter... maybe 145-150 too much? I believe it's possible! keep up the good work and I'll do my best to keep up mine! Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you didn't find him?" Tristan cursed as he walked through the door, cellphone plastered to his ear "They said he would be there"<p>

Finn followed him closely behind his cellphone also plastered to his ear "Tell Ted that we need to meet him down by Larsons" hanging up quickly

Tristan rolled his eyes and shook his head "Matt, I don't give a flying fuck if that's what they said, we need a specific location"

"And a person" Finn mumbled and Tristan glared "What" Finn questions putting his hands up "We do"

"Well he's got to be somewhere" Tristan said ignoring Finn's comments "Yeah, let me know if you hear anything" He said hanging up quickly "Fuck" he swore tossing his phone onto the couch

"He wasn't there?" Finn asked seriously, Tristan stared at him "So they fucked us over"

"Yeah, Matt said they went back to Axe's but they had already taken off the fuckers" Tristan grumbled

"Look you're just exhausted, you haven't slept in fucking 24 hours, go get some rest, we'll pick this up in a bit"

"No" Tristan objected walking over to the bar to poor himself a drink

"Tristan" Finn whined "You need to let it go for a bit, you've got a fucking gorgeous wife upstairs in **bed** waiting for you, go fucking rest" he ordered before walking towards the front door

Tristan scowled at Finn as he left and walked out the door. He had things he needed to get done, he didn't have time to rest, but he was exhausted, and he would be of better use if he rested.

He walked up the stairs into their bedroom just as Rory was rolling over restlessly, her eyes opened slowly and made immediate eye contact with him, he walked over to the left side of the bed, removing his jeans and jacket and crawled in, Rory rolled over slowly to face him. "You look stressed" she whispered to him

"No just tired" He told her not looking at her

She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't impressed, he didn't look calm like he normally did his body was rigid. She tilted her head so that she was staring at him, just watching him. He knew her eyes were on him, but he refused to look at her, "What's wrong?" She asked him softly forcing him to glance over at her, her eyes were wide open now, patiently waiting for his response

"Just work" he said frustrated

"Can I do anything to help?" she asked

Her questioned confused Tristan, normally she was asking what, why, and where questions, things he didn't want to talk about with her. "No" he said shaking his head "I just need to sleep"

Rory nodded her head "Okay" she told him "That shouldn't be a problem considering this bed is extremely comfortable"

Tristan kinked his eyebrow and glanced at her "You like?"

"I could live here" She said closing her eyes

"Yeah it's not bad" he said rolling over "We could spend as much time here as you want" he said momentarily putting his stress aside

She found herself moving closer to him resting her head against his chest, feeling the warmth that she felt whenever their two bodies touched, "I'm sorry you're frustrated" she mumbled softly against his chest

Her comment made him forget his frustrations momentarily, without responding he kissed the top of her head lightly before allowing his exhaustion to take over, his eyelids felt heavy as he fell asleep with her on his chest.

* * *

><p>He woke up to a tickling on his chest, he groaned as his eyes opened and looked down, Rory was lazily tracing lines on his chest back and forth back and forth "You're turning me on" He mumbled, forcing Rory to jump and draw her hand away from his chest "I wasn't complaining"<p>

She blushed furiously "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good" Tristan said rubbing his eyes "You?"

"Oh I didn't sleep" Rory admitted "Just rested"

Tristan wiggled his eyebrows "You wanted to touch me"

Rory rolled her eyes "Stop" she said blushing again "I was just comfortable"

"Me too" he said kissing the top of her head

"Did you know you talk in your sleep" She whispered against his chest

"I've heard that before" he said stretching, pulling her arm back over his chest

"You... uh... mentioned my name a couple times" Rory said her face turning bright red

Tristan smirked "I had a good dream" he told her seriously

"About what?" She asked curiously

"I'd rather show you" He said huskily before rolling himself on top of her, her breath caught in the back of her throat as his body pressed against hers, she then noticed what kind of dream he did have, his hardened member was now pressed up against her lower stomach

"Oh" she said breathlessly

"Yeah, oh" Tristan said smirking leaning down a touching her lips lightly, he pulled away but didn't remove his body off of hers, he rested one of his arms above her head, his other ran along the length of her face stroking it gently, she closed her eyes instinctively. "What are you thinking" He whispered as he watched her intently

She opened her eyes and met the crystal blue of his "I'm thinking" she said placing her hands on his bare chest "I never thought it'd ever fall for you" she said smiling at him

He kissed her lips gently "Me either" he said chewing lightly on her bottom lip causing her to gasp

"You... Did... To" she said against his lips as his tongue ran along her outer lips, causing goosebumps

"How so?" Tristan asked

"You married me willingly" she told him as her hands skimmed his chest he groaned

"Because you were hot" he said kissing along her jawline "Not because I actually thought I would like you"

Rory pulled away from him, unfortunately for her this just gave him better access to her neck "You didn't think you would like me"

Tristan shrugged "I just thought you were uptight, in more ways than one" he said smirking against her neck

"So I was a challenge to you?" she said offended pushing him away from her, he scowled at her

"At first, but then..." he said leaning into her and she pushed him away

"But then what" Rory asked him

He sighed, "But then, I realized I liked you too much to make you a conquest"

"Touching" Rory frowned sarcastically

"Oh come on" Tristan pleaded "Admit it, one of the reasons you were sort of okay with this was because of my looks"

"What looks" Rory bated him

"Stop lying to yourself" He said grabbing both her arms and pinning them above her head

She immediately started to squirm "I'm not lying to anyone" she argued

"Can we just forget about our opinions of each other from the past" He asked, holding both her wrists in one of his hand while the other traced down her body, she shuttered under his touch "And focus on what we feel for each other right now" He said his lips millimeters away from hers

"And those feelings would be" Rory asked

Tristan smirked, as his hand slid over her left breast, feeling the hardened nipple through the material of her shirt "The feelings you get when I do this" he said as he pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and started sucking on it, causing Rory's body to react to him, she was suddenly feeling extremely hot "Or when I do this" Tristan said moving and biting roughly against the skin on her collarbone, she squirmed underneath him, trying to pull her hands free "Or the new feeling you'll get when I do this" He said groping her breast and massaging it lightly, she moaned instinctively, louder than she wanted to. His lips captured hers as his hand continued to massage her, she found herself moaning into his mouth, frantically panting, he finally released her arms, allowing them to roam through his hair. He had touched her there before, but for some reason it felt so much more arousing now, she needed him, this hot burning sensation was being released as he kissed her, his hand wandered down lower, hooking her leg against his hip as they rolled them over so she was lying on top of him, his hands rested on her rear as his tongue entered her mouth, her hips moved lightly against his now very upright arousal earning a appreciated groan from him as he began moving her hips with his. "Fuck" he swore when she pressed harder against their lower halves "You are not making this easy" he said, and she smiled taking his bottom lip in between her teeth like he had just done moments again, she enjoyed teasing him, but it wasn't long before he had them flipped over again his hands wondering underneath the blankets, before she realized what he was doing, he was cupping her through the flannel pajama pants she had put on right before he got home

"Trist..." She moaned loudly as he cupped her head, god whatever he was doing she was exhilarated with emotions, he pushed her legs farther apart and started massaging her through her pants, she detached her mouth from his as her mouth draped opened, he watched her with a smirk on his face as she panted quickly trying to catch her breath

"Mmm" He hummed against her lips "I can feel how much you want me" he said pulling his hand away earning a whimper from her, "But you can also feel how much a want you" he said as he pulled her hips to his, she gasped loudly at the feeling of his arousal contacting with her

"God" she hissed against him frantically trying to catch her breath, she felt him chuckle against her chest, she looked up at him and his eyes were dark blue, full of lust, she imagined that that's what her eyes looked like, this was the first time that she had admitted to herself that she in fact wanted him, she was okay with the feelings that he was giving to her every time they touched, she was okay with the thought that she would go farther with him than anyone else, and she was okay with him doing whatever he just did to her whenever he wanted. Their silent moment was interrupted by the buzzing sound of his phone, he put his head down against her chest and sighed before looking down at her, she pouted her lip sadly and he nibbled on his quickly before rolling off her and reaching for his phone. Their moment was over as soon as he answered his phone his whole body turned serious, he got out of the bed and slipped back on his jeans, all while talking to whoever was on the phone, he was all head nods and code words as he continued to speak. He looked at her regrettably as he talked rolling his eyes as he nodded his head. After about fifteen minutes of talking he finally hung up the phone and said that he had to go deal something right away. He didn't get back into bed with her because he knew what would happen if he did, he wouldn't be going nowhere, and he needed to get things dealt with. Rory understood completely what he was saying, he told her he'd be meeting Finn downstairs in a couple minutes and going down to talk to Finn turned on would not be in his best interest.

* * *

><p>"So they haven't found him?" Tristan asked as him and Finn sat down in the common room discussing work<p>

"No, they think he might have fled the moment he knew you were flying home"

"That's not like him, he doesn't chicken out like that" Tristan explained, Finn nodded his head in agreement "But we've got our guys at every possible location?"

"If he goes anywhere near anything they call you right away"

"Alright" Tristan nodded just as Rory walked into the room, both their heads turned and their eyebrows ruffled in confusion "Where're you going?" Tristan asked, she was dressed in a small little black dress with high black heals, showing off the legs Tristan didn't know she had, her hair was curled, she clutched a small black purse and her hand was placed on her hip

"Out with Louise and Madeline" Rory answered him

Tristan glanced at Finn, who was eyeing Rory as she walked "Where're you going?" he asks again

Rory shrugged "Some nightclub"

"You're not of age" Tristan said fatherishly, Finn looked at him in horror

"I know that" Rory said rolling her eyes "That's what this is for" she said holding up a tiny laminated card, Tristan got up from the couch and snatched the tiny piece of card and examined it pulling her to his side in the process

"El Louise?" Tristan said looking at her stupidly as Finn snorted

"Yes" Rory said snatching it back

"You don't even look 24" Tristan argued

Rory sighed in frustration "Tristan, you're not my father"

"No I'm your **husband**"

"I'm just going out with my girls" Rory argued

"In that" Finn choked roaming his eyes over her outfit

"I just don't think it's the best idea" Tristan explained, ignoring Finn's comment

"Why not?" Rory asked him

"Because guys are dicks"

"I know of one that's being one right now" Rory mumbled and Finn laughed

"Tristan" He said getting up off the couch "If you're so worried about her, go with her" he said grinning at Rory

She did not look pleased, and Tristan looked satisfied "Excellent idea" He leaned down quickly and pecked her lips as Rory groaned just as the doorbell rang, Finn skipped over to answer it, grinning as he pulled the door open

"Ladies" he grinned evilly as they stood outside

"Finn" they both greeted walking past him awkwardly

"You'll be happy to know that Tristan and I have decided to escort you ladies out tonight"

Madeline and Louise glanced at Rory who looked helpless, "No need" Louise smiled "Logan is already meeting us there"

Tristan smirked "Perfect, we won't be interrupting your girls night" he said looking at Rory

"No" Madeline whined "With Tristan and Logan coming with you two that means…." She glanced behind her slightly Finn was leaning against the wall with a grin on his face

"You'll be my dance partner" He said slinging his arm around her, she shoved it off quickly

"Can we just go?" Madeline whined

"Seriously don't you have anything else to do tonight" Rory whispered harshly at Tristan as they followed Madeline and Louise out

"Probably, but why not go make sure my **wife** doesn't get hit on" he smirked as his hands skimmed up her waist

Rory rolled her eyes and held up her hand "See this, it's hard to miss"

He smirked and grabbed her hand, kissing it quickly "Come on, cheer up" he begged

"I was supposed to go dancing with my friends" She pouted to him

"Well now you can dance with me" he said wiggling his eyebrows, pulling her hips to his

"Or maybe I'll find someone** else** to dance up on" she said with a teasingness in her tone

He rolled his eyes "I don't think so" he said against her ear as they walked out the house and into Louise's car.

* * *

><p>"Dance with me" Tristan said pulling Rory into the front of his chest, and kissing the shell of her ear moving his lips down slowly to bite her shoulder.<p>

"We're in public" She told him as she tried to shove him off

"So" Tristan said not caring as he took another piece of skin in her mouth

"So people would see" she said embarrassed as a guy walked past

"I don't care" Tristan said pulling her closer to him "Dance with me" he mumbled against her neck. She had been watching the people in the club for an hour or so, jealous of the way that their bodies moved so naturally. She shook her head leaning it against his chest as he swayed their bodies "Please" he asked softly, she tilted her head up to look at him, he seen the nervousness in her eyes, telling him she wouldn't be good, he didn't care, he was getting tired of playing this innocent game with her, he was attracted to her, he could tell she was attracted to him, he wanted to kiss her and it not be weird after. "I'll show you" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor although she protested, the song had just changed _Hey Baby _by Pitbull was playing as he forced her to wrap her arms around his neck, he watched curiously as she began watching everyone on the dance floor, trying to mimic what other girls were doing she started moving her hips in the way that most girls were, Tristan gripped her hips tightly, colliding their hips together, as she practiced moving against him. "You know what you were doing earlier? In the bedroom" He whispered in her ear, Rory blushed furiously "Just do that, just not so... seductive" he said with a smirk on his face, she rolled her eyes at him

She had danced to music like this before but never with a partner, her hands tightened around his neck as she moved, his hands slowly guiding her hips to the beat that he wanted them to go. She actually liked the feeling of their bodies so close. "Rory" she heard him say to her forcing her to look up at him, his face was so close to hers, he leaned down and touched her lips to his softly, he pulled back and Rory looked at him her eyes full of confusion, before she could question him his mouth was on hers again, their bodies continued to move against one another as they kissed, his hands ran over the length of her body pulling her closer to him, his tongue meeting hers swiftly, she found herself grinding into him, feeling the effect she was having on him as he groaned against her lips, taking her bottom lip in between his teeth and sucking on it lightly, causing her breath to catch in the back of her mouth and gasp. Her eyes closed as his lips moved along her jaw, still trying to pull her closer to him as his tongue darted out a licked the crook of her neck before he nibbled softly on her flesh causing her to moan as his hands traced her figure. They pulled apart at the sound of a whistle, Rory looked beside them and there stood Finn, with a giant grin on his face, Logan and Louise both shaking their heads also with grins on their faces, and Madeline with a smile so big the light bounced off of it

"It's about damn time" Finn said as Tristan turned Rory around and held her against his chest kissing the back of her head "Drinks?" Finn asked, Tristan reluctantly let go of Rory kissing her shoulder before going to follow Finn up to the bar just as Madeline and Louise swarmed to her side

"That almost looked comfortable" Madeline gushed

"What happened on the honeymoon" Louise questioned eager to hear some sex story

"Not what you think" Rory said as they sat down at their booth

"Seriously?" Louise said as her face saddened "You're still a virgin?"

"Yup" Rory said not sounding the least bit disappointed

"You have the will power of a thousand elephants" Madeline said in awe, "If it were me and Tristan was well… Tristan it wouldn't matter if I was a virgin or not"

"It just… didn't happen" Rory shrugged

"Why not?" Louise asked glancing behind her to make sure they weren't walking over

"Well we weren't talking for the first week that we were there, and then when we did finally talk he got the call to come back" Rory sighed

Madeline and Louise both kinked their eyebrows "But if you would have stayed, do you think it might have…." Louise asked curiously

Rory sighed "I don't know, maybe"

They both smiled "Maybe is better than no" Madeline pointed out

"So what did happen with you two then" Louise asked "Obviously something"

Rory blushed "Nothing **extreme**" Rory said

Her friends eyes her suspiciously "But something did" Louise grinned

"There may have been something today" Rory told them

Their eyes widened and they both grinned "Well?"

"I'm not providing details" Rory said with her hands up "But it was... definitely good"

The two girls squealed and they started clapping their hands.

Rory noticed Louise face suddenly turn upset "I don't believe it" She said through gritted teeth "That bitch"

Madeline turned her head "Is that Cathy?" she said with wide eyed "The one that…"

"Made a pass at Logan yes" Louise stated getting up from her seat "She's about to get the back of my right hand attached to her face over and over again until she falls over"

Madeline's eyes widened "I better go with her, make sure she doesn't kill anyone" Rory nodded her head as Madeline chased after Louise, she sat alone in the booth but only for a moment

"You look rather lonely" a younger man with an accent noted as he sat down across from her

"My friends will be back soon" Rory assured him

"I see" he said, Rory noticed the man's appearance; he was somewhat attractive, brown chestnut hair, green eyes, in shape. He glanced down at her finger "That's an awfully big thing to be parading around, surely it's just for show" he said with a gleam in his eye

"No" Rory said shaking her head "It's not for show"

"But you're so young" he said looking down at the ring "Arranged?"

Rory nodded her head "It's working out better than expected"

The man nodded his head "Well, then let me buy you a drink to celebrate this?"

"Oh no it's alright" Rory assured him "My husband is actually around here somewhere" looking around for Tristan

"Is he?" he said with an evil smirk on his face "Well I'd be delighted to entertain you until he returns"

"Uh…." Rory said hesitantly, he looked innocent and from what Rory could tell he was being polite "Sure"

"Super" He said smiling, "I better introduce myself first, my names Kyle"

"Rory" she said smiling back

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Sorry to leave it with a cliffhanger! Trust me it's worth it :)<strong>

**Chapter 12 = in progress**

**Reviews = 145-150 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Happy Tuesday! hope you all had a fantastic Easter weekend, I most certainly did! Goodness I updated Friday and by Sunday night I had more than the reviews I was anticipating. Definitely some eager beavers wanting to find out what's going to happen! So I'm posting earlier, mostly because you did fantastic with the reviews. Here's chapter 12, hope you all enjoy, it'll take me a bit of time with chapter 13 I'm about halfway through it, so if all goes well with this chapter, I might have it up by Sunday at the latest. but we'll see. I'm shooting for around 185-190 Reviews for this chapter, may be a little extreme but the responses I'm getting from this story are phenomenal. Anyways enjoy chapter 12, hope you like it as much as I enjoyed reading it! xoxo**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't fuck her" Finn said leaning against the bar "How could you not"<p>

Tristan shrugged "It just didn't happen"

"And you seem perfectly okay with that" Logan said surprised

"Tristan it's been fucking almost a year since you've gotten anything!"

"I'm not a sex addict like you Finn" Tristan said as he clinked beers with Logan

Finn glared "You have girls fall at your feet, the ones that want to do nothing more than sleep with you, and yet you choose the one girl that won't"

Tristan rolled his eyes "It's not that she **won't**"

"What happened to the Tristan that agreed that every virgin needed to be thoroughly fucked?" Finn questioned

"He got the shit beat out of him while he was in prison for the shit you did" Tristan said tapping his finger to Finn's shoulder

Finn pointed at him "You know how I feel about that"

"I don't regret taking your place" Tristan said leaning on the bar "Don't for one fucking second think that I….." He trailed off as he glanced over towards their booth, his face turned cold as he look over, "Mother fucker" Tristan said putting his beer aggressively down on the bar, Finn and Logan stared at each other quickly before looking over towards the booth, their faces immediately turned hard like Tristan's as Tristan stalked over towards Rory

"No seriously didn't sleep for weeks" Kyle told Rory as she killed herself laughing hysterically

"You bastard" Tristan interrupted them causing Rory to become silent immediately, looking at him confused

Kyle smirked and ran his fingers through his hair casually before turning towards Tristan wiggling his eyebrows at Rory "It's about time you showed up" He said getting up from the stool "I was just getting to know your **wife**" Rory heard the way he said wife, as if it was a game with a dangerous threat

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here" Tristan said with anger in his voice, his eyes were jet black as he stared at Kyle

Kyle fell a few inches shorter than Tristan, he chuckled evilly and clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth "I have a lot of nerve?" he glanced at Rory "She's pretty" he said pacing back and forth "Don't tell me you've forgotten about Summer, you weren't in the slammer that long" he said and Rory looked at Tristan in confusion "But wait, I've already fucked her"

Rory noticed Tristan stiffen "What the fuck are you doing here Kyle" Tristan said

Kyle glared "We have unfinished business to take care of"

"**We** don't do business" Tristan said coldly as Finn and Logan came up behind him

"Awe you brought your boys, cute" Kyle joked looking at Finn "I should put a bullet through your head right now"

Finn snarled "You deserve one through your heart"

Rory's eyes widened they were talking about killing people, literally killing people! "Let's not forget what brought us here **Finn**" Kyle hissed

"Yeah, you sister couldn't keep it in her pants" Finn commented in a dark voice

Kyle lunged forward but was immediately pushed back roughly by Tristan "Get the hell out of here" Tristan ordered

"I don't take orders from you" Kyle sneered

"Get the fucking hell out before I blow your fucking brains out" Tristan threatened aggressively

Kyle glanced from Tristan to Rory with a smirk on his face "Careful, you might scare your wife" Kyle said nodding his head towards Rory, Tristan glanced sideways to see a terrified looking Rory "I'll see you around Rory" Kyle said backing away from Tristan "**Real soon**" he assured her

When it was made sure that Kyle had actually left the club, the entire club was staring in their direction, Rory sat frozen "What the hell just happened?" Madeline interrupted the silence, no one answered her. Rory looked at Tristan for answers, his eyes cold as he stared in the direction the Kyle had walked.

* * *

><p>Rory walked into the house, and Tristan followed after her. She had spent the last hour waiting with Madeline and Louise who waiting for Tristan, Finn and Logan to all get off their phones. The three of them paced back and forth outside the club arguing with whoever it was that they were talking to. This was typical, just when things were improving in Rory's life they all of a sudden took a drastic turn into something terrible.<p>

She walked through their common room, turning to face him as she stood with her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation, his eyes were still cold, no emotion, she hadn't seen him like this since the first time she met him. "Well?" she said taking the initiative "What the hell was that?" she asked him folding her arms in front of her waiting for his answer, he ignored her and moved over to the drink cart, "Don't do that" she told him as he reached for a glass "You can't brush me off on this one, Tristan, what the hell just happened"

He turned to face her, chugging back the bourbon that he had just poured "Stay away from him" was all he said moving towards the stairs, she blocked his path "Rory"

"Tristan" Rory mocked "Who was that? And why do you hate him so much"

"Because he deserves to be dead" Tristan said with his jaw clenched

"Is he the reason we had to come home?" She asked him

"Yes"

"What did he do" Rory asked

"Nothing"

"Sentencing someone to death for no reason doesn't sound very convincing" Rory told him still blocking the stairs

"Look, I'm tired, I've had a two hour nap in almost 48 hours, I don't feel like dealing with this right now"

Rory kinked her eyebrow "You threatened to kill him Tristan"

"If you weren't there I would have done a lot worse" He said seriously lifting her arm out of the way to walk past her

She touched his arm "Are you in a gang"

He rolled his eyes "We prefer the term mob"

"Mob" Rory said stunned letting his wrist go "That's the big secret"

"Yeah aren't you glad you waited" He stated sarcastically

"You're a part of a mob?" Rory questioned still in shock

"Yes Rory" He said frustrated

"Don't get mad at me, I'm the one that just found out that my **husband **kills people for a living" She said angrily as they came up to the second floor

"I don't do the killing" Tristan told her

She gave him a sarcastic smile "Well that makes it all better, my husband **orchestrates **the killing of people"

"See why I didn't tell you in the first place"

"Yes because this way was so much better, the guy that you want dead was hitting on me at a club!" Rory yelled at him

"I didn't know he would be there!" Tristan shouted back

Rory paused and looked at him, "No you didn't" she said calmly "But a little warning would have been nice"

"I didn't know Kyle was back in town until yesterday" Tristan told her honestly

"I meant about you" she told him

Tristan rubbed his forehead "Yeah, I probably should have"

She let out a long sigh "Look, you've had a long couple of days, you need to get some rest, we can talk about this tomorrow"

His eyebrows knitted together "Really?"

"Obviously this isn't going to get worked out tonight, it's best if we just leave it for tonight" she reasoned

He nodded his head "Alright"

"You should probably sleep in the guest room" She told him softly

He opened his mouth before shutting his quickly "Alright"

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said quietly, he nodded his head again, Rory walked down the hallway towards the stairs to her bedroom, today was a complete 180, things were good they were improving, she was opening up to him, and then suddenly that door closed faster than it had opened, he was in a mob, he was a leader in a mob, he threatened to kill someone today, she experienced a side of him she didn't know, so much for racing street bikes, what kind of lie was that. She had so many questions and such little answers, she needed to figure this out, she needed him to talk to her no more secrets.

* * *

><p>She walked downstairs in a pair of pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt, she walked into the common room where there was a pot of coffee already waiting for her, exactly what she needed. She grabbed a cup before grabbing the pot, the feeling of someone watching her came over her and she turned around. Jumping she nearly dropped the cup on the ground, as she held her hand to her chest "Finn!" she shouted at him<p>

Finn sat with his leg crossed over his knee with a grin on his face watching her in amusement "Morning Love" he greeted raising his scotch up to her

She took two deep breaths before speaking "What are you doing here?" she asked him

"Well…" Finn said leaning back casually on the couch "Since Kyle now knows who you are, we're taking precautions to make sure you stay safe."

"Precautions? Keep me safe?" She asked confused "Where's Tristan?"

"He had things he needed to do this morning" Finn explained

"So he's not here?" Rory said irritated

"Nope, I've been instructed to watch you"

"Finn I don't need protecting" Rory said going back to pour herself her cup of coffee

"Love, let's not get proud"

"I'm not being proud, I just don't think I need a babysitter" Rory said stirring a cream into her coffee

"I'm not being your babysitter, I'm like… your guardian, much sexier" Finn smirked

"And what are you protecting me from?"

"Kyle" Finn answered

"And he is so bad because…"

Finn held up his had "Ah I'm not at liberty to tell you that"

She frowned at him "Let me guess, Tristan has to tell me that"

"He has instructed me to keep my trap shut"

"Is that even possible" she teased, she said taking a sip of her coffee sitting down across from Finn

"So…" Finn said crossing his hands in his lap "How's it going"

Rory tilted her head at him and shook it "Really?"

"Well" Finn said raising his hands "What else am I supposed to say"

"If you weren't so god damn loyal, there's a lot you're supposed to be saying" Rory mumbled

"Well what I can tell you, is that he didn't tell you for good reason"

"I'm failing to see that" Rory admitted to Finn

"Well trust me he…" They heard the front door open and in walked Tristan, phone clutched tightly in hand as he walked into the common room looking directly at Rory "Thank god" Finn said getting up "I was getting so bored" Tristan didn't say anything "So did you…?" Tristan shook his head "Damn it" Finn cursed "Okay, well I'm gonna go for a bit, but I'll be back for Rory duty in a few" he leaned forward "Work this out" he said patting his friend on the shoulder before heading out of the room

Rory stared at him as he sat down across from her, right where Finn was just sitting "I don't need a babysitter" was the first thing that left Rory's lips

"Yes you do" He said sternly his eyes burrowing into hers

"What good is Finn going to do, Kyle didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me" Rory argued

"Maybe not right then at that moment" Tristan defended "But trust me now that he knows who you are, you need the protection"

"But Finn?" Rory exaggerated

Tristan nodded his head "He does more damage than you think"

She tilted her head "He kills people?" Tristan groaned before walking over to the bar "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

He shrugged "Depends"

"On?"

"Is it still considered early if I haven't slept?"

Rory sighed "You haven't slept?"

Tristan shook his head "Nope"

"What did you do last night then?" Rory questioned

"Just stuff"

"How descriptive" she mumbled under her breath, causing him to turn towards her "You going to explain this stuff to me" He shook his head drinking back his drink, Rory's mouth dropped "Why not?"

"Because, all you need to know is that I do what I do" he explained pouring himself another drink

"You cannot be serious" she said standing up from the couch "I watch you threaten to kill someone last night, I then learn that you're a part of some family mob, I wake up to you gone this morning, figure out that you think I'm in danger from this guy named Kyle, who by the way was nothing but nice to me, and now you're telling me that you're not going to tell me anything"

Tristan's facial expression gave away the fact that he was thinking about everything she was saying, "Yup" was all he said walking back over to the couch

She scowled at him "I hate you"

"It's for your own good" he shrugged

"Can you at least tell me why Kyle is so dangerous?" She pleaded

"No" Tristan shook his head

Rory's jaw clenched "I don't understand why not, you thought I would react badly to you being in a mob, and I think I took it pretty well" she said sitting on the coffee table in front of him

"You did" Tristan agreed

"So…. Because I took it so well it should show you that your accusations about me are wrong" she was hoping that would convince him

"My accusations about you were definitely wrong" Tristan said agreeing with her yet again. She looked at him with eyes full of hope, she prayed that he would give her something, "But the answers still no"

Her hopeful face soon dropped into a frown "Fine" she said standing up in front of him "Enjoy the guest room" she said before storming out of the common room and up the stairs. Tristan stood in the same position letting out a loud sigh before taking another sip of his drink.

* * *

><p>She walked down the stairs much later that day Finn and Tristan were sitting on the couches discussing something, Rory walked past the two of them with her nose stuck up in the air. Finn watched curiously as Tristan glanced at Rory before turning back to the papers in front of them, Rory eyed Tristan carefully circling the two couches, Finn leaned in closer to Tristan "What is she doing?" he asked<p>

Tristan's eyes darted to Rory, following her as she paced around the room "I have no idea" he whispered back to him. They both stopped what they were doing and watched her continue to walk in circles.

She stopped "Don't let me stop whatever you were doing, continue" they continued to stare at her "Forget that I'm even here"

"Why are you here?" Tristan asked her

Rory shrugged "I'm embracing the common room" she lied

Tristan rolled his tongue over his lips "We're not telling you anything" he told her

"I know" She said with a hand on her hips "You've made that **perfectly** clear"

"Rory we're trying to work" Tristan urged

Rory grinned "I had a question to ask you actually" she said Tristan for the first time noticing that she had something in her hand

"What?" He asked eyeing the paper behind her

"How does this thing work if you were to…." She contemplated "I don't know… get divorced" Finn choked on his drink after Rory said the word divorced. Tristan ran his hand over his face in frustration "I mean it must put some kind of impact on you"

"What're those?" Tristan asked pointing at the papers

"Oh these" Rory said pulling out the papers she held behind her back "Just some papers I found online"

"Saying….?" Tristan asked

"Well…" Rory said with a grin on her face "I called your mother"

Finn's eyes widened "You did what?"

"I was discussing that me and you were having difficulty seeing eye to eye on certain things" Rory started watching Tristan's blue eyes turn cold "And I asked her, what she thought I should do about it" Rory tossed the papers down on the table "She suggested this, and happily sent them over as soon as she could"

Finn picked them up "Divorce papers" he said with wide eyes, Tristan continued to stare at her coldly "Love come on" Finn begged

"No you two come on" Rory told them folding her arms across her chest "My understanding is if I sign these papers, you lose everything, now is that something that you're willing to do just because you refuse to tell me whatever the hell is going on" she asked pointing at Tristan

She could see his jaw clenching, and his eyes darkened, he grabbed the papers from Finn and reached for a pen flipping through the document, signing his name on the last page before getting up grabbing his leather jacket and walking out the front door. Leaving both Rory and Finn looking stunned while staring at the document. Finn grabbed the document again examining Tristan signature on the line "Please tell me you were bluffing" Finn begged

Rory's arms were still folded in front of her chest "He would rather lose everything than tell me this one thing" she whispered barely audible to Finn

Finn sighed "Maybe you can't look at it as him losing everything for the sake of himself, maybe he would rather lose everything than have to put you in any kind of danger" he said hinting

Rory glanced at Finn "I don't understand why this is so dangerous"

Finn groaned "Look, Love…" he got up and walked to Rory before ripping up the document "The history that Kyle and Tristan have is not pretty, and while right now it doesn't seem like something to worry about, Tristan wouldn't be going to these extremes if he didn't actually believe that they needed to be taken"

"I just wish I knew"

"You've made that perfectly clear" Finn said nodding his head "But in Tristan's defense, he had no idea that Kyle would be at the club last night, he thought he had more time"

"More time for what?"

"He was going to tell you, but now… he's just go so much other stuff to deal with"

"So you're telling me to wait and he'll tell me?" Rory asked not believing that she was actually considering taking Finn's advice

"I've known Tristan a long time, and he's always done things based on gut instinct, and most of the time it's worked out for him, I've only ever experience two times in his life where he hasn't and It's turned out completely different than he thought"

"What are they?" Rory asked

"Well one was marrying you, and the other I can't say" Finn said, watching Rory's mouth fall open, Finn's phone began ringing, he reached into his pocket quickly, looking at the screen puzzled before walking away from her "Finn" she heard him answer, he turned quickly to look at Rory as her phone began ringing

"Hello?" she answered

"Rory!" a very panicked Madeline said into the phone

"Madeline? What is it? What's wrong" Rory looked up and Finn threw his phone across the room swearing

"It's Logan" she said sounding as if she was almost in tears "Rory he's been…" she couldn't answer him

"He's been what?" Rory asked impatiently looking at Finn again as she spoke, his hands were ruffled angrily in his hair as he paced back and forth

"Rory's he's been shot" Madeline said finally through her sobs

"What!" Rory exclaimed into the phone

"I just… I don't know… Louise said it was something to do with the guy last night… but I just think you really need to get down here" Madeline said sobbing now

Rory looked up at Finn "Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can" she said hanging up the phone

She quickly walked past Finn towards her car keys "Where're you going?" he said grabbing the keys from her

"To the hospital" Rory told him

"No fucking way" Finn told her

"Finn, Louise is probably a basket case" Rory argued

"Rory, Louise has Madeline there right now, she'll be fine"

"No she won't I'm going to the hospital" she said grabbing her keys

Finn swore before turning to follow behind her, just as she was about out the front door Tristan walked in, immediately placing his hands on her shoulder and backing her up "Where do you think you're going" he said in a stern voice stopping her from leaving, looking at Finn who put his hands up in defeat

"I'm going to the hospital" Rory told him

"I don't think so" Tristan said pulling her back into the common room

"You cannot tell me what to do" she said pulling her arms away from him forcefully

"I'm not telling you, I'm ordering you." He told her simply "You're not leaving here"

"But Louise needs me!" Rory shouted "You cannot be serious, he's your friend"

"We can't go anywhere near him" Tristan said stopping her again as she tried to exit

"Why the hell not!" she yelled at him "Tristan Logan was **SHOT!**"

"Because… Police have enough suspicion about us as it is, throw a gunshot friend into the mix and we become main suspects" Tristan said stopping her one last time before throwing her over his shoulder and down onto to couch, him and Finn both standing on opposite sides blocking her in completely

"Tristan your best friend is probably dying right now"

"Logan's going to be fine" Tristan assured her "I just talked to Michum, the doctors expect a full recovery"

"Michum?" Rory asked standing in front of him once more

"Logan's dad" Finn explained

"His dad's in on this too?" She said in disbelief

"Family business" Finn joked, Tristan and Rory both turned to face him and he just shrugged "What other reason would there be"

"What does keeping me here do?" Rory asked him angrily

"It keeps you safe"

"Kyle shot Logan didn't he" Rory said wide eyed

"No, Kyle didn't do it directly" Tristan said rolling his eyes

"I don't understand why you couldn't take me to the hospital"

"Because Rory, Kyle's guys don't care where or when shit happens, Logan was in a fucking bar for fuck sakes"

"You don't think he knows where we are?" Rory stated

"He knows, he won't come near here though" Tristan said moving away from her to get a drink knowing she wasn't going anywhere

"Why?" Rory asked

"Because Tristan's here" Finn said obviously

"So?" Rory asked

"So… Kyle seems all 'I can take Tristan with one hand tied behind my back' but really he's the biggest pussy when it comes to this shit" Finn explained

"Why's he so afraid of you?" Rory asked turning back to Tristan

"Well…" Finn started

"Shut up" Tristan scolded Finn

"Right" He said remembering not to tell Rory anything

She glared back and forth between the two of them, so irritated that they both acting as if this was something that happened on a regular basis. A gun shot was not something that she was used to, before today she always assumed that this stuff only ever happened in movies. Tristan got another phone call and excused himself from the common room as Finn sat casually in the lounger chair, Rory leaned casually forward

"You know you can tell me" She said innocently, Finn kinked his eyebrow in confusion "I won't freak out I promise"

Finn snorted "You suck at lying"

"Don't you think I deserve to know more than what I'm being told"

Finn nodded "I do"

"So…" Rory pleaded

Finn smirked "Just because I do…" he paused to take a drink "Doesn't mean he does"

"So what you're like his **bitch**" she said shocked as the word just rolled off her tongue

Finn shook his head chuckling "We must be rubbing off on you"

Rory scowled he was changing the topic "You obey everything he says" Rory said bringing the conversation back

"I do" Finn agreed nodding

"Why?"

Finn lifted his head and looked directly at Rory "Because I owe him my life"

Rory froze, she had never in the time that she had known Finn seen him be so serious, the tone in his voice itself was serious and bland, but there was also an emotional touch to the statement itself "You owe him your life?" Rory repeated

Finn nodded, quickly turning off whatever seriousness he had "But he's also been my best friend since we were in diapers"

Rory face scrunched "That's a lovely picture"

Finn winked "You bet"

Tristan walked back in the room and Rory immediately seen confusion cross his face "What's going on?" he questions more asking Finn than Rory

"Oh well I was just…"

"He was just informing me about your baby years" She interrupted Finn

Tristan looked at Finn with a 'what the hell' kind of look, Finn shrugged his shoulders "I have not been, I just told her that's how long we've known each other"

Tristan then turned to Rory looking for answers arms folded in front of his chest as he waited, "Well…" she paused as she heard the front door click, Tristan and Finn didn't look the least bit phased as a giant man walked into the living room. Rory's eyes grew wide, as Tristan turned around to face him

"Ted" He greeted as Finn stood up from the couch, not going very far

"Hey man" The guy greeted in a very low and deep voice, he was about six foot five and Rory guess at least 300 pounds, he wore a dark t-shirt and dark jeans "How's Logan"

"He'll live" Tristan answered brushing off the question "Do you have them?"

Ted nodded, "Yup two of em' you're really going to give one of these to Finn"

Finn glared "Cut the bullshit"

Ted smirked "These are more powerful than the one you have now"

"You could give me a machine gun and my shot would still be better than yours" Finn snarled

Ted rolled his eyes and turned back to talking to Tristan "Alright" he said reaching behind him into the back of his pants, and pulling out a hand gun. Rory's eyes grew about ten times larger than her normal size "You've worked one of these before"

Tristan took the gun from Ted's hand and examined it carefully "Fully loaded?" Tristan asked

"Of course" Ted answered

"Bullets?" He said holding out his hand, Ted nodded before reaching into his pocket and handed over a metal tube, Rory stared at it confused, 'bullets come in metal tubes?" she questioned, it was then that something caught her eye, on Ted's left arm there was a dark black tattoo, almost identical to the one on Tristan's back, the only difference was instead of two swords Ted only had one, she then looked over at Finn curious, his left arm was clean, but then she looked on his right arm, and his too had only one sword. She looked at them all in confusion as they continued to talk, 'why was Tristan's on his back, and why did he have two swords'

"Alright man" Tristan said reaching behind him, immediately taking Rory out of her thoughts as she seen him reach behind him just like Ted had done moments ago, he took pulled out a gun 'seriously' Rory thought 'why do they keep them back there' he handed it to Ted before shaking his hand and putting his new gun back to where his old gun just was. Rory stared at him in complete and utter shock as he turned around to face her, Finn leaned against a nearby wall watching her in amusement "What?" Tristan asked her

"Do you always carry a gun with you" she asked stumbling on her words slightly

Tristan shrugged "Not always"

She tucked her legs underneath herself "Not always… Out of all the time we've spent with each other how much of that time have you had a gun on you?"

"Like on me or within grabbing distance?" Tristan question

Rory squinted her eyes "Seriously?"

Tristan shrugged and Finn chuckled "It's a legitimate question"

"Within grabbing distance" Rory told him

Tristan thought about it momentarily "99.9%" he answered her

Her mouth drooped "On you?" she asked

He paused slightly again "90% of the time"

She stared at him blankly "So really only 9.9% of the time you've had it within reaching distance"

"I guess" he answered

"How come I never noticed"

Tristan smirked and raised his eyebrows in Finn's direction "Well… Because you've never bothered to feel back there, you're more of a frontal person"

Rory blushed furiously as Finn began to laugh hysterically "Lucky you" Finn said in between laughs and Rory threw the throw pillow in his direction

"Shut up" she scowled

"Are you denying it?" Finn teased

Rory quickly glared at Tristan who was now sitting casually on the other couch "You suck" she spat and he just as with a smirk plastered on his face

"Oh come on" Tristan laughed "Most guys prefer a girl who likes the **front**" he wiggled his eyebrows as Rory flung herself backwards onto the couch staring at the ceiling. She needed out of this house, she need time to digest all of this new information, she went from high school with tests and books to marriage with guns and shootings. Downward spiral, she had a husband that drove her crazy and that she didn't understand, yet she found it impossible to hate him, she tried but she just couldn't, she understood that he did things for a reason but she just wished that he would include her in that understanding, because at this point she was pretty sure that she was so confused that she wouldn't be able to tell right from left.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review = 185-190 (You can do it! :])<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: First off I am terribly sorry for not having this up earlier, my life has been one crazy ride these past few weeks, and writing has been very difficult to schedule in, but here's chapter 13 finally! i have to say you all are all incredible, when i started writing this story never once did i think i would hit 100 reviews none the less over 200! it just shows me how dedicated you all are to this story, and i appreciate all the feedback, would live to hit 230 on this one, but that's all up to you. This chapter there are some major step ups for TRORY their relationship is finally progressing, which is what i know you all have been waiting for. Anyways i'll stop blabbing and let you read yourself, once again thank you for the patience and kind words! enjoy chapter 13 :)**

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you're taking this too far?" Rory asked sitting in her bed, legs underneath the sheets<p>

Tristan sat perched in the white desk chair sitting back casually "No not at all"

Rory rolled her eyes and groaned "You already said that he won't come anywhere near here, so why the night patrol"

"Well since you insist on me sleeping in the guest room, a whole floor down from here where I can't make sure that you don't try to leave here tonight, this is my solution"

"I already told you I wasn't going anywhere" Rory told him "I won't be able to sleep with you… watching me"

"Well if you would just understand…"

"I know" Rory interrupted "If I would just understand that you not telling me is protecting me" he nodded his head in agreement "But Tristan" Rory whined "I'm not seven years old and I'm not your little sister" He cocked his head to the side confused "I'm 17 years old and your wife, I don't want to have to live in this house forever constantly wondering if the next time you walk out the door will be your last, and I especially don't want anything to happen to you and me not know why"

A smirk formed on Tristan's face "Is that your way of telling me that you're worried about me"

"If that gets my point across then yes" she admitted to him

"Which means you have some feelings for me" Tristan said leaning forward in the chair

"Have I not made that clear?" Rory stated sarcastically rolling her eyes

"Not really" Tristan said scooting the chair closer to the bed

"Can you at least give me one reason why Kyle is so dangerous?" she begged him "I promise, if you give me something that's all I'll need for like a week"

"A week?" Tristan asked and Rory nodded her head

"I promise" she pleaded

"He tried to kill Finn" Tristan sighed

Rory's eyes widened in shock "What?"

"He used to be one of us" Tristan began to explain "One night Kyle and Finn were on a run"

"A run?"

He rolled his tongue over his lips "A term to mean…"

"Oh" Rory said understanding

"Anyways, this was a couple years ago, and they were on a run when I got a call from Logan" Tristan said pausing, Rory scooted closer to him "He said that Kyle had found out about Finn"

"Found out what about Finn?" Rory asked impatiently

"He found out that Finn was fucking his sister" Tristan said bluntly, Rory's mouth dropped "Anyways", he said continuing, "Kyle found out and I had already been curious about them leaving, because normally Kyle and Finn didn't go on the same runs together"

"So Logan called you" Rory continued

Tristan nodded "I knew as soon as he called that something was going to happen" he sighed "Kyle made up a fake run, saying some shit about some guys that had been raping girls downtown" Rory's eyebrows ruffled in confusion and Tristan held out his hand stopping the question that she wanted to ask "He made the plan in order to get Finn alone" Rory closed her eyes only imaging the scene "So I drove down to the docks, it turned out that Kyle had been working against us for a while, and by the time I got down to the dock Kyle had a gun pointed at Finn" Rory's hand covered her mouth, muffling the gasp that escaped her lips, "I pulled out my gun and aimed at Kyle's right shoulder" he paused "I missed, purposely and by the time that Kyle had ran off I ran over to who I thought was Finn"

"Wait who you thought was Finn" Rory repeated

"It was one of Kyle's guys, he was standing with a fucking smug look on his face" Tristan snarled "By the time I had realized what was going on I was surrounded by the cops"

"I don't understand" Rory stated confused "Why if Kyle was working for you would he turn you in like that"

"The cops had been after me for a while at that point they had assumptions that I was behind the number of killings over the past few months, they had a few leads but no confirmation, Kyle gave them the confirmation they needed to lock me up for a while"

"But didn't they care about the stuff he did" Rory asked

"He had them sign a document saying that whatever information he provided them with could not be held against him" Tristan explained

"So that's how you ended up in jail" Rory stated "For Finn's dumb actions"

Tristan raised his eyebrows "For Finn's dumb actions" he repeated

"That's why he claims he owes you his life" Rory asked

Tristan nodded his head "There's more to it than that, I've gotten Finn out of some shitty situations"

"Meaning?"

"The shit Kyle gave to the police was stuff Finn actually did, but instead of taking him down with me…"

"You took the fall for both of you" Rory whispered, Tristan nodded confirming "Why'd you tell me all that stuff?"

Tristan kinked his eyebrow "You asked?"

Rory nodded "I know, but I expected you to say like he killed my goldfish when I was six and then just stop there. You answered more than just one of my questions"

"You really think I'd hold a grudge over a goldfish?" Tristan asked

Rory shrugged "Obviously not, but seriously you've been keeping all this from me why fill me in now"

"Because you were right" He looked directly at her "When you said that I misjudged you, you have been reacting completely different than I thought you would, like today with the gun" he smirked "It was a test"

"You were testing me?" Rory asked glaring slightly

"I wanted to see how you would react to it" Tristan admitted "You took it a lot better than I thought you would"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Rory bated

Tristan chuckled "Somewhat" he sighed loudly "I just figured that since you clearly weren't going to bolt, based on anything that you've found out in the past two days, that I might as well just let you know"

Rory stared at him shocked, before she closed her mouth and a grin formed on her face "You trust me" she said grinning widely

Tristan rolled his eyes "I didn't say that"

"You didn't have to, you trust me with your deepest darkest secrets" she said beaming

He shook his head "Keep it up and might never tell you anything again"

She sighed "Fine" she moved back over to her side of the bed, looking at him before patting the space beside her "Since you're in here anyways" she mumbled

Tristan smirked before pushing the chair back over to the desk and walking over to the bed "You sure?" he asked looking for assurance she nodded her head. He smirked as he removed his shirt and stripped down to his boxers, Rory did her best not to stare, he flung himself on the bed with a groan, Rory clapped turning off the automatic lights that Tristan had installed before turning on her side to look at him

"So what's his infatuation with me?" Rory whispered

Tristan turned to face her "There's some other stuff with me and Kyle that he doesn't like, one being I managed to bang every girl he ever had an interest in"

"And that has to do with me because…?" Rory asked

"He knows I won't touch anything he's already damaged" Tristan explained "If he gets to you, he gets to me"

"So that's why you've gone all federal agent" Rory quipped

Even in the darkness she could see Tristan's glare "That and the fact that scumbags like him don't care whether the girls into it or not"

"You mentions that the run him and Finn were going on was because of some guy raping a girl, what does that have to do with anything"

"The people I run with don't believe in taking girls that way, and we do what we can to make sure the bastards that do don't survive to hurt anyone else"

"So you're kind of like superheroes" Rory joked, knowing it would irritate Tristan

"Without the tights" He said playing along, he yawned suddenly

"Tired?" Rory asked

He yawned again "Haven't had a good sleep in a couple days"

"Well you definitely deserve one" Rory said smiling through the darkness

He gave a breathy laugh "Deserve and want are two different things"

"Well do both" Rory told him rolling onto her back, they sat in complete silence, nothing but the sounds of their breath "I want us to continue on where we were going yesterday night" she said suddenly

She felt Tristan shift in the bed "What?"

"I don't want this stuff to set us back, I liked the direction we were going" Rory admitted more to herself than him

"You did?" he asked as she felt him move closer to her

"Yes" she told him honestly

"So…" he anticipated as he reached out for her hand

"So, I would like a goodnight kiss" she was blushing heavily

She could tell he was smirking just by the way he reached out to her but before his lips touched hers he whispered "I liked the direction we were going in too" he said relieving whatever stress she was feeling about admitting her feelings to him in one short sentence, before their lips touch in what Rory felt like eternity. She felt like it had been decades since they had last done this, as if it had been forever since his lips touched hers. This kissed wasn't forced, it wasn't aggressive or filled with want, it was nice it was soft and she felt what he said, she felt trust and reassurance with this, she knew that it would be alright and that whatever the next hurdle was, with Kyle and everything that they would be okay. She was amazed at what one kiss could feel like, but she definitely liked it.

* * *

><p>She rubbed her hand over her eyes the next morning, slowly beginning her morning, she held them over her eyes trying not to let the light seep through the cracks of her fingers, she slowly created an opening adjusting to the light, she was confused at first because to her surprise no light shone through her fingers, she opened her eye slowly and jumped up in the bed pulling the blanket with her "Oh my god Finn!" she said staring wide-eyed at the man that standing above her "How long have you been standing there"<p>

Finn smirked before leaning back "Not long"

"Why do I feel like that's a lie" Rory scowled at him he just winked. Tristan groaned loudly beside her, she had almost forgotten that he was sleeping there, he rolled over

"Do you have to ruin every fucking moment I spend with her" he mumbled rolling over to face Finn

"I'm sorry I was unaware that the two of you were sharing a **moment**" Finn stated snarky

"So was I" Rory said staring confused at Tristan

"We weren't yet" Tristan mumbled moving his hands under the cover

"For god sake at least wait till I'm out of the room before you touch yourself" Finn said disgustedly "I know we're close, but seriously not that close

Rory stared at Tristan modified "You were not going to do **that** with me sitting right here"

"I wasn't going to do anything" Tristan said rubbing his eyes "I was trying to get Finn to get the hell out"

Finn glared crossing his arms "Well… I didn't know that a marriage certificate came with a best friend release form"

Tristan stared boringly at Finn as if telling him he was acting like a four year old "Are you two sure you're not related?" Rory joked

"We've already been tested" Finn answered to her surprise "No blood relation whatsoever"

"Oh but I wasn't…"

"But he was" Tristan said interrupting her "Do you have a reason to be here? Or are you just here"

"You gave me a key for emergencies" Finn said wiggling his key in the air

Rory turned swiftly to look at Tristan her eyes full of wonder, Tristan shrugged his shoulders "What's the emergency?" Tristan asked Finn searching for clarification

"Did I leave five dollars here last night" he asked seriously

Tristan flung himself back onto the bed throwing a pillow over his face "Not those kind of emergencies dumbass"

"I'm sorry Mr Know-it-all, but I was at the gas station and had a craving for a chocolate bar and didn't have the five dollars I needed to pay for the chocolate bar" Finn explained

"You were going to buy a five dollar chocolate bar? What gas station were you at" Rory asked

Finn rolled his eyes "Obviously I wasn't going to just buy the chocolate bar, they have slurpee's there too"

Tristan groaned frustrated from underneath the pillow "Go away Finn"

"Go away Finn" Finn repeated suddenly offended "The last time you told me to go away was when you were about to get…" he drifted off as Tristan threw the pillow away, a look of pure irritation on his face "Really?" he said in a suspicious voice, "So you two were ahh…"

"No"

"Yes"

Tristan and Rory both answered at the same time, Rory quickly turned to look at him "No" she repeated herself

Tristan now rolled his eyes "Fine no we weren't, but seriously get the hell out"

"Fine" Finn said to him "I can tell when I'm not wanted"

"It only took you 23 years" Tristan mumbled and Rory smacked his chest as she watched him saunter down the stairs, she then turned to Tristan with a smug expression on her face "What?" he asked staring at her

"What did you think was going to happen this morning?" She asked amused with his annoyed state

"Nothing" He lied

"Seriously" She question

Tristan shrugged "Whatever I **thought** was going to happen never involved Finn being here this morning"

"Well what did you **think** was going to happen"

"I was going to ravish your body" Tristan smirked as Rory blushed furiously "Those opposed" he teased positioning himself above her

She blinked before realizing that she had just woken up, she placed her hand on his chest before quickly maneuvering herself away from Tristan's half naked body and quickly ran to the bathroom "Give me a minute" she said through the bathroom door as Tristan heard the tap turn on

"You're brushing your teeth!" Tristan exclaimed "Seriously Mare"

"You should to"

"I'll eat a tic tac" he said rolling his eyes

"Good, because I refuse to kiss morning breath"

He raised his eyebrows "So there will be kissing this morning?"

"If you brush your teeth it's a possibility"

He groaned before rolling himself out of bed tousling his hair and walking into the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror brushing the bottom of her teeth, her mouth opened and in her other hand she held his toothbrush handing it to him with toothpaste on it already "Thank you" he said placing it underneath the tap. They watched each other put the toothbrush in out of their mouth

"Turn around" Rory said suddenly

Tristan forehead wrinkled "Why?"

"I need to spit" she told him her cheeks flushing

"Then spit" he told her

"I will once you turn around"

"Dear god" he mumbled turning himself around

She rinsed her toothbrush one final time before turning to face him, she skimmed the lines of his back, her eyes immediately staring at his tattoo. They rotated places when Tristan needed to spit, her eyes not leaving his tattoo "I can see you staring" Tristan said interrupting her thoughts as he watched her in the mirror

Her eyes quickly darted to his in the mirror "Why is yours on your back?" She questioned him going back to staring at it

"Because that's where I wanted it" He said turning around, casually leaning against the sink

"But Finn and Ted both have them on their forearms" Rory pointed out "And they only have one sword"

Tristan nodded his head "It's how we distinguish our killers" he explained "The sword represents bravery and courage and the fact that they'd be willing to risk their lives for another person"

"What does yours means?" Rory asked

"Mine means that the life decisions I make are difficult and could possibly result in painful consequences they represent the fact that the problem at hand needs to be resolved using logic and intellect" Tristan explained

"Who else has double crossed swords?" She asked while they were on the topic

"My dad, my grandfather, Logan and Michum" Tristan answered

"Logan… Really?" Rory asked

Tristan nodded "The Dugreys and Huntzburgers have a long line of this stuff, therefore putting us at the head"

"Wow, interesting" Rory said looking at sheepishly "Does the left or right arm mean anything?"

Tristan sighed "Finn's tattoo means we only send him into situations where we need a sharp shooter, Ted is sent in whenever because he's big and most guys are afraid of him"

Rory laughed "Finn's a sharp shooter" she said covering her mouth, Tristan shrugged his shoulders

"You got any tattoos Mare?" he asked

Rory shook her head "No"

"You want one?"

She shrugged "Maybe one day"

"I could arrange that for you" he said pushing himself up off the sink and walking over to her "I like them right here" he said grabbing her waist and rubbing his right thumb across her hip bone

"Why there?" she asked breathlessly resting her head on his shoulder

Tristan smirked "Because in order to see it your pants normally have to be off"

Rory's head darted off his shoulder immediately making eye contact with him he smirked before bringing her lips to his, her immediately forgetting his last comment, her eyes fluttered shut as his lips attacked hers hungrily, he pushed her up against the bathroom wall his hands roaming up the sides of her body. He had pushed us up against the wall our bodies so close to one another, he lifted her legs off the floor instructing her to wrap them around his waist as he pushed her farther into the wall, she moaned into his mouth feeling his hard member against the inside of the thigh. Before she knew what was going on Tristan had removed her from the wall and was walking blindly back into the bedroom not removing his mouth from hers the entire time, his tongue ran in and out of her mouth while is teeth nibbled on her bottom lip. Her arms sprawled out as he placed her down on the bed his hands immediately moving to the hem of her tank top. Her head shot up from the bed to look at him "Wha…"

"Trust me" he said moving his face closer to hers kissing her softly before pulling it over her head. His eyes scanned her body, Rory suddenly realized why he was staring so hard she hadn't worn a bra to bed last night, she had completely forgotten, she moved to cover herself up but Tristan caught her arms "Mare" he said huskily "It's just us" he said as he brought one of his hands up to caress her chest she moaned loudly, his lips connected with hers "Let me show you things you've never felt before" he whispered against her lips almost in a pleading tone, his lips ran along her jaw until they rested against her ear "Let me show you what it feels like" he took her earlobe into her mouth sucking on it lightly as his hand pinched her now hardened nipple she squirmed underneath him moaning loudly

"Oh god" she breathed out as she felt his lips descend lower. He was biting and sucking gently against the sensitive area of her chest. It was then that she felt one of the most sensational feelings she had ever felt, Tristan's teeth ran over her hard nipple softly before he took it into his mouth, her hips bucked against him, his right hand moved down to hold her against the bed, his fingers skillfully running along the waistband of her pajama shorts. She closed her eyes feeling the sensations he was providing for her, so much that she didn't even notice that his hand was running dangerously high. Her body was reacting to him on her own without thinking, her hips were grinding against him, causing him to groan inwardly against her skin. Her eyes shot open at the feeling of her shorts slowly being pulled down her legs, before she could react Tristan switched breasts causing her eyes to roll backwards and for her to forget everything

His hands tugged the shorts down her legs tossing them blindly into the room as he cupped her through the lacy fabric "Fuck" he swore resting his head against her chest he looked up at her, she was frantically trying to catch her breath looking at him completely distraught, he slowly moved up her body, his one hand remaining on the fabric as he began to rub her through it causing her to moan loudly "You're so fucking wet" he said before attaching their mouths again as he slipped his fingers underneath the fabric, his lips suffocating the moans that were coming from her as he rubbed circles against her wetness. He wanted to hear her scream, he wanted to hear her reaction to what he was going to do next, he removed his lips from hers, moving to kiss her skin which then became sucking and biting, he was sure he would leave a mark but he didn't care. He slipped a finger into her folds, creating the reaction that he wanted she screamed out loudly as he began to pump his finger insider her. Her noises were enough to cause him to cum right then and there, she was so sexy when she was turned on like this, her body reacted to naturally to his actions. The walls of her center wrapped around his finger as he pushed two inside of her, causing her to scream out again as he continued to assault on her neck, he knew that it wouldn't be long before she orgasmed so he pumped faster

Her breathing was frantic, she was trying so hard to catch her breath, she was panting slowly as she began to feel her body build up she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, she moved to the rhythm on his fingers, her eyes closing as she rode out this amazing feeling, she began to feel her body tighten up "Just let go" Tristan whispered into her ear, and as he took her earlobe in between his teeth a wave of pure bliss washed over her and she moaned loudly as Tristan's fingers pumped slowly inside of her, riding out this feeling of sensation. Tristan removed his fingers bringing them in between his lips before kissing hers softly, she tasted herself against his lips "Mmm" he said against her "You taste good" he said kissing her lightly. Rory just sighed loudly as Tristan smirked "How do you feel?"

She looked at him through hazy eyes "Amazing" she said bringing her lips to his

"First orgasm?" he asked amused

"You could tell?" Rory asked him slightly embarrassed

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't mind" he said winking "Kind of sexy" he said against her lips

She let out a loud sigh as he rolled away from her tugging her against his chest as they laid there in silence, both staring at the ceiling "Can you show me the rest of the house" she mumbled against his chest

"You haven't looked through it yet?" He asked resting his chin on the top of her head

"Well I have" she told him "But there's a room with a locked door that I can't get into"

She felt him chuckled underneath her "Yeah I'll show you that room" he answered her "I just have to make a couple calls first and then I'll show you"

"Back to reality" she murmured silently

"Sadly yes" he said looking at the clock "You should probably go shower" he smirked looking at her

She groaned cuddling into his side more "You're right I probably should" she sat up pulling the sheet with her as she reached for her tank-top she pulled it over top of her head before she tried reaching for her shorts, she couldn't get to them, she turned back to see Tristan's eyes on her, watching her with amusement "What?" she asked

"You don't have to put those on to go shower" he told her "Just go shower"

"I feel more comfortable covered up" she told him

"Babe, it's not like I haven't seen it recently" he told her kinking his eyebrow

She turned beat red, her skin flushed "Shorts please" she begged him

He groaned before getting out of the bed tossing her the shorts, she quickly slipped them on before removing the blankets and skipping off into the bathroom. Tristan watched in astonishment "Un freaking believable" he mumbled to himself before pulling on a pair of jeans and grabbing his phone.

* * *

><p>There was a loud knocking on the front door, Tristan turned as Rory skipped past him in the common room to go answer it "Stop" he told her halting her in her place "I'll get it" he said getting up off the couch and walking over to the door. The hands on the other side were frantically hitting the door before he turned the handle he reached behind him and flung the door open, he paused his hand before standing up straight and motioning whoever was at the door inside<p>

"Hi" Madeline greeted poking her head through the Louise falling closely behind

Rory opened her arms wide as Louise hobbled over to her Rory squeezing her tightly looking over her shoulder at Tristan who motioned that he would be in his office, Rory nodded her head "How is he?" Rory said pulling away

Louise wiped her eyes quickly "The doctors say he's recovering nicely" she said with a weak smile on her face

Rory glanced over at Madeline who was staring at her suspiciously; her arms were folded across her chest with her head tilted to the side, her eyes skimmed over Rory's body paying special attention to her face. Rory stood uncomfortable as Madeline stared at her; Louise turned towards her before looking back at Rory quickly and then back at Madeline "What?" Rory asked nervously

"You look different" Madeline said "Why do you look different" she said moving towards Rory

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Rory said moving into the common room and landing herself on the couch trying to act as normal as possible

Madeline and Louise stared at her carefully watching her movements. Rory watched as their eyes both widened simultaneously "Oh my god you had sex!" Madeline said with a grin on her face

"I would recognize the morning after glow anywhere" Louise said smiling smugly

"Oh my god we probably interrupted the morning after sex" Madeline said staring embarrassed at Louise

"Oh my god we totally did" She said slapping her hand on her forehead

"How stupid are we" Madeline said pouting her lip

"Guys" Rory said sitting up from the couch interrupting their rant "I haven't had sex"

Their faces immediately turned puzzled "You're sure" Louise questioned

Rory nodded her head "One hundred percent"

"But something happened" Madeline said smiling as she spoke

Rory avoided eye contact "I don't know what you're talking about"

Louise quickly turned to Madeline "Maybe it wasn't the **type **of sex we're thinking"

Madeline kinked her brow "Type of se… oh" she said turning to Rory who had her eyes closed "You're right sex sex doesn't always give that glow, especially to virgins"

"Can we not" Rory begged

"Sure, when you tell us what happened" Madeline said waiting patiently

Rory cursed as she heard footsteps walking across the front entrance just as Tristan walked through the threshold Madeline and Louise both turned to face him, he stopped in his place before staring at them suspiciously "What?" He said without moving

"Nothing" They both announce with grins on their faces

His eyes jolted over to Rory, before smirking "Nice to see you filled them in about our endeavors" he said walking over to the drink cart as Rory immediately covered her eyes with her hands groaned "Or not" he said pouring himself a drink, he laughed slightly "Whoops" he said innocently, Rory glared up at him "On that note" he said grabbing his drink and excusing himself from the room

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Louise said crossing her arms, Madeline followed suit as Rory's face turned bright red

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Okay I'll keep it short, I meant to have this chapter up a few days ago, but fanfiction wasn't allowing me to do so. Thanks once again for the amazing reviews you I appreciate every single one of them. I'm shooting for around 255 for this chapter, just because I decided to add what I think is a pretty awesome twist and I want to know what everyone thinks of it. Okay that's all I have to say enjoy chapter 14! :)**

* * *

><p>"I hate you" Rory stated leaning against the door to Tristan's office after spending two hours or forced discussion with Madeline and Louise<p>

Without looking up from the work he was doing he answered her "You're starting to sound redundant Mare" he said focusing hard on the documents in hand

"Do you not think when you talk?" she asked walking into the office

He finally looked away from the papers "Are you really going to create an argument out of a misunderstanding?"

"No" she said sighing

He smirked "I have nothing to be ashamed of" he said getting up from the chair at his desk "I thoroughly enjoyed our activities" he said winking slightly "Didn't you?"

Her face flushed red "Well… I uh uhm think that uh some… things need to be kept uh quiet" she said stumbling

"Or you don't get pushed into discussing ever excruciating detail with the gossip girls" he suggested leaned back against his desk

"They're very… persuasive" Rory told him sadly

Tristan rolled his eyes "Meaning they won't go away until you spill"

Rory nodded her head "Pretty much" she answered "Are you busy?"

"Nothing I can't get back to" He said simply tilting his head in her direction "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said softly, looking up into his eyes, she sighed "Do you think we went a little fast this morning?"

Tristan smirked obviously recalling the events just hours ago "No" he answered her "Do you?"

"Well I didn't" Rory admitted before sitting in the chair in front of his desk

"But…" Tristan asked assuming there was more

"Talking with Madeline and Louise just made it sound like it was" Rory told him looking at the ground

Because her eyes were fixated on the ground she didn't see Tristan rolling his eyes before removing himself off the desk and crouching down in front of her, lifting her chin to make eye contact with him "Our business is our business" he told her simply "The rate at which our relationship moves is up to you" he said and that was it, he didn't give her a chance to respond, before she knew it he had grabbed her hand and was pulling her out of the office and up the stairs

"Where're we going?" Rory asked as they reached the second floor him pulling her down the hall to the locked room "Oh!" she squealed as he looked at her as she clapped her hands, watching him reach into his pocket

"I had to wait until it was finished before you could see it" he said pushing the key into the lock, Rory's eyes grew wide with excitement as she heard the door click, Tristan turned the handled and waited for her to go in before him

She gasped as she took in the site of the room "Oh my god" she said looking around, "You didn't do this" she said in disbelief. Tristan remained silent watching her as her eyes glanced everywhere trying to take it all in at once "But how?"

"I had a guy I know to get me a projector screen" Tristan explained

She was in fact standing in a room that she never dreamed possible. When she had told him about it she was telling him humorously, he had created a movie theater out of a single room. Different sized couches ran across the middle of the room on different levels, on both of the walls there were shelves and shelves of movies, Rory swore it was like being a movie store, on the back wall she noticed what looked like a concession stand, there was a popcorn and cotton candy machine, with class covering red vines and milkduds and every type of candy you can imagine, she then turned to the front of the room where she saw it, it was bigger than any movie screen she had ever seen more it reached from the bottom of the floor to the ceiling "This is too much" she whispered in shock staring at him as if he was crazy "This is way too much"

Tristan shook his head "This was actually the easiest part of the house" he joked to her and she glared playfully at him

"This must've taken forever" she said walking back to where the concession was "Where did you get this machine?" she asked pointing at the popcorn machine

"Finn found it" Tristan said "He didn't say how or where"

"TRISTAN!" a sudden voice was heard outside of the room coming from downstairs "Tristan get the fuck down here!" they shouted again

Tristan froze, turning around Rory could tell by the look on his face that he didn't know who it was "Who…" Rory said and he quickly turned and walked out of the room, her following closely at his heals as he flew down the stairs halting as soon as his feet touched the bottom step

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said his voice as cold as ice

Rory was so confused she stood behind Tristan staring at this man that looked pretty much identical to Tristan, he was a little bit shorter but had blonde hair just like Tristan's and from what Rory could see he had green eyes.

The man smirked "So this must be her" he said stalking over to them pointing at Rory "The one that's causing all the fuss" he grinned watching her squirm uneasily "Timid little thing isn't she" he noted as Tristan reached behind him possessively grabbing Rory's hand "Chill out" he cautioned "I'm not here to cause trouble"

"Then what are you doing here" Tristan said seriously

"What a guy can't come visit his brother?" he asked

Rory's eyes widened, _brother_? She questioned in her head _Tristan had a brother, Tristan had siblings?_ "What are you doing here Ash" Tristan repeated himself, using his name this time

"Oh come on Tris you have to be somewhat happy to see me" he said smugly

"Ash…" He said in an orderly tone

"I wasn't invited to the wedding, I've come to give my congratulations" he told him leaning slightly to look at Rory "Congratulations" he said winking

"Thanks" Rory said sheepishly

"Ashton fucking tell me what you're doing here" Tristan said the frustration coming out in his voice

Ashton sighed "Fine, you caught me, I'm here to see dad" he confessed

"They why stop in here? You know where he lives" Tristan staid plainly

"What now I'm not allowed to come see my brother" Ashton mused "It's been fucking six years since I've seen you"

"That was your choice" Tristan told him

Ashton shook his head "Same ole Tris, always business and no play"

"I thought you were here to see dad" Tristan said returning to the real reason Ashton was here

Ashton rolled his eyes "Well and you of course baby bro" he said smiling

"A post card would have been just fine" Tristan snarled

"Tristan, Tristan, Tristan some things just don't change" he said mocking him "Look brother, I'm not here to cause you shit" he explained "I'm just here to meet the new addition to the family, see what's got mom all cracked out on cocopuffs and then I'm off to talk to dad" he said putting his arms up surrendering "I promise I don't have an ulterior motive"

Ashton's green eyes shone against the sun, he had an innocent smile on. Rory could not believe how similar he looked to Tristan, there were a few minor details, but beside that they could have been twins was all Rory thought "Fine" Tristan said finally

"Sweet" Ashton said grinning "But as you know it make take a few days to get in touch with dad, especially because it's me so is it cool if I crash here for a couple days"

"Ash…" Tristan warned

"I promise, just a couple days them I'm out of here for another six years" he begged

Rory noticed Tristan's jaw beginning to clench "That's fine" Rory said taking the initiative, Tristan turned to her quickly with an angered look while Ashton beamed like an idiot

"Fantastic, I knew I'd like you" he said grinning at Rory

Rory smiled weakly while Tristan glared at her. As if he timed it perfectly Finn came walking in through the door "Who's bike is that out there?" he asked suspiciously before seeing Ashton "Ash!" he greeted "What the fuck are you doing here" he said walking over to him giving him a handshake looking at Tristan confused

"Finn" Ashton grinned "I have some things to work out with the old man so Tristan's letting me chill here for a couple days"

Finn eyed Tristan suspiciously "He is?" he said asking Tristan more than Ashton

"Yup" Ashton said with a cocky tone "Well actually my new sister in law gave me the okay"

"She did…" Finn said now eyeing Rory "Well…" he said "This should make for an interesting couple of days" he said sarcastically, while Tristan still stayed completely still looking at Rory.

* * *

><p>"You have a brother" Rory said as she walked up to their third floor bedroom "Since when do you have a brother?"<p>

"Why're we talking about this, you obviously felt comfortable enough to let him stay here" Tristan said through clenched teeth

"I don't understand what the big deal is" Rory said pacing back and forth "He's your brother"

"Exactly, he's **my** brother, therefore I should be the one deciding if he stays here or not" Tristan argued

"I don't understand what he could have done that was so terrible that you wouldn't want him to stay here" Rory told him "You haven't seen him in six years"

"For good reason" Tristan told her

"Fill me in" She said finally stopping and sitting on the end of the bed "You have my full attention"

"Ashton is a very long and complicated story" Tristan told him insinuating that he didn't want to continue

"I'm good with long and complicated, have you met my mother" she said sarcastically

"I can't deal with this right now" Tristan sighed in frustration "I have to go and meet with Michum before tomorrow when they release Logan" he knelt down in front of her "All I can tell you is that my brother has a tendency to ask to stay for a couple days and ends up staying for a couple of months"

"He's just here to see your dad" Rory argued

"Him and my dad have a terrible relationship, he's here for money, and he refuses to leave until he gets it, hence the stay for a couple of months"

Rory lightly chuckled at how much this annoyed Tristan, she had never seen him so tense "You" Rory said placing her hands on his shoulders "Need to calm down, it's going to be fine" she assured him "He seems fine"

"You don't know him like I do" Tristan warned

"And I won't get to unless you put down the brick wall you've built up against him" Rory fought back

Tristan groaned placing his head on her shoulder "First Kyle, now Ash"

"Okay, Kyle I understand, but Ashton is going to be fine" Rory said confidently "I'm sure it will be different this time"

"I highly doubt that" Tristan said looking at her, she could see the stress in his eyes, and the frustration, in a matter of forty minutes his life became ten times more stressful than it was before "I really have to go" he said leaning his forehead against hers "Please be here when I get back"

"I'm not allowed to leave the house remember" she mumbled to him

"If Ashton drives you nuts, I give you permission" he joked, tilting his head to touch her lips lightly

"I'm sure we'll be fine" Rory assured him touching his lips softly "Go deal with whatever it is you have to deal with"

Tristan nodded his head, kissing her one last time before pulling away sighing loudly and walking down the steps.

* * *

><p>Rory walked into the common room to loud music playing and Ashton was dancing around playing an air guitar, she folded her arms and leaned against the banister watching the man who she was told was her brother in law dance around like a teenage kid "What are you doing?" Rory asked interrupting his jump windmill kick in the air<p>

"It's Metallica" Ashton answered walking over to turn down the music "How do you not do the air guitar"

"I found ways to restrain myself" Rory stated sarcastically

Ashton rolled his eyes "My brothers got his hands full with you" he said pouring himself a drink before offering Rory one she shook her head

"So you're Tristan's… Older brother?" Rory asked

Ashton nodded his head "You'd never know it though" he said admitting his immaturity

"You've been gone for six years?" Rory asked

"Left with I was eighteen" Ashton explained, Rory nodded her head Ashton stared at her "I see my brother forgot to mention the skeletons in his closet before the two of you tied the knot"

"You being one?" Rory questioned

"He likes to think so, I look at it as doing the right thing for him" He answered leaning casually back on the couch

"Meaning?" Rory asked sitting on the opposite couch

"He was destined to be what he is now, I was saving him the heartbreak of having to be just a killer" He said taking a drink of his scotch

"He was destined?" Rory asked

"Based on the fact that killer didn't freak you out, I'm going to assume that you know at least the bare minimum?" He asked her expecting honesty, Rory nodded her head "Good" he said continuing on "Tristan has always had the mind of a killer but never the mind to kill" he explained "Therefore he should be the one orchestrating the stuff to make sure they don't get caught, my father never believed in that shit" Ashton told her "He believed in the monarchy shit that says the eldest son inherits all that stupid shit" he explained "I did not have the brain for that kind of shit, not compared to Tristan" Rory arched her eyebrow "Tristan has always had this intellectual mind to think of things from every aspect, he thinks about the domino affect every fucking thing has on everything, he was better suited for the job"

"But…" Rory urged

"But my dad refused to see that" Ashton explained "So I did what was best and left"

"And what was so bad about that?" Rory asked

"The mob isn't something you choose to be a part of, it's something you're born into, we have generations and generations dating back to this shit"

"But you chose?" Rory asked not understanding

Ashton shook his head "I gave the old man a proposition, I insisted that he take a look at Tristan and let him take on the orchestrator role, while I went off on my own for a bit"

"Wait, so you're the reason Tristan doesn't kill the people?" Rory asked

Ashton nodded his head "As part of the agreement I had to leave"

"Why?" Rory asked

"Because, while my father understood Tristan's ability the others didn't, they all believed that by Tristan becoming an orchestrator that it meant going against the tradition of the mob, so they all made sure I got the hell out of here as soon as I possibly could"

"I don't understand the big deal" Rory asked

"The big deal was that as soon as I left Tristan had to take on the responsibility, he was only 17"

"But you were only 18" Rory asked

"Yeah, but I was done high school" Ashton explained "Because Tristan's birthday is so fucking late in the year he wasn't even finished grade eleven by the time he had to drop out, not to mention he knew nothing about it until the day I left"

"So you just threw him into it" Rory told him

"I didn't have a choice" Ashton argued

"Well because of your choice, neither did he" Rory argued back with him

Ashton rolled his eyes "Look, I'm not telling you that my actions weren't selfish, I know they sure as hell were, but I didn't want to be a part of this shit"

"And you think Tristan did" Rory asked

"I'd rather have him be an orchestrator than have to be a killer; he would've been dead within the first five minutes of his first run"

"So you saved his life" Rory said leaning back into the couch

"I would like to think so" Ashton sad finishing off his scotch "My baby bro on the other hand not so much"

"He didn't want to be an orchestrator?" Rory asked

"Apparently not" Ashton said shrugging his shoulders

"What're you really doing back here?" Rory asked

"I ran out of money" Ashton told her "I need the old man to go into my trust fund and get me some cash"

"You don't have access to your trust fund and you're 24?" Rory asked

"Part of the agreement" Ashton said rolling his eyes

"Corrupting another soul Ashton" Finn said walking into the room sitting next to Rory

Ashton rolled his eyes "Fuck off Finn"

"You talk to Daddy Dugrey yet" He teased

"Bastard won't return my call" Ashton snarled

"Figures" Finn said slouching

"Do you live here Finn?" Ashton asked look at Rory

"Pretty much, someone's got to protect little Rory here" he said patting her head

She smacked his hand away "Protect her from what?" Ashton questioned "And how are you going to protect her?" he said laughing

Finn glared "I'll have you know that my shot has gotten a lot better since you left" he said

"You hitting every four of ten shots now" Ashton said sarcastically

"I've been 9 for my last 10" Finn snarled, Ashton nodded his head impressed leaning forward to fist bump Finn, Finn rolled his eyes before leaning forward and bumping fists with Ashton

"So what's got my sister in law in danger?" Ashton asked turning to Rory "You kill a kitten or something?"

"Kyle's back in town" Finn said plainly, Rory turned to him quickly concerned with the fact that he told him so easily

"What does he want?" Ashton said, his tone suddenly serious

Finn shrugged "Not sure, all he's said is he wants revenge on Tristan"

Ashton's face scrunched "You mean he wants revenge on my little brother for the shit you did years ago" he leaned back sighed "Seriously, the fucker needs to get over it and come to the realization that his sister is a slut"

Finn nodded his head "Yeah I know"

"I mean I even fucked her" Ashton admitted

Finn's face suddenly turned angry "You did!"

Ashton nodded his head "Yeah years ago" he ran his hand through his hair "Talk about a mediocre fuck"

"YOU FUCKED HER!" Finn screeched "I FUCKED HER!"

"I know you did" Ashton told him "About a week after I already did"

Finn's eyes darkened "WHAT!"

"You know that thing she did that you liked, I taught her how" Ashton said raising his eyebrows teasingly

Finn leapt up from his seat trying to attack Ashton from across the table, Rory grabbed his arms quickly trying to hold him back, she thanked her lucky stars when Tristan walked in "What the fuck" he shouted, Finn immediately stopped "Fuck Ash you've barely been here for two hours and you're already fucking shit up?" he said glaring at his brother "What did he do?" he asked looking at Finn

"He slept with Kyle's sister" Finn said glaring

Tristan stared back and forth between the two "I know that" Tristan said looking at Finn confused "I thought you knew that"

"She told me I was her first" Finn pouted

"She told that to every guy she slept with" Ashton said crossing his arms on the couch "Ask Tristan"

Finn and Rory both jolted their heads to Tristan while Ashton started laughing "He's joking" Tristan said snarling at his brother

"I can't believe this" Finn said sitting down in disbelief "She told me I was special"

"Did she tell you that you were the biggest she'd ever had?" Ashton asked

Finn stared at him "No"

"Oh" Ashton said pursing his lips "I guess that was just me then" he said winking as Finn leapt up again Tristan this time shoving him back onto the couch

"Finn calm down" Tristan ordered "Sharing times over" he said looking at his brother

Ashton rolled his eyes "Were you even going to tell me that Kyle was back?" he asked

Tristan's eyes immediately went to Finn's, who didn't make eye contact "I didn't think you'd be here long enough for it to be of your concern"

"I would have heard about it eventually" Ashton told him "I could probably talk to him"

"Cause that worked out so well the last time" Tristan barked

"Like I knew he was going to set you up" Ashton groaned "Sometimes you have to learn to get over some stuff brother"

"You were fucking standing right there" Tristan said his tone angered "You clearly knew what the fuck was going on"

"Water under the bridge, you only served half the time you should have anyways" Ashton argued "Thanks to dads lawyers" he grumbled

Rory looked between the two brothers as they stared back to each other, Tristan's fists were tightly clenched, Ashton sat with a smug expression on his face, their eyes battling against one another "Wow it's getting late" Rory said suddenly interrupting the silence

They both turned to face her, their eyes colder than cold "I agree with Rory" Finn said saving her from the stares "I'm off to bed" he said stretching his arms and fake yawning before he got up and walked over to the stairs

"Where are you…?" Rory asked as Finn walked up to the second floor

"Oh I'm staying in the second guest room just till my tenant leaves me alone about paying rent" Finn said smiling, while Rory looked at him in disbelief "See you in the morning" He said waving

Rory and Tristan turned back to Ashton "Well" He said with a grin on his face "Apparently I'm not your only house guest" he said getting up off the couch and leaning back and forth on his heal "Goodnight, sister in law" He said glancing and winking at Rory "Baby bro" he said patting Tristan on the shoulder as he too headed up the stairs

Tristan shoved his hands in his pockets and stared up at the ceiling, his teeth ground tightly together as he closed his eyes and focused on keeping calm, Rory could tell even in his pockets that his fists were clenched, she walked over to his side leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly, causing him to open his eyes and glance sideways at her, his eyebrow kinked with question, she smiled at him softly "Apparently I got the smart brother" she quirked holding both her hands on his left shoulder

He let out a breathy chuckle "That's debatable" he said shaking his head

Rory tilted her head sideway biting her bottom lip "Come on" She urged placing his left hand between both of hers as she started leading him upstairs

* * *

><p>When they reached the third floor Tristan groaned sitting on the end of the bed, once again staring up at the ceiling. Rory looked up to where he was looking "Am I missing something?" She asked still looking at the ceiling "I don't see the answers up there" she joked<p>

"I can't believe my brother is fucking here" Tristan said running his hands over his face in frustration

"He told me about what happened between the two of you" Rory told him suddenly walking over to her dresser where her pajamas were placed

Tristan looked at her with a bored expression "What did he tell you"

Rory shrugged "Just that he had to leave in order for you to be a orchestrator"

Tristan groaned lying his back down on the bed "He told you the good story" he said

Rory turned to face him confused "He what?" she asked

"That's what he tells everyone, to make himself look better" Tristan explained

"Well then what really happened?" she asked "He said it's been six years since you've seen him"

Tristan shook his head "It's only been two"

"Two?" Rory asked surprised

Tristan nodded his head "The last time I seen Ashton he was standing next to Kyle while the police arrested me"

Rory's eyes widened "Did he…?"

Tristan shrugged "I don't know"

"But why would he…?" Rory asked stunned

"I don't know" Tristan repeated

"Well then why would he even come back…?"

"I don't know" Tristan said shaking his head "That's what I want to know"

"Weird timing" Rory's said suspiciously "I mean especially with…" she trailed off

Tristan nodded in agreement "I'd say so"

"I shouldn't have let him stay here" Rory said feeling stupid with herself

Tristan shook his head "It's not your fault, you didn't know" he sighed "And he would have ended up staying here regardless"

Rory's eyebrow kinked "Oh my god" she said leaning against the dresser "Tin Man does have a heart" her mouth dropping in a teasing tone

"It's better him here than with Kyle" Tristan admitted

"They used to be friends?" Rory asked

Tristan nodded "Best friends"

"Was what he told me about you have a knack for orchestrating true?" Rory asked

A small smile turned on Tristan's face "Well I don't like to brag"

"Since when" She interrupted him with a smile on her face, very pleased with herself

"He didn't want to orchestrate, he wanted to kill" Tristan explained

"Really?" Rory said walking over and sitting next to him on the edge of the bed

"Him and Kyle met in high school, the year before he had to take on the role, but the two of them started early, they convinced my dad that they could be as an advantage, seeing how most guys wouldn't suspect a couple of 17 year olds to be carrying guns" Tristan said shaking his head "By the time my time came Ashton was so good at what he did he had two years of experience ahead of me that dad decided instead of Ash taking his spot as orchestrator that I would do it"

"At 18 years old?" Rory asked

Tristan shook his head "I started training at 17"

"So how'd he end up out of town" Rory asked "You said the last time you saw him was the day you were arrested"

"Dad made him leave after everything that happened, the rest of the mob seen it as betrayal once they caught wind that he was with them. They threatened to kill him if he came anywhere close to our territory again" Tristan explained calmly to Rory's surprise

"So what's he doing back here?" Rory found herself asking him again

"I don't know, but whatever it is" Tristan paused "With Kyle being back in town at the same time, I don't think is a coincidence"

Rory sighed absorbing everything she had just heard, she took it all in and the fact that Tristan's brother was 'sleeping' one floor down freaked her out, but she wasn't going to let Tristan see that "Well…" she said getting up off the foot of the bed and walking back over to the dresser "Do you have any other siblings that I need to be warned about?" She said jokingly

"I have a sister" He told her, her head whipped around fast enough that Rory swore she gave herself whiplash "Her name is Kaitlyn"

"Seriously?" Rory asked surprised "You have a sister"

Tristan nodded her head "Yup, she's 21"

"Wow close ages, your parents did not mess around" Rory said teasingly moving her eyebrows forcing Tristan to look at her with pure disgust "Why weren't any of them at the wedding?" Rory asked "They are after all your blood"

"If me and Ashton didn't look so alike I'd be taking a blood test" Tristan told her getting of the bed shrugging off his leather jacket before moving to unbutton the buttons on his shirt "But Kaitlyn" He said pausing on the buttons "She's a whole other story"

"Were you close?" Rory asked instinctively walking over to him to help him with the button on his neck that he was fidgeting with

"Not entirely, closer than her and Ash, but she was pretty closed off" Tristan explained as Rory unbuttoned his shirt

"What happened to her?" Rory asked

Tristan shrugged "She left when she was 16" Tristan said a hint of sadness in his voice "Didn't say why or where she was going, all the note said is _this isn't for me_"

"She didn't want the life you had?" Rory asked

"Ashton told you that we find out about the mob when we're 18 I'm assuming?" Tristan asked, Rory nodded her head "We knew about it our whole lives" Tristan corrected his brother's words "Ash was a dumbass and didn't clue in, me and Kaitlyn figured it out long before we were 18"

"She didn't want any part in it?" Rory asked

Tristan shook his head "Can't really blame her, there isn't really a whole lot of room for women in this occupation" Tristan said glancing down as her as she played with the final button of his shirt, she looked up at him through shy eyes "How are you so… calm with all of this" Tristan asked placing his hands on her hips "You don't even flinch with this stuff"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure" she sighed "In my head my brain feels like it's going to explode, because it's constantly worrying, but as you explain things and the tone in which you explain in, it calms my nerves"

"My voice calms your nerves?" he asked amused before removing his hands and pulling his shirt off, leaving him in his jeans and the wife beater he had underneath his shirt

"Well I don't know if that's it" Rory glared at him "It's just, I don't have a reason for it to worry me yet, and you've been very protective when it comes to everything"

"Nothing's going to happen to you" Tristan assured

"I believe you" she told him honestly grabbing pajamas for the third time

"Good" He said walking over to her placing his hand on her chin, he tilted her head up so she was looking up at him. And for a moment the two of them just stood their eyes focused on each other, Rory couldn't find it within herself to pull away

"I should go change" She found herself whispering suddenly

"I can help you" Tristan said with a smirk

"I've been able to dress myself for some time now" she teased

"Maybe so" Tristan suggestively stated "But my way is so much more fun"

Rory chewed on her bottom lip nervously "If I let you help me, we end up where we were this morning"

Tristan's eyebrow kinked "I see nothing wrong with that" he said huskily as his thumb pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth and his thumb across it softly "Do you?" he asked moving closer to her as he still played with her lip, Rory was at a loss for words, she was completely stunned she couldn't respond. Tristan always found a way to do the unthinkable and before Rory could think Tristan was nibbling softly on her bottom lip "Let me help you" he whispered against her lips, his hands moving to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, running his fingers across her stomach. Rory's eyes closed and she let out a breathy sigh before Tristan's lips made light contact with hers as his hands inched her shirt up farther, them caressing the sensitive part of her skin as she gasp. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth as he slipped the shirt past her chest and up over her head before reconnecting their lips again, his right hand was positioned on her left hip, while his left hand gripped the back on her neck holding her closely to him. Her hands fell against his chest, and without comprehending she found herself gripping the bottom of the wife beater and pulling it up, ignoring the smirk she felt come from his lips before she pulled it up over his head her hands immediately raking down his chest, he groaned against her lips. A sudden ringing interrupted them, she was really beginning to hate phones. Tristan growled before reaching into his pocket and staring at his phone "It's not me" he said looking at her

Rory stared at him confused for a couple of seconds, still slightly in shock before she came back to reality "Oh" she said suddenly walking over to the phone on the night stand "Hello?" she said breathlessly looking at Tristan who had a devilish grin on his face as he walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed while she stood in front of him

"Rory?" She heard her grandmother say into the phone

"Grandma" Rory said as Tristan placed a light kiss on her stomach, holding her hips in place when she tried to walk away

"Rory, I'm very disappointed in you" Her grandmother said in a strong tone

"Why's that grandma" she asked smacking Tristan's head trying to tell him to stop, he just rolled his eyes and continued leaving light kisses across her stomach

"Because I found out that you were back in town from one of the girl as my DAR meeting" she scolded

"I'm sorry grandma" she said sighing as Tristan's lips moved higher up her body, lightly sucking on the sensitive parts surrounding her breasts "It's been…" she glared at Tristan who looked at her teasingly "Very busy since we've gotten back" She could not believe he was doing this while she was talking to her grandmother "Uh…" She said needing to say something to let the oxygen that she was holding in out

"You've been busy doing what?" Emily asked as Tristan's tongue ran underneath the fabric of her bra, causing her to gasp "Rory are you alright?" Emily asked

"Yes" Rory said breathing heavily "I'm fine grandma, I just seen a spider" answered as Tristan reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, her left hand immediately went to the front of her chest holding the bra in place while she glared at Tristan. He winked at her before pulling the straps down her arms, pulling her left arm away with his right hand while the left hand pulled the material of the bra away

"Great, so I'll be seeing both of you at dinner tomorrow then?" Emily asked

Tristan paused when he heard Emily on the other end, shaking his head frantically "Uh I don't think tomorrow works grandma" she answer

"It's Friday night Rory" Emily urged "Friday night is when you come for dinner"

"I thought that only applied to when I was in…" She breathed in deeply as Tristan's thumb skimmed over her nipple "High school" she breathed while he smirked at her

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Emily asked cluelessly

"I'm fine" Rory answered quickly

"Back to what I was saying" Emily returned "Friday is the one week that I get to see you, I expect to see you and Tristan at dinner tomorrow" she ordered

"But tomorrow doesn't…" she said as Tristan's tongue ran across her breast

"Well find a way to make it work" Emily ordered

Tristan rolled his eyes as he nibbled lightly on the pebbled nibble "Fine" Rory said not being able to talk to her grandmother while he was doing this, he looked up at her with darkened eyes "See you tomorrow grandma" she said quickly ending the call, immediately forcing Tristan's head to look up as she kissed him hard and quickly, he didn't hesitate as his hands rested against her hips quickly spinning her so she was underneath him on the bed "That was not nice" she mumbled against his lips as his hands ran over her exposed skin

"You liked it" He answered arrogantly kissing along her jaw "We're not going to dinner tomorrow" He told her biting down on the flesh of her neck

She gasped loudly "We don't have a choice" she told him

Tristan growled against her skin as he grabbed her leg and hooked it on to his waist, skillfully rolling them over so Rory was pressed against his chest, his hands holding her against him "You're not indebted to your grandparents anymore" Tristan told her as she touched his lips to her lightly

"She'll keep calling" Rory sighed "Until she gets what she wants"

"We'll get her number blocked" Tristan told her

"She'll send post cards" Rory laughed

"We won't check the mail" he suggested

"Tristan" Rory sighed resting her head against his chest while he drew lazy circles against her skin "Please"

He groaned from underneath here "Fine, but we're there for dinner and then we leave, no after dinner drinks, no dessert" he said

"You might want to stay for dessert it's always good" Rory teased

"I have things I have to do tomorrow night, Lyles got some leads on Kyle" Tristan told her

Rory laughed "Ha, Kyle and Lyle" she joked

Tristan shook his head "I'm serious"

"I know" Rory told him nodding against his chest "Fine, we'll excuse ourselves after dinner"

"Your mom going to be there?" Tristan asked

Rory shrugged "Probably"

"So she'll be real surprised when she sees that we've managed to make this work" Tristan asked

Rory nodded "Maybe, I don't know this was her idea"

"Well it will make for an interesting evening" he said rolling his eyes

"Yeah it definitely will" Rory said drifting off into thought about all the things that could go wrong at tomorrow's dinner, while Tristan continued to draw lazy circles against her skin, the two of them lying there in complete silence.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Like? Dislike? Let me know! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I know it's unlikely for me to leave the update for this long, but have been slowly trying to get back into the swing of things, so here is chapter 15 hope you all enjoy, thanks for the reviews on Ashton, I honestly liked writing his character in, and I'm loving the banter between him and Finn gives me a reason to do more with Finn's character rather him just being Tristan's sidekick, hope you enjoy the chapter, of course I love getting reviews, no specific request for this chapter, review if you like, with my lack of update I can't ask for much considering you all are wonderful and have exceeded my expectations once again. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you fucked her before I did" Rory woke up to the sound of yelling<p>

"Technically I fucked her first so you shouldn't have fucked her" Ashton's voice rang out

"You know what she meant to me" Finn whined

"She was the first girl you fucked Finn, get fucking over it, there's been more than just her, and probably better" Ashton told him "Hasn't there"

Tristan groaned from beside her "I need to get a door" he said rolling over pulling her into his chest

"That is not the point" Finn battled back "The point is…" Rory assumed he drew a blank

"What's the point Finn" Ashton teased

"The point is…" Finn remained silent again, Tristan and Rory waiting for his response "You shouldn't have fucked her because you were already fucking Lexi at that time"

"I fucked Lexi, Carmen, and Alicia all in that same week Finn" Ashton bragged

"Oh my god" Tristan groaned into Rory's hair leaning down to kiss her shoulder softly, running his hands along the outline of her stomach "Morning" he whispered in her ear nibbling lightly on her earlobe

Rory giggled at how comical the two of them were "I don't know what the big deal is" Ashton questioned "You can't even remember what her name was"

Tristan continued the assault on Rory's neck as she closed her eyes and breathed lightly leaning her head back against his chest

There was a brief silence, Finn didn't respond "Yes I do it was…" there was a long pause again "Kylie" he said finally

"Kylie?" Ashton argued "Just because Kyle's name is Kyle doesn't mean his sister's name is Kylie you dumbass"

"Hey" Tristan yelled causing the two to stop bicker "Stop acting like fucking seven year old girls and get the fuck over it" Rory turned to face him "Or take it somewhere where I don't have to fucking listen to you"

"Sorry Tristan" Finn answered, Tristan returned to the work he was doing on Rory's neck moving his hands to softly run down her body moving agonizingly slow over the curves of her breasts, her breath caught in her throat. Then all of a sudden stopped hearing footsteps coming up the stairs

Rory suddenly panicking realizing she didn't have a shirt on, she pulled the covers up her body completely "Finn" Tristan said quickly "Stay the fuck downstairs" he told him returning his hands to her hips, she tried swatting them away but he gripped her tightly

"But I…" His footsteps stopped

"I swear to god I'll kill you myself" Tristan warned, nibbling softly on a pulse point on her neck causing her to sigh

They heard Ashton laugh from downstairs "Like you would ever do that" he called "Come on Finn" he told him "Let's leave brother to get it on with the wife"

"Yes lets" Tristan mumbled, forcing Rory onto her back as he took her bottom lip in between his teeth

They heard Finn groan "Clearly you don't know love that well" he said his footsteps headed back downstairs

"Not something she would do?" They heard Ashton asked

"Her walls are probably tighter than two small elastic bands glued together" Finn mumbled

Rory's face turned beat red as Tristan laughed into her shoulder, sucking lightly on a piece of skin "The lucky bastard" Ashton answered "It's been so long since I've had a virgin" Rory heard him sigh "I didn't think there were any left in this city"

"Oh my god" Rory mumbled covering her face with the sheets as the two voices drifted off "That's so embarrassing"

Tristan laughed from outside of the blanket, rolling onto his back "He would have found out sooner or later"

Rory's head peaked out from under the covers "How?"

"Bragging rights" Tristan said resting his hands behind his head

Rory smacked his chest "You're such a jerk" she glared while he winked at her she just shook her head. In a matter of seconds Tristan returned to his spot on top of her pinning her arms above her head

"Where were we" he whispered against her lips

"I was about to get up and have a shower" Rory mumbled trying to release her hands

"Awesome" Tristan smirked "I'll join you"

Rory laughed "Nice try"

"But shower sex is so… _Steamy_" he was wiggling his eyebrows

"Don't you actually have to be having** sex** in order to have shower sex" Rory asked squirming underneath him

"No time like the present to start baby" He said with a grin on his face

Rory shook her head "You're incredible" she told him

"Thanks" he said kissing her lips

"I meant unbelievable" she mumbled against him

"Even better" He said cockily before taking her lips into his "Where were we on the shower?" he asked softly sucking on her bottom lip

"You" Rory gasped as his tongue traced her bottom lip "Were just…" He didn't let her finish

"Getting started" He mumbled before kissing her hungrily he interlocked their fingers above her head as his mouth moved frantically against hers, truth be told she was having difficulty keeping up, she moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored her own, he released one of her hands while his quickly moved down and massaged her breast, she screamed out at the contact, as Tristan smirked against her lips, she bit down aggressively as punishment, but that only seemed to make him more turned on, she felt him against her, her hips instinctively moving against his "Fuck" he swore against her lips, reaching down to grab her hips moving them against him how he wanted. Their lips detached and Tristan's went right to her ear "You're killing me" He whispered huskily into her ear

"You started it" Rory breathed, struggling to catch her breath

"I have every intention on finishing it" he noted pushing his member against her core she moaned loudly at the contact "If you'll let me" he said biting her neck softly, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hips continued to rock against his, she felt herself becoming more turned on by his actions

"Tristan I need…" Rory breathed deeply as Tristan took her nipple between his teeth "Uhhh" she sighed

"Uhhh?" Tristan question raising his eyebrows as he looked at her

"I need you to…" she said closing her eyes as he left soft kisses along her chest

"You need me to what?" He asked teasingly

"You know what" Rory warned him

Tristan stopped his actions "I know" He said his face closing distance between the two of them "I just wanted to hear you say it" he said kissing her quickly before rolling off of her and getting off the bed. Rory sat up quickly holding the sheet to her chest

"Wha…" She said confused as he walked into the bathroom

"I told you Mare" He said turning his head to face her "I don't start things unless I can finish them"

"But why…" She began but he held up his fingers and started to count them down from three…two…one

"Tristan!" Finn shouted from the bottom step

"That's why" He said turning and closing the bathroom door

Rory sat in the bed staring and completely and utterly shocked, she rubbed her eyes slowly as she stared at the closed door, "Unfreaking believable" she whispered softly

* * *

><p>"All I'm trying to tell you is that you're not fucking doing your job" Finn said calmly into the phone when Tristan walked into the office a satisfied smirk on his face "We're paying you as a fucking PI and you're not fucking doing anything"<p>

Tristan leaned casually against the door listening to Finn argue back and forth "Why the fuck do you have my phone" Tristan said noticing the device Finn had in is hand

Finn rolled his eyes handing the phone over to Tristan "You talk to him I can't handle his accent"

"Joe" Tristan said into the phone, clearly interrupting the man's rant "Well Finn's right, you've found guys in Indonesia faster than you've found Kyle" Finn sat himself in the big arm chair "He's still fucking in town" Tristan said angered just as Ashton sauntered into the room "Stop fucking checking the surrounding areas and focus on fucking Hartford" Tristan yelled "Because I know that he's still fucking here"

"The bastard doesn't listen" Finn noted looking at Ashton "What're you doing here?"

Ashton shrugged "I heard yelling"

"Joe for fuck sakes, keep your guys in Hartford, not on the outskirts not in the next city over, stay in fucking Hartford because the bastard is freely walking around here because you won't fucking do anything" Tristan shouted just as the doorbell rang, Finn and Ashton turned their heads toward the entry way, Tristan hung up the phone suddenly as the three of them all walked to the door

"You expecting anyone?" Finn asked before they got to the foyer

Tristan turned to Finn "Does it look like I was?"

"Tris calm down, I'm sure it's just a sales person" Ashton said stopping while Tristan answered the door. The door opened and Tristan's face turned immediately cold. Finn glared in confusion, While Ashton kinked his eyebrow "Or not" he mumbled

He stood with an evil smirk on his face, leaning against the side of the house with his hands in his pocket, he laughed dangerously while the three of them all stood on the other side of the door "Boys" He greeted "It's been awhile"

"Showing up at Tristan's house, wow someone grew a pair" Finn chimed before Kyle glared at him

Kyle laughed unharmed "I came to discuss something with you"

"Not interested" Tristan answered

"Not you ass hat" He said pointing at Ashton "Him"

Ashton sighed "Whatever you have to say to me you say to them"

Tristan and Finn turned to Ashton quickly shaking their heads "Fine, I know what you did"

Ashton folded his arms "Need to clarify I've done a lot of things"

"You were supposed to be my best friend" Kyle snarled "Then I go and fucking find out that you're no better than dipshit over here" he said pointing at Finn, Ashton stood unphased "You fucked my little sister" Kyle yelled

"For fuck sakes" Ashton yelled back "That was two fucking years ago, get the fuck over it"

"You don't screw your best friend's sister" Kyle argued

"In case you didn't fucking know your sister fucked everything with a pulse" Ashton shouted "She was a fucking hooker!"

"Ash" Tristan warned

"I should put a fucking bullet through your head" Kyle threatened

"Is that like your line" Finn snarled Kyle glared at him again

"Shut up Finn"

"What do you want Kyle" Tristan said turning the conversation away from the idiotic topic

Kyle's eyes shifted from Finn to Tristan "How's your boy doing?" he said laughing easily "I missed his heart purposely"

"What do you want" Tristan repeated himself

"Oh I think you know" Kyle said "I want the small piece of ass you've got waiting for you upstairs"

"That's not going to happen" Tristan said sternly

"Alright" Kyle said pacing the front step "Well… it's her or your sister"

Ashton and Tristan's eyes both darkened and their jaws became tight "Stay the fuck away from our sister" Ashton warned

Kyle smirked "You fuck mine I fuck yours it's only fair" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone he pressed the button and turned it so they could all see "She's much prettier than I remember" on the screen stood Tristan and Ashton's little sister walking down some street in New York, it was a video that followed her from one street to the next. Kyle closed the phone "Well what Tristan what'll it be"

Tristan stared coldly "You lay one finger on her and I'll kill you myself"

Kyle chuckled "A threat from the boss, interesting. I don't think you understand, all it takes is for me to make one phone call and she's dead"

"What do you want" Tristan asked

"I want the girl" he said motioning back to Rory "I want what you took from me, so you know what it feels like"

"Tristan didn't fucking take Summer from you dumb ass" Finn told him

"He killed her" Kyle yelled

Ashton and Tristan both shook their heads in unison "She's not fucking dead" Ashton told him

Kyle turned to the older brother "What?"

"I didn't kill her" Tristan told him "She's still alive"

"That's impossible, I seen you kill her" Kyle warned

"And I'm telling you that she's not fucking dead" Tristan snarled

Kyle shook his head "I want to know how"

"She wanted to get the fucking hell away from you, she asked me for a way out" Tristan explained

Kyle glared "I don't believe you"

"If she wanted to see you she would have found you" Tristan told him

"Tell me where the fuck she is" Kyle shouted

Tristan laughed "Like I fucking know" he told him "Now I suggest you get the fuck off my porch"

Kyle shook his head "You're not going to kill me Tristan, you don't have it in you"

"He doesn't but I do" Ashton said stepping forward "Get the fuck out of here"

Kyle snarled "So noble"

"Leave our sister out of this or you'll never find out where Summer is" Ashton warned

Kyle stared between to two "How sweet, the Dugrey brothers coming together once again. I'll leave your sister alone" He told them then he turned to Tristan "But I'd be keeping a close eye on that wife of yours" he warned before turning and walking off the porch

"Finn" Tristan said as he closed the door "Get my dad on the phone" he said quickly when Rory came walking down the stairs

"Who was that?" She asked softly, Ashton looked at Tristan quickly as Finn handed him the phone

"Tristan what is it?" Derek Dugrey said when Tristan received the phone

"I need you to fly to New York" He sighed running his fingers through his hair

Rory watched confused "Why?" Derek asked

"He found Kaitlyn" Tristan said quickly slamming his fist into the door Rory's eyes widened while Ashton paced back and forth behind him mumbling under his breath

"We have to fly her back" Derek told him

Tristan nodded "I know, he's got guys watching her"

"I'll make the call and fly out as soon as I can"

"Okay Bye" he said hanging up the call "Finn" He said after immediately hanging up the phone "Call Joe and tell him Kyle just fucking left here" he said Rory's eyes widened _he was just here? _"Ash stay here with Rory" he said quickly heading out the door

"Tristan" Rory called out to him just before he opened the door

He sighed a frustrated sigh before turning back towards her "I'll be back" he said walking over to her

"Yeah but I don't…" she started

"I'll explain when I get back" Tristan told her "Trust me" he told her taking her head in his hands and kissing her quickly, he walked away from her before turning to Ashton and Finn "Not a word" He warned them turning back to Rory and they both nodded their heads when he turned and walked out the door. Rory heard the sound of his bike and as quickly as the bike started it was gone in an instant

"I always hated that he could do that faster than me" Ashton joke shaking his head Rory and Finn just turned to him staring "What?"

"Finn" Rory asked "What the hell just happened"

"Uh well…" Finn started

"Tristan had to go deal with some stuff with Kyle" Ashton explained, like Tristan Rory knew he wasn't explaining any farther

"He said something about your sister" Rory pressed

"He'll handle it" Ashton assured dropping the conversation

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's alright?" Rory asked Finn and Ashton who were all sprawled out on the couches in the movie room<p>

"Why wouldn't he be" Ashton asked eating a box of maltesers

"Aren't Kyle's guys after him" Rory asked

"Tristan's more valuable to them alive than he is dead" Ashton explained "And Kyle's revenge doesn't involve killing Tristan as much as it does torturing him"

"Why did you lie to me yesterday, about what really happened with you and Tristan" Rory asked him

"Didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me" Ashton told her

Finn laughed "Yeah, because the impression she has of you now is so great"

"Shut up Finn" Ashton said throwing a candy at Finn "So **Mary**" Ashton teased using the nickname that Tristan used to call her "You're seriously still a virgin" Finn snickered

"Shut up Finn" Rory told him "So what if I am" Rory asked

Ashton shrugged "Nothing, I just thought my brother was better than that" he said laughing before pausing at the sound of something

Rory sat up quickly getting to her feet and walking out of the room and down towards the front door, Ashton and Finn close behind, in the foyer stood Tristan, and Derek Dugrey and beside them stood a brunette girl with crystal blue eyes standing with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face. She turned around and Finn had his eyes fixated on her, Ashton turned to him noticing this and punched his arm "She's off limits" he scolded Finn for even going there

"Rory" Derek greeted

"Mr Dugrey" Rory said nodding her head

Tristan walked over to her grabbing her shoulders "Rory this is my sister Kaitlyn"

"Hi" She greeted sweetly

The girl scoffed "So you're the girl that's got my mother's hair tied in pigtails" she said eyeing Rory slightly "She doesn't look like anything special"

Rory's mouth dropped, both Derek and Ashton rolled their eyes, and Rory assumed Tristan did also "Knock it off Kat" Ashton told her "She's family now"

"Yeah" She said looking at Tristan "Thanks for the invite" She snarled sarcastically

Rory closed her eyes rubbing her head awkwardly "Sorry" Tristan mumbled against the shell of her ear

"Kitty Kat!" Finn announced breaking the awkward silence walking over and pulling the girl into his arms against her own will she frantically pushed against him

"Finn!" She shouted "Get off me" she said finally pushing him back then pointed at him "Not now not ever" she told him

Finn shrugged "It was worth a shot" Ashton glared at Finn obviously very protective of his little sister

Derek began to speak "Kaitlyn stop acting like a spoiled brat" he said turning to Finn "Finn stop acting like a horny bastard" Kaitlyn and Finn both stared at the eldest Dugrey

"Sir I'm not horny" Finn argued

Derek rolled his eyes "Finn, if you're going to marry my daughter someday you best get your act together"

Every eye turned to the eldest Dugrey "If He's WHAT!" Kaitlyn screeched

"Kaitlyn, I suggest you stay on your best behavior while you're here, if you're not I'll make the arrangements I need to" he threatened

Kaitlyn's mouth dropped "You have got to be kidding me"

"Oh come on kit-kat" Ashton said walking over to her slinging his arm over her shoulder "It won't be that bad"

"Have you ever been to New York" she told him "I left this place for a reason"

"Yes well now you're back" her father instructed "You will stay here under the care of your brothers"

Kaitlyn glared up at him "I would have been fine"

"There's no assurance of that" Derek told her walking to the door "Tristan call me tomorrow and we'll confirm the details"

Tristan nodded his head "I'll talk to you tomorrow too dad" Ashton said pointing at him, Derek's face fell ignoring his eldest son he walked out the door "Clearly old age makes you cranky"

"I need a drink" Kaitlyn said walking over to the cart

"Me too please" Finn asked following closely behind her

"Finn what did I tell you about staying the fuck away from her" Ashton said following them

Tristan turned Rory around so that she was facing him, she could see the exhaustion in his eyes, she almost didn't want to bring up the fact that they still had to go to her grandparents for dinner "I'm sorry" he apologized

"For what?" she asked him

"First Ash now Kait" he said shaking his head

Rory touched his arm "It's alright, they're your family"

He sighed leaned his forehead against hers "Everything just happened so quickly"

"I'd say" Rory smiled touching his face "But I'm okay" she assured him

"I'm not worried about you" Tristan said laughing "It's them I'm worried about" he said pointing his head in the direction of his siblings

Rory smiled slightly "I hate to do this to you" Rory whispered to him, him looking down at her confused "Because it's just adding more crappy stuff to your day"

Tristan sighed loudly "We have to go to your grandparents" he said nodding disappointedly

"I can call and try to cancel" Rory told him

Tristan shook his head "I'd rather get it over with tonight, than next week when something else happens"

"You're sure" Rory asked

Tristan nodded "Yeah"

* * *

><p>"What's their deal" Kaitlyn whispered next to the drink cart<p>

Ashton shrugged "Whatever it is, he ain't getting any"

Kaitlyn's eye's widened "Seriously" she said turning to Finn

Finn avoided eye contact "I'd rather not discuss this"

"Since when is your mouth ever closed" Kaitlyn said rolling her eyes

Finn smirked "Only when your lips are close to mine" He said winking, slinging his arm around her shoulder

Ashton glared, while Kaitlyn quickly shoved his arm off "Please don't tell me you're staying here too" Kaitlyn said hopefully

Finn smiled "You bet your buttons I am" Finn grinned "Want to share a room"

"Not if you were the last guy on earth" Kaitlyn stated

"You'll come to me one day" Finn smirked "It's only a matter of time"

"Why are you here anyways? Don't you have your own place" Kaitlyn asked

"Someone's got to watch Rory while Tristan's out" Finn explained

Kaitlyn looked at him "So you're like her babysitter" she teased

Finn frowned "No"

"He doesn't need you here" Ashton chimed in "I'm here I'll watch her"

"Fat chance" Finn chuckled "Like he would ever trust you with anything again"

"Finn's got a point" Kaitlyn stated "I wouldn't trust you with anything"

"You don't know shit Kat" Ashton pointed "You've been gone for five fucking years"

"Because I didn't want to get fucking involved" Kaitlyn argued

"Look at what that did to you" Ashton snarled "You were almost killed"

"Whose fault is that" Kaitlyn snapped "I wasn't the one fucking my best friend's sister"

"How the hell did you hear about that" Ashton asked

"What other reason would Kyle want me dead, because of his stupid grudge he's got over Tristan? Which is also your fault" she said blaming Ashton

Ashton stood staring blankly at his sister "You have no idea what happened that night" he finally told her

"I know enough to know that you fucking betrayed our entire family that night" she bated at him

"Eat shit" Kyle snapped

"Real mature" Kaitlyn stated sarcasm dripping off her tongue

"You're a fucking prick" Ashton shot

"I'd rather hang out with Finn than have to talk to you"

"Why does that sound like such a bad thing" Finn questioned both Dugrey siblings shooting daggers at him

* * *

><p>"She's spunky" Rory whispered to Tristan as the two of them watched the three of them fight back and forth<p>

"Yup" Tristan told her "She's the girl version of Ash"

Rory tilted her head up towards him "Are you kidding, she totally reminds me of you"

Tristan shook his head "Give it a couple days" he assured her

* * *

><p>"Okay" Tristan said walking down the stair tying his tie "We're going out for a couple of hours" he said turning to the three people sitting on the couch "Can I trust that the three of you aren't going to kill each other"<p>

"No promises" Kaitlyn said staring at Ashton who rolled his eyes

"Kait, I know this isn't your ideal circumstances" He told her "But it was this or find you in a dark alley with you head cut off"

She rolled her eyes "I would have been fine"

"At least now we know that for sure" Tristan explained "Now can you please manage to go the rest of the night without killing Ash?"

"Anything for my **favorite** brother" she said fakely smiling at Ashton

"Thank god" Tristan said as Rory walked down the stairs "Finn, mediate these two" he said grabbing Rory's hand

"Hey Tris" Kaitlyn said before they left the room

"What?" He asked

"You have something on your face" she said pointing, Tristan moved his hand up to wipe his face

"There's nothing there Kait" he said annoyed

"Oh my mistake it was just a trace of dad" she said Ashton snickered while Tristan glared

"I'm serious" he warned

"I'm serious" Kaitlyn mocked

He was about to comment when Rory pulled on his hand leading him away from his sibling "You going to be okay to drive?" Rory asked as Tristan searched for his keys

"Yeah I'll be fine" he said "She just…"

"I get it" Rory said smiling at him fixing his tie

"Let's just go" Tristan sighed, Rory noticed that he was silently swearing to himself as they walked out the front door, she assumed he was trying to ignore the bickering that was taking place in the next room

* * *

><p>"Tristan! Rory!" Emily exclaimed as she answered the door "So glad you could make it"<p>

Tristan had a fake grin plastered on his face as he walked into the house "Emily" he greeted and Emily beamed like an idiot

"Come come" She ushered "Everyone's in the living room" she said quickly pushing them away from the foyer

Rory stood frozen as she watched Tristan's grin fall from his face the moment they entered the living room "Could this day get any worse" He mumbled from behind her, she looked at him sympathetically

"Son" Evelyn greeted with open arms walking over to Tristan and Rory "How good to see you" She said fakeness dripping from her tongue "How was the trip?" she questioned "Rory did you get the email I sent you"

"I got it" Rory nodded "It wasn't needed though" She said looking at Tristan, his eyes bored into his mothers

"Come you two sit" Emily ordered "What will it be to drink?"

"Bourbon" Tristan said flatly his polite attitude gone

"I'll have a club soda grandma" Rory said as Emily nodded her head

"Sorry I'm late" Lorelai said walking into the room frantically, Rory turned to face her mother immediately "I got held up at the meeting" She explained her tardiness

"No worries Lorelai" Emily assured "Tristan and Rory just arrived"

"Evelyn" Lorelai greeted noticing the presence of Tristan's mother "How nice to see you"

"Yes" Evelyn smiled "Once Emily told me that Tristan and Rory were back early and that we'd be having dinner tonight, I just couldn't resist"

"How thoughtful" Lorelai grinned taking the martini from her mother's hand "Thank you mom"

"So Tristan" Evelyn said taking a seat on the couch across from Tristan and Rory "What's been new with you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Tristan answered

"Now tell me you two" Emily said handing them their drinks "Why the need to cut the honeymoon short"

"Oh well…" Rory began

"I had to come back for business" Tristan answered plainly

Emily beamed "You're so dedicated, Lorelai isn't he dedicated"

"Most certainly is" Lorelai answered as Tristan looked at Lorelai eyeing her suspiciously

"Tristan your father informed me that there's a lot of stuff going on at work" Evelyn returned to the conversation she started

"Mother" Tristan said looking down at his drink "Surely you do not wish to bore the Gilmores with business"

"Nonsense" Emily said waving her hand "Tristan you should be proud of your accomplishments"

"They're not so much accomplishments as they are achieving minor speed bumps" Tristan assured her "Nothing but long days dealing with other peoples mistakes" glancing quickly at his mother

"How lovely" Lorelai stated calmly

"I'm sure you handle those mistakes wonderfully" Emily gushed

Rory stared at her grandma with a look a terror, she was literally sitting there watching her grandmother hit on her husband "How was the honeymoon?" Lorelai asked glancing sideways at her mother

"Tahiti was beautiful" Rory answered simply "One of the most beautiful places I've ever seen"

"Yes" Tristan agreed "We got a lot **closer**" he stated looking directly at Lorelai who tilted her head in surprise, Rory quickly jabbed his side with her elbow, causing him to grunt

"Yes Tahiti sure is beautiful this time of year, I'm so glad your relationship has grown" Emily sighed looking at the two "If only Richard would take me back maybe ours too would be like we're newlyweds"

"Speaking of where is grandpa tonight" Rory asked noticing her grandfather's absence

"He's away on business for the next couple days" Emily answered

"How are the living arrangements working out?" Evelyn questioned the two "Are you settling in well?"

Tristan stiffened from beside Rory "Uh we're settling in nicely" Rory answered "The house is beautiful" Rory answered

"I drove by the other day" Emily said from one of the chairs "Tristan I can't believe you put that together, it's incredible"

"It wasn't that hard to do once the plan was laid" Tristan spoke

"Tristan has always been great with planning things" Evelyn said, hiding her smirk behind her glass

"You do seem like a take charge kind of guy" Lorelai chimed in

"I always have been" Tristan told her glancing at his mother who rolled her eyes

"Mrs Gilmore" the maid of the week interrupted "Dinner is read"

Emily stared at the maid "Thank you Ella" she fakely smiled getting up from her seat "Shall we" they all got up from their seats and walking into the dining room

* * *

><p>"So Tristan" Lorelai said as they all sat around the dining room table "You said earlier that you and Rory were settling in nicely in your new home?"<p>

Tristan rolled his tongue across his lips "Yes I did, we're settling quite **comfortably**" he said glancing across the table at Rory whose face turned bright red. Lorelai's eyes shifted quickly to her daughters' who sat uncomfortably next to her mother

"That's just wonderful, Rory what did you think of the house?" Emily asked eagerly

"Tristan has managed to fulfill every request I've had immaculately" Rory said smiling "He even went as far as to give me a movie room"

"A movie room" Evelyn stated confused

Lorelai froze while her gaze returned to Tristan who was staring her with a challenging look before he hid his smirk by taking a drink of the water placed in front of him, Rory glared in his direction "I'm sure you were happy about that" Lorelai bit through her teeth

"Well of course she is Lorelai" Emily stated "Rory loves movies"

"I think they're juvenile" Evelyn said proudly "Today's youth is so focused on technology"

"That's what the** library's** for mother" Tristan said looking at his mother, he didn't notice Lorelai's light glare in his direction at the mention of a library too

"Surely with a movie room Rory doesn't have time to read Tristan" Evelyn said rolling her eyes

Tristan tilted his head in confusion at his mother "I like to read" Rory said finally interrupting the hidden jabs everyone was making against one another, besides Emily who was oblivious to everything

"Well of course you do dear" Evelyn said staring at Rory "You don't get valedictorian of your class and not like to read"

As if on cue Tristan's phone beeped "Oh" he said looking apologetically at Emily "I'm sorry Emily I need to take this" He said excusing himself from the table

"Not a problem" Emily said beaming, Rory rolled her eyes, and she watched him walk away as the dining room remained silent, Lorelai quietly nibbled on a piece of asparagus softly while Evelyn finished her glass of wine. Emily sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap, and Rory tapped foot lightly under the table. Ten minutes later Tristan came walking in through the threshold gripping his phone tightly

"Emily" he interrupted the silence "I'm afraid we must be going" his voice sounded incredibly fake

"Oh must you really? Dessert was just about to be served" Emily said her voice saddened

Tristan glanced at Rory "Unfortunately I have to go deal with something right away, and I have an early morning tomorrow"

"On a Saturday?" Evelyn questioned suspiciously

"Some unexpected situations came up" He said glaring slightly at his mother

"Well let me walk the two of you then" Emily insisted

Rory looked at Tristan before nodding her head at her grandmother and getting up from her seat

"Tristan it's a shame you have to work on a Saturday" Emily said saddened as they walked to the entrance "I hope everything works out perfectly"

"I'm sure it will" Tristan said sarcastically "Thank you for dinner Emily"

"Yes thank you grandma" Rory said giving her grandmother a hug "It was wonderful"

"Any time" Emily assured "Get home safely"

"Tristan" they heard Evelyn call walking into entrance "I forgot I needed to talk to you in private"

"What is it mother" Tristan asked as Emily quickly left the area

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked

Rory looked up at him and swore his eyes burned red with anger "Suddenly you care"

"Yes of course dear" she lied "After Rory called me the other day I wondered if…"

Tristan sighed "Things are great" Tristan explained "I filled her in on what needed to be said"

"Oh I see" Evelyn frowned

"Can I go now" Tristan asked frustrated

"If you must, what is it you're rushing home to?" Evelyn asked

"If you must know, I need to get home before Kaitlyn and Ashton wreck my house" he said quickly, Rory watching Evelyn for her actions

The elder woman in front of her froze almost instantaneously "Kaitlyn and Ashton" she whispered

"Yeah" Tristan said grabbing Rory's hand "Your other children, remember them? You already screwed up their lives"

"What're they doing here" Evelyn asked

"Talk to your husband, I'm sure he'll fill you in" Tristan said opening the entrance door and walking out, pulling Rory closely behind him "Please tell me we didn't forget anything" he begged "I cannot go back in there"

"Just our coats" Rory noted as Tristan groaned "But we've got others" she said smiling at him as he opened the car door for her

"Tonight was too much" he said once he got in on the other side

"What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned "Normally you're so good at putting on a fake face"

Tristan shook his head "I couldn't stop thinking about Kyle" he groaned "And with my mother's surprise appearance, and your grandmother hitting on me"

Rory giggled suddenly "She was obvious"

"It's one thing to be proud of my achievements, but Emily took it way too far" he said resting his forehead against the steering wheel

Rory didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to make him feel less stressed out, so she said the first thing that came to her mind "We could do it in the car"

He rolled his head against the steering wheel so that his eyes locked on hers "Seriously" he said

"No" Rory laughed "I just wanted you to forget about everything for at least a couple of seconds"

Tristan shook his head, laughing slightly "It worked for the time being" he said as he started the car

* * *

><p>"You're all of a sudden deciding to act like an older brother" Kaitlyn screamed at the top of her lungs "Where the hell were you five years ago!"<p>

"HEY! Don't for one second think you understand what I've had to go through" Ashton yelled back

Kaitlyn screamed with frustration "Stop telling me what I can and cannot do, I'm 21 years old for god sake"

"I'm not telling you what you can and cannot do, I'm telling you that the guy that you left in New York was probably bad news" Ashton argued

"You know nothing about him!" Kaitlyn yelled

Finn sat on the couch covering his ears "I don't have to, you met him at a fucking bar Kat"

"That's where you meet all your girls" Kaitlyn told him

"Exactly! I know what kind of guy he is when he's picking girls up at a bar"

"Ash you've never had a say in who I can and cannot date and you sure as hell don't have a say now" Kaitlyn was fuming "I could go fuck Finn right now if I wanted and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it!"

Finn sat up quickly removing his fingers from his ears while Ashton glared daggers at his sister "You wouldn't fuck Finn"

"Of course not, but you need to understand that that's **MY** decision, not yours" she said pointing at her chest

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Ashton said rising to his feet

"You lost the privilege for giving a shit about me years ago" Kaitlyn said standing to her feet folding her arms over her chest

"Do you two have to be fighting every second of the day" Tristan groaned walking into the common room

"There's a lot of built up anger that we have to hash out" Kaitlyn told Tristan her eyes still locked on her brothers

"Can you put it on pause for two seconds" He asked rubbing his temples

Kaitlyn's arms uncrossed as she turned to Tristan, Ashton did the same "Why?" she asked worried

"I heard about your relationship" Tristan said his eyes fixated on Kaitlyn's

"How?" Kaitlyn asked surprised

"You didn't notice" Tristan asked, Rory stared at Tristan confused

Kaitlyn shook her head "He was wearing a long sleeve" she said with a smirk on her face

Ashton groaned with disgust "What was it?" He asked

"He's one of our New York guys" Tristan explained

Kaitlyn's eyes brightened, and Ashton's darkened "One of our guys is fucking our sister!"

Tristan rolled his eyes "Ash grow the fuck up"

"See so I would have been safe" Kaitlyn pointed out

Tristan sighed at his sisters stupidity "One guy wouldn't have made a difference"

"I was safer than you expected" Kaitlyn beamed

"Yeah well, you'll be pleased to know he's flying out tomorrow" Tristan informed her "I'm hoping this will cheer you up a bit"

Kaitlyn squealed running over to Tristan wrapping her arms around him quickly "You're the best brother ever!" she said hugging him tightly

"Don't make me regret this" Tristan warned, Kaitlyn frantically shook her head


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: All I want to say is ENJOY chapter 16, really hoping to get close to the 300 mark in reviews, I'm a big dreamer I know ;) REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! :)**

* * *

><p>"No Lane" Rory insisted the next day on the phone "I promise you I'm fine"<p>

"Rory, you just told me that your hot husband is in a mob and that some guy wants to get his hands on you" Lane said into the phone "I feel like I should be calling the cops"

Rory was walking down the stairs while she listened to Lane babble on about her worries "I know it's a lot, but trust me I'm fine"

"What happened to the Rory I used to know" Lane joked "You're so calm"

Rory shrugged listening to Lane "I don't know what it is"

"Love?" Lane suggested

"I don't know" Rory said "I feel safe with him"

"That's a good thing" Lane said sarcastically

Rory reached the first floor "Yeah I…" she froze looking at Tristan who stood near the entrance of the common room

"Yeah you what?" Lane asked but Rory didn't answer "Rory!"

"I… have to call you back" she said hanging up quickly, as Tristan turned towards her with a confused expression, Rory's eyes still locked on the man in front of him, the man turned towards her too, a smirk in place that Rory told herself she would never forget. A lopsided smile then appeared on his face while her open mouth turned into an upright smile "Oh my god!" she said walking over towards him. Tristan staring between the two completely confused "What're you doing here?" she said embracing him in a hug

Before he could answer Kaitlyn came bolting into the room "JESS!" she squealed pushing Rory to the side as she leapt into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around his waist as he stumbled backwards

"Kaity" Jess mumbled as Kaitlyn planted kisses all over his face

Rory hovered over near Tristan who stared with a blank expression on his face, while Rory stared at Kaitlyn and Jess' embrace "Am I missing something" Tristan mumbled confused to Rory

"Uh" Rory said suddenly shocked realizing what Jess being here meant "W-w-we knew each other before" Rory stumbled out as Jess turned towards her

"Knew each other, we were pretty much related" Jess stated his arm wrapped around Kaitlyn's shoulder

"You knew my sister in law?" Kaitlyn questioned

"Sister in law?" Jess asked confused looking to Rory "You're Tristan's ... Sister?"

"Wait Jess was Luke's…" Tristan trailed but Jess interrupted

"Nephew" Jess answered "Luke was my uncle" Jess nodded

Tristan looked at Rory who looked at Jess she still couldn't believe that he was here, after all this time he was here in her living room "Sorry about your uncle" Tristan apologized

Kaitlyn looked at the two funny "What happened to him?"

Rory flinched, Tristan held her shoulders lightly squeezing them "He uh died in a car accident a couple months ago" Jess answered glancing at Rory who stood frozen

"Oh" Kaitlyn said "I'm missing how you were almost related"

"Well my uncle was engaged" Jess began

"To my mom" Rory interrupted Tristan squeezed Rory's shoulders tighter in a southing matter

Kaitlyn stared apologetically at Rory, before turning to Jess "But it's not like the two of you were more than cousins right?" she asked skeptically

Rory's face suddenly awkwardly turned as she tensed under Tristan's arms "Well…" Rory whispered and Kaitlyn's mouth dropped

"No fucking way" She gasped "Isn't that like incest"

Jess hushed her "Calm down, it was before her mom and my uncle got together"

"And it really wasn't that big of a thing" Rory said looking at Tristan who's eyes were filled with confusion

"Right it was more because we had lots of things in common" Jess pointed out

"And I was technically seeing someone else at the time" Rory babbled "It was just a kiss"

"Or two" Jess said thinking

"Maybe… three" Rory stated

"Okay" Tristan interrupted their rant "I think knowing you know each other is good enough"

"What the hell is going on in here" Finn asked sauntering down the stairs, his eyes looked at Jess "Mariano!" he greeted walking over to shake Jess' hand "Long time no see man"

Rory's face fell once again confusion now in her eyes _Jess and Finn knew each other_

"Finn" Jess greeted back "It's been awhile"

Finn noticed the awkward tension in the room "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously

Kaitlyn huffed "Well" she began "I just found out that my **boyfriend** used to date my brother's** wife** and that they were almost **cousins**"

Finn stared at Kaitlyn for a moment "So you two know each other" he said pointing at Rory and Jess who nodded their heads "Some might say Rory trusts you a lot?" Finn asked

"Why?" Tristan asked from behind Rory

"Well" Finn started "We've got a race tomorrow"

"No** we** don't" Tristan said

"Fine I signed us up for one" Finn admitted

"You two still do those?" Kaitlyn asked

Finn glared "Its easy money"

"I'm not racing right now Finn" Tristan said looking at him stupidly

"Tristan" Finn said walking over to his friend putting his arms around his shoulder "Racing is how you let off steam, it's how I make money" he explained "I understand you not wanting to leave Rory and Kat with Ashton because who knows what that jack ass thinks, but we have Jess now" he said pointing in Jess' direction "I've known him for years, I know you know he wouldn't ever let anything happen to Rory, and who really cares about Kat"

Kaitlyn glared "What's that…"

"Finn I'm not racing" Tristan told him as Finn pouted

"But you haven't raced since you fucking got engaged!" Finn told him "Mason's beginning to think you've lost yours balls"

"Finn I've got other stuff to deal with" Tristan said with an annoyed expression

Finn pouted "But this will take your mind off of everything"

Rory looked at Tristan with an amused expression "I can take Rory upstairs and get my mind off everything" He said glancing down at her as her face reddened Jess groaned in disgust

"Gross" He stated

"Love help me out here" Finn begged "We could use the money"

"What for" Tristan asked

Rory looked at Finn's pleading eyes, and Tristan's eyes full of warning telling her she better not do anything stupid "I think you should go" she said and Finn let out a silent yes, Tristan's face fell "Seriously I'll be fine, Jess is here"

"I need to talk to you upstairs" He said glaring at Finn as he pulled Rory away from the common room "You really need to stop making decisions for me" he said when they were on the second floor

"I wasn't deciding for you" She told him rolling her eyes "I was just letting you know that I would be fine if you did go"

Tristan ran his hands through his hair "You seriously dated him?" Tristan questioned suddenly

"Is this why you're hesitant to go?" Rory asked folding her arms

"How was I supposed to know that the guy I was flying in to see my sister was your **ex-boyfriend**"

Rory opened her mouth to argue with him but then pause and smirked "Are you _jealous_?"

"What" Tristan said sternly

"You heard me" Rory said laughing lightly "You're jealous of my history?"

"I am not jealous of anything" Tristan told her

"Then go with Finn" Rory told him "Since you're not jealous or anything you shouldn't care if I stay here with him or not"

Tristan's eyebrow arched "Why're you pressing that I go"

"I'm not" Rory argued "But I agree with Finn that you need something to take your mind off of everything, you're all stressed"

Tristan stared at her "You really trust him as much as you say you do?"

Rory nodded her head "He's like a brother to me" she said walking over to him and resting her hands on his chest

"Yeah a brother you've made out with" Tristan mumbled

"You have nothing to worry about" she assured him

Tristan tilted his head looking up at the ceiling "You're sure"

"I married you didn't it?" Rory questioned him wrapping her arms around his neck

"You have a history with him" Tristan pointed out

Rory nodded her head "You have a history with a lot more women, a way more intimate history than Jess and I have" Rory said looking into his eyes seriously

"I knew it was just a matter of time before that came out" Tristan sighed

"I'm not saying it to create an argument" Rory said as her right palm rested against his cheek "I'm saying it to show you that I trust you and you should trust me" she leaned her face closer to his so that her lips were almost touching his "Please" she whispered

"You're doing that on purpose" Tristan whispered his hands tightly gripping her hips

"So what if I am" She said darting her tongue out to lick her lips as they softly touched his. He didn't respond all he did was grip the back of her neck and connect their lips as she moaned at the contact "So you're going" she mumbled breathlessly against his lips

"We'll see" He mumbled back pushing her against the nearby wall resting his one hand beside her head while his other held her hips in place

"PDA is so overrated" Ashton's voice interrupted them, Tristan pausing with his head placed against Rory's "Get a fucking room"

Rory blushed furiously while Tristan growled before turning towards his brother "You're a fucking cock block"

Ashton laughed "You have to be having sex for a cock block to take place brother" Ashton looked at Rory "And as far as I know you're not"

Rory rested her head against the wall while Ashton studied the two of them "I'm going out of town tomorrow morning" Tristan told him suddenly

A look of satisfaction crossed Rory's face "You are?" Ashton asked confused

"Me and Finn are racing Mason tomorrow night" Tristan told him "Jess is staying with Rory and Kait while I'm gone"

"What about me?" Ashton asked "And who the hell is Jess"

"Kait's boyfriend" Tristan told him

"You mean her late night one night fuck?" Ashton snarled "The guy makes me sick"

"Yeah well right now he's got more credibility than you do" Tristan told him

"What's he done he just fucking got here"

"Rory knows him" Tristan said glancing back at Rory who smiled weakly

Ashton rolled his eyes "Wifey's got you whipped brother" he said walking past them and down the stairs "And you're not even having sex yet" he mumbled

Rory giggled at Ashton's words while Tristan turned back towards her "Don't make me regret this"

Rory shook her head "You really just need to relax" she said running her hands on his chest

"Any suggestions?" He asked interested in her opinion

"A couple" She told him biting her lip lightly, his eyes watched her mouth impatiently waiting for her to continue "But they all involve you being here in the morning" her eyes looking at him innocently

He growled deep in his throat "I thought you were trying to convince me to go"

"I am" She told him "I'm just giving you room for imagination" she patted his chest and ducked under his arm walking back down the stairs to where everyone was

* * *

><p>Rory woke up to a rustling in her bedroom the next morning, she looked to her right and to her left and Tristan was absent, through foggy eyes she seen a dark shadow standing at the end of the bed moving to the closet and then back to the end of the bed. She rubbed her eyes softly before adjusting them to the light "What are you doing?" she asked her voice groggy from sleep<p>

"I'm packing" Tristan answered her speaking softly

"Those are my clothes" She yawned confused

"I know" He said continuing to pack things in a bag

"So are you cross dressing now" she said biting back her initial comment

"No" He said shaking his head zipping up the bag

"Then I'm sorry I don't get it" she said yawning again stretching her arms above her head

"You're coming with me" Tristan said throwing the bag over his shoulder and walking towards the stairs "Get dressed we're leaving in five"

* * *

><p>Rory walked down the stairs literally five minutes later wearing black skinny jeans and a grey sweatshirt, Tristan and Jess were once again talking at the bottom of the stairs, Jess nodded his head and shook Tristan's hand before Tristan turned to face her, Jess walked past her with a smirk on his face "Have fun" he whispered<p>

With her hands inside the pockets of her sweatshirt she held them out to the side and asked "Seriously?"

"Seriously what?" Tristan asked opening the door and ushering her outside

"You didn't trust me that much?" Rory asked

Tristan's eyebrow raised "What?"

"With Jess, that's why you're making me go with you?"

Tristan smirked "No" He said simply walking down the stone path

"Then I don't get it" Rory questioned

"Remember when we were in Tahiti?" He asked and she nodded her head "I told you that I might let you on the back of my bike one day"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "So?"

"So one day is now today"

"Yes but why?" Rory asked still confused

Tristan rolled his eyes "I figured you as well as me could use a distraction"

Rory looked from Tristan to his bike, it was definitely beautiful _was that right to say? Can a motorcycle be beautiful?_ It was all black, with silver rims "You expect me to get on that?" she said pointing to the bike "It's got two wheels"

"Good observation" Tristan said tapping his index finger against his wrist "Now get on the bike" he ordered handing her a black helmet "And put this one" he said handing her a small black leather jacket

"Where did you…?" she questioned

"I can't have you showing up to one of these in a sweatshirt now put the jacket on"

Rory's eyebrow kinked "You don't want me to get cold?" she said teasingly

"That too" He said kissing her forehead before pushing the helmet onto her head and strapping the chinstrap

"You're so considerate" she teased "Totally not the badass biker guy I thought you were"

Tristan rolled his eyes before getting on the front of the bike, holding out his hand motioning her to do the same, she hesitated slightly before slinging her legs over the sides of the bike, within seconds Tristan had the engine of the bike going and was revving the bike "Hold on tight" he yelled over the sound of the bike

"Why?" Rory asked shouting through the helmet

"I don't want you to fall off" he stated obviously

She gripped his shoulders, she seen the annoyance in his face before he reached up grabbed her hands and positioned them at his waist, tugging her closer to him as she locked her hands around his midsection "HANG ON" he shouted before kicking the bike into gear and before Rory knew it they were speeding down the highway, she swore that Tristan wasn't going the speed limit, at first she thought it was just because they were on a bike, but as they started passing multiple cars she then knew that he was definitely speeding, she gripped her hold on him tighter in fear that at the speed they were going she might never make it back in one piece, but she was impressed at how skillfully he drove the bike he wove in and out of traffic with no hesitation, Finn following them closely behind, she watched the scenery fly by them. She didn't know why Tristan said he never got a feeling when he drove but she got a thrill out of this, she felt free, driving at god knows what speed on the highway, the wind brushing against her fingers, her arms wrapped around the man she lo…liked, she shook her head against his back erasing those thought, it couldn't be love, not after this amount of time, there was no way… or was there?

* * *

><p>"You guys have got to be the worst thugs in the world" Rory said as her and Tristan walked into a five star <em>pent house<em> suit "You're doing this all wrong"

The ride was short, but Rory could have stayed on the bike for hours, just driving

"Sorry, we don't rough it like they do in the movies" Tristan said carrying in both their bags

The room was decked out with gold and beige interior, along with a large bed planted right in the middle a small kitchenette to the right and what Rory assumed was a bathroom to the left, the sitting area was where they were standing right now, Tristan moved the bags and threw them by a nearby window

"So how does this work?" Rory asked as she seated herself on one of the sofas "Do you get like a text saying where to meet them, or a secret non-traceable phone call?"

Tristan's eyes narrowed slightly "This isn't a Fast and Furious movie" he stated shaking his head

"Well then explain it to me because that's the picture I have in my head" Rory stated

Tristan sat on the couch opposite of her "We know the locations around here, every place has a specific location where we meet when we race"

"Can anyone join into these races?" Rory questioned

Tristan shook his head "You have to be invited"

"And you and Finn are always invited?" Rory asked

"We started them" Tristan answered

Rory's eyes widened "Excuse me?"

"We started racing in high school remember?" Rory nodded her head "Well from there when all the other shit happened Mason who you'll meet later took charge of the arrangements, because it gave the police a link to us"

"Mason?" Rory asked "Wait I'll meet him"

Tristan nodded "Yup"

"How and when?" Rory asked confused

"You're racing with me" He told her as a tap on their hotel room door interrupted them

"I'm what?" Rory shrieked

Tristan got up to answer the door "You didn't think I brought you here to stay in the hotel did you?" He asked as he opened the door

Finn was leaning casually against the door frame "I would have" he mumbled wiggling his eyebrows at Rory "You ready?"

"Yeah" Tristan said grabbing his jacket "Come on Mare"

Rory sat staring at Tristan with a horrified look on her face "No way" she said breathlessly

Tristan and Finn both rolled their eyes "You'll be fine" Tristan assured

Finn nodded in agreement "Seriously Love, normally I wouldn't suggest anyone ride on the back of anyone's bike at these things, except if Tristan were driving"

"How reassuring" Rory mumbled under her breath

"Come on" Tristan said ushering for her to get up, Rory continued to sit there "You're going to be fine" he said in a not very convincing tone while he tossed her the leather jacket he gave her that morning "We don't have all fucking night"

"I'd rather stay here" Rory admitted to him

Tristan turned to Finn before cocking his head to the side, Finn removed himself from his perch "I'll meet you in the lobby"

"If you think you can convince me to do this you're crazy" she told him once Finn was down the hall

"Crazy never killed anyone" Tristan told her

She looked at him with eyes full of disbelief "Crazy never killed anyone" she repeated

"Well not me" he defended "Can we just go?"

"What if we get caught?" She asked

"We won't" He said confidently "You're the one that told me to do this"

"So?" she asked

"Now I'm the one telling you you have to do this"

"It doesn't work like that" Rory argued

"Sure it does" Tristan argued back "Mare all you have to do is hang on, I'll do the rest"

"Putting my life in someone else's hands" she said rolling her eyes

"Not just anyone, me. I'm not going to let anything happen"

She looked at him and she knew that he was telling her the truth and for some reason she believed that he would let something happen to himself before anything would happen to her "You promise all I have to do is hold on"

Tristan smirked "And lean when we turn"

Rory looked at him hesitantly "Promise"

He held up his pinky finger teasingly "Pink swear" he mocked and she scowled at him before getting up off the couch, slipping into jacket

"Let's go" she mumbled walking past him, ignoring the cocky grin on his face saying he'd won and walked to find Finn

* * *

><p>"Dugrey you're getting soft" A sandy blonde hair guy greeted them once the bikes were shut off "Never in the years that I've done this did I ever think you'd bring a girl to one of these" he said his eyes scanning Rory<p>

"Things change" Tristan answered simply "How many we got?"

"It's a big one 11 racers"

"11?" Finn asked

"I had a guy enter last minute" the guy Rory guessed was Mason "Wouldn't give me his name though, all he said was he needed to be in this race"

"Odd" Finn noted "You don't think…?" he said turning to Tristan

Tristan stared coldly at him "He wouldn't dare"

"What kind of cash we talking?" Finn questioned Mason

Mason pulled out a huge wad of cash "Once I collect from the random guy 3 million"

Rory's mouth dropped while Tristan and Finn nodded their heads "Reasonable" Finn grumbled "You could've got to 4"

"Don't tell me how to do my job" Mason warned Finn as three other bikes rolled up

"The notorious Tristan Dugrey" One guy greeted "I thought you were nothing but a made up legend" he was young and cocky, Rory guessed he was only a couple years older than her

"Tristan this is Lake" Mason introduced

"Like the body of water?" Finn snickered

Mason glared at Finn "He's been our top racer for the past couple"

"Big whooped-dee-do" Finn said rolling his eyes "How many races is that? Like Three"

"I beat every racer by five minutes" the kid said proudly

Finn laughed sarcastically "Impressed" he said sarcasm dripping from his tongue "That's great, for a minor"

"Finn I'm guessing" Lake assumed "Does your arrogant attitude come with someone that actually knows how to race Or are you always second best?" he said quickly glancing at Tristan who still remained silent

"Let's keep in mind why we're here" Finn noted "If I couldn't race I wouldn't be here"

The kid smirked "I don't doubt you can race, I just don't think you could beat me" his eyes wandered to Tristan "Either of you" he said while Finn snorted and Mason smirked unnoticeably, Rory was surprised Tristan remained quiet, he didn't throw a comment back in the kids face, Rory secretly hoped Tristan would win just to wipe the grin off his face "Who's this?" he asked staring at Rory "If I would of known we were allowed to bring chicks here I would have"

"Special privilege for racers that didn't start racing a week ago" Finn mocked while the kid glared

The kid wouldn't respond because three other bikes rode up and then two more "Just waiting for one more" Mason said checking names off a list. Rory noticed Tristan stiffen when a bike came into view, it was a navy blue and cherry red bike, his helmet was tinted and impossible to see the face under it, as he shut off his bike and removed his helmet, swinging one leg over the grin Rory would never forget appeared under the helmet, she swore she felt her breath stop

"Fuck" Rory heard Finn swear as Kyle walked over to Mason, winking at Rory as he walked past them, Tristan grabbed Rory's hips while Mason glared as Kyle handed him the money

"Long time no see" Kyle greeted Mason "I put a little extra in there" he said a vicious smirk on his face "Just in case"

Mason looked from Kyle to Tristan while Tristan's cold eyes remained locked on Kyle "You boys know each other" The kid interrupted "Are we gonna race, or are the two of you gonna eye fuck each other?"

Tristan and Kyle's eyes both turned quickly to the kid "I thought there was an age limit on these things" Kyle snarled "I didn't think they gave licenses to twelve year olds"

The kid glared "Shut the fuck up you look like you're forty"

"I don't want the money" Kyle stated ignoring the young kid "When I win I want something bigger"

"Then go buy a Rolex" the kid joked forcing all bikers to turn to him

"No" Kyle said his eyes shifting to Rory "I want the girl"

Rory started disgusted at Kyle "Actually I wouldn't mind her either, she's got nice legs" The kid said eyes on Rory who gripped Tristan's hand tighter "Lets place another bet boys"

"Money or get the fuck out" Mason intervened

"Yo man we're just trying to have a little fun" Lake laughed

"We need a scanning system" Finn mumbled

"Can we just race" Tristan said finally "The sooner we get out of here the better" he said his eyes shifting to Kyle

"I mean know harm" Kyle said defensively "I'm just here for a good old fashioned street race"

"Keep it that way" Tristan said coldly "Rory get on" he instructed while he swung his leg over the bike

"You sure you don't want me to take her?" Lake questioned "Put her on a winning bike?"

"The kid has no idea does he?" Kyle mumbled more to himself but loud enough for everyone else to hear

"Nope" Finn said getting on his bike too

Rory sighed, reaching for Tristan's hand and pulling herself onto the bike, he handed her a helmet and she quickly strapped it on "Hang on tight" he mumbled as she gripped his waist tightly, Rory looked over at Finn and he tilted his fingers off the top of his head Tristan nodded

Rory closed her eyes as she squeezed Tristan, she didn't even hear Mason say go before she felt his bike kick off and speed into the street, she held on tightly as she felt the bike whip through the streets, she got brave enough to open her eyes and she seen bikers to her left and right, Finn stayed close to them while they weaved in and out of traffic, running red lights while cars honked, it was definitely a rush, she leaned with Tristan while he turned down a narrow alleyway when she turned to look behind her all she saw was Finn, _were they taking a short cut_? The sound of the bike roared loudly as Tristan sharply turned and they were back on the road again, she glanced behind and Finn was still there, but in the distance she seen the shadow of the other racers, what looked like Kyle's bike was a head and then the kid's bike close behind him, Rory guessed that Tristan and Finn were a good minute ahead of everyone else, before Tristan turned down another alleyway, he dodged garbage cans and ladders as he sped down the alley take a sharp right as they came out of the alley, Rory couldn't believe that Finn was keeping up with them, she didn't know how fast they were going, but whatever the speed she hoped they didn't fall. She began to recognize the area as the area they had started when the buildings became familiar, and before she knew it Tristan had stopped the bike but didn't shut it off, grabbed the money from Mason nodded his head Mason did the same and they were speeding off again. She assumed that either it was protocol, or Tristan would keep his distance from Kyle if Kyle didn't know where they were he couldn't find them, she wasn't surprised when they pulled back into the hotel, she was relieved but her adrenaline was pumping. They stopped and parked the bikes, Rory quickly removing her helmet

"Well it's nice to know you've still got it" Finn said as the three of them walked into the lobby Tristan's arm slung securely around Rory's shoulder

For the first time that night Rory seen Tristan's reactions be more than stone cold, he grinned at Finn "You had doubts?"

Finn shrugged "You never know"

"You kept up pretty good tonight" Tristan complimented "You been practicing"

"Slightly" Finn shrugged again "So love? What'd you think?"

"It was… Interesting" Rory told him as the elevator dinged, Tristan and Finn both stared at her blankly

"Interesting?" Finn repeated "Racing is interesting" he said rolling his eyes and Tristan smirked

"Oh look our floor" Rory mumbled in relief as the elevator dinged. Walking out quickly with Tristan behind her

"See you in the morning" Finn called "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" he teased

Tristan key scanned the door at they walked into the hotel room, Tristan immediately removing his jacket "So what'd you really think?" he questioned while Rory flopped herself onto the bed

"It was… exhilarating" she admitted to him, hoping that was a better word

Tristan chuckled "Better than interesting"

Rory glared at him while he stared at her with teasing eyes, her face then fell "How'd Kyle know?"

Tristan shrugged "I don't know"

"Do you think Ashton tipped him off?"

"I'd hope not, but he's done it before" Tristan told her

"I was ready to wring that kids neck" Rory said, hoping to lighten the mood

She noticed a small smile form on Tristan's face "You younger guys are just so arrogant"

"Wait you?" She scowled at him "I am not arrogant"

"I didn't say you" he said "I just said kids your age"

"I'm hardly a kid"

"You're not even eighteen yet" he stated

Rory contemplated "Well then I guess any form of sexual activity would be considered illegal on your part"

Tristan's eyes narrowed "I'm good with illegal"

"Right I forgot" Rory said dumbly "You're a leader in a MOB, race illegal street bikes, and have already been to jail, how could I forget"

"I'm above the law baby" he smirked walking over to the bed "Objections?"

"Nope" Rory said as he leaned over her

"Good" he said in a husky tone that forced goosebumps on Rory's skin, she leaned back on her elbows while he hovered over her "Talk to me" he said in a hushed voice

Rory's eyes fluttered with confusions "What?"

He released a deep breath and licked his lips "If you don't talk to me, I might…" her eyes widened "I mean you're making it hard to…"

She tilted her head with amusement she had yet to see Tristan at a loss for words "What're you trying to say"

"I don't…" He growled in frustration resting his forehead against her shoulder "I need you to tell me"

"Tell you what?" Rory asked

"I can't hold off much longer Mare" he admitted to her honestly, the back of his hand grazed her cheek bones "You're making it difficult"

"But I haven't…" he placed a finger on her lips halting her from speaking

"I know, but it's…" he paused and chewed his bottom lips "It's something about you"

"Me" she whispered

He nodded his head "I find you… intoxicating" he said his lips hovering over hers

"You do?" she gulped, he nodded his head his breath hot against her lips "Wh-why?" Rory stuttered

Tristan's eyes narrowed "Seriously" he questioned as he rested his hand against her hip moving his body closer to hers "You're beautiful"

She couldn't take it anymore, the connection she was feeling to him was kicking her ass, she leaned forward and removed whatever distance was left between the two of him, and she questioned herself why it took her so long to do this, her hands locked on his neck pulling her as close to him as she could be, his hands pushed her hips also pushing her up further on the bed, she moaned against his lips as his hands rubbed against the bare skin of her stomach as their tongues danced together, he groaned as he arousal touched her hip bone, Rory's hands moved to the bottom of his t-shirt, when he rode he always wore black, she tugged the t-shirt up quickly, Tristan helping her in the process by leaning up and throwing the shirt over his head, Rory's shirt soon followed. She took a moment to run her fingers along the outline of his chest, Tristan's eyes locked on her as her fingers skimmed his bare chest, he groaned lightly until she look up at him. "What're we doing?" she whispered finally her eyes locking with his

Tristan's eyes bore into hers "You gotta tell me" he told her his lips tapping hers lightly

"What's it like?" Rory asked suddenly nervous

"Sex?" Tristan asked raising an eyebrow, he groaned loudly rolling off of her and laying on his back staring at the ceiling

"Please?" Rory begged her eyes looking innocently into his

Tristan sighed "I don't know" he said shrugging his shoulders "I don't know how to describe it"

"Can you show me" she whispered

Tristan's head snapped to hers, his mouth draped open slightly as Rory smiled weakly at him "You want me to what?" Tristan said hearing his own voice crack

"If you can't tell me" Rory said leaning on one elbow

Tristan licked his now dry lips and watched Rory, innocent Rory, virgin Rory, and breathed out lightly before rolling onto his side and tucking a strand of hair behind her hear and then cradling her face "You're sure"

She bit her bottom lip lightly, before nodding her head "I'm sure" she whispered

"I won't be able to stop" He said moving closer to her

"I'm sure" she repeated

He reached for her wedding ring hand, pulling her ring finger to his lips and kissing it softly, as she felt her body shake slightly, she wasn't sure if it was fear or anticipation, Tristan kissed from her wrist to her elbow and then her elbow to her shoulder, from her shoulder to her neck, from her neck to her jaw and from his jaw his lips hovered over hers while she closed her eyes. When his lips connected with hers finally, the kiss was very unfamiliar, it wasn't urgent or rushed, it wasn't delicate or soft, Rory felt passion, this was the kind of kiss she had hoped she would have with the first man she gave herself too, his hands cupped her face while his lips moved sensually against hers, her hands rested against his chest. For what felt like forever Tristan focused on only her lips, he gently nibbled on her bottom lip before sucking it lightly forcing a moan and slight ache in the pit of her stomach, he hands moved down her neck and slowly pulled at the straps of her brow, his lips following the line as the straps fells, she threw her head back against the pillow as Tristan hand reached behind her back and single handily undid the claps, he pulled the fabric aside and continued kissing a path of light kisses against her skin, her eyes were glued shut as Tristan ran the tips of his fingers across her chest, she squirmed underneath him and swore she felt him smirk against her skin, his hands then moved to hold her hips against the mattress, as his mouth captured her left nipple between his teeth, she gasped loudly and understand why he held her hips, she instinctively wanted to lift her hips. She found herself gasping for air as Tristan continued his actions, her hips bucking against his hands, and her hands ran through his hair, Rory assumed that he felt like he had paid enough attention to her breasts because once he played equally with both his kisses moved further down her body, her breath hitched as Tristan's lips reached the waistband of her jeans, causing Tristan to look up at Rory, he smirked as what he saw, Rory's hands were clenching the bed sheets and her eyes wide opened

"Why'd you stop" she breathed

Tristan didn't say anything, he just moved back up her body and kissed her "Contemplating" he murmured against her lips

"Contemplating what?" She asked breathlessly

"I don't want you to regret this tomorrow" he told her

She sighed and took in his words "I won't" she whispered to him, his eyes checking hers. As much as she pictured herself older when this happened, not much older than she was but still older, she always told herself it would be with someone she felt cared about her and that she cared about, if she went traditional it would be with the man she was married to, which was Tristan, she leaned her head up and touched his lips "Just… be gentle" she said blushing furiously as a lopsided grin formed on Tristan's lips

"That can be arranged" He said with promise as his hand went and snapped open the button of her jeans "Ready?" he mumbled his fingers running along the seam of her panties, her eyes closed once again as she felt the material of her jeans being pushed now, lightly kicking them off when they reached her ankles. Tristan now positioned at Rory's waist planted light kisses along the line of the fabric his tongue lightly dipping underneath the fabric Rory gasped as Tristan tugged the fabric down her leg, joining her pants on the floor somewhere. She held her breath as Tristan kissed the inside of her thigh, she had heard about this type of stuff, did she ever think it would happen to her no, she never imagined it happening to her. Before tonight she imagined **THAT **stuff crude and disgusting but at Tristan's lips moved higher and higher up her leg she began to imagine why this could bring a woman into her ultimate high. Her eyes rolled into the back of head as Tristan's lips touched her center, moaning loudly as his tongue peaked out of his lips and touched her, she felt her body begin to shake as Tristan held her hips still as his tongue licked up her. She moaned deeply in her throat when she felt a familiar feeling at his fingers plunged into her, they moved in and out of her agonizingly slow, she whined when she felt Tristan's fingers being removed from her, all she heard through her daze was a ripping sound, through hazy eyes in a second Tristan lips were connected with hers once again, she frantically met his lips, their lips detached as she felt him against her center, closing her eyes and breathing frantically she felt him begin to push into her, her eyes felt like they were glue shut as she tried not to show him the pain, she failed terribly, but instead of mocking her, Tristan kissed her lips lightly over and over again as he continued to push into her, feeling her whimpered against his lips, "Sorry baby" he mumbled to her

"Make it stop" She whimpered against his lips, he nodded his head and then stilled, she panted underneath him as she felt her body adjust to the new feeling, her insides stretched, for what felt like eternity Tristan remained still, while Rory's panicked trying to catch her breath

"Breath baby" He whispered into her ear "Breath" he repeated himself, Rory winced when she felt Tristan's hips move, but it didn't hurt as much, her body was beginning to adjust to him. His lips met her, his tongue matching him thrust for thrust, she held her hands to his face as pain soon became pleasure, Tristan moved at a respectful pace she felt her insides stretch with every thrust, and every whimper became a moan, he kissed the side of her mouth as her breathing increased again and she got that feeling again, the one form that one time in their bedroom, she felt it in the pit of her stomach, and from the grunts coming from Tristan she assumed he was close too, their hips rocked together as they both panted, and in an instant they both fell silent, Tristan's lips hovering over her as her orgasm took over, shortly followed by his. He slumped against her body, and she released a gigantic breath, her hand resting on the top of his head as they both tried to catch up with their breathing, Tristan tilted his head up to look at her, a grin plastered on his face as he leaned up and kissed her lips passionately "You're beautiful" He whispered to her running his hand down her face, she smiled into his hand. He kissed her again before pulling himself out of her and rolling onto his side away from her, she heard the garbage bag rustle before Tristan rolled back over pulling her against his chest and kissing the top of her head as his hands drew lazy circles against her arms. She kissed his chest "You okay?" He asked sincerely, knowing her voice was lost she nodded against his chest and leaned up and touched his lips "Good" he said moving his fingers underneath her chin and kissing her deeply, she sighed into the kiss "What's it like" He teasingly mumbled against her lips asking her the same question he has asked her

"Pretty great" she admitted blushing

"Fucking fantastic" Tristan corrected her kissing her again, he pulled away and she rested her head on his chest again, silently listening to the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat, she closed her eyes and listened, she decided she could stay in this place forever, in his arms she would be content. As he drew circles against her bare skin he fell asleep with a smirk on his face, not one of accomplishment or cockiness, but a smirk of contentment and satisfaction

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! the moment many of you have been waiting for, can't believe it took me 16 chapters, so sorry about that haha. anyways hope you enjoyed, if you did hit the review button right below this and let me know! Did Jess surprise you? Was he a good surprise, big plans for him in this story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I believe you could get close to 300 because you're all awesome!<strong>

**xoxoxforeverandaday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Whew Chapter 17 is FINALLY UP so sorry to those that were hoping for a sooner update, one month later I'm back, and so sorry I went through a total dry spell, and could not find the motivation I needed to get this chapter out. But I did it, you'll notice that in this chapter that I moved time along, mostly because I couldn't keep writing day after day or the story would get no where, I think this helps a lot. Also I just wanted to clarify, because I recently received a review from a reader (not from this story) that was not happy with my writing because I had incorrect facts, to this reader I am sorry if i offended them. However I would like to say while I wish I had the time to write the story and make sure that my facts are correct, these are my ideas, the stories I come up with aren't based on fact they're based on my ideas and where I want to take my ideas, I'm just a person writing what comes into my head and I write what I hope is a good story it is after all called fanfiction for a reason. If you aren't happy with my writing, don't read it, that's fine. But I encourage all my readers and reviewers to read my stories not looking for the errors in fiction but with the creativity that I have when I'm writing the chapters. I really appreciate my reviewers and I appreciate the ones that have taken the time to review any of my stories over 330 reviews for this story, I am completely blown away. Keep up the awesome work, hope you enjoy chapter 17! let me know ;)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys bought an apartment together" Rory said shocked into the phone talking to Louise two weeks after the big night, they had returned the afternoon after for obvious reasons. Rory had attempted several time to leave but Tristan kept dragging her back into bed. She would wholeheartedly admit that she was hooked, she didn't know how or why but she was, and it continued as much as Finn's interruptions were an inconvenience they figured out to work around it.<p>

She could practically see Louise rolling her eyes on the other end of the phone "Rory, you were living with a GUY while still in high school, we're out of high school and it's just Madeline"

"Do you really think the two of you can handle an apartment?" Rory questioned

"Of course we can" Louise said proudly "We've got the trust funds"

"Right I forgot about those" Rory said sarcastically glancing at the steps as Tristan walked up in a royal blue shirt and black shorts, his eyes locked intensely on Rory's, her breath hitched

"How is a world with sex?" Louise asked bluntly making Rory's eyes widen

"What?" She asked distracted as Tristan stalked over to her and pushed her back onto the bed, her shoving him away pointing to the phone, Tristan smirked and shook his head his lips attached to the skin that revealed by her V-neck t-shirt, she sighed

"Please tell me you're not about to have sex with me on the phone" Louise shrieked taking note of Rory's breath "Not that I'm opposed"

"No" Rory breathed as Tristan's fingers flicked the button of her jeans open, he growled as she pushed him away taking the phone quickly out of Rory's hand

"Louise, she'll have to call you back" He said and quickly clicked the end button Rory hearing the faint sound of a shriek before he threw it over onto the night stand, his lips attaching to hers quickly sucking on her bottom lip, she sighed

"I was in the middle of something" She sighed

"Don't care" He said simply lifting her shirt above her head "Want you now" He mumbled

"We" she attempted but he kissed "Don't have time" she said placing his hands on his chest

He shook his head quickly removing his shorts and reaching into the nightstand drawer blindly "Yeah we do" pulling away from Rory as he opened the condom wrapper with his teeth, using his left hand to tug at her jeans, she rolled her eyes and helped him, his fingers came in contact with her center forcing her to moan, he pumped into her a couple times before ripping the tiny piece of fabric down her leg, kissing her as he entered her quickly, he groaned as he moved quickly inside her, she held his shoulders moaning with each thrust.

"Tris" she warned as she felt herself getting close

"Fuck" he swore when she felt his body collapse on top of hers

They were both breathing heavily "Tristan!" they both heard Finn call

Tristan didn't respond all he did was lean and kiss Rory's lips slowly, she responded while cupping his face between her hands "Tristan!" They heard Ashton call "Don't make me fucking come up there!"

He groaned against her mouth, she bit her bottom lip as he rolled off of her, going to retrieve his shorts, he picked up her shirt and threw it at her playfully her glaring as she put it back over her head as she watched him zip up his shorts, she shimmied into her jeans before hopping up off the bed, he leaned into her kissing her lips his fingers playing with her already hard nipples "As much as I love the no bra thing" He said huskily pinching them making her gasp "I'd rather not give Finn anything to think about" He said kissing her quickly and pulling away motioning towards the drawer, telling her to put a bra on

She sighed and walked over the drawer she grinned thinking about the next morning, Finn had woken them both up by rapidly banging on their door. She remembered Tristan groaned, she pretended that she was still asleep while she heard him get up and pull on a nearby pair of sweatpants before meeting Finn in the hallway. She had quickly jumped out of bed pulling Tristan's shirt over her shoulders and eavesdropped on the two.

_"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Finn asked cheekily_

_"Do I have to?" Tristan countered _

_"You have sex hair" Finn smirked reaching at Tristan's hair_

_He smacked Finn's hand away "I do not have sex hair"_

_"Mate I've known you for a long time, I know what your sex hair looks like"_

_"What do you want Finn?" _

_"To see the freshly fucked virgin" he said stubbornly_

_"Not fucking gonna happen" Tristan barked "Cut the virgin jokes"_

_"Well I clearly have to, Love's no longer a virgin" Finn perked his lips "So how was she?"_

_She remembered hearing Tristan groan "I'm not talking to you about this"_

_"That bad huh?" Finn asked_

_Rory pouted against the door "No" Tristan said "I'm just not fucking talking to you about it"_

_"I'm your best friend, who else can you talk to" Finn questioned_

_"I don't need to talk to anyone about it"_

_Rory heard a slight pause "Fucking fantastic eh?" Finn said knowingly, she didn't have to see Tristan's face because Finn's next comment gave it away "I FUCKING KNEW IT"_

_"Shut the fuck up" Tristan snapped "We're in a fucking hallway"_

_"I don't give a fuck" Finn snapped back "I happy about this"_

_"About what?" Tristan asked "It's just sex" Rory frowned_

_"Oh come on" Finn stated "You and I both know that with Rory it was never going to be just sex" Tristan remained quiet "You'd go to the ends of the earth to protect her, so stop bullshitting yourself and admit that it wasn't just sex"_

_"If it wasn't just sex then what was it?" Tristan asked_

_"You're falling in love with her"_

_"Oh fuck off" Tristan growled_

_"You can deny it all you want, but you and I both know I'm right"_

She remembered Finn's words so clearly, turning to Tristan who had a blank stare on his face "Ready?" He asked Rory nodded her head pulling the straps on over her shirt, walking over to him turning around as he clasped the clasp together, she tugged the shirt over and smiled at him "You okay?" He asked sincerely she nodded again leaning on her tiptoes to kiss his lips lightly, she hadn't told him about the conversation that she had heard, little did she know he had noticed that she had his shirt on when he returned into the room, showing him that she had been up, he just assumed that she was listening.

* * *

><p>"Finally" Ashton sighed as the two of them walked down the stairs "What took so fucking long"<p>

Rory blushed as Finn smirked "That my friend is the face of a freshly fucked Rory"

Rory blushed deeper while Tristan smirked

Ashton rolled his eyes at his brother "Seriously, you couldn't keep your pants on for five fucking minutes"

Tristan just shrugged

Rory remembered the night they returned Tristan spent no more than five minutes once they returned home before Ashton was shoved up against the wall

_"What the fuck" He shouted at Tristan "What is your fucking problem"_

_"I'm going to ask you this once and only once" Tristan said angered "Did you fucking tell Kyle where we fucking were?"_

_Rory's eyes widened, she wasn't supposed to be listening to this conversation, her and Kaitlyn were instructed to go upstairs "Yes" they heard Ashton reply and then the loud sound of glass _

_"Fuck Ash" Tristan yelled "Please tell me you're not fucking serious"_

_They heard Ashton gasping for air "You wanted the fucking truth" Ashton barked "I gave it to you" Ashton coughed "He showed up here demanding I tell him where you were"_

_"And what you go scared" Finn asked _

_"He showed up here with Baker and Desmund with a gun pointed at my head" Ashton yelled "Told me that if I didn't fucking tell him where you were he'd kill me along with Kaitlyn"_

_They both heard Tristan swear kicking what Rory had assumed was the coffee table "Bastard"_

_"I knew that if I told him he'd go alone and you'd race quick enough anyways" Ashton defended "It was either that or I died"_

_"Self centered…" Finn mumbled_

_"Shut the fuck up Finn" Ashton snapped_

_Kaitlyn and Rory listened and waited for the silence to end, it was Ashton that interrupted the silence "You and I both know Kyle can't race with shit"_

"Does she always zone out like this?" Finn words interrupted her thoughts

"Just when she's reading" Jess answered

"She's been doing that a lot lately" Tristan noted as they all walked towards the door, Tristan pulling Rory away from her thoughts giving her a puzzling look as Finn pulled the door open, gasping slightly while everyone else stared blankly at the person standing at the door

Rory still distracted took a moment to fixate her eyes on the door her eyes widened "Mom…"

Sure enough Lorelai Gilmore stood professionally at the door her back straight her face stern, her hair up in a perfectly placed bun and her blue eyes shone from the sun "Rory" Lorelai greeted and Finn pulled the door opened wider, Lorelai's eyes shifted over Tristan, Finn, Ashton and then… "Jess" Lorelai said surprised

No one wanting to break the awkward silence that had developed in the room so they all stood their awkwardly waiting for someone to say something. Almost as if Lorelai had been expecting to see Jess, except she wasn't she reached into her large black purse and handed him a large yellow envelope, Rory stared at it before looking at her mother with question, she then reached into her purse and pulled out another large envelope and handed it to Rory. "What…" Jess began but Lorelai held up her hand

"I need to talk to you both" Lorelai said her eyes shifting to the other three men all three looking away awkwardly as if they hadn't been paying attention

"We'll uh…" Tristan started

"Go play pool" Finn said pointing behind him

They three turned in sync Rory rolled her eyes when she heard Ashton whisper "Who's the fox" as they turned the corner

"What's this about mom" Rory said finally breaking whatever awkward tension was in the room

"What is this" Jess asked pointing to the envelope

"Is there a place where we can discuss this" Lorelai asked

Rory nodded her head leading them into the common room, Jess and Rory sat on one couch while Lorelai sat on the other, once they sat Lorelai reached into her purse again pulled out a set of keys and two more small envelopes "I had a meeting with our lawyer last week" she began "And Jess it's luck you **coincidentally** are here it's saves me a trip to New York"

"Lucky" Jess said sarcastically

"Anyways, as I was saying I had a meeting with our lawyer to discuss the will" she said flatly Jess and Rory's eyes both shifting to Lorelai quickly

"But you said that you didn't want to have that meeting, that you'd leave it up to Liz" Rory questioned

"Yes well I…." Lorelai hesitated "Read the letter" she said looking directly at Rory who smiled weakly at her mother noting the hurt in her eyes "And decided that it needed to be done" Lorelai coughed "It's a good thing I waited this long because **he** apparently made adjustments to his will before the… accident" she paused again Rory and Jess just staring blankly "I was instructed to provide the two of you with the following information" She slid the two envelopes towards them "Open them"

Rory and Jess hesitantly reached for the envelopes quickly glancing at one another before opening them, Rory glanced at the white piece of paper that contained tiny black writing, her eyes skimmed the writing taking in what exactly the writing was saying, once she was done she lifted her head looking at Jess who had a similar expression on his face "The diner?" she asked Jess who nodded his head, Rory then turned to Lorelai "He left us the diner"

Lorelai nodded "And the Soda Shop"

Rory glanced at Jess in disbelief, Jess then tilted his head "But I thought that Tayl…"

"Before the accident Taylor gave Luke full ownership that's what needed to be processed into the will" Lorelai explained "Now I know the both of you have different **things** going on in your lives, I made a call to both Taylor and Caesar and both have agreed to reopen both shops as soon as the two of you sign the papers"

Rory was speechless, who was this woman sitting in front of her, and it sure as hell wasn't the mother she had come to know within the past few months "I… I.. wha… who… why" Rory stuttered causing both Jess and her mother to stare at her oddly

"Why'd you do all this?" Jess asked, Rory silently thanked him for asking the one question she wanted to ask, Lorelai tilted her head to the side challenging Jess to continue "I mean last I heard you were trying to be a cold hearted bitch that could give a rats ass about anything in Starshollow and now you're calling Taylor and handing us papers to sign"

Rory's eyes widened while Lorelai's eyes remained locked on Jess, this was their relationship they challenged each other not caring what the other thought, it had been like that every since he came to town, they butted heads always, Jess wasn't afraid of Lorelai and Lorelai wasn't blind to Jess "Like I mentioned earlier I read the letter"

"What letter?" Jess said glancing at Rory almost asking her

Rory sighed "When I went back to Starshollow for my bachelorette party Sookie gave me a box that Luke had left with her, in it were two letters one for me and one for…"

"You" Jess interrupted "So" He said leaning his elbows against his knees "What did the almighty letter read" he said quirking his eyebrows

Lorelai glared at Jess "It just reminded me of some things that I had forgotten" she said her voice soft

"Like?" Jess pressed

"Jess" Rory hissed "Leave it"

He sighed irritated, "What are these?" he asked holding up the yellow envelope Lorelai had given them when she first arrived

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders "Open them"

Once again they opened up the envelopes at the same time, Rory pulled out a oak picture frame in the frame was a newspaper article she smiled recognizing it right away "My first article that was published" Rory whispered and carved into the frame read _Don't Forget Your Dreams_ her eyes began to tear and she was surprised when she looked up and seen a hint of a tear in Lorelai's eyes. Rory glanced at Jess who was holding his hand inside the envelope a serious expression on his face "What is it?" Rory asked

Jess ran his tongue along his lips before pulling a paperback novel out of the envelope, Rory stared at it confused as she stared at the cover, she read the title and had never heard of it she then glanced at the author and her eyes widened "It's my book" Jess said

"You're book?" Rory questioned

Lorelai had a small smile on her face as Jess stared at the cover "I didn't even knew he knew about this" Jess mumbled "It was just ideas"

"We found the rough copies in one of your drawers when he was trying to figure out where you were going when you weren't at school" Lorelai answered "He believed in you Jess"

Jess' eyes connected with Lorelai "He believed in all of us" he said simply

Lorelai paused before pulling out another yellow envelope, she sighed loudly Jess and Rory stared she turned it towards them and it read her name "I wasn't ready to open it" she said her eyes feeling with tears "Especially with the way I've acted the past couple of months, I couldn't open knowing that when I did I would convince myself it didn't matter, I want" she sobbed "I want the two of you to know that…" she paused "I want you two to know that it's going to be hard, but I do want to try to go back, I don't like the person that I've become and he wouldn't like the person I've become" tears dripped down both Rory and Lorelai's face, Rory and Jess got up off the couch at the same time and sat both sides of Lorelai, Rory resting her head against Lorelai's shoulder

"Open it" Rory whispered

Lorelai looked between the two of them "I don't deserve what's in here"

"Take it from someone that's failed Luke over and over again, no matter how much you screw up he never holds it against you for very long" Jess said placing his hand on Lorelai's shoulder

She reached and squeezed it lightly before moving to the corner of the envelope and tearing it open. As the sound of ripping occurred it was as if the three of them held their breath at the same time, Lorelai reached into the envelope and pulled out a packet of papers, on the front of the document it read _The Dragon Fly Inn property owner Miss Lorelai Victoria Gilmore _she held her hand to her mouth "I guess we weren't the only ones he believed in" Jess said while Lorelai closed her eyes

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're doing in there?" Finn asked leaning against his pool stick, Tristan shrugged as the two watched Ashton attempt to play pool missing his third shot<p>

"That's not seriously Rory's mom is it?" He asked shaking his head as he scratched

"Shame isn't it, she's flawless" Finn said moving to take his shot

"She must've been what 18 when Rory was born?" Ashton asked

"16" Finn noted

"How do you know that?" Tristan asked

"Just because you didn't do a background check before you proposed doesn't mean I didn't" Finn mumbled shooting a ball into the corner pocket of the table, Ashton cursing

Finn walked around the table, figuring out his possible shots "That's stalkerish" Tristan told Finn who just shrugged

"Rory could have been a serial killer for all you know" Finn said sarcastically lining up his next shot "Technically I saved your ass" he said as he sunk another ball Tristan and Ashton both shaking their heads

"When did he get fucking good?" Ashton asked

"I told you dumbass, my shots improved" Finn snarled

"I thought you meant with guns not pool" Ashton argued

"Both, as you can see" Finn said motioning towards the table

"Fuck you" Ashton swore as Kaitlyn came skipping into the room

"Whatcha doing" She asked in her school girl tone which mean based on history that she wanted something

"What do you want?" Ashton asked annoyed and she hadn't even asked yet

"What makes you think I want something?" Kaitlyn asked putting on her best innocent eyes

"Cut the shit Kat" Ashton said glancing down at Finn as he set up to take a shot "And pull your shirt down no one wants to see those"

Finn's pool stick jolted forward missing the cue ball completely his eyes darting to Kaitlyn who was now glaring at her brother, he frowned noticing she was in a baggy hoodie

Tristan snickered while Finn glared at Ashton "That's bullshit"

"Don't try to eye fuck my sister and you wouldn't have the problem" Tristan said patting Finn on the shoulder going to take his shot "Seriously Kait what do you want?" Tristan said glancing at his sister and then at the table "I already brought Jess here"

"Well" Kaitlyn said leaning against the table "My clothes, they're so last week"

Tristan and Ashton both groaned and Kaitlyn pouted "No" the brothers answered

"Please" Kaitlyn begged "I don't know what the big deal is, we haven't heard from Kyle in weeks"

"That's the point" Finn sighed as Tristan sunk his shot

Tristan glanced at his sister "You guys are being too protective, I've dealt with this shit my whole life I know how to handle myself"

Ashton rolled his eyes "Unarmed while he has a gun pointed at your head I don't think so"

"I'm not talking to you" Kaitlyn snapped "I'm talking to Tristan" she turned to her other brother "Please" she said giving him the puppy dog look

"Knock it off" Tristan warned

"Those eyes don't work anymore Kat" Ashton said

"Pretty please" Kaitlyn begged pouting her bottom lip

Tristan hated it when she did that, it made her look like she was about to cry and Tristan didn't do tears, he refused to do tears, he groaned in annoyance before giving in "Fine" he said

"You're such a push over" Ashton said shoving his brothers shoulder

"You take Jess with you" Tristan ordered

Kaitlyn jumped off the table running over to Tristan placing a light kiss on his cheek "Thanks brother, I'll just grab Rory and we'll go"

Ashton snickered shaking his head "Wrong answer" he mumbled

Tristan's back snapped up "Grab Rory?" he questioned Kaitlyn's words

"Yeah the girl needs a new wardrobe" Kaitlyn said smiling as she walked towards the door "Don't worry I'm on it" as she quickly ran out the door

"Kaitlyn" Tristan shouted following her

"Busted" Ashton grinned

Tristan followed her sister into the lobby just as Lorelai was leaving, he was stunned to see Rory hugging her mother goodbye, he hadn't seen that before "Tristan" Lorelai interrupted his random thoughts "I hope to see you soon"

He tilted his head sideways in confused "Sure" he said unsure of the right answer

"I'll call you tomorrow" Lorelai said turning to Rory who nodded her head as Lorelai walked down the path

Kaitlyn grabbed hold of Jess' arm "Tristan said you could take us shopping" she said jumping up and down

"Us?" Jess asked

"Yeah me and Rory" Kaitlyn grinned

Rory's eyes shifted to Tristan's and then back to Kaitlyn seeing it in Tristan's eyes that he definitely didn't approve of that "Sounds fun" grinning in Tristan's direction while he glared

"OH yeah!" Kaitlyn sang "I'll go get my purse"

"Kaitlyn" Tristan stopped her from moving "I said **you** could go"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes "Come on Tristan, I need some bonding time with my sister-in-law out of this boy infested house"

"Hey" Jess objected

"Obviously not you baby" she giggled

Rory watched amused as Tristan's ears turned red "Sound like a good plan" Rory said pushing his buttons, his blue eyes shot to hers

"Come on Trist, Jess will be there we'll be safe, he'll call if there's any problems" Kaitlyn told him, then she threw out the perfect curveball "Besides you have to learn to trust her sometime" Tristan glared at his sister rolling his tongue over his lips, before he could answer Kaitlyn answered for him "Perfect I'll go grab my purse and we can go" she said smiling turning around once again and sauntering up the stairs.

Rory watched as Tristan shot daggers in his sisters direction before giving her the same expression, she bit her lip trying to hide the smile she so deeply wanted to reveal "You're not going" he said in a straight forward tone

Rory's face fell into a frown while crossing her arms across her chest "I thought you were done telling me what I can and cannot do"

Tristan shrugged "Changed my mind"

Rory rolled her eyes "Let me change it back, you can't tell me what I can and cannot do"

"If it concerns your wellbeing I sure as hell can" Tristan argued

"Why?" Rory asked her eyes teasingly challenging his

"Why what?" Tristan frustrated

"Why do you care so much about my wellbeing?"

"Because I L-…." He caught himself while Jess' head snapped to Tristan "Because you're my wife" he corrected Rory's eyebrow quirked just as Kaitlyn skipped into the room

"Ready?" She asked linking her arm with Jess who stood looking between the two confused

"She's not going" Tristan told his sister sternly

Rory threw her hands up in the air "If you're so concerned why don't you just come with us" she asked tilting her head pleading for him not to argue this

His eyes searched hers "Fine" he finally answered

"Terrific" Rory mumbled sarcastically under her breath walking towards the door Tristan throwing Jess a set a keys on the way out

"Hey where're you going?" Finn said in a whiny tone

"Out" Tristan answered shutting the door

"Well that's no fun" Finn slumped at Ashton walked in "I need a girlfriend"

"Don't we all" Ashton told Finn patting him on the back "But until now" He had a bottle of scotch in his left hand "This will have to do" and he pressed it against Finn's chest

* * *

><p>"You're pouting" Rory whispered in Tristan's ear as they followed Kaitlyn into yet another lingerie store<p>

"It's awkward" Tristan groaned as he watched Kaitlyn pick up a white and black corset "That's my sister"

"Oh come one" Rory said grabbing his arm "You have to know that she's not… _innocent_"

Tristan's eyes shifted from his sister to Rory "Knowing and seeing are two very different things"

"That's too bad" Rory mumbled "If you were in a better mood I could use some help picking some stuff out"

Tristan's eyebrow kinked "Really?"

"I haven't bought anything new and I'm beginning to run out of wedding gifts" Rory said innocently releasing his arm only to be pulling into his chest

"We can't have that" He said his voice in a husky tone

"God forbid you see me in anything twice" Rory stated

"It removes the element of surprise" he said as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt "Although" he started "I wouldn't mind seeing that red one you had on the other night again"

Rory rolled her eyes and stepped away from Tristan "Too bad you weren't in a better mood" she said walking out of the store, she grinned as she felt Tristan's eyes watch her as she walked knowing him well enough to know he was glaring

* * *

><p>"What're you doing?" Tristan asked walking into the common room<p>

Ashton had positioned himself comfortably on the large couch with a book in his hand "Reading" he answered his eyes attached to the novel

"An actual book?" Tristan asked pouring himself a drink

Ashton turned his head facing his brother momentarily "I read"

Tristan rolled his eyes "Yeah, Playboy and Maxum"

Ashton snorted "If I remember correctly brother you used to be quite the fan of those two magazines"

Tristan held his drink up in the air "Sue me that's all they had in prison" Ashton laughed "Seriously, what're you reading"

Ashton folded down the corner of the page he was reading before tossing the book at Tristan "Apparently the dark haired one night fuck writes"

Tristan ruffled his eyebrows glancing at the book cover "Jess writes?"

Ashton lifted himself off the couch "In between fucking our sister and shooting people he had time to write about your wife"

Tristan's eyes skimmed the back cover of the book "What?"

Ashton nodded "Yup it's like their whole story, how they met and shit"

"Rory and Jess don't have a story" Tristan huffed

"She cheated on her boyfriend of two years with him" Ashton said stirring the pot

"But they never dated?" Tristan asked

Ashton shrugged "I didn't make it that far" he grabbed the book out of Tristan's hands "But I'll let you know when I get there"

* * *

><p>"You cheated on your ex-boyfriend with Jess?" Tristan asked storming into their bedroom later that night<p>

Rory paused the message she was sending on her phone to look at him "What?"

"You heard me" Tristan answered

"Yes I heard you I'm more wondering where that came from" She said getting up off the bed

"Ashton read Jess' book" Tristan said folding his arms, Rory scrunched her nose "The one that tells the fucking love story between the two of you"

Rory bit back a smile "Seriously?" she said shaking her head while he stared at her waiting for an explanation "Me and Jess don't have a love story"

"That's not what it says in the book" Tristan told her

Rory rolled her eyes "The book? You mean the one that my mom and Luke had bond for him? The book that he didn't think anyone knew about? The book that not only describes his relationship with me but also his relationship with his uncle and his mom?"

"Ashton left those parts out" Tristan mumbled

"Clearly" Rory said leaning against a white desk "But to answer your first question yes I did"

Tristan stared at her in disbelief "You cheated"

Rory nodded her head "Not something I'm proud of but yes I did"

"With Jess" Tristan asked

Rory stared at him "Yes with Jess"

"Why?"

Rory sighed "Because we had a lot in common" she said moving to the end of the bed "Starshollow never gets very many new people, the people themselves were unique, Jess was somewhat normal. He was different than the people that lived there, he interpreted books in the way that I did, but at the same time left me with challenging thoughts. He challenged me, he brought rebellion into a town that didn't know how to respond to it, and he was there in a time where I needed someone who wasn't my mom or Luke or Dean"

"The ex-boyfriend?" Tristan asked, Rory nodded "Things didn't work out between the two of you because…?"

"Because me and him could never have the kind of love that my mom and Luke had, we weren't destined to be together from the moment we met" Rory said playing with her fingers

"And the other one? Bean?" Tristan asked

"Dean" Rory corrected "Me and him were together, up until the accident" Rory told him "After that things with me and him weren't the same, mom of course wasn't thinking clearly and said some things to him I'm sure she regrets, even if I thought it would work with him it wouldn't"

"Why not" Tristan asked

Rory smiled softly "Well" she said placing her hands in his "I married this good-looking blonde that's kind of a control freak"

"I am not a control freak" Tristan argued

Rory rolled her eyes "Yeah, and I don't like to read" she said walking past him running her fingers along his chest before walking down the stairs

* * *

><p>Rory was lying on the couch counting the microscopic dots on the ceiling while Tristan and Finn were off doing god knows what on another one of their outings, she was beginning to get cabin fever, she needed to get out of the house. Just as she counted the 10000th dot Kaitlyn came skipping in in a pair Victoria Secret Pink pants "Hey sister" She greeted<p>

Rory's eyes shifted to Kaitlyn "Kaitlyn" she said sitting up "I wasn't aware that you had warmed up to me"

Kaitlyn sighed "I'm not, still a little iffy, but I needed a favor"

"What kind of favor?"

Kaitlyn nibbled lightly on her bottom lip "Well" she sighed "I know that you and Jess are like really close, so I was wondering if…" she played with her fingers "Can you find out what he thinks of me"

"Excuse me?" Rory asked her eyes widening

"Like obviously he likes me for my body" she said her hands motioning towards herself "But I need to know if that's all it is or if it has the potential to become something more"

"Like love?" Rory questioned

Kaitlyn blushed "Maybe"

Rory eyed Kaitlyn suspiciously "It's that all it is"

Kaitlyn huffed out a breath "Okay fine, here's the thing since I was like little my father has told me that unless I found a really great guy that could love and protect me I would be married to Finn when I turned 25"

"Kaitlyn that's four years away" Rory stated

"I know that but knowing my father, he'll make it within a year"

"Do you really like Jess?"

Kaitlyn smiled sheepishly "Aren't I obvious?" she blushed "I mean his eyes, they're just so mysterious and his little lopsided smirk just makes me want to do insanely bad things to him all the time" Kaitlyn gushed "And oh my god he's such a good kisser" she paused "Well you know this of course"

Rory froze "Kaitlyn" Rory hesitated "That was a long time ago"

"Rory that was a year and a half ago" Kaitlyn said straightening her posture "He's told me a lot more than you've told Tristan" Rory's eyes went instantly dry "He also told me about Jean"

"Dean" Rory corrected

"Whatever" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes "You have to tell him"

"Things have changed" Rory said silently

"I can't believe you would forgive him for something like that" Kaitlyn said "Everything your mother said to him was correct" she said looking Rory directly in the eye "And yet you tried to brush it off like it was nothing, no wonder your mother went crazy"

Rory sat quietly stunned, Jess had done this he had told Kaitlyn things that were never supposed to be brought up again, "I-I-I didn't try to brush it off" Rory stuttered

"I guess that's why she picked Tristan huh? She obviously knew you wouldn't care about the crimes that he'd committed" she arched her eyebrow "Seeing as how you could let a guilty person walk the streets like that"

"Kaitlyn" Jess said harshly interrupting their conversation, she smiled stiffly at Jess "What the hell do you think you're doing"

"Just getting to know my sister in law, you know seeing what kind of person she is"

Jess' eyes shifted to Rory who said mouth opened frozen in place "Rory"

"You told her" she whispered

"Not intentionally" Jess defended

Rory was now shaking "You still told her"

"I-I she, she's making it worse than what I said" Jess stated Kaitlyn rolled her eyes

"There's no way to sugarcoat what she did" Kaitlyn hissed "You cannot tell me you're defending her"

"What's going on?" Tristan asked from the archway, Finn standing next to him both had black jackets on, Tristan's eyes drifted to Rory "Rory" he said noticing her trembling state

Kaitlyn stood up mischievously "Rory" She said Rory lifting her head slowly "As far as I'm concerned I think it was all your fault" she said frowning "You're the reason for all this bullshit" and she strutted out of the room

A single tear fell down Rory's face as Jess got up abruptly and went after Kaitlyn

"Mare" Tristan said interrupting the silence "What's going on" he said his eyes staring straight at Rory

Rory glanced at Finn "I'm just gonna… go" Finn said pointing to the door

"I have to tell you something" she told him choking back the tears

Tristan walked quickly over to her sitting on the coffee table "Talk to me" he said quietly

"I've blamed my mom for all this stuff that's happened since Luke's death, when really it was my fault" she began to explain

"How?"

"I can't blame her for what happened because I was the reason that they turned out the way they did" Rory continued, Tristan raised his eyebrows "They police ruled the death an accident, head on collision no one's fault" Tristan's eyes studied Rory's "Except that's not true, the accident it was" she choked back a sob "The accident, it was my fault"

"Wha-What do you mean it was your fault" Tristan stuttered

"The reason Luke is dead is because of me" Rory spat out, covering her mouth instantly her eyes wide with shock

Tristan breathed heavily "Okay?"

Rory sniffed "It was the night that I told Dean that I was breaking up with him" Rory began "He told me that he knew about what was going on with Jess and that he was disgusted with me" She breathed "When I went to leave he told me that I would pay for this" Rory sobbed it was "So threatening" she remembered the conversation so vividly

_"It's not going to end like this" Dean stated loudly outside of the town square "I will not be made a fool of, especially by him"_

_Rory knew he was angry, he got taller when he got angry "Dean Jess has nothing to do with this" she defended_

_"Bullshit Rory" Dean argued "You kiss him and now the past two years means nothing to you"_

_"That's not true" Rory argued_

_"You're leaving me for him Rory" Dean yelled "How embarrassing is that"_

_"The way you're acting about this is embarrassing, Dean it's just not working" Rory said_

_"Because you're in love with him" Dean yelled again_

_"I am not! Me and Jess will never work out, I've realized that too" Rory said folding her arms_

_Dean threw his hand in her direction "Please, the two of you will be cuddled in each other's arms before the nights over, you whore"_

_Rory gasped loudly "I-I-I" she stuttered_

_"I don't even fucking care Rory, you and him will pay for this" He yelled before turning away _

Rory remembered the way he walked away so much anger in his steps, anger she hadn't ever seen from him before

"What does that have to do with the accident" Tristan asked

Rory coughed "That was the same night as the accident" Rory sighed "That night Luke was on his way to pick up my mom, they had decided that they were just going to elope, but on his way there he was hit by a truck" Rory's eyes focused on the corner of the coffee table "When I got to the accident I recognized both trucks too well" Tristan's eyes stayed focused on Rory's "One was Luke's and the other was Deans" she ran her fingers through her hair "It wasn't a coincidence that it was Dean's truck" Tristan's eyes still remained on Rory's not saying anything "Jess was supposed to be in the truck instead of Luke" Rory breathed "Dean was planning on hitting Jess… all because of me" Rory said as another tear fell down her face

"Rory that's not your fault" Tristan finally said something

"That's not, but when the police asked what Dean's motives would be I told them that he didn't have any and it was an accident" Rory said her eyes cold "I covered it up for him" her head fell into her hands "I'm such a terrible person" she sobbed

Tristan grabbed her hands away from her face, playing his on her neck forcing her to look at him "Mare look at me" he said "You are not a terrible person" he told her "I am a terrible person" he moved her head "I kill people for a living just because they looked at me the wrong way, you did not do this he did this, he is the terrible person, he has to live with this, this is not your fault"

"If I hadn't of cheated on Dean Luke would still be here" Rory cried

"You don't know that" Tristan told her, he moved beside her on the couch pulling her into his chest "No one knows the answers to these unanswerable questions" He whispered "You can't blame yourself for this"

"I should have been in that car" Rory whispered "Instead I'm living in a big expensive house, wearing a way to expensive ring" she grumbled "I don't deserve any of this"

Tristan moved Rory's head away from her chest so she was looking at him "You deserve all of this" he whispered to her looking at her seriously "No one deserves it more" she went to object and he just placed his finger on her lips "No argument" he said pulling her into him again, she breathed into his chest and he just held her. Finn walked in quietly his eyes connecting with Tristan's, almost as if the two were having a full conversation, Tristan tilted his head telling Finn to come here "Stay with her for a minute" he told him Finn nodded sitting next to Rory "Don't ask any questions" He ordered, Finn nodded again. Rory looked up at Tristan "I have to deal with something" he told her, with open eyes she knew where he was going, she went to tell him not to but she shook his head stood up and walked down the hall.

With clenched fists he walked up the stairs not knocking as he barged into the largest guest room, Kaitlyn sat lazily in a lounger as Jess stood arms crossed in front of her "What is your fucking problem" Tristan barked

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes unfazed by her brothers' tone "Someone had to bring the princess of her pedestal" she snarled "I was sick of everyone thinking she was some fucking saint" she raised her eyebrows "Turned out I was right"

"Far from it" Tristan mumbled

"So I was bored" Kaitlyn shrugged

"This isn't fucking high school Kaitlyn" Tristan barked "You don't fucking mess with someone's personal business, especially my wifes"

"Fuck you Tristan" Kaitlyn yelled "Your wife, what a load of bullshit" getting up from the lounger "Everyone knows why you're still with her, it's not because she's good in bed"

Tristan scowled at her "Get out" he snarled

Kaitlyn's eyes narrowed "Excuse me"

"You heard me" Tristan said sternly "Get Out"

Kaitlyn crossed her arms "Where I am I supposed to go"

"I don't fucking care" Tristan told her turning his back to her "I don't fucking care if you have to live on the street just get the fuck out of my house"

Blue eyes met blue eyes as Tristan and Kaitlyn stared at one another, when Kaitlyn realized that Tristan wasn't changing his mind she opened her mouth to say something, but instead threw her hair behind her shoulder and strutted past him, shoving his shoulder as she walked "Fuck you" she said before exiting the room

Tristan remained still, raging running through his body, Jess stood beside him the two standing in silence, Tristan was the first to speak "If you fucking touch or even look at my wife inappropriately I'll kill you"

"Noted" Jess nodded


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter 18 YAYYYYYY! So happy with this chapter, really turns the story in the direction that i wanted it to go, i hope you readers feel the same way. would love to reach 400 reviews on this chapter. i know this chapter (which you will notice) has a lot of things going on, hopefully not to many to make y'all turn away from the story, i felt that this stuff needed to be said and done. enjoy this chapter! i know i do :) and review review review!**

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed since the big blow out, things really hadn't settled down much, Tristan and Finn were constantly leaving and coming back randomly sometimes late in the middle of the night, Rory still had no idea where they went and Tristan also refused to tell her, she also hadn't talked to Tristan much about everything that was said, every time he tried to talk to her about it she would either avoid the subject or they would be interrupted, it's not that she didn't want to talk to him about it, her only reason for not wanting to talk about it was because she hadn't allowed herself to talk about it or even think about it.<p>

"UNO!" Finn shouted lifting his hands in the air "Hell yeah!" he said standing up throwing his hands up in the air triumphantly "FINALLY!" he cheered doing his own victory dance

Rory, Jess and Finn sat around the table flipping cards, they had been playing cards for hours Rory guessed that they had played at least ten games because Finn refused to quit until he won "Yeah" Rory cheered sarcastically, Jess waving his finger in the air "Can we quit now?" Rory pleaded sitting back on the couch

"One more hand" Finn begged like a ten year old child

"No" Jess said sternly getting up from his seat and walking over to the bar "Where's Tristan?" he asked pouring the scotch into a glass Rory shrugged

"Me too" Finn told him, Jess looked at Finn waiting for the answer to his question "I don't know where he is" Finn admitted Rory and Jess both stared at Finn "Honest" he said putting his hands up in defense

"Where do you guys disappear to anyways?" Rory asked prying for information

Finn eyed her "Love I may talk slow but I'm not stupid" he shook his finger at her "Naughty girl prying for information like I'm just going to give it to you"

Rory scowled and then laughed "Fine don't tell me"

"I won't" Finn said not falling for Rory's tactic of reverse psychology like she hoped he would "Jess that drink" He asked

Almost as if on cue they heard the front door open with voices to follow "No Dad" Rory heard Tristan say all heads turned towards the front entrance

"It's been three weeks Tristan" Rory heard Thomas say

"I don't give a shit" Tristan answered

"I'm going to rip my hair out if she stays any longer" Thomas told him

"Now you know how I felt" Tristan replied

"I'm begging you" Thomas pleaded

"She's **your** daughter" Tristan argued

"You know what she's like" Thomas said they heard Tristan sarcastically snort "She worse than living with your mother" there was a short pause

"Get her a shed and get Moe to watch her" Tristan answered offering up a solution

"She hates Moe" Thomas replied

"Exactly" Tristan said as he walked through the threshold of the common room his eyes immediately catching Rory's as Thomas followed him "Can we drop it for now?" Tristan asked "In a week this whole Kyle shit will be dealt with and she can go wherever the hell it is that she wants to go" he grabbed the scotch bottle from Jess held it up to his dad who nodded and Tristan poured both of them a drink

Rory watched in question, things with Kyle would be over in a week? What did that mean? "Where's your brother?" Thomas asked

"Fraternizing with the enemy" Finn said simply taking his drink from Jess "As we speak he should be having a drink with the bastard at Luna's if all is going as planned"

Rory's eyes flicked to Finn and then to Tristan, Ashton was with Kyle and they didn't care? "You two are sure about this?" Thomas asked pointing between Tristan and Finn, who just nodded in agreement "And you think your plan can really be that simple?"

Tristan sighed and took a drink handing another crystal glass to his dad "Kyle's simple minded, while we've underestimated him before I don't think he's got any reason to believe that our plan would be as simple as we have"

Thomas just nodded his head confirming his understanding, Rory just watched the men have conversations as if this was nothing new as if it was something they did every day, but then Rory realized that this was actually something they did every day.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for meeting me" Ashton greeted Kyle sitting at the bar in the local strip club Luna<p>

"Yeah well you call I come isn't that how it's always worked" Kyle questioned a smirk spreading on his face "That was some performance you put on the last time I seen you, you almost made it **_believable_**"

"Did you think I wouldn't? I've already fooled the poor bastard before" Ashton said nodding to the bartender lifting one finger in the air "His gullibility gets him every time"

"You honestly know where she is?" Kyle asked

Ashton slid a white folder in Kyle's direction just as the bartender slid him his drink "He's been keeping tabs on her, god knows why"

"He loves her, he always has, don't let the fact that he's treating Gilmore like a princess fool you for love" Kyle said opening the file

"Either way, he's been paying her bills and having one of our guys keep an eye on her for the past six months" Ashton explained "I had to give him and arm and a leg for him to ease up on confidential material"

"While he was in prison, the bastard" Kyle grumbled, chugging back what was left in his glass "You're right I owe you for this" Kyle said eyes flicking to the tall red head girl to their left "Let me buy you a lap dance" he said motioning his finger at the girl as she strutted over "One of us deserves to get lucky tonight"

Ashton clinked his glass with Kyle's "Well said"

* * *

><p>"So one week huh?" Rory asked sitting comfortably in bed as Tristan moved back and forth gathering up random objects<p>

Almost as if Rory's voice had startled him Tristan paused immediately looking at her "Yeah" he said

"Oh" Rory said closing her lips together "Well that's…"

"A relief" Tristan asked looking at her

Rory nodded "Yeah" there was an awkward pause "It'll be weird too" Rory said abruptly

"Will it?" Tristan asked pulling his phone out of his pocket as it beeped

"Well yeah" Rory said watching as he tapped away on his phone "I mean what are we without having to worry about Kyle being around every corner" Tristan looked up from his phone before grunting a simple 'yeah' and then turning back to his phone so Rory continued "I mean I can leave the house without you coming with me, I can go anywhere without needing a bodyguard, Finn can move out"

"Why would Finn move out?" Tristan asked this time not looking up from his phone

"So that I can walk around naked without worrying about him being in the next room" Rory said sarcastically, Tristan didn't even flinch, she stared at her husband in frustration before shoving the covers off of herself and getting out of bed, stalking past him headed for the stairs

"Where are you going?" Tristan asked as she hit the first step

"Does it matter to you?" Rory asked placing her hands on her hips

"Of course it does" He glanced at his cellphone looking at the time "It's almost 1am" Tristan stated

Rory rolled her eyes "Perfect, I'm sleeping in one of the guest rooms"

"What? Why?" Tristan asked confused

"Because, the next time I sleep in that bed it will be with you and it will be when you're not distracted" She said stubbornly stomping down the stairs ignoring his call for her as she did, she walked into the closet guest room that she knew was unoccupied and slammed the door locking it in the process , she stared up at the ceiling while she waited, listening to his first attempt of opening the door, the doorknob jiggled and then there was a knock, then a few seconds of silence before the rustling of keys and the key being put into the door, Rory heard the faintest click knowing that the door was now unlocked and turned onto her side facing away from the door, she listened as his footsteps got closer and closer

"Babe" Tristan said almost in a whiney tone "Babe I'm sorry" he said Rory felt the bed droop but she still didn't turn to him, she felt his strong had being placed on her hip "Mare I'm sorry" he repeated his chin resting on her shoulder his hand now massaging her hip "What was that I heard about you walking around naked?" his voice teasing in her ear "Because is that was an everyday occurrence I would totally kick Finn out on his ass"

"I changed my mind" Rory mumbled into her arm

"Oh but Baby" Tristan whispered in her ear kissing the spot behind her ear softly "If you were I could have you in every room in this house"

Rory huffed "Please like you could go that long"

Tristan pulled back from her neck while Rory giggled softly at herself "Really?" he said offended "Did you just call me fast?"

Rory bit her lip raising her eyebrow slightly "Maybe" she mumbled again "With very little **stamina**"

"Oh please, there was that one night you came six times" Tristan stated

Rory shrugged "You managed to make those last about 5 seconds each"

"Bullshit" Tristan said sitting up Rory following suit a huge teasing grin on her face "Do you really need me to clarify your five second bullshit for you?"

Rory shook her head "No I'm still mad at you"

"god knows anger only makes for better **longer** sex" Tristan argued

"Well god also knows you weren't cut out for longer sex" Rory debated

Tristan glared "Don't make me ask my references"

Rory glared back "_References_?" She repeated "Please tell me you did not just say that" she said standing up

"You're taking shots at a man's ego" Tristan said now standing pointing downwards "**He** doesn't like that"

"Do not refer to** it** as another person"

"Do not refer to** him** as an **it**! Yes **he** went through the procedure years ago but that doesn't remove his masculinity" Tristan argued

Rory rolled her eyes "That '_procedure'_" she said using air quotes "Didn't make you any more of a man either"

"Trust me Mare" Tristan said standing right in front of her now "He has made you go places you didn't even think were possible for a hell of a lot longer than five seconds"

Rory scowled "I don't remember"

"Please" Tristan huffed "I had you on fucking cloud nine on the bathroom sink **screaming **my name over and over again" He was not directly in front of her "And I'll do it again"

"Not tonight" Rory said trying to move past him he however didn't let this advance happen she grabbed her wrist and before she knew it her back hit the wall

"I beg to differ" Tristan growled low holding Rory to the wall with his body his lips fused to hers and that night he most definitely redeemed himself, and their night lasted longer than five seconds, and she screamed his name over and over again just like he said that she would, and he made it so that every muscle in her body was heightened her emotions were lifted higher than they've ever been before, while it was aggressive it was also passionate, Rory told herself that she couldn't remember the last time that she had felt so exhausted but loved all at once, he knew where the line was and he didn't cross it, and while their night had begun with them at each other's throats it ended with them wrapped in each other's arms drifting off the sleeps because their bodies couldn't stand to move anymore.

* * *

><p>"You realize we haven't seen you in weeks" Louise proclaimed as her Rory, Madeline, and Paris walked in through the house the next day<p>

Rory nodded her head "Yes I know I'm sorry" she apologized "Things have been… hectic"

"As we all know" Louise pointed to the three of them "We've been dealing with it also"

Paris huffed "Louise, your boyfriend got shot, because of Rory"

Rory bit her lip "Paris!" Madeline shrieked "You cannot blame Rory for Logan's lifestyle"

Paris rolled her eyes "P-lease, Tristan's only weakness right now is Rory therefore whoever the hell it is that's after Tristan is obviously going to go after Rory to get back at Tristan"

"Bullshit" Louise stated

"That makes no sense" Madeline said

"Actually it does" Rory said finally interrupting the bickering "It makes a lot of sense when you put it that way" she sat uneasily on the couch "All this **stuff** is happening because he's trying to keep me safe, something that Kyle knows Tristan would do"

"Wait Kyle?" Louise asked "Kyle as in best friends with Ashton Kyle?"

"You didn't know?" Rory asked confused

Louise slouched on the couch "Logan left the name out, said it wasn't important" she picked at something on her shirt "He'll have to explain** that** one to me later"

"By the way" Rory said suddenly hoping that her next comment would change topics "Way to not tell me that Tristan had siblings"

"The only thing that we knew that you didn't was their names" Madeline said

Paris snorted "Please, we went to school with Kaitlyn"

"We did?" Madeline asked stunned

"I think she was going by Trish back then" Louise stated

"Like Trish Donnovan? She was Kaitlyn Dugrey?" Madeline said shocked

"Wait she went by a different name?" Rory asked

Louise and Madeline both turned to Paris to explain "For her whole senior high experience, based on what I've understood and from what I've gotten out of Colin, Kaitlyn found out about all this stuff when Tristan did, Tristan's two years older than Kaitlyn, therefore she would of found out when she was fifteen because of her late birthday, she transferred to Chilton in the fall and was going by Trish, she had dyed her hair and wore colored contacts"

"Why?" Rory asked

"Because to be associated with any of the Dugrey's at that time meant you could be killed at any moment" Paris explained "I'm surprised you don't know this"

"Why would I know this?" Rory asked all heads facing her

"Because the whole plan was said to be Tristan's idea" Paris answered "He set it up so that Kaitlyn wasn't threatened in any way, he even had a guy transferred at the same time to make sure he had eyes on her at all times"

"So chivalrous" Louise gushed

"From what I remember hearing" Madeline began "When Kaitlyn found out about all of this she bolted"

"Or so everyone thought" Paris shrugged "No one's really sure"

"Madeline Love" The sound of an Australian accent interrupted their conversation "I didn't know you'd be gracing me with your presence today, perhaps I should remind you where my room is"

"Piss off Finn" Madeline said shifting closer to Rory

"Come on now, everyone here is hitched except for the two of us" Finn gave her a boyish grin "What do you say?"

"Finn I wouldn't considered it even if pigs were flying in the air"

Finn held his heart "Harsh words for such a lovely soul" he made the motion as if he was wiping a tear away "I'm hurt"

Madeline just rolled her eyes "A smoke break really?" A voice suddenly interrupted

Finn shrugged before turning to Jess "My girl is here" Finn said pointing to Madeline

Rory watched as Jess' eyes skimmed over Madeline raised his eyebrows nodded his head patted Finn on the back "Nice work" he said as Madeline's mouth dropped

"No way in hell!" She screeched "Will I ever be his girl" she said glaring at Finn "Did I say when pigs fly I meant when hell freezes over'" she stomped on both of their toes with her six inch heels "And to think at first glance I thought you were cute!" she said looking at Jess

"At first glance I thought you were cute too, until you stepped on my fucking foot!" he snarled glaring at her

Rory couldn't help but laugh but was immediately brought to a sudden silence when the presence of both Ashton and Tristan was known "What the hell" Ashton stated looking from the two men wincing in pain while Madeline stood hand on her hip with a satisfied smirk on her face before turning to Ashton with a disgusted look

"Ugh" she groaned "As if my day couldn't get any worse"

"Not happy to see me baby?" Ashton questioned

"Baby?" Finn and Jess said at the same time

Ashton turned to both of them smirking "For the love of god if you tell me that you two"

"Slept together" Ashton finished for her looking at Madeline "And it was great"

She rolled her eyes, Louise's mouth dropped "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A DUGREY!" she screeched

"If it's any consolation I didn't know he was a Dugrey at the time" Madeline said glaring

"It doesn't matter, Dugrey's are like high heel shoes they never go out of style" Louise said yelling Tristan closed his eyes and then directed his stare at Rory, who just shrugged

"I'm sorry but seriously, how proud could I be I settled for second best" Madeline stated pointing at Ashton

"Second best!" Ashton said his voice cracking, Tristan chuckled "I would barely call myself second best!"

"You're not the one judging honey" Louise stated with an unsympathetic pouty face

"Fuck that" Ashton stated angrily "You're a two cent whore"

"Hey!" Louise snapped grabbing Ashton by the ear "Watch your mouth before I find a better used for it, and let me assure you it will be licking the fungi off of a homeless persons toe! Got it" she threatened Ashton just nodded in pain "Besides after what you did I would barely consider you a Dugrey anyways"

"You don't know shit" Ashton yelled

Louise crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "Don't deny it everyone knows what you did"

Ashton just shook his head threw a hand in Louise's direction and walked out of the room mumbling 'fuck this' as he walked out. Tristan's eyes suddenly had a seriousness in then as Rory's eyes shifted to him, he looked at Finn tilted his head. Finn just sighed and scratched the back of his head before the two of them walked out after Ashton. Rory opened her mouth to say something but they were already gone.

"Well" Louise said raising her eyebrows "I think I may have over stepped"

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing this" Ashton grumbled pacing in Tristan's office "I'm not putting my reputation on the line"<p>

Tristan and Finn both stood side-by-side with their hands in their pockets "Really? You walk around like heartless bastard for years and now all of a sudden you decide to care about your reputation" Finn commented Ashton's eyes darted to Tristan

"I'm calling it off" Ashton told his brother "All of it"

Tristan rolled his tongue over his bottom lip "We all know that's not going to happen"

"It's little bitches like that, that… gah!" He yelled

"Ash if I can let it go so can everyone" Tristan said trying to reason

"Nice try brother" Ashton stated sarcastically "We all know that you've far from let it go" Ashton paced again "The only reason you're bothering for me is because your hatred for him is a hell of a lot worse than your hatred for me"

"You can take it or leave it" Tristan shrugged

"I take it" Ashton sighed "Everyone except Finn knows that your bad side isn't some side you want to be on"

"I have been on Tristan's bad side before" Finn said "That one time that I…." Finn's face immediately fell "Or there was that… nope that was Logan"

Ashton and Tristan stood staring at Finn while he tried to come up with an answer "Can we go back a couple seconds really quickly" Ashton said suddenly Finn immediately stopping his rant "Have you told her yet?" He asked his question at Tristan

Finn's eyes shifted to Tristan's "No" Tristan answered "I decided I'm not going to" he said opening up a file on his desk

Finn's mouth immediately dropped and Ashton's eyes widened in surprise "You're not going to tell her" Finn said stunned "Please tell me you're on something"

Tristan didn't look up from the file "It needs to be believable; the element of surprise needs to be an aspect"

"So you're just going to let him take her" Finn yelled slightly "You're fucking crazy"

Tristan just continued to look at the file "He thinks she's my weakness"

Ashton stared at his brother shaking his head in disbelieve "Tristan you fucking moron" Tristan's eyes shifted quickly "She is your fucking weakness!"

"She is not" Tristan shook his head

"Cut the bullshit" Finn snarled shaking his head "You're fucking past the whole I'm only doing this because I have to shit"

"You of all people know the expectations of this when it started" Tristan said his blue eyes shooting daggers at Finn

"I do!" Finn was yelling now "But that wasn't with the expectation that you would fall in love with her!"

"I am not in love with her!" Tristan argued

Ashton snorted "We all know that's not true!" he pointed his finger at his brothers chest "Stop trying to fucking lie to yourself you do fucking things for her that you wouldn't even consider doing for anyone else!"

"I'm not lying" Tristan said throwing down the file "We're fucking doing this the way I planned, neither one of you is going to fucking tell her or fucking telling Jess" he sat down in his hair, running his fingers through his hair in a frustrated motion while the other two shook their heads and stared angrily at the blonde in front of them.

* * *

><p>Rory stood on the other side of the office door, clutching the local phone tightly in her hand holding it over the receiver "Mrs. Dugrey" she whispered nervously into the phone "Tristan will have to call you back" she said pressing the end button before hearing her answer. She was shaking she had heard the majority of the conversation, listening to them discuss the 'plan' it involved who she assumed was Kyle taking someone that she assumed was her, and Tristan was just going to let him do that, not knowing the consequences. She did all she could do not to march in there, so she did what she thought was best and she went to find Jess.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rory what the hell" Jess said looking at her nervously sitting up from his bed "You're shaking"<p>

She breathed deeply trying to calm herself "I need your help" she whispered to him "Tomorrow" she said a tear slipping down her face "When Tristan and Finn go wherever the hell it's been that they're going I need you to get me out of here"

"I-I" Jess stuttered "I don't understand"

She wiped the tear away "I overheard him talking to Ashton and Finn" she explained "His plan is to let Kyle take me"

"He wouldn't, I don't, what?" Jess stumbled with his words

"Jess everything, it's been a lie" Rory said "He doesn't care about me, this has all been revenge, the way he acts around me, it's all so that Kyle will believe that I'm his weakness, I guess Kyle's not the only one that he had fooled" Rory said sniffling

"Ror" Jess said sympathetically

"I don't have time to talk, I just what I need you to do is act like nothing's wrong, and I'm going to do the best I can to do the same" she asked with pleading eyes "Please?"

"You're sure?" Jess asked

"I may be married to a mobster but that doesn't mean I have to be a part of one" Rory stated coldly, hugging him tightly "I should go" she said walking towards the door "Tomorrow?" she asked him

Jess nodded his head "Tomorrow"

* * *

><p>She went to her room immediately after she left Jess, thankful that she didn't hear him come in until later that night, much later. She was thankful because she could pretend to be sleeping, her back facing him as she heard him rustle around listening for the clink of his gun being placed on the night stand and the unbuckling of his belt, she felt him crawl into bed as her body sunk towards the middle of the bed, she shivered slightly as she felt him turn towards her, her back still turned to him, he kissed the back of her head lightly, she held her eyes shut tightly, mostly to make him believe that she was asleep and secondly to stop the tears from falling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mare I've got things I have to get done today, Finn and I will be gone till later this afternoon" he told her tying a tie in front of the mirror<p>

"Okay" she said sitting on the edge of the bed "I'll just be here"

He adjusted his tie before turning towards her "Tell you what when I'm done with what I have to do I'll come home you be dressed and I'll take you out for dinner"

She searched his eyes and immediately thought that he had her completely fooled he looked sincere "Sounds good" She said pulling off her best fake smile "I'll see you then" she said walking up to him kissing him lightly on the cheek "I have to shower" she said walking past him just as his hand caught her wrist

"That's your goodbye?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously

"I didn't want to interrupt your plans" She said innocently

"You alright?" he asked her

She nodded her head quickly "Yeah I just, didn't have a very good sleep last night"

He held her face in his hands kissing her lips lightly "You sure that's it?"

She nodded "I promise" she said placing her hands on his and removing them from her face "I have to shower" she said and closed her eyes telling herself she can do this.

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Jess said eyeing the tiny backpack Rory held tightly in her hand<p>

"Everything else is replaceable" she told him

"Alright" he said taking it from her "Let's go" he said grabbing her elbow, they were about to open the door when the sound of Ashton coughing stopped them

"Where're you two off to?" He asked curiously "Because last I heard** you** weren't supposed to leave the house" he said pointing at Rory

Rory crossed her arms "That's when I was living under Tristan's conditions, I am no longer doing that"

"Since when" Ashton asked

"Things change" Rory said not making eye contact

"Did Finn tell you" Ashton asked sighing knowing exactly why she was leaving

"No" Rory said shaking her head "I overheard your conversation"

Ashton just stared at her before looking at Jess "Get her somewhere safe"

"You're not ratting me out" Rory asked surprised

Ashton shook his head "He may look at this as betraying him again, but I didn't agree with him wanting to use you like that, so go before he gets home"

Rory smiled gratefully at him "Give him these will you" she said pulling her rings off her finger "Or sell or pawn them" she said as Jess opened the door for her

"Jess" Ashton stopped him "Make sure she's safe" Jess nodded his head "Don't come back either" Jess nodded again

* * *

><p>"Where to?" He asked Rory when they sat in the car he started it and pulled out of the driveway<p>

"I want to go home" Rory told him leaning her head back on the seat

"It's been a while are you sure?" Jess asked

Rory nodded "Yeah, I'll call mom and see if she's there yet"

"It's been three weeks I would assume so" Jess commented his eyes focused on the road

"He said he would take me out for dinner tonight" Rory said her eyes looking out the window "And he was so sincere about it"

"Do you want my honest opinion with all this?" Jess asked

"No but I know you're going to give it me" Rory said rolling her eyes glancing at Jess

"I think his cold act is bullshit" Jess said looking at her quickly before looking back at the road "I think he actually cares about you"

"He has a funny way of showing it" Rory mumbled

Jess shook his head "He's just too focused on protocol"

"Protocol or not, he definitely had me fooled" Rory said sadly

"You weren't the only one he had fooled" Jess said looking at her sincerely "You and everyone else living in that house"

"He's in a mob but he's more of a con-artist" Rory laughed and then started in a hysterical fit

"What the hell" Jess said glancing nervously at Rory

"Who would have thought" she said through giggles "Me of all people" she breathed "Would have ended up married to a mobster"

"Pretty crazy" Jess admitted

Rory sighed "I'm ready for things to get back to normal" she said her eyes on the open road

"Fresh start" Jess said Rory nodded "He's going to come looking for you"

Rory looked at him "I know" she said

"And he'll know where to look for you" he pointed out

"I know that too"

"But…?" Jess asked

Rory shrugged "What's he going to do come at me with a gun" Rory huffed "He may not care about me but he's not stupid, he doesn't want to end up back in jail"

"True" Jess said "Well thought out"

Rory breathed "Yeah" she said watching the trees pass "You know I actually believed that he may have loved me" she sarcastically laughed "Apparently i have no idea what love looks like" she said more to herself than to Jess.

* * *

><p>"Tee's face was like oh fuck" Finn laughed walking into the house later that afternoon, Tristan just shrugged "Seriously what the fuck did you say to him"<p>

"A harmless threat seems to work" Tristan said shrugging off his jacket, his head immediately shot up

"What?" Finn asked watching Tristan's facial expression

He held out his hand "Mare" he called out and listened for a response he looked at Finn who had a raised eyebrow, he walked into the common room and looked around before calling out for her again "Mare" he said slightly louder walking to the stairs, Finn followed closely behind "ASHTON!" he yelled, no answer "JESS!" he yelled no answer "What the fuck" he swore marching up the stairs "What the hell" he said opening all the doors

"Tristan calm down" Finn tried "I'm sure she's just upstairs"

"She better be" Tristan said in a threatening tone

"Please lord" Finn mumbled "Let her be upstairs"

Tristan stomped up to the third floor "Mare" He called out again "Rory"

Finn opened the closet door "No Love" he told Tristan

"Fuck" Tristan swore kicking a chair "Where the hell is she"

Finn shrugged as Tristan stormed down the stairs, when they reached the bottom floor Ashton had just walked into the common room "What the fuck is with all the yelling" he asked

"Where's Rory" Tristan asked standing in front of his brother

"How the fuck do I know" Ashton snarled "I've been gone all day"

"Where have you been?" Finn asked

"Kyle texted me about meeting him at the pub" Ashton said hold out his phone

Tristan began pacing back and forth "Jess obviously has her"

Ashton rolled his eyes "Even if he does have her at least you know she safe, not that you care" he mumbled the last part

"What the hells that supposed to mean" Tristan barked

"It means that based on your fucking plan that you so kindly mentioned yesterday I think she's safer with Jess"

"Like hell!" Tristan yelled

"It's better than using her as your own bargaining chip" Finn commented

Tristan glared between his best friend and his brother before glancing over towards the mantle and that's where he noticed a he looked at them before putting them back on the mantle running his hand through his hair in frustration "Are you upset about the fact that your plan is now fucking ruined or do you actually care that she's gone" Ashton asked arms folding across his chest

Tristan looked at his brother he shook his head "I have a call to make" he said coldly before walking past the two of them and through the foyer and into his office slamming his door

* * *

><p>"I had to get out of there mom" Rory said to Lorelai as the two sat in the gazebo in the center of town "I wasn't going to be a pawn, I wasn't going to risk my life"<p>

Lorelai breathed out a breath that she had been hold "And you said that without a hint of fear" she commented

"I've had a while to adjust to it" Rory commented, her phone started buzzing

"That's fourteen" Lorelai commented

"He's just mad that I messed up his plan" Rory said rolling her eyes

"Fourteen calls of mad?" Lorelai asked "Seems more than that"

"He wouldn't admit it even if it was" Rory said as her phone buzzed again

"One of my biggest regrets is not saying the things that I wanted to say" Lorelai said placing her hand on Rory's knee "I know you're mad, but you might not get to hear what he has to say if you leave it" she smiled softly at her daughter before getting up and walking away just as Rory's phone buzzed again

She stared at it before clicking the green button "Hello" she answered coldly

"Where the hell are you" he said immediately

"I'm sorry who is this?" Rory said leaning against the white bench

"Who do you think it is" he answered

"I'm sorry I wasn't under the impression that you cared" Rory snarled

"Where the fuck are you" He asked again

"Somewhere away from you" Rory answered

"Mare"

"Don't call me that" she snapped

"I don't understand" He said his tone softer

"I overheard your conversation yesterday" Rory told him "I decided I didn't want to be the undetermined pawn in your plan"

"You would've been safe"

"You don't know that" Rory told him

"I would've made sure" Tristan said

"Your word means nothing to me" Rory told him truthfully "I can't believe anything that comes out of your mouth"

"Ror…."

"This whole thing, you really had me fooled" she told him "I refused to be played Tristan"

"He wouldn't have believed you if I told you"

"And you were willing to risk that!" she yelled "I thought that you…" A tear fell down her cheek

"Mare I…."

"Just do what you have to do" she said suddenly "But don't come looking for me, because even if you show up here nothing you'll say is going to change my mind" she paused and he didn't say anything "Good luck Tristan, I hope your revenge is worth it" she ended the call and wiped her tears out from under her eyes, took a moment to herself before shutting off her phone and walking down the streets of Starshollow. As crazy as it sounded she had gotten used to the different lifestyle, and coming back to this was just another change that she would have to overcome, but this was where she needed to be. For now.

* * *

><p>Tristan chucked the phone across the room, it crumpled to pieces as it came in contact with the wall, Finn stood with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame "With the number of cellphones you chuck against the wall I hope you have a good plan"<p>

Tristan glared at him "Shut up Finn"

His friend sighed "You're still going to tell me that this was all an act"

"I did what I had to do" Tristan snapped

"And you're fucking beating yourself up for it" Finn noted "You're hatred for him is really more than the love you have for her"

"I don't love her" Tristan told him running his fingers through his hair

"Right, that's why you threw your phone against the wall, because you ** don't** love her" Finn said rolling his eyes "Just so you know I would've gotten her out of here before tomorrow too"

Tristan's eyes darted to Finn's "What?"

Finn shrugged "You were being stupid, and I wasn't about to let you fucking throw her into a pack of wolves with no warning"

"Nothing would have happened to her" Tristan argued

"You don't know that" Finn snapped "Who knows what the hell Kyle's thinking, who knows if fucking Ashton was actually on our side this time, those were things we couldn't and can't control"

"She wouldn't have gotten hurt" Tristan repeated

"And what would you do if she had" Finn questioned him "You don't have to worry about that anymore, she made your job a hell of a lot easier because you did it, you got rid of the thing that was clouding your judgement, the one person that after three fucking years finally got in your head none the less in your heart, the one person that actually fucking accepted every fucking piece of you, and she pushed her so fucking close to the edge that she jumped herself"

"Cut the fucking soap opera bullshit!"

Finn chuckled to himself "It's funny, because you of all people chose the life that you never wanted over the life that you used to wish you had" Finn shook his head before making direct eye contact with Tristan "Let's not forget that some of us have been around long enough to remember that person"

Tristan stared back at Finn and the both of them remained silent before Finn said his final words "You have a choice to make, you sit in this fucking office and decide what your next move is, or you give this file to Kyle you give him what he wants so we don't have to deal with this shit right now, come back to it later, and you walk out that fucking door right now and go find the one person that made you feel anything close to an emotion after all these years" Tristan reached for the file and Finn pulled if back "I'll decide for you, get in your fucking car and go after her"

"She doesn't want to see me"

"Then you fucking stay there until she does, you know where the hell she is, there's only one place that she'll ever run to" Finn turned to exit but then turned back to Tristan and pointed at him "**You** know where that is" he turned his back on his friend and strutted out of the room file under his arm leaving Tristan to run his fingers through his hair in frustration, his blue eyes darkening with anger, he glanced at the phone on the ground that had shattered into multiple pieces and shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please don't hate me for what i had to do with this chapter, every relationship had a rough patch, maybe not so much in these terms but i guess that just how it goes. How'd my little surprise work out? Are you worried about the relationship Yah? or Nah? let me know leave a review LETS GET 400! :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Woooo Chapter 19! I seriously cannot believe I've almost written 20 chapters, gosh I hope you all enjoy chapter 19, I know I've said this before, but this was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write, and it was one of my easiest, everything in the chapter came along (or so I feel) and you have to let me know what you think :) going for about 45 reviews on this chapter which will put us 55 away from 500! so grateful! ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>"So it's always nice to know when you've officially been downgraded to just friend" Finn said plainly as he leaned against the doorframe to the den, which Tristan had now named his man cave, his head and shoulder was perched against the doorframe while his arms were folded across his chest, brown eyes looking boringly at Tristan<p>

He took the cigarette out from between his lips blew a puff of smoke into the air and looked at Finn "What the hell are you talking about" he asked before placing the cigarette back between his lips

"And you've started smoking" Finn noted rolling his eyes lifting his arms in the air "That's so cool" he claimed sarcastically

Tristan's eyes glared slightly at Finn's "What do you fucking want?" he asked cigarette still between his lips

"I want to know when you're going to get your fucking wife!" Finn slightly yelled "It's been fucking** two weeks** Kyle's in jail, the plan worked without having to come to the circumstances that you had in mind"

"So now you're trying to do my fucking job" Tristan shot right back dark blue eyes shot at Finn

"My plan worked didn't it? The bastards in fucking jail!" Finn was now yelling

"You handed the police a file that I fucking kept for the past four fucking years and they arrested them at the place that I had planned to fucking take him fucking down" Tristan stood quickly from the chair he was sitting in "The plan was never to fucking put the bastard in jail that would've been too fucking easy the plan was to fucking kill him Finn! That's what he fucking deserved"

Finn closed his eyes and rubbed the bone between his two eyes took a deep breath before calmly saying "Yeah well I fucking saved your ass from doing a lifetime in jail"

"Would've been worth it" Tristan said while grinding his teeth "And I never asked you to do that"

"Yeah well" Finn paused rolling his tongue across his lips "Unlike you I look out for the people I care about" he stared at Tristan before turning to walk out the door, Tristan heard the front door open and Finn yell "Your two o'clocks fucking here, have fun whore" he said before Tristan heard the door slam.

Two minutes later a tall brunette dressed in a nurses uniform walked in waving her stethoscope she leaned against the doorframe before she said in a seductive voice "Show me where it hurts"

* * *

><p>"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Rory said throwing a heap of things onto her bed, frantically looking for something "It's not here" she said annoyed flipping through the piles of things again<p>

Jess' head poked through the door "What's wrong?"

"I can't find it" Rory said still searching the pile

"Can't find what?" Jess asked entering the room and sitting himself on a chair

"My article" Rory said frantically searching now

"The one Luke left you?" Jess asked

"Yes that one" Rory stopped looking and ran her fingers through her hair "I thought I grabbed it when I packed up all of my stuff" she paused and then closed her eyes and groaned "Damn it!"

"Where'd you leave it?" Jess asked getting up from the chair

"It's on my night stand at my… I mean his house" Rory sighed "I have to go get it"

"Nah I can go" Jess told her

"Jess you go and you know he'll kill you" Rory pointed out "You are the one that when AWOL on the MOB"

"They won't do anything" Jess stated confidently

"And what makes you so sure?" Rory asked placing her hands on her hips

Jess shrugged "I've been here for two weeks, if they really wanted me dead they would've came and found me by now"

"I still think it's best that I go" Rory argued "Besides it's my article"

Jess sighed "Fine, but I'm driving you out there"

"You'll be my getaway car?" Rory said teasingly

"Only if you need one" Jess said rolling his eyes "Besides we'll go during the day, he normally has** things** to do"

"I wouldn't be so sure, since they caught Kyle I'm sure he hasn't been too preoccupied" Rory noted

Jess just shrugged "You may be right, but there's only one way to find out"

"I swore I would never go back there, that I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore" Rory said cleaning up the mess she had made

"Yeah" Jess said sarcastically "Except, there's that one thing you'll have to deal with, what was it again? OH YEAH! The divorce papers" Rory tilted her head towards Jess "By the way, why haven't you signed those yet?"

Rory shrugged "I just, haven't got around to it"

"You would think it would have been the first thing you did considering" Jess said

Rory rolled her eyes at him "I know" Rory admitted to him "And I wanted to"

"What's stopping you?" Jess asked

Rory began folding clothes on her bed "I guess…" she paused "Part of me wished that he would have come after me" she sighed "Part of me hoped that the relationship wasn't just a scheme" she just stared at the wall in front of her, the laughed lightly "Part of me hoped he would've fought for me" she shook her head "How wrong was I"

"Most husbands would have" Jess said putting a sympathetic arm around Rory's shoulder "Unfortunately for you, Tristan wasn't a real husband"

Rory gave Jess a weak smile "No, he definitely wasn't"

The front door opened followed by "I HAVE PIZZA!" Lorelai shouted "Extra cheese!"

"Thank god" Rory mumbled before going into the living room but not before turning to Jess "Don't tell her" she whispered quickly, Jess nodded his head in agreement

* * *

><p>"Okay so game plan" Rory said facing Jess in the seat in the car "I go in I go out no one gets hurt"<p>

"Sounds efficient" Jess laughed

"And if he's home I don't make eye contact I go what I came for, get in get out"

"That's how I like my women" Jess joked

"Gross" Rory said smacking him; Jess swatted her away as he turned down the street to her house "You know I remember it being a lot smaller, has it always been that big?"

"Yup it's always been that big" Jess told her resting his arm on the steering wheel

"Are you sure?" Rory said looking at it again squinting "I don't remember it being that big"

"We both agree that the house is big, it's always been that big, now quit stalling and go in there and grab your article" Jess said leaning over to open her door "Get in and get out" he unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned his head back against the seat "I'll be here when you're done"

Rory nodded her head "Okay" she said more to herself then to Jess "I'm gonna go" she moved to get out of the car before turning to Jess "He's probably not even home"

"Ror, go!" Jess said pushing her out of the car

She walked slowly up the path to the front door, trying not to think of any sentimental attachments she had to this house, she ignored the fact that he built it specifically in her image, and that he had given her more than she could've imagined. She opened the door and shut it quietly, to her luck there was no sounds coming from within the house, it was completely silent, she assumed that Ashton had now moved out and that Finn had returned to his place as well, breathing a sigh of relief Rory marched straight for the stairs and climbed up the first flight, walking straight past the movie room and straight to the second flight of stairs, she marched up those and just as she seen the article sitting on the nightstand just where she left it, she heard a female squeal before a naked blonde came running out of the bathroom "TRISTAN STOP!" she giggled swatting behind her freezing immediately when she seen Rory standing there, eyes wide open "Oh" she said making eye contact with Rory

Tristan came out of the bathroom a few seconds later towel in hand "I told you you needed a…" he stopped when his eyes landed on Rory who suddenly realized she was just standing there and she immediately covered her eyes

"I uh… didn't think anyone was home" she said quickly avoiding eye contact with both the naked girl and husband "I just forgot my uh" she coughed "Article" she said quickly moving to the night stand and grabbing it "I'm just gonna" she made brief eye contact with Tristan before saying "Go" and quickly turning around to go back down the stairs

"Wait!" the blonde suddenly stopped her "Who are you?"

Rory silently cursed before turning around "You don't need to worry about it" she waited until she felt brave enough to make eye contact with Tristan "I meant nothing in the first place" she said coldly before turning around and stomping down the stair, she wished she could say that she was surprised when she heard footsteps following her down but she wasn't, but she ignored it and kept walking she was almost at the front door when she ran into a male body

"Love?" Finn said as his hands gripped her shoulders stopping her from falling "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I would like to know?" Tristan said a towel now wrapped around his waist

Finn stared at him and then stared down at Rory "You two didn't just?"

"No" Rory immediately snapped "I have to go"

"Uh" Finn said pointing his finger "You still didn't answer my question"

"I forgot this" Rory said holding up the framed article "Apparently I got more than I barganed for" she mumbled

"You could've called me, you didn't have to…" Finn said

"I know, I just didn't think anyone would be home" she said glancing at Tristan slightly as the blonde came running down the stairs in nothing but Tristan's button up blue shirt, Rory's favorite button up blue shirt, Tristan glanced behind him as Rory's eyes immediately turned to ice, cursing silently. Finn eyed the blonde his lip curling into a snarling face before he looked at Tristan

"This isn't what it looks like" Tristan immediately defended, stopping when he realized what he had just said

Rory and Finn both shot him confused looked "What does it look like?" Finn asked slinging his arm around Rory protectively

"It looks like your best friend is banging a ten cent hooker" Rory told him the blonde dropped her mouth to protest but Rory interupted "No Offense" she said quickly "This has more to do with him" she pointed at Tristan "Then it does with you" she looked up at Tristan with a hurt glint in her eye" Have fun" she said before turning to Finn leaning up on her toes and kissing Finn's cheek "Thank you for everything" she whispered to him

She was about to walk out the door before she got a sudden bold of courage she turned towards Tristan marched right up to him stood a centimeter away from him, her blue eyes never leaving his, she took a deep breath before looking at the blonde behind him and then she raised her right hand and slapped him across the face "Bastard" she yelled at him "You'll be getting the divorce papers tomorrow"

"You're married!" The blonde shrieked

"Don't worry" Rory assured the blonde "It didn't mean anything" she told her before turning away from him and walking towards the door, for the second time she almost made it before she heard

"It did mean something!" it was Tristan's voice that had called her back

"Excuse me" The blonde shrieked again

She turned around quickly, her eyes shooting daggers "Fuck you" she swore turned back around and walked out of the door, didn't look back slammed it as hard as she possibly could

* * *

><p>"Logan says he hasn't seen him in a week" Louise said as Rory and she sat in a small café just on the outskirts of Hartford<p>

"Him and his hooker probably went to Vegas" Rory said taking a sip of her coffee

"He's still in town Rory" Louise told him "Logan says he hasn't been into work for a week though"

Rory shrugged "Maybe he needed a break"

"Or" Louise hesitated "Maybe he's been thinking"

"His thinking could have got me killed" Rory pointed out

"You don't know that" Louise defended

"And neither did he" Rory snapped "But he didn't have a problem risking it"

"Everyone knows he loves you" Louise said trying to reason with Rory

"Everyone but him" Rory said taking long sip "You should have seen this girl"

"Rory don't" Louise urged

"She had to at least be six feet tall, hourglass figure" Rory commented "Blonde hair, green eyes" she spun her finger on the table "The complete opposite of me" she paused "Pretty clear he doesn't miss me"

Louise chewed on her bottom lip "Or, it's pretty clear he does miss you"

"Louise" Rory warned

"Just hear me out" she said holding up her hand "What if he's bangin' the slut as an attempt to forget about you"

"I don't…" Rory was interrupted

"Ah Ah Ah" Louise tisked "Not till I'm done" she waved her finger in Rory's direction "His MIAness lately a random hook up? Not talking to his BEST FRIEND! Girl that boy is in love with you"

Rory sighed before laughing softly "As much as I would love to believe your logic" she contemplated what to say "The divorce papers have been filed"

"Ah Ha!" Louise said making every person in the Café to look at her "He hasn't returned the yet meaning he hasn't signed them yet"

"Or he filed them himself"

"Are you so determined to not get this back?" Louise pouted

Rory shook her head "No, I'm being logical, he has proven multiple times that what him and I had was absolutely fake my only regret is losing my virginity to a complete ass hat"

Louise's mouth dropped "You did not just lose your virginity to an ass hat, you lost it to a Dugrey" Rory stared at Louise before getting up from her seat "So alright it didn't end the way it was supposed to that doesn't mean that you do not have bragging rights"

Rory stopped as she almost went out the door before turning to Louise "You are absolutely right" she said nodding her head "I do have bragging rights"

"You do" Louise nodded smiling happily

"I've done a Dugrey and you haven't" Rory said her face emotionless, Louise frowned "And I will rub it in your face until you choose to let this go, me and Tristan Dugrey are done, finished, terminated use whatever the hell word you want, but there is no way that me and him would never work" she pushed the door open a pouting Louise following behind her when she stepped out the door she stopped dead in her tracks, Louise running into her back "What the hell is that?" she said pointing to a large billboard

"You didn't see that earlier?" Louise asked "I could have sworn you would have seen it"

"How do I get them to take it down" Rory shrieked

Louise shrugged "It's a good picture of you"

Louise and Rory stood looking up at a twelve foot tall billboard from the photo shoot that her and Tristan had done, _Connecticut's Sexiest Couple_ written in giant red letters "Oh my god!" Rory said running her fingers through her hair and started walking in the opposite direction, Louise grinning behind her as they walked. Rory was beyond flustered, she didn't know what to do anymore, all she was thinking at the moment was _'it will be a while before I come back to Hartford'_

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Rory shouted "You will not believe the day I had" Rory said as she stomped into the house, Lorelai greeted her at the front entrance stopping her from going inside the house " What you are…"<p>

"I told him he wasn't allowed to be here, but he didn't listen" Lorelai said "I even tried using my stern face"

"Who?" Rory asked pushing past her mother, her mouth went dry when she saw who it was "Finn" she breathed folding her arms across her chest looking at the man seated at her kitchen table

"Love" he said getting up quickly

"What're you doing here?" she asked already knowing the answer

"I was hoping we could talk" Finn said hopefully

"Look Finn I'm not…"

"I know" he cut her off "I'm not here trying to get you to go back, I just want to talk" He shrugged lightly

Rory turned and looked at Lorelai who shrugged her shoulder "He told me the same thing" she told her

She sighed before nodding her head "Alright, let's **talk**" Finn followed her out the back door as they walked around and sat on the porch swing on the front deck "So…. You wanted to talk?"

"How have you been?" Finn asked sincerely

Rory just looked at him before smiling weakly "I've been better" there was an awkward silence between the two "Finn I know why you're here" she paused and he looked up from staring at a spot on the ground "But it's just not going to happen with me and him"

"Rory he quit" Finn muttered

"Can you just quit something like that?" Rory questioned

"When you're in Tristan's position you can, you just stop controlling shit" Finn mumbled again

Again they went through an awkward silence "How's the blonde?" Rory whispered

Finn's eyes snapped to her, and in an instant she seen the pain that Finn seen in her eyes "He doesn't know what he's doing"

"That's not what it looked like" Rory muttered

Finn smirked lightly before turning to her "Can I tell you something"

Rory raised an eyebrow at him "Sure"

"Okay, well you know that I know Tristan better than anyone, and he would disagree but at times I know him better than himself" Finn began his prepared heartfelt speech "However when it comes to you, both him and I have been completely useless, I normally know what to say to make him do the right thing, this time I'm not so lucky" he grinned at her, "However I have come to what I think is an acceptable solution"

"And what's that?" Rory asked suspiciously

"He's in love with you" Finn said leaning back on the swing "There is no other explanation for it"

"And why not?" Rory asked

"Because" Finn began to explain "Love is the only thing that I have yet to see Tristan do" he rubbed his hands together "Love is the crazy situation that I don't know how to handle Tristan"

"So what are you saying Finn?" Rory asked

"What I'm saying is simple really" Finn clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth "You're the only one that knows how to handle Tristan and love because it's you that he's in love with"

"Finn" Rory said hesitantly

"Please love, just try" Finn begged

"I can't" She said quietly "As soon as he signs and files the divorce papers, our marriage will official be over and he can act like none of it never happened"

"He doesn't want that" Finn assured her

Rory lightly put her hands on Finn's "Trust me when I say that it's probably for the best" she squeezed his hand lightly and smiled at him "He doesn't know how lucky he is to have…" she paused and smiled "A crazy MOB best friend that would take a bullet for him twice if it came to that"

Finn leaned over and kissed her cheek "I'd take three for you" he winked before getting off the bench, he sighed "It was worth a shot"

"I appreciate the thought" Rory said watching as he walked down the steps, a small tear fell from her eye "Finn" she called before he got into his car "Don't be a stranger alright?" he just nodded his head before getting in the car, leaving Rory sitting alone on the swing

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me" Rory mumbled nearly closing the door in the person's face<p>

"Rory" Ashton stopped her by putting his hand in the door

"Ash if you're here to beg me to go talk to him, you're about as crazy as Finn is" Rory told him running her fingers through her hair

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not" Ashton said pushing the door open "Look I'm not here to tell you that you need to talk to him or go back to him or smack him" he shoved his hands in his pockets

"Then what are you here for?" Rory asked leaning her head against the door

"To give you these" Ashton said taking his left hand out of his pocket and placing her rings into her hand "When you gave them to me you were upset" he shrugged "I figured you may want them"

"These aren't mine" Rory said trying to hand back the ring, Ashton stepped back "They're too expensive to just sit in my jewelry box, Tristan paid for them he should be the one to take them"

Ashton was already down the steps he shrugged his hands in the air "Well then I guess you'll just have to deliver them back to him" he had a wicked smile on his face and Rory scowled at him "See you soon sister-in-law"

Rory groaned holding the rings in her hand as she went into the kitchen where Lorelai and Jess both sat with grins on their faces "What?" she asked putting the rings on the table

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked with face innocence written all over her face

"What'd Ash want?" Jess asked smiling

"To give those to me" Rory mumbled pouring herself a cup of coffee, her eyes dulled before turning to the two of them "Please tell me you didn't call him" she said to the both of them

"Where would I have gotten his number" Lorelai shrugged

Rory's eyes shifted to Jess, who put his hands up defensively "I had nothing to do with this"

"There's nothing for me to say to him" Rory told them both "And I'm surprise that either of you would want me to work this out in the first place, he was a class ten jack ass to me"

Lorelai's grin fell "But honey, you love him"

"Past tense" Rory whispered

Jess shook his head "Present tense, and if having us get you over your own stubbornness and go say everything that you need to say to him then god damn it that's what we're going to do"

Rory grabbed her cup of coffee, taking a sip before replying to both of them "Well don't expect it to be any time soon" she walked into the living room and they both heard the television click on as an episode of Golden Girls was heard in the background

* * *

><p>"Rory!" Lorelai called "There's a package at the door you need to sign for"<p>

Rory walked into the foyer "But I didn't order anything" she said confused signing for the package

Lorelai smiled at Eddie the mail man before closing the door "Open it and find out"

"It says it's fragile" Rory said taking a knife and cutting the tape on the box, she ripped the top off the box before opening the box, looking through the bubble wrap and stopped when she knew what it was "Seriously" Rory grumbled

Lorelai leaned to look in the box "Really Rory cups? Were they out of books at the old lady store?"

"Un freakin' believable" she said a little louder "These are the cups from Tristan's place"

"I didn't know you two decided to split assets" Lorelai said confused

"**WE** didn't" Rory looked at the return address "For god sake, Finn sent these"

"I don't get it?" Lorelai said with a grin on her face

Rory glared at her mother "Oh apparently Ashton and Finn are for once in their lives working together, along with my insane mother! And supposed to be best friend!" she said the last part louder knowing Jess was listening in the next room, they both heard him snicker and Lorelai put her hand over her mouth trying to cover up her laugh. Rory rolled her eyes put the cup back in the box and slammed her bedroom door

* * *

><p>As the week progressed, she received random gifts that she recognized from Tristan's place, Finn and Ashton sent books and staplers, files she was pretty sure they weren't supposed to touch, plates, silverware, dishcloths, linens Rory was 100% positive Tristan would have nothing left in the place by the following Friday. She was on the verge of snapping, the day they decided to send her the Scotch bottle she was grumpy to the entire town, and of course Jess and Lorelai would have a hay day every time Eddie rang the doorbell, both skipping to answer the door, grinning as Rory signed package after package. She reached her breaking point the day that Eddie rang the doorbell and handed her a clipboard, told her to sign in six places<p>

"Six places?" she asked as Eddie pointed "Why six places?"

"Because there are six packages" Eddie told her

"Six packages!" she shrieked

Eddie nodded "I had to get some guys to help unload these ones they were heavy"

Rory looked past Eddie and for the first time since she had lived in Starshollow there was a large mail truck in her driveway, Babette and Maury were out on their front yard watching, and Rory's mouth dropped as two large men lifted out what looked like a table wrapped in brown paper and one after the other. Rory's teeth ground together as she walked over and tore the paper off sure enough Finn and Ashton had managed to send her the pool table, the pinball machine, the foosball table, the drink cart, the flat screen, and the dining room table, all six things were spread out in the middle of the yard

"Rory sweetie" Babette said as Rory put her hands over her face "Who died and where can I get some inheritance"

Lorelai and Jess both cracked a laugh as Rory glared at them, she groaned inwardly within a week she would soon have every room in that house cleared out all because of her ex-husband's brother and his idiot best friend. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse a pink mustang pulled into the driveway she heard Jess swear when he seen who it was before darting into the house, Lorelai following closely behind, Babette and Maury causally stayed on the front porch hoping to eavesdrop in on the conversation.

"Don't look so surprised" She said as she got out of her car, removing her sunglasses "You **had** to be expecting me"

"Not really" Rory said quietly

"Looks like the boys have been hard at work" She said motioning towards the newly placed objects

"I've run out of places to put everything" Rory said

"You could just give them what they want" Kaitlyn told her spinning the handles on the foosball machine

"At this point I'm not really looking at giving Finn or Ashton anything"

"Look before we get into this I just want to apologize" Kaitlyn began, Rory's eyes widened "What I said to you was rude and inappropriate and I shouldn't of aimed all my anger at you"

"No argument there" Rory told her honestly

"It wasn't your fault" Kaitlyn told her, as if Rory needed to hear her say it "I was just being immature"

"What're you really doing here Kaitlyn?" Rory asked her arms folded across her chest

"I talked to Tristan" she said softly "I have not seen him this messed up in a long time"

"He did this to himself" Rory said coldly

"Do not act as if you don't care" Kaitlyn told her straight up "You're looking at the queen of Lying"

"Of course I care, I fell in love with him"

"And let me guess, your excuse for not going to talk to him is that he forgot to fall back?" Kaitlyn placed her hand on her hip "Seriously Rory, how dense do you have to be to not see it?"

"He was willing to let me die!" Rory shouted

"He was not!" Kaitlyn yelled right back "You don't actually know what went through his head, nobody knew, nobody ever knows!" she threw up her hands "That's why he's so god damn good at his job, because he goes on instinct, his mind changes in a second"

"He was set on this plan" Rory told her

"That's not what he told me" Kaitlyn told her

"He probably told you what he thought you wanted to hear" Rory muttered

"Oh cut the shit and listen" Kaitlyn ordered, Rory stared "He told me that after he told Ashton and Finn the plan he needed them to believe it"

"Why?" Rory asked not buying Kaitlyn's story

"Because, he knew that they would act on fucking instinct and do what they had to get you out of there" Kaitlyn explained "He didn't want anyone else involved in his shit with Kyle, so his plan was that while Ash and Finn were trying to figure out a plan he would approach Kyle himself, not giving Finn and Ash enough to time to react, by the time they would have realized what had happened it would have been too late"

"Been too late for what?" Rory asked confused

"He was planning on killing Kyle Rory" Kaitlyn said quietly

Rory just shook her head "He would have gone to jail"

"He was willing to take that risk, I don't think you realize the hold that Kyle's had over Tristan the past four years" Kaitlyn told her "I have been around this shit my entire life, but I have never seen someone that wanted a vengeance more than Tristan" a tear fell from her eye "And I am positive that the moment that Kyle steps foot out of prison, Tristan will be there with a loaded gun and he won't give a shit about who's there to see him do it"

"I don't want to be involved with someone like that Kaitlyn" Rory told her

"That's my point, without you Tristan has nothing to distract him, you can talk him down off this ledge, off this psychotic road he's on, if Kyle's alive so is Tristan" Kaitlyn told her "If Kyle's not Tristan's in jail" Kaitlyn sighed "I'm not asking you to get back together, that's obviously not going to happen, but what I'm asking you to do is save my brother from the roller-coaster he could potentially be going down, he's been locked in his office for weeks planning god knows what"

Rory sighed "Why don't you guys get it! I can't save him!"

Kaitlyn shook her head "If you love him like you say you do, you know that he needs you now, regardless of everything he's said to you, none of that matters if you love someone" Kaitlyn shrugged "I don't know what to tell you Rory, maybe** if things were different**, maybe if you were never with Tristan, but you can't change that, what happened happened, you fell in love with him and I may have only known you a couple of weeks, but I know enough about you to know that you will put the people you love before yourself"

Rory looked away from Kaitlyn and looked towards the sky, if she was confused before she was even more confused now, did she believe what Kaitlyn told her, was she really the one thing that could get Tristan to get off of this Kyle thing, would she sacrifice getting hurt again just to save him, it didn't take her long to realize what she needed to do, she was never good at thinking about herself before others, and she did need to say things to him, she need to yell and scream and hit until all this frustration with Kyle, the blonde, the mail, Finn, Ashton and Kaitlyn was gone, and she would take it all out on him, because he was the reason all this frustration occurred in the first place, she had been so enraged that she didn't even notice that Kaitlyn had left. She went into the house grabbed the keys to the jeep didn't say a word to her mother or Jess who had knowing smiles on their faces as she slammed the front door, started the jeep and headed towards Hartford.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think this may be the first chapter I've written where the couple did not get back together by the end of the chapter, but I left you with some hope, let me know what you think, I know I would of killed Finn and Ashton or got a new address :) I had so much fun writing it though. Leave me a review! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow FINALLY! I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get this chapter out. What it really was, was me trying to figure out where to end this chapter, I was so undecided that I kept flipping back and forth with what I wanted to do. Hope I haven't disappointed. I just wanted to quickly note that as I've written the last couple of chapters I've noticed that the story is slowly coming to an end, so please don't be surprised if this chapter is one of the last, I plan on ending the story completely, so don't worry I won't abandon the story without finishing it. Also hopefully you'll be excited to know that my mind has been swimming with a couple new story lines, not sure which one I'll go with, but hopefully it won't take too long. Anyways that's enough of me, here's chapter 20 :)**

* * *

><p>"We are the best thiefs in America" Finn grinned as he clicked buttons on the Xbox controller sitting in front of a tiny television<p>

"Thieves" Ashton corrected while he smirked at the screen. "But yes, we are"

The two were sitting in what **was** the games room crossed legged and playing Call of Duty on the tiniest television any of them had ever seen, they had dug it out of the old basement storage, both sat straight-backed eyes squinting at the screen with giant grins on their faces

"How long until he realizes what we've done" Ashton asked "Fuck" he swore throwing his controller to the ground

"He should realize that his scotch and cart are missing at any minute" Finn said leaning back on his hands

"Where the fuck is all my stuff!" Tristan yelled from in the next room

"Right on time" Finn mumbled as him and Ashton turned their heads in the direction of his voice

He came stomping in with an empty crystal glass "Where the fuck is all of my stuff!" He repeated "And why do I only have one glass and I had to dig through all of my fucking drawers to find it!" he stopped yelling and put his arm down and looked at the now empty game room, Finn and Ashton watched his teeth grind together "What the hell did you guys do" he grumbled squeezing the glass tightly in his hand. Finn and Ashton remained silent, Tristan stepped into the room "I'm going to ask one more time you dumb fucks, where is all of my stuff!"

Finn looked round "Oh!" he said smirking as he looked around the room "Your stuff is gone? I hadn't noticed"

"I swear to god Finn" Tristan warned

Finn shrugged "I have no idea where it is"

Tristan turned to Ashton glaring at his brother "Where is my stuff"

"Tristan" Ashton said rolling his eyes "I'm sure that wherever your stuff has wondered off to that it has settled in a very safe place"

"What the hell did you guys do" Tristan snarled

"We helped you because you weren't helping yourself" Finn grinned widely

Tristan's eyes darted to him "Cut the shit Dr. Phil and just tell me where all of my stuff is"

"I have it" the sudden voice change made all three guys turn towards the door, sure enough Rory was standing in the doorway arms crossed

Finn and Ashton's teeth shone when they looked at Rory standing in the doorway, Tristan's eyes bored into hers, for the first time in weeks Rory laid eyes on the man that apparently never had any sort of feelings for her. A man that she always seen as put together and strong, but that wasn't the man that was standing in front of, the man in front of her was wearing dark blue jogging pants with a ripped up grey wifebeater, his hair looked like he hadn't showered in weeks, and for the first time ever Tristan had a thick layer of facial hair. "You look like hell" she told him her eyes staring straight at him, she found that due to her anger that it was a lot easier for her to confront him "I thought you didn't care"

"I told you I did" He mumbled to her

Her eyes shot daggers in his direction "Bullshit" she said sternly her eyes shifted to Finn and Ashton she sighed and stared at the two of them walked past Tristan and handed them a key "This is for my house" she handed Ashton the key "Go get that stuff off of my yard" Ashton and Finn got to their feet quickly grinning and practically skipped out of the room.

Tristan was now facing her, arms folded "What…" She held up her hand shook her head and walked past him. He wasn't going to be called an idiot twice so he followed her and remained silent, as she walked step for step up the stairs, he followed her down the long hallway and up the second flight of stairs.

Rory turned to face him her arms crossed her eyes glaring "You" she pointed at him "Don't talk until I'm done" she pursed her lips "I have never met a more pompous arrogant, selfish, thick-headed, ass hat of a son of a bitch in my life!" she began "And to think at some point I found those qualities attractive and I actually found myself falling in love with you!" her chest heaved as her lung attempted to breath "You made me look like an idiot, and you did it flawlessly" she began pacing and he listened to her he didn't speak "You used multiple angles to manipulate me, **ME**!" she shouted at him, she laughed to herself as he swayed on his heels "How the hell could you do that to me" she said as she finally let a tear trickle down her face "I've spent weeks trying to convince myself that you didn't care at all, but then Finn and Ashton and **Kaitlyn** showed up at my door and tried convincing me otherwise" she quickly wiped the tear off of her cheek "So I am here for one reason and one reason only" his head tilted "You're going to show me what you've doing for the past three weeks" Tristan opened his mouth to object "And you're going to show me everything" she ordered him "And I'm not leaving until you show me, because I want to know what you've done to make your family think that you're going to do something dangerous"

Tristan stared at her, her lips formed a perfectly straight line as she placed her hands on her hips, and he sighed before shifting his head to the side motioning for her to follow him. She followed him down the stairs and into his den. Her nose scrunched at the smell of cigarette smoke and looked at the papers all over the floor, there were broken bottles and cigarette butts all over the place "This is it" he said quietly

Rory's eyes scanned the room "You took up smocking and what? Is breaking glass an Olympic sport now?" she stated sarcastically His eyes shifted her to "Show me what you've really been doing" she ordered "I'm not here so you can lead me in circles" she moved over towards his desk "So you either show me, or I find it myself"

He groaned and mumbled something under his breath and moved to stand beside her, their shoulders touched and Rory quickly put space between them, he rummaged around his desk and found a key, Rory's eyebrows knitted together, he stared at the key while his jaw tightened, he walked over to the one bookshelf in the room and pulled a random green book from the case, he reached behind it and Rory heard a click as the middle shelf came forward, he slowly removed it and put it on the floor. Rory moved slowly to the end of the desk and leaned to the side watching as he put the key into this metal object and then the metal opened, he enter a code into the lock and then it finally opened. Whatever he had in there he made sure that it would never come out. He reached into the safe and pulled out a green folder and then a red folder, he handed her the green folder "Open it" he told her, she eyed it suspiciously before taking the folder from his hand and opened it on the desk, he stood behind her "That's every plan I had to do with Kyle, every idea that came into my head, how I execute each one of those plans, everything that could go right, everything that could go wrong, the consequences of each idea" Rory's eyes shifted to her left while she listed to him describe every one of his plans, she flipped through the papers everything was dated he had red x's for the ones that he didn't think would work, she made a pile of all the ones that had her name in them in some way, once she had flipped through all of them 75% of the papers had her name in them in some way. She flipped through them all quickly and they all had x's on them

She looked at him and he avoided eye contact "When did you know they wouldn't work" she asked him quietly throwing the papers down on the desk

"They were never going to work" He told her honestly "I always have to look from every possible angle" he sighed "My flaw is that unless I put them on paper I don't see them for what they really are"

"This one says you planned this three weeks ago" Rory told him looking at a paper that showed Kyle in jail, and Tristan standing in the clear holding a gun, it was just like Kaitlyn had described, she dropped and flipped through the papers "It's your most recent one"

Tristan nodded "I have written any since"

"Why?"

Tristan "For the first time orchestrating wasn't what came to my head, I couldn't think of a way to get my revenge even if I wanted to"

"So what have you been thinking about all this time" Rory asked him

Tristan didn't say anything he just handed her the red folder, she seen multiple flight tickets and pictures of houses, the tickets were paper clipped to the pictures "What're these" Rory asked looking at him

"You wanted to know what I've been doing the past three weeks" Tristan told her

"You're moving?" she told him looking at the tickets, there wasn't a specific location on them _'leave it to Tristan to be able to do something like that'_ Rory thought to herself

Tristan shook his head "I'm not filing the papers Rory"

"Excuse me" she snapped

"I'm not signing the divorce papers"

She looked at him hoping he was kidding "You're not what?" she shrieked

"Signing the divorce papers"

"Like hell you're not" she said abruptly

"I don't think our marriage is over" he shrugged nonchalantly

A squeal escaped her lips "Our marriage isn't over? Our marriage was based on nothing but lies" she threw the folder on the desk "Look at this!"

Tristan shrugged "I beg to differ"

"You said it yourself! That you didn't care!" she was doing exactly what he wanted her to, she was finally releasing all of those built up feelings that she had for him

"I lied" he said plainly

"You fucked a hooker TRISTAN!" Rory was yelling now "You can't honestly think that I would forgive you after you do something so fucking ridiculous"

"I was an idiot…" his eyes closed as she interrupted him

"Of course you were, you still are! Not only are you an idiot you're obviously crazy too!" she shook her head "You cannot be serious"

"I've never been more serious about anything"

"What are the houses for Tristan" Rory asked her lips knitted tightly together

"I'm buying a new house" he told her leaning against a chair

"Great so instead of sleeping on the couch you can sleep in a whole other country" Rory said sarcastically "Since you refuse to sign our divorce papers"

Tristan shook his head "Nope we're going away"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Rory said quickly

"We're redoing our honeymoon" Tristan insisted

"I don't know what you're not understanding" Rory said running her fingers through her hair "Going with you anywhere is not an option"

Tristan smirked "I'll shave"

"I don't really care what you do or don't do I'm not going with you"

His eyes skimmed the length of her body "god I haven't touched you in so long"

"For good reason" she told him backing away from the desk knowing the predicament she could get herself into being trapped between him and his desk

"Baby I'm sorry"

"Don't call me that" she snapped trying to stay strong

"I never planned to go through with those plans" Tristan told her walking towards her

She held out her hand "St-St-Stay away from me" she told him hesitantly

"Baby" he said taking the hand that she held out to him and lacing his fingers with hers while she stood rigid "I miss you" he said kissing her finger tips "I could apologize to you a million times"

"Better start now" she mumbled

He gave a light smile "I'm sorry" he said kissing her finger tips each one twice, she tried to pull her hand away "I'm sorry" he said again

"That's not good enough" she told him softly "I can't trust you"

He sighed and dropped her hand took one large step in her direction grabbing her face between his hands "I need to say this to you and I need you to listen." She didn't make eye contact with him "I was an idiot to think that those plans would get me what I wanted" her eyes shifted to him and then away from him "Revenge on Kyle was never the long term goal, not when we actually started to click" he moved her head to force her to look at him "You became someone that distracted me from something that I wanted for a long time" she closed her eyes "Baby I know that nothing I say can make this better, I screwed up, I put you in a position to get hurt, and I hurt you in more ways that I ever wanted to" a tear fell from her eyes as she listened to his words "You became so much more to me than I ever intended you to" he grinned "You challenge me in a different way than anyone has ever before, you stand up to me you don't back down because I'm Tristan Dugrey" he paused "You managed to make me fall completely in love with you in a matter of months" her eyes shot to his "I love you because of your mind," he touched her head "I love your heart" he said has he touched her chest "Your eyes when they look at me" his finger ran along her face to her lips "I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous" his thumb ran along her bottom lip taking it out form between her teeth, his face only centimeters from hers, she couldn't speak and then his lips touched hers, her eyes closed and her fingers gripped his neck locking their lips together, as quickly as it started it was over Rory quickly pushed him away as he stumbled backwards shocked

"No" she told him sternly

"Mare I…"

"You can't do that!" she yelled at him

"I didn't…"

"You can't tell me you love me and then kiss me and then pretend like everything is okay" she said through a sob "Not after everything that's happened"

"I'm sorry" he apologized "I wasn't thinking"

She wiped her eyes "I can't do this" she sighed "I came here to tell you I wasn't coming back" she coughed "I came here to yell at you, I did not come here to hear some crazy bullshit about you being in love with me"

"It's not bullshit" he objected "I do love you"

"Where was this love with you were going to just let him take me" she demanded "Where was the love three weeks ago when I hoped that you would show up at my door" she was full out crying now

"We can get through this" he told her calmly

Rory shook her head "Don't count on it"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "I should have been there"

"Yes you should have" Rory told him

"I can't change that" Tristan told her, she remained silent "Look here is your ticket, we're scheduled to fly out a week from Tuesday, take the ticket and think about what I've said" she looked at him through her lashes "If you show up, it means that you're willing to give this another shot, without any road bumps, and if you don't I'll have the divorce papers signed for Wednesday morning, they'll be filed by the afternoon, it'll mean that I've done too much to us to fix it" he handed her the ticket "Just give it an honest shot"

She remained silent as he leaned and kissed her forehead "I love you" he mumbled against her forehead as he let her go "I'll be at the airport before the flight" he told her before she walked out of the office, closing the door behind her

* * *

><p>"It just…." Lane began as her and Rory were sprawled on Rory's bed holding Rory's plane ticket "It just seems like such a waste"<p>

"I'm not using that ticket" Rory said running her fingers through her hair "There's no point"

"He's probably waiting at the airport right now" Lane added waving the ticket in the air "All you have to do is call him"

"I'm not going" Rory snapped quickly "I can't" Rory looked away hesitantly

Lane watched her best friend, "Oh my god" she said sitting up "I know why you don't want to go"

Rory eyed Lane suspiciously "Alright I'll bite" she said sitting up "Why don't I want to go?"

"You're afraid" Lane grinned

Rory rolled her eyes "I am not"

Lane began wagging her finger "Yes you are" her grin widened "You know that if you accept this ticket it means that you forgive him, and while you're trying to convince yourself that you don't forgive him you do, because you love him and you believe that he loves you to and that you actually belong together"

Rory sighed "That's ridiculous"

"Then why not give it a shot?"

"Because I've thought about it" Rory told her "I don't want his money, this" she said taking the ticket from Lane's hands "Is doing that"

Lane shook her head in defeat "Stubborn girl" she mumbled taking the ticket back "Do you think you can use this another time? Or change the name on the ticket?"

"You want it its yours" Rory laughed

"Who am I kidding like I would ever be allowed to go anywhere except Korea" Lane groaned "Why can't Korean's be rich and wealthy like one Tristan Dugrey?"

Rory just laughed shaking her head "You're crazy"

"Maybe" Lane said leaning back "But you can't blame me"

Rory shrugged "It's not all its cut out to be"

Lane rolled her eyes "Sure it's not"

"What do I do, what do I do" Lorelai came rushing into the room

"About what?" Rory asked confused

"I seen it"

"Seen what?" Lane asked looking at Rory nervously

Lorelai's eyes widened and she had a nervous grin on her face as she motioned for Rory to look out the window

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here" Jess said stepping out onto the porch<p>

"She didn't show up" Tristan told him as he shrugged "I'm down to my last option now"

"Which was supposed to give you the message to leave her alone"

Tristan shook his head, reached into his jacket pocket and tossed something in Jess' direction "It makes sense why you got her out of there so quickly" he said with a snarl in his voice "Even you should no that no plan is set in stone"

Jess clicked his tongue "I don't know what you're talking about"

"I read your book" Tristan said hands in his pockets "You know it tells someone a lot about your feelings, you shouldn't just leave that lying around"

Jess looked at Tristan small smirk on his face "It was a long time ago"

"You only met her a year and a half ago" Tristan told him coldness in his voice "If you wanted her you just had to make It clear"

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about" Jess said as he played innocent

"You're in love with my wife" Tristan snapped "Everything makes perfect sense now

"Ex-wife" Jess stated arms crossed

"No papers have been signed" Tristan noted

"All they need is a signature" Jess said a cocky tone to his voice as his and Tristan stood off against each other

* * *

><p>"That looks like one hell of a serious conversation" Lane said as her, Lorelai and Rory all spied through the window, Rory chewed her lip nervously as she seen Tristan's fists clench in his pocket<p>

"What do you think they're talking about" Lorelai asked tilting her head sideways trying to press her ear up to the window

"He's not supposed to be here" Rory whispered

"Yeah well he is" Lane said looking at Rory "I told you, if you would have just gone to the airport none of this would have happened"

Rory rolled her eyes "Jess looks pissed"

"Tristan looks worse" Lorelai said

"His fists are totally clenched in his pockets" Lane noted

"Would he hit Jess?" Lorelai asked taking her ear against the window

"If he had a good enough reason" Rory told them "I should go out there"

Lorelai grabbed Rory's shoulder "No way I want to see this work itself out"

"Mom Tristan could kill Jess" Rory said her eyes wide "Literally"

Lorelai tilted her head "Point blank?" Lorelai shook her head "You may think he's crazy but he's not stupid"

The phone suddenly began ringing Lorelai ran into the kitchen to answer it "Hello?" she said into the receiver as she ran back into Rory's room

"Who's the fox facing off with Jess on the front yard" Babette's voice said through the other line

"Babette?" Lorelai asked walking back into Rory's room

"Who is he?" Babette repeated a growl in her voice

"Rory's husband" Lorelai said as Rory's head whipped towards her mother, Lane snickered still watching Tristan and Jess

"That's him!" Babette yelled into the phone "He's gorgeous"

"Yep" Lorelai said as Rory glared at her

"They'll have beautiful children" Babette gushed

"I'm going out there" Rory said quickly standing up from the window

"Rory's going out there"

"Holy it's like watching a movie I need to make some popcorn, by sweetie" Babette said hanging up the phone

* * *

><p>"You really know how to dance around the answers" Tristan told Jess as he leaned against his cars "But I don't have all day to deal with you, so just go back inside so I can talk to Rory"<p>

"Like you're one to talk" Jess said rolling his eyes "She doesn't want to talk to you"

"I just need to talk to Rory" Tristan said annoyed "No offence Jess but I didn't drive out here so I could have a heart to heart with you"

"She doesn't want to see you, her not showing up at the airport should have given you your answer"

Tristan smirked "As easy as it would be for you if I just walked away and forget about all of this, it's not going to happen"

"I…" Tristan said as the door opened and Rory walked out "Need to talk to you"

"I thought you'd be halfway to Europe by now" Rory told him walking down the steps just as Babette came out onto the porch with a bowl full of popcorn

Tristan turned his head in her direction then turned back to Rory with an unreadable expression on his face, he had an eyebrow raised and his mouth was slightly open "I have no intention of going to Europe alone" Tristan told her

Rory looked at Jess and touched his shoulder "You can go inside" she told him

"No" he told her

She looked at him "Jess, I'm fine"

He looked at her as if to question her "Fine" he said sending Tristan a glared before walking back into the house

"He's in love with you" Tristan said suddenly

Rory's eyes shifted to him "At least someone is"

Tristan rolled his eyes shoving his hands in his pockets "Message received"

"Obviously not" Rory said folding her arms "You wouldn't be here if you got it"

"I told you I'm not giving up" Tristan told her

"And I'm telling you you should" Rory told him

"You know I'm persistent" Tristan assured her "And that I always get what I want"

"Persistent, yes" Rory nodded in agreement "Spoiled? I didn't think you wanted that" she licked her lips "Or was that just another lie?"

"Rory" Tristan groaned "Can we stop dealing with this like children and handle it like adults"

Rory nodded her head "You want to handle this like adults fine, sign the divorce papers and this all goes away"

"That's not handling it like adults"

"If you refuse this divorce I will file for an annulment" Rory threatened

"You're not getting either" Tristan told her

"You don't think I could win" Rory asked

"Do you really want to go up against my lawyers?"

"Damn it Tristan!" Rory whined "Haven't you put me through enough already?" she sighed "Look if you're worried that I'm going to tell I won't, I'll keep your secret"

"It's not about the fucking secret" Tristan told her, and he was being completely honest with her

"Then what's it about?" Rory asked her arms folded in front of her chest

"It's about the fact that I don't want to see you with anyone else" Tristan began and in his head he couldn't believe he was saying this out loud "It's the fact that I have told you things about myself that I refused to tell anyone else" he paused "and it's about the fact that you have managed to make me go crazy in just a couple of months, and crazy doesn't even begin to describe it, I have discovered things about myself that I didn't even know I was capable of"

"Such as?" Rory asked

"Well" Tristan began moving closer to her "The only one that matters is the fact that you've shown me that I am capable of loving someone more than my work, or my success, or my money" he stopped and pulled something out of his coat pocket "That is why I have decided to eliminate the three things that have always held me back" Rory's eyes widened "I'm staring out new, so that we can start out new"

"A-are you saying….?" Rory stumbled

"I'm leaving" Tristan told her, his eyes shifted over to Babette who was listening soundly with a cup pressed to her ear "The secret" he finished

"You're leaving" Rory questioned

Tristan nodded, "Talked to my dad this morning, and cut all connections I had"

Rory leaned from side to side on her heals "So what are you going to do? I mean who are you without that **stuff**?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders "Not sure" and small smirk grew on his face "But I know I don't want to go anywhere without you"

"But…"

"I'm done keeping secrets Rory, our relationship started with them and they're too much, a marriage it based on trust and respect, not lies, I was hiding too much, and in my head I knew eventually something like this would happen" Tristan told her "But at the time I didn't care" he took a step forward so that he was at an arm's length away from her, he hesitantly reached for one of her hands, and she let him, the sound of Babette squealing from her porch was heard "When I sought you out I wasn't looking for a relationship I was looking for a business deal, someone that wouldn't ask any questions and that wouldn't care, I can honestly say I misjudged you and that you were not what I bargained for" his thumb ran across her knuckles "But I'm glad I misjudged you"

Rory's blue eyes were now filled with tears as one slowly ran down her cheek, her lips trembled as she nervously tried to find the words to says, it was almost as if her brain had stopped functioning and all she managed to say way "I-I-I….."

Tristan brought his hands up to her face and wiped the tears off her cheeks "I don't want an answer right now" he told her and her eyes shot to his "I know you'll need to make a pro/con list or something ridiculous" she half smiled at him "But while you're writing out your list of pros and cons to why we shouldn't be together, I know that the cons list will over power the pros, but what I'm going to say next should bring the pros right up to where they need to be" he held her face so that she was looking directly at him "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to see anyone else, and I'm willing to wait until you come to your senses, the two of us weren't thrown together as some kind of joke, this relationship that we have is worth fighting for and I sure as hell ain't giving up without a fight, I've made my share of mistakes and I won't pretend I'm perfect, I won't deny that I've hurt you over and over in the worst possible ways, but the truth is Rory that I was a broken man before I met you, but the moment you walked into my life everything changed, and I believe that you are and always will be the best part of me" he wiped the tears off her cheeks again before his lips softly touched hers, the kiss wasn't pressured or forceful, it was meaningful "Just think about what I've said while you're making your list" he gave her a lopsided smiled before touching his thumb to her bottom lip and then he released her, taking a couple steps backwards he just stared at her, before turning fully around getting in his car and driving off.

"Honey" Babette called as Rory wiped more tears away from her eyes "If you don't go after him I will"

Rory smiled weakly at her, she turned away and closed her eyes breathing in the fresh air "Oh my god" she breathed out

"Well" the sound of Lorelai's voice cut into Rory's blank thoughts "You said he never did things halfway"

Rory's eyes were fixated on the driveway that just moments ago Tristan's car was driving down "He surprised me today" she whispered softly "Out of all the scenarios that I had played up in my head never did I expect that one"

"You mean you never expected him to come begging for you to take him back" Lorelai asked

"No I did" Rory said "But in my head things just went back to the way they used to be, with the secrets and the lies, I never expected him to give up everything just for me" she turned to look at her mother "I never thought I was worth it to him"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows "Apparently you're more important than you thought" Lorelai walked closer to Rory "Which you should be" she ran her tongue along her bottom lip "And you can see, in that boys eyes that every word he said he meant"

"You could see it too?" Rory asked "I thought I was just being crazy"

Lorelai shook her head "Both Lane and I could see it from the window, and I know for a fact that Jess saw it too, he didn't even stick around to see how it was going to end"

Rory groaned "I really need to read that damn book!"

Lorelai's eyebrows ruffled "The book?" she asked confused "What does the book have to do with anything?"

"It's what they were arguing about before I came out here" Rory explained "Something in it makes people believe that Jess still has some feelings towards me or something"

Lorelai remained silent, looking towards the ground and bit the inside of her cheek "Well…" she mumbled

Rory's mouth dropped "He wrote that book like how long ago"

"Rory even without the book it was obvious that he never got over you, he comes when you call,** immediately**" Lorelai told her

Rory shook her head "He's just a good friend, that's all he'll ever be, I've never felt that way towards him I've only ever felt it towards…." She stopped herself

Lorelai raised an eyebrow "Perhaps that pro/con list won't be such a difficult decision" she smiled before turning back towards the house "Something to think about" she shouted with her back turned

* * *

><p>"Please tell me this is some kind of terrible joke?" Finn said as he stormed into Tristan's office, Tristan sat in his large leather chair leaning over a stack of papers<p>

"Is what some kind of terrible joke?"

"You told them you are resigning?" Finn said placing his palms on the front of Tristan's desk "Can you even fucking do that?"

Tristan looked up at Finn, placing his pen down on the paper slowly "I had no choice"

"No cho—" Finn flew his hands widely "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Finn slammed his hand down on the desk "God damn it Tristan!"

"Finn this is my decision" Tristan said easily standing up from his desk "It's time for me to move past this"

"Move past this? And what go back to Rory, do you really think that she's going to take you back after everything that's happened? After everything you've done?"

"A couple weeks ago you were fucking telling me to do whatever it took to get her back" Tristan argued "Now you sound like you want me to do the complete opposite"

"Yeah, that was when I knew she was the only way to bring you back to sanity, clearly that didn't work" Finn grumbled

"Finn" Tristan said slowly in a calm tone "This doesn't change anything"

Finn looked at him dumbfound "You're fooling yourself if you think this doesn't change anything"

"We both had to know that eventually all this was going to end at some point" Tristan tried to reason

"Yeah I did, but I expected both of us to be in the ground because we were both fighting for each other's lives"

"If this was 10 years ago Finn that's how I would see it too" Tristan sighed "But I can't take that risk anymore"

"So a girl is the one thing that separates us for the first time in ten years" Finn said as he folded his arms "A girl is the one thing"

"You and I both know that she's just not some girl" Tristan told him "And I also know that it wasn't just me that she changed when she walked into** both** our lives, you fell in love with her as much as I did"

Finn remain silent for a moment, and then a light smile crossed his lips as he looked at Tristan "It's about fucking time"

"What is?"

"That you admitted that you love her" he smirked "What'd papa D say when you told him you were leaving"

Tristan shrugged "At first he was pissed, and didn't understand"

"Which he should be" Finn interrupted "It's fucking ridiculous you thinking you can just quit"

Tristan nodded "But then he came around and said he understood"

"You can walk away but you're not out of the clear" Finn told him "Kyle's guys are still out there looking for vengeance"

"Yeah I know that, but the new guy that I found is pretty slick when it comes to keeping eyes everywhere" Tristan paused as Finn nodded in agreement "There was one condition though, to me leaving"

"What was it?" Finn asked staring at the floor

"He said I had to take you with me" Tristan said a smirk on his face as Finn's eyes shifted to him "He said there's no point in keeping something that'll lose focus, especially when the new in command won't be able to handle you"

Finn rolled his eyes "You'd think after ten years the old man would figure out that I'm not crazy" he then looked at his best friend "What makes him think I'd do so terribly without you anyways?"

"The fact that you came storming in here once you had heard is a good giveaway" Tristan replied sarcastically

"What am I supposed to do if I walk away?" Finn asked "Not everyone has your options"

Tristan smirked "I've got a couple of ideas" he stopped as Finn's face questioned him "But first, we have a business meeting to attend to"

* * *

><p>"So this is where you've been hiding out?" Louise asked with her hands placed firmly on her hips and her eyebrow raised, Madeline standing in a similar position, with Paris having her arms crossed across her chest<p>

Rory looked from one girl to the next and then her eyes wondered around the area that was her Starshollow home, "My kitchen? However did you find me" Rory said sarcastically

"What're you doing?" Madeline asked looking at Rory who sat with numerous papers scattered across the small circle kitchen table "Did your printer explode?"

Rory sighed and put the blue pen down "No it did not" she said firmly "I'm making pro/con lists"

"For..?" Paris asked sitting in the empty chair across from Rory, Rory didn't answer she let Paris examine the list "Reasons to save your marriage? Reasons to leave it?" Paris' forehead wrinkled "Please tell me this is a joke" she said throwing the papers back onto the table

"Rory…." Louise began but Rory stopped her

"This is how I make my most important decisions, I don't need to hear how ridiculous it is" Rory told her

"How about juvenile?" Paris mumbled, Rory just rolled her eyes

"Have you heard from him at all?" Madeline asked

"Heard from yes, spoke to no" Rory told her honestly, looking back at her papers

"Well" Louise waited "What'd he say?"

Rory shrugged "I only listened to the one message" she stopped talking as her three friends stared at her waiting, she sighed "He just said he had big news"

Paris turned and looked at Louise and Madeline "I told you she hadn't heard"

"Heard what?" Rory asked just as Lane walked in carrying a coffee tray with four coffees

"Round six" she said when she walked in, she looked at the three girls and then down at the coffees "Or Five and a half" she smiled "Hey"

"Hey" The three girls greeted

"What haven't I heard" Rory asked ignoring Lane

Paris licked her lips "Just show her" she told Madeline who was already reaching into her purse, she pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Rory

"It was front page news a couple weeks ago" she told her

Rory stared at the paper the headline read: Dugrey Enterprise Back on Top in big bold letters and there was a picture of Tristan standing in front of a huge building, the minor heading was: Dugrey Son Takes Hartford by Storm

"That is not starting over" Rory mumbled to herself before handing the paper back to Madeline "Good for him" she said going back to writing notes

"Rory this is ridiculous" Louise squealed, "You and I both know what's going to come out of those lists, I already see more blue then I do red"

"Look even if the lists come out in his favor I still don't know what I'm going to do" Rory told her friends

"Then what's the point of doing the lists?" Paris asked

"It makes it so that I look at this stuff from every angle" Rory told them

All four girls rolled their eyes, and as Rory kept writing she wasn't thinking about the lists, she was thinking about the headline of that paper, **Dugrey Enterprise** seriously? Wasn't that a fake company to begin with? She thought it was just a cover so no one suspected anything else, she was more confused than ever, she needed to talk to Tristan.

* * *

><p>"You're positive that it was in the paper this morning?" Tristan asked as Logan and Finn surrounded his desk<p>

"I'm positive" Logan told him, "I sent a copy to Louise and told her to bring it over to Rory's as soon as possible"

Tristan nodded his head "Good"

"Tristan" Finn interrupted, both Logan and Tristan looked at him "What're you going to do if you 'plan' doesn't work?"

Tristan smirked "My plans always work, and i know her well enough to know that even if it takes her a couple days she'll end up here, she's a uh 'see it to believe it' kind of girl"

"And what do you plan on telling her when she notices that your business is in the same building as your old one?" Logan asked

"You guys aren't working here anymore, as far as Kyle's guys know you've moved to a different location, and security in this place has skyrocketed" Tristan explained "So technically i just bought a building because it wasn't being used"

"How the business guy working out" Finn asked

"He seems to know what he's doing, he's still unsure about your role in all of this, but i told him as my co-owner obviously you would be involved" Tristan told him as he grinned broadly

"So" Logan paused "What's next?"

Tristan didn't say anything for a moment, he just leaned back in his chair and smiled "Next" he paused "We wait for her to show up"

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright here it is, the final chapter :s gosh I hope you all like it. Sorry it took me so long to write, in all honesty the ending was the hardest part, how do you end a story that you wish could go on and on forever? I hope I did the story justice with the ending. I just wanted to take the time to thank all of my consistent readers and reviewers, this story and the feedback it received exceeded my expectations beyond what I had ever expected. All of your encouraging words and support during my writers block was incredible. So before I let you get onto the story I have one last request, at the moment this story has 457 reviews, my wish before this story ends would be to hit the 500 mark in reviews. 43 review gets me to where I would like this story to end up. I appreciate any time you choose to put towards your thoughts on this chapter. If you didn't like how I ended it let me know, if you loved it let me know, any criticism you have for me I appreciate. Anyways without further ado go on read it :) **

* * *

><p>She released a breath that she didn't know she was holding as she stood in front of the thirty story building, contemplating whether or not she was going to go inside, she had been standing on the outside of the building for a half hour, just then a security guard came out of the building to address her<p>

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave" He said politely, he was dressed in a dark grey suit with a black button up shirt, he was just over six feet tall and was built like a tree stump

"I have a meeting inside" she told him politely

"You've been out here for the past half hour" he told her

"It's not a set up meeting" Rory told him

"May I ask who you're here to see?" the man asked

"Mr. Dugrey" Rory said through her teeth

"Oh I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Dugrey does not see people unless they have an appointment"

Rory smiled sweetly at the man "Trust me he'll make time for me" and without another word she walked past the man and into the building

"But ma'am" she heard the guy call from behind her and she just continued to walk "You can't go in there" he called following her as she walked up to the front desk

"Tristan Dugrey's office please" she asked the pretty blonde haired receptionist that wore in her opinion a shirt that was a little too tight for a woman that was supposed to be greeting people

"Oh I'm sorry miss but Mr. Dugrey's in a meeting at the moment" she told her politely with a fake smile

Rory looked up at the roof just as the security guard came up behind her "That's okay" Rory told the receptionists "I'll just go on up and wait for him to be done"

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked

Rory shook her head "But this is important"

"Oh I'm sorry miss but Mr. Dugrey won't see you unless you have an appointment"

Rory's eyes shifted to the security guard, who had a _told you so_ written all over his face, Rory leaned her elbow's on the desk and grinned at the receptionist "So I've been told, but trust me when I say this Tristan will make time for me"

"And what makes you so sure?" The receptionist asked eyeing Rory suspiciously

Rory remained silent for a moment, figuring out the right words to say "Well" she paused and shot the receptionist a fake smile as she watched the security guard take a drink out of a glass of water "Besides the fact that I own half of this company I'm sure he'll make time for his **wife**" the security guard choked on the water as Rory said the word wife

The receptionist's mouth dropped almost to the floor as she sputtered out words "Oh Mrs. Dugrey my apologies I didn't know you were coming in today, if you would have said that at the beginning" she stumbled quickly for the scan key to the elevators "Here take this, he's located on top floor"

Rory grinned at the girl and then at the security guard "Thank you" she said and moved to walk away turning back quickly "Oh and Amy, is it?" the girl nodded "Please don't let him know I'm here, and tomorrow wear a shirt that isn't so **revealing**" she said she stalked over to the elevator, swiping the key, the doors opened immediately, Rory stepped inside and held her breath, watching the numbers change as the elevator moved up the floors

Her eyes watched as she hit the 29th floor and then finally the 30th, she gulped not yet fully prepared about what she was going to say, she doors opened and she was relieved to see that he wasn't facing her, the elevator opened up into large one floor office, consisting of a two couch set and a large coffee table, and an even larger boardroom table in the corner, his desk was slightly to the right and he was facing backwards looking out the glass window talking to the person sitting in the chair "And what I'm telling you is that we need to get this done, quickly" he said in an orderly tone "I'm done messing around, we need to seal this deal and we need to seal it now"

"But sir, I don't think the buyers are interested in what we have to offer" the older man sitting in the chair stumbled "We are after all a company that is just starting out again"

"Well then we need to make them interested" Tristan said turning around the face the man, his eyes immediately catching Rory's as he faced her "Paul we're going to have to finish this conversation later" he said his eyes not leaving Rory's, she did however notice that he was clenching the tennis ball he held in his hand rather tightly.

Paul turned around in his seat, a smile crept across his face "You must be Rory" he said getting up from his seat, Rory just nodded nervously "I'm Paul, Tristan's business adviser"

Rory's eyes moved from Tristan's to Paul's as he reached to shake her hand "Business adviser?" Rory asked him her eyes shifting back to Tristan's who had a smirk placed firmly on his face

"Tristan has filled me in on the hesitation you may feel about this, but miss let me assure you he's in good hands" Paul blabbered on as Rory just stared at Tristan in disbelief "I'll make sure your boy here gets back on his feet"

Rory smiled weakly at Paul "I'm sure you will" she said as he let his hand go

"Anyway, I must be going, I'm sure the two of you have plenty to talk about" Paul moved behind Rory "Tristan I'll see you tomorrow 8:00am"

Tristan nodded his head "See you then"

The two listened as the elevator dinged and then closed, the tension nearly visible in the room "So he seems nice" Rory said aloud

"He is" Tristan told her "And he knows what he's talking about"

Rory nodded her head "Good"

"Can we not to this" Tristan said suddenly

"Do what?" Rory asked

"If you're going to yell at me, just do it" he said

"I'm not here to yell at you" she said biting her bottom lip "I just… had to see it for myself"

"I told you I would change"

"This is hardly change Tristan, This… **place** used to be where your secret headquarters was" she whispered

"Yeah well I've chosen to make this into a real company" he told her "I told you I was done with that"

"So what happens to everyone else?" Rory asked

"They go about doing what they always do, I'm just choosing to stay out of it" Tristan told her

"I may not know a lot about what you do, or did but I do know it's not that easy to just walk away from" Rory shot back

Tristan ran his tongue along his bottom lip "When you're the mobster's son it makes it a little bit easier to walk away"

"And what about Kyle's guys, you're trying to tell me that they're not coming after you, you put him in jail Tristan"

"Rory, just because I'm not orchestrating anymore doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself" he told her sitting down on the edge of his desk

"So you're not actually done with it" she told him

"Yes I am"

"No you're not!" she snapped at him "You're not Tristan, because of what you did your life is always going to be in danger, you're always going to have be watching your back, because who knows what the hell those guys will do, and putting your god damn picture on the front of a paper only makes it easier for them"

"That's something I have to deal with, not you" he said "I know that"

"How do I not have to deal with it? I worry about you Tristan"

He opened his mouth to say something and then stopped himself, he paused momentarily before looking into her eyes "What're you doing here Rory?"

She was stunned "I had to see if you were serious"

His eyes stared at her, not leaving her figure "Are you done your thinking?" he asked

She avoided eye contact with him "No" she said

"Then what are you doing here?" he repeated the question

She cursed herself "I needed to know one last thing before I made my decision"

"Which was"

"It you were really done with it" she whispered "But clearly you're not"

Tristan's face remained stern "I told you I was"

"You may be, but everyone else isn't" she argued "Do you actually think that when Finn is in a bind you're going to be able to just stay out of it? That you're not going to put your two cents in if they ask you to? Do you actually believe that I don't know that there is a gun in the top right hand drawer of your desk underneath the papers and all the other stuff?"

"No" He said still leaning on the desk "I don't, and to answer your questions, No I wouldn't stay out of it if Finn got himself into shit, but not for the reasons you're thinking, he's my best friend so of course I'd take a fucking bullet for him, but for the other two, no I'm not going to put my two cents in, that's what they've got the new orchestrator for, and it's in the left hand drawer not the right"

"See what I mean?" Rory sighed frustrated "It's a part of you, you can't get away from it"

"Why?" he asked "Because I'd be willing to save my best friend and I keep a gun for protection, Rory I'm not the only person in the country that keeps a gun for protection"

"That's exactly why!"

"So you're telling me you wouldn't take a bullet for Lane? Or Paris? Or Louise? Or Madeline? You'd just let them die" he asked her

"Of course not" Rory answered

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is the four of them weren't ever associated with what you were, that they can walk away from it, you can't!"

"Rory" Tristan said calmly "I can't help the fact that I was introduced to that life when I was a teenager, I can't help that fact that I was good at my job anymore then I can help the fact that I fell in love with you" he ran his fingers through his hair "I didn't choose that life, I was raised by a mobster, I didn't know any better, I'll admit that that life was handed to me"

"So the answers No" Rory whispered softly

Tristan groaned "No, the answer is not no, I'm trying to get my life back on track or off the track depending on how you look at it, I don't want this for me if it means losing you" he moved forward and grabbed her hands "If that means taking a flight across the world and starting somewhere new, I'll do it, if it means moving to your crazy ass town with no privacy I'll attempt to do it, but no matter where we go even if it's to fucking Iceland, I'm always going to have that guard, I'm always going to carry a gun for protection, but that's how I grew up, and you're right I do have to constantly be watching my back, but you think that I would let any of those mother fuckers touch you before I did anything about it you're crazy"

"I don't think I can live with that danger Tristan" Rory told him honestly

"Sometimes you need a little danger in your life" Tristan whispered to her, she quickly recalled the conversation they had the night of their engagement about her being afraid of danger

"Not this kind of danger" she whispered back

He moved one of his hands to her cheek "Okay, so what do I have to do to make this work?" he rubbed her cheek bone

"I don't know" she shrugged "I don't know how this works, I hate living in fear"

He pondered what she said "Besides when I was a jackass, did being with me every give you the idea that I wouldn't protect you" Rory shook her head "That part doesn't disappear because I've decided to become a businessman"

Rory laughed weakly "That doesn't make it better"

"I know you're scared, and I don't blame you, right out of high school I put you into a scary situation, but I would never let anything happen to you" he assured her "I couldn't let anything happen to you" her hands clutched tightly to her purse and the sound of papers ruffling was heard in the office, Tristan's eyes shifted down to the purse "What's that?" he asked

"My pro/con lists" she muttered, she reached in and pulled them out

Tristan took them from her "Please tell me that red isn't the pros?"

Rory shook her heads "The cons"

Tristan skimmed over the huge pad of paper, thinking to himself _of course it's twenty pages long_ he flipped through the pages and then set them down on his desk "The pro/con lists' don't lie" he said moving back towards her "They show that there are no good reasons for us not to be together"

"Except your past" Rory mumbled

Tristan looked at Rory, "Mare, if things were different, if my past didn't exist me and you wouldn't of happened in the first place"

"Maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad thing" Rory mumbled

Tristan's eyes looked hurt "You don't mean that"

Rory looked at him, "No of course not" she told him shaking her head "My life would have been so different if a bunch of things wouldn't of ever happened" she moved to sit on one of the couches in his office, he leaded on his desk again "But if I'm honest with myself and my pro/con list already says it all, one of those things is not what happened between the two of us"

"You know that doesn't have to change" he told her his eyes locked on her, she looked up at him with questioning eyes "The relationship that we had with each other had nothing to do with that other stuff, sure it fucked us over and over again but it never defined our relationship"

Rory listened to his word "Who ever thought on that night that I would be grateful that my mom forced me into this"

"I wasn't too please about it either" Tristan admitted

"No?" Rory questioned "But you were so set on it"

"Well yeah, because I had to do it, I expected some dumbass ditz that would go about her own way if I shoved money in her face, unfortunately I got you, an opinionated, stubborn, hardheaded"

"You're calling me hardheaded?" Rory said with a kinked brow

Tristan smirked "Beautifully independent girl fresh out of high school" he moved to sit beside her "That god knows I never deserved"

Rory smiled at him softly before looking into his eyes "You're really serious about this business thing?" she asked taking his hand in hers and playing with his fingers

"As a heart attack" Tristan told her

"And if it doesn't work out?" Rory asked

"It will" he said "But if it doesn't then I find something else to do"

"We're not going back to what we were before" Rory told him "We're starting fresh"

Tristan's smiled spread across his face and then his brow kinked "Wait" he said just as he was about to lean forward and kiss her "When you say starting fresh" Rory looked at him puzzled "That doesn't mean starting the whole virgin thing over again does it?"

Rory glared at him "Maybe, it depends"

Tristan scowled "On?"

"Whether or not I think you're deserving" she said, a satisfied smirk on her face

Tristan shook his head, reaching over and pulling her onto his lap "I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face" he said as his lips closed over top of hers, as their lips moved together Rory felt him say something against her lips

"What?" she asked as he pulled away

Tristan looked up at her and tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear "I said" he leaned forward and touched her lips "I" he kissed them softly "Love" he kissed her again "You"

Rory smiled into his kisses before pulling away "I" she kissed his lips just like he had just done "Love" she kissed him again "You" she smiled at him "Too" he reclaimed her lips again and then quickly flipped them so she had her back on the couch "Tristan" she squealed

"Uh, uh" he said waging his finger "It's been too damn long" he said his lips running over her neck "Just so you know" he paused taking her earlobe in between his teeth "I'm taking you right on this couch" he whispered in her ear as she gasped "And every time I'm in this office, I'm going to remember that I had you right here on this couch" Rory closed her eyes as Tristan's hands ran up under her shirt just as the bell of the elevator dinged Rory quickly pushed Tristan up into a sitting position, he growled and rolled his eyes when they heard

"Well it's about damn time" Finn said with a smirk on his face, Rory noticed that he too was dress in a suit "Did you tell her yet?"

Rory quickly readjusted her shirt, much to Tristan's protest "Tell me what?" Rory asked

Tristan shook his hand "I was otherwise occupied" he said scowling at Finn

"Well lucky I showed up, you would've forgotten" Finn smiled

"Tell me what?" Rory repeated

"Rory" Tristan said putting his arm on the back of the couch "Meet my new co-owner"

"Slash" Finn said quickly

"Slash" Tristan rolled his eyes "Business partner"

Rory's eyes widened "WHAT!" she shrieked getting up off the couch quickly "You too!" she ran over to him and gave Finn the biggest hug

"Apparently we're a package deal" Finn mumbled as Rory smiled at the both of them "Oh as first official business" Finn said when Rory let go and Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the couch "I was just downstairs with Amy, and she said that the other half of the business told her to disregard my dress code and to do up her third button" Finn looked displeased "Who is the other half?"

Tristan ran his tongue along his bottom lip and glanced down at Rory who was purposely avoiding eye contact, she looked up between the two men "I felt it was inappropriate" she whispered

"SHE'S THE OTHER HALF!" Finn said "We" he said pointing back and forth between him and Tristan "Did not discuss this"

"Finn" Tristan said calmly "Rory owns half of what I do" Finn's mouth dropped "So technically she is the other half"

"Love" Finn said with a fake grin on his face "You know I love you" his face fell quickly "But if I want to see a sexy secretary when I come into this hell hole everyday then I sure as hell am going to see a sexy secretary when I come into work every day, do I make myself clear"

"Finn" Tristan stopped his rant

"What?"

"I agree with Rory" Tristan said easily "It's unprofessional"

Finn's mouth dropped again, before he could say anything Rory quickly spoke "If you want a sexy secretary Tristan will pay for a hooker for you"

Tristan's eyes darted to Rory and both him and Finn said "Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Rory repeated

"Tristan will buy you a hooker?" Tristan asked "Why can't he buy his own"

"It's called compromise" Rory insisted

"I don't like compromise"

"I do" Finn grinned

"In a business, there had to be compromise" she said leaning forward to peck Tristan's pouting lip

"Besides boss, if you get some" he said pointing to Rory "So should I, it's called equal business"

Tristan sighed and rolled his eyes, held up his hands "Fine" he said "I can't believe I'm fucking saying this out loud, but I will pay for your fucking hookers"

Finn jumped happily in spot "I am so glad you're back" he said smiling at Rory

"You'll owe me for this" Tristan whispered in her ear "And it will be a long, exhausting, sexual reward, in my favor" he growled as Rory blushed deeply, while the two of them watched Finn jump up and down and sang a made up song about hookers and him out loud.

* * *

><p>Rory glanced up from her book when she heard a knock at the door, she put down her book and got up to answer the door, she was wearing her typical Saturday attire, sweatpants wool socks and a baggy hoodie. She grabbed the door handle, opened the door and then a huge bundle of yellow daisies were shoved in her face<p>

"What the – " she said just as Tristan's head poked out above the flowers "What're you doing here?" she asked as he handed her the bouquet of flowers

"Well" he said as he stepped through the threshold "Since you refuse to move back in with me until you're ready to take 'that step' I've decided to take about one hundred steps backwards and do all that should have been done before the wedding" she arched her brow at him "Starting with buying my girl flowers" he grabbed the flowers out of her hands "Which brings me to our first date material which involves me asking what are your favorite flowers?"

She rolled her eyes, noticing how he conveniently skipped over talking about why she wasn't moving back in "All your dues have yet to be paid mister that is why I have not moved back in, not to mention various other blonder reasons"

"Have I mentioned that the bed is burned and that I the husband who loves you will be apologizing for the stupid"

"And idiotic"

"And idiotic mistake until the day that I die" he said as he searched around the kitchen for a vase

"It still doesn't make up for it" Rory said as she sat in the chair at the table

"I know" He said as he continued searching "And I don't expect it to" he closed a cabinet door and then turned to her "Therefore I have come to the conclusion that the only thing to do is get a new house"

A small smile appeared on Rory's face "A new house?"

"Yes" Tristan said

"What was that about what you said about leaving your old life behind?" Rory asked him sarcastically

He frowned at her "This money is hard earned"

Rory wished she could say that he was lying, but he wasn't, Tristan really had put everything he had into making this company successful, in just three short weeks he had turned a non-existent company into one of the most successful business' Rory had known, all while he also continued to woo her daily with gifts and apologies and I love yous. He really had decided to put her first, when they were together his phone was turned off and he didn't take any business calls or deal with anything business, he had meant what he said in every little aspects, including Finn's hookers.

"And where do you suggest we live?" Rory asked turning away from her thoughts

Tristan shrugged "I dunno, Europe, Italy, Spain? France, India Africa? The choice is yours babe"

"I don't want to live in a place where you're only supposed to visit" Rory said scrunching her nose

"You'd love Italy" Tristan said sitting down across from her "I'm not going to find a vase in this place am I?"

Rory shook her head "Not unless you use a juice jug"

"Well" Tristan said looking at the flowers, he picked them up took one singular daisy out of the bunch and threw the rest in the garbage behind him "For you" he said and handed her the flower

"You're really starting to worry me" she said as she played with the flower between her fingers "What happened to the bad boy exterior that I fell in love with"

"You want bad boy I'll give you bad boy" he said reaching across the table to grab her hand "Whatever makes you happy"

"Who would have thought that when I met you that you would ever say anything like that" Rory said smiling

Tristan shrugged "I'm just trying to get in your pants" he said a smirk in place

"And he's back" Rory said rolling her eyes

He stood up and walked over to her, towering over her as she looked up at him, his lips hovering over hers "A little bad boy never hurt anyone's sex life" he whispered to her, her face blushing furiously "I like the sweater" he said as his fingers gripped the shoulders

"Thanks" Rory whispered "It's my husbands"

"Hm" he said his lips dangerously close to hers "He's a lucky guy"

"I'd say so" Rory said as she boldly moved her head closer to his

"Poor guys probably all lonely at home by himself" his lips lightly brushing against hers

She gasped but held her own "I'm sure he's just fine"

"Come" he kissed her "Home" then he pulled away

Rory groaned "Kiss me and we'll see" she challenged him

His hands gripped her head "You say that every fucking time"

"Maybe one day I'll mean it" she said sticking her tongue out and reached forward to grab the front of Tristan's suit jacket pulling him towards her so their lips finally connected, before anything intense between them could happen they were interrupted by the sound of a door slam and then…

"Tristan! You better not be having sex with my daughter in the kitchen!" Lorelai's voice called as she walked into the kitchen with her eyes covered

"Not this time" Tristan said moving away from Rory

"Oh good, then you must be here to get her out of my house!" Lorelai said removing her hands from her eyes

"Trying to anyways" Tristan said

Lorelai put her hands on her hips and then looked at Rory "Really? You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Tristan asked as Rory shook her head

"You were just going to let him believe" Lorelai said shaking her head

"Let me believe what?" Tristan asked his eyes moving to Rory's

"She's packed and ready to go" Lorelai said with a grin on her face

Tristan quickly turned to Rory who had an amused look on her face "You were just going to let me believe that you were going to stay here"

Rory shrugged "I like watching you grovel"

"Yeah well for the past 21 days all he's done is grovel, it's time for you to forgive him and move on with your lives" Lorelai said going into Rory's room to grab her bags

"You are a cruel, cruel woman" Tristan said shaking his heads in disbelief "I can't believe you would just do that"

Rory shrugged "You'll get over it" she said taking one of her bags from Lorelai while Tristan grabbed the rest of her bags

"Please just leave, I'm so sick of you!" Lorelai said as she shooed the two out the door

"I think I liked you better when you were mean" Tristan joked, as Lorelai scowled "Forget I said anything, I'm leaving" he said throwing Rory's bags into the back of his vehicle before moving over to open her door, he waited while Rory hugged and kissed Lorelai goodbye, the two acting as if they'll never see each other again he swore they each shed a couple of tears before they finally separated and Rory got into the car, Tristan closed it and moved to the driver's seat getting in and started the vehicle

Rory sighed as she leaned her head against the headrest on the seat "So what are the plans for tonight?"

Tristan shrugged "Sex" he said bluntly

Rory's mouth dropped "Way to make your intensions clear"

Tristan shrugged again "It's been three weeks, you knew"

"It's not like you went completely celibate" Rory argued

"Correction, you did not remain completely celibate, I however did" Recalling her on the fact that the past few weeks were spent specifically on her and not on him

"Right" Rory said glancing out the window, her forehead immediately creasing when she noticed that they hadn't left town yet "You took a wrong turn" She said looking behind her finding that they were now near the middle of town "The highways the other way"

Tristan nodded "I know, I have to make a stop first"

Rory laughed "What could you possibly have to do here?" The car began to slow and Rory looked to the side of her to see that they were parked in front of Old Man Twickum's house "Old Man Twickum's?" Rory looked up at the house that for weeks had been up for sale but now had a huge sold sticker over the sign "What're we doing here?"

Tristan looked up at the house from the car "I don't know it has that old rustic feeling" Rory arched her eyebrow wondering what he was talking about "It has enough space for a library, the top floor includes one giant room, a common room, a dining room, a kitchen you will never use, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a place for my office and a spare room that will also become your movie room, I believe it's in an acceptable area, right down the road from Luke's, Sookie's right down the road and your mother is right through the forest in the back, I think the only thing I'm missing is the color of the house, but let's be serious not everything can be the same"

Rory looked at him stunned from the seat before looking back up at the house "You're not serious"

"Judging by the look on your face I have exceeded your expectations and you look more excited than the first time you seen our other house" Tristan said taking her hand "I'm not trying to buy you off, I don't want you to forget the ass I was, but this is what is going to make you happy being here in this town close to everyone, you deserve this"

"But what about work?" Rory stuttered

"I'll commute" Tristan said shrugging "It's only an hour away, I'm my own boss I make my own hours"

"But what about the old house" Rory asked

"I sold it" Tristan answered "I didn't want you living in a place that had bad memories, I told you that we would get a fresh start, and this" he said pointing to the house "Is it"

"You seriously did this" Rory said still in shock

Tristan nodded "I seriously did this"

"And not because you're trying to hide something" Rory whispered

Tristan shook his head "And not because I'm trying to hide anything"

A smile spread across Rory's face "You're crazy"

Tristan rolled his eyes "Welcome home baby" he whispered in her ear. For the first time in months Rory actually felt like she was home, she was with a man that she could honestly admit that she loved, her relationship with her mom was back on track and stronger than ever, she had begun applying for universities as the first step to gaining the career that she wanted, there was one this that she did have to deal with though, she had been avoiding it, or rather him for the past couple weeks, or he had been avoiding her, she wasn't entirely sure.

* * *

><p>She walked down the path to Larson's dock, where she knew he had been coming to for the past couple of weeks, she would be walking down the street or driving by and there he sat, in his old worn out ugly yellow jacket, a cigarette between his lips, and his legs dangled over the side of the bridge.<p>

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked hands in her pockets

"I see you got your ring back" He said pulling the cigarette from his lips and throwing it into the water

"I did" she answered him

"Does he even know you're here?" Jess asked, his voice cold

"He does, he knows I have unfinished business" Rory said moving to sit down next to him "You know what I don't get, you were pushing for the two of us to get back together, you laughed with mom when Finn and Ash did what they did, and then what? He's the one to show up one day and you go all 'I love her' on him? I just don't get it Jess"

"He threw my book at me" Jess mumbled "The book I hadn't thought about since…"

"Luke died" Rory finished for him

"There are a lot of built up feelings written in there, and I don't know seeing him there fighting for you basically saying that he had read what I used to feel, it just sprung up a defensive mechanism I guess, and I remembered what it was like to be in love with you"

"You're not in love with me Jess" Rory told him "You and me, it will never work"

Jess shook his head "I know that, but in the heat of the moment seeing him there, I seen it, I seen the love that he had and that he was willing to fight for it, so I wanted to make sure he did, god only knew that you wouldn't give in as easily as you did"

"Is that your way of calling me weak-minded?" Rory asked with an arched eyebrow

Jess smirked "When it comes to him you are, he's got you all loved out. You're like puddy in his hands"

"I am –" Rory began

"But he's puddy in your hands too" Jess interrupted "That's why you two are going to work, because you're both idiots for the other"

"I love him Jess" Rory whispered softly

Jess smiled softly still looking out at the water "I know"

"Remember the first day you were here" Rory said suddenly trying to lighten the mood "We had that dinner party here, and you asked me to bail"

"You didn't if only I had known then how much you loved food" he threw a rock into the water

"My mom was so mad at you that night" Rory said shaking her head "That was the night her and Luke had their first real fight"

"Opposed to their others" Jess laughed "God I was such a brat, the next day he pushed me in this lake, right here" Rory remained silent as she watched Jess face fall "I think it was then I knew I didn't belong here"

Rory chewed her bottom lip "I don't think that's true"

Jess shook his head "No Rory, I was never met to fit here, I don't belong in small towns I belong in the city, where there's subways and hotdog stands, so I've decided that I'm leaving at the end of the week"

Rory remained silent, slowly processing that he was leaving "It's not because I – "

Jess stopped her "No it's not, I uh got a call from the guy I used to work for before I came back when Tristan called" Rory's eyes saddened "He needs me up there as soon as possible"

"So you're going back to that stuff" she said quietly

"I don't have any other choice Rory, not everyone just gets to get up and walk away from it" He said making a bitter remark towards Tristan "We don't all have daddy's that can let us do that"

"Subtle" Rory mumbled

"Well what do you expect Rory!" Jess snapped, her eyes shooting to his quickly "Did you think I'd be thrilled about that fact that not only did he get to walk away from this shit without any consequences, he also got the fucking girl!"

Rory shook her head "You cannot blame him for this!" she said sharply "You are not allowed to blame him for the fact that I fell in love with him and not you, you are not allowed to blame him for the fact that you kept your feelings bottle up inside a book!"

"The signs were pretty obvious Rory" Jess bit back sharply

"No they weren't Jess" Rory told him "You were dating Kaitlyn"

"That doesn't mean the feelings weren't there" Jess told her

"Yes, Jess it does, these feelings didn't become relevant until Tristan showed up on my doorstep and was willing to fight for me! If he hadn't me and you wouldn't have changed" Rory argued "I don't know what to tell you"

Jess shook his head and stood up, Rory standing with him "There's nothing you can do, you're married to him Rory, you love him, that's not changing, and I'm going to New York"

"Don't leave mad Jess" Rory said stopping him "This isn't what he would want"

Jess turned to her looking into her pleading blue eyes, her reference to Luke made him remember what he had said to him the night of his accident, '_you protect her, even if that means putting what she wants first'_ he didn't understand it at the time, but then again he had never pictured Rory married to Tristan Dugrey "I'm gonna hate him for putting you through what he did" Jess told her seriously "But I'm not allowed to ever hate you, and I know damn well you won't let me stay mad"

A small smile spread across her face "Good" she said walking into his embrace "You'll be careful out there?" she whispered into his chest

She felt him nod against the top of her head "They've put me on security watch; nothing really goes down in that area"

For the next few minutes the two just stood there on the bridge that held so many memories for the two of them, Rory couldn't confess to him that she didn't want him to leave, it would bring up unnecessary drama, she understood why he needed to go, this place held too many memories for him, and not enough good ones to keep him here, she knew if he wanted he could go back and work with Logan, but he wouldn't, the farther he would distance himself the better, he would get to where he need to be without the distraction of her or anyone else that he was leaving, when they walked back to her childhood home, his bag was already packed in a large green duffle bag that he slung over his shoulder, he said a final goodbye to Lorelai, she told him to be safe and if he needed anything to call, he promised he would he gave Rory one last hug telling her to take care before he walked off down the driveway to his parked car, he got into the car and drove off, a small tear falling down Rory's face as she seen the brake lights fade.

* * *

><p>"Gilmore focus!" Paris snapped as Rory distractedly stared at her pencil "We have got to get this finished"<p>

"This sucks" Rory pouted

"Rory if you don't get these in you're not going to get into college, the fact that you've taken the first semester off is bad enough" Paris nagged as she continued reading questions off the paper "Now tell me, what made you want to pick journalism"

"The fact that my husband was a mobster" Rory joked as Paris rolled her eyes

"I don't think that telling people that will get you into Harvard Rory!" Paris said just as the front door opened "Speaking of the devil" she mumbled as Tristan walked through the office door

"Hey" Tristan greeted putting his briefcase down on his desk chair "How goes the application process"

"Your wife isn't taking this seriously" Paris tattled as Tristan shot an amused looked in Rory's direction "She cannot say at a Harvard interview that her husband was a mobster and that's why she wants to go into journalism"

"Clearly I was joking Paris" Rory snapped as Tristan raised an eyebrow "I wouldn't tell them that"

"I would hope not" Tristan said as he leaned against his desk "And who said she's going to Harvard?" Tristan said suddenly catching on

"Rory's always wanted to go to Harvard" Paris said in a haughty tone "Did you not know that"

"Apparently not" Tristan mumbled "What's wrong with the other Ivy League schools? You know Princeton, Yale?"

Paris rolled her eyes "Tristan seriously, what are you not understanding?"

"I understand perfectly clear Paris, all I'm saying is that Yale is a lot closer to here than Harvard" Tristan explained looking at Rory with pleading eyes, she gave him a reassuring smile

"Do a pro/con list Tristan obviously Harvard has more pros!" Paris stated firmly

Tristan just shook his head walked over to the drink cart he had in his office filled a crystal class half full with scotch and sighed "I'm too exhausted for this conversation, when you two are done here Mare, I'll be upstairs"

"Good leave us in peace" Paris said with a grin turning back to the papers. Tristan walked past them and kissed Rory quickly on the head mumbling in her ear that Paris forgot to take her medication and continued walking "I heard that" Paris said her eyes not leaving the paperwork

"Damn you" Tristan said as he closed the door behind him

"I seriously do not understand what you see in him" Paris told Rory, Rory just shrugged "Anyways back to this interview questions.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you it's going to work" Lorelai said on the other end of the phone<p>

"Lorelai I appreciate all of this I really do, but she's looking at schools that aren't anywhere near here" Tristan said quietly into the phone "I can't just pull something like this"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Lorelai asked "It's not like she'll say no or anything"

Tristan sighed "So you're assuming"

"Tristan" Lorelai said seriously "This is ridiculous, this is going to work don't back out on me now"

"It just seem stupid" Tristan said as he rubbed his temples

"Well, this isn't about you. It's about her. And she will not think this is stupid" Lorelai stated "Trust me"

"Do I have much of a choice" Tristan asked

"I hope that's a rhetorical question" Lorelai said as Rory walked into the room with a frown on her face

"I've got to call you back" Tristan said quickly, hanging up without waiting for Lorelai's reply "What's wrong?"

"Paris so graciously stated that I am too under qualified to be even considering going to school" Rory pouted as she sat on a nearby stool "Not to mention she said that if I don't divorce you I can kiss any good paying job goodbye"

Tristan let out a breathy chuckle "Paris needs to get back on her meds" he said moving to sit next to her "Any of those schools will be lucky you get you" he said taking her hands into his

Rory shook her head "I couldn't answer any of the questions she was asking, I drew blanks on who my favorite author was"

"Well, in your defense Paris is a lot scarier than any university that will be interviewing you, you had a right to be nervous" Tristan smirked

Rory smacked his arm "That is not funny"

Tristan shrugged "Maybe not, but it's partly true. That woman could scare Godzilla if she had a big enough microphone"

Rory just shook her head partially laughing "Who was on the phone?" Rory asked suddenly

Tristan froze "When?"

Rory raised her eyebrow "Just when I walked in, you hung up awfully quickly"

"Yeah well you looked upset, and that call was not a priority" Tristan explained moving over to the dresser as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt

"But still, it's not like I was in urgent need of attention" Rory said with a curious tone "Who was it?"

Tristan scowled at the wall, that's what he gets for trying to pull something over on a journalist "Uh it was Finn, apparently the hooker he ordered tonight didn't show because she wasn't paid" he coughed "I told him we pay them after, so he must've done something wrong"

"So you have to call him back to discuss that?" Rory asked

"What?" Tristan asked hanging up the shirt on a hanger and walking into the closet

"You told Finn you'd call him back" Rory told him her voice raised so that he could hear her

"Yeah, but just because if I didn't Finn would call me back and I wouldn't be able to talk to you about how psychotic Paris is" Tristan said walking out of the closet in just his dress pants

Rory's eyes fell to his now bare chest her mouth falling only slightly open "Oh" is all she said

Tristan raised a cocky eyebrow at her "What was that Mare?" he teased

She stuttered slightly "Oh I uh see" she said blushing furiously

Tristan laughed and shook his head "After all this time you still react like a virgin"

Rory quickly scowled "I do not"

"Mare you've seen me shirtless, not to mention so much more like a thousand times and yet you still blush when I walk into a room"

Rory rolled her eyes "Yeah well…. It's not my problem that my face decides to do the things it does"

Tristan just laughed "You're really something else" reaching down to pull off his socks "Speaking of, are we having sex tonight?"

"TRISTAN!" Rory shrieked at him

He held up the socks that he had just taken off "What it's a legitimate question"

"IT IS NOT!" She said appalled at the man standing in front of her

"Last night it was, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you not say 'no we're not having sex tonight'?" Tristan asked

Rory ground her teeth together "You don't just ask someone something like that! Sex isn't something you plan, it's spontaneous, in the moment"

"Yeah well, last night I tried to…" He paused to use quotations with his fingers "Get into the moment, and you completely turned down my spontaneity so therefore tonight I am asking you are we having sex tonight?"

"If we were going to, we're not going to anymore!" she said crossing her arms "You're unbelievable"

He smirked "You love me"

"I do, but sometimes you just make it so god damn difficult!" she said pouting as he walked over and kissed her forehead, gripping her by the hips

"I love you too" he said as she felt him smirk against her forehead, he began rubbing her sides "Baby let me take that stress away"

She pulled her head away from him "And what makes you think I'm stressed?"

"The fact that for the past week you've done nothing but toss and turn all fucking night" Tristan told her

"You expect to talk to your kids with that potty mouth?" Rory asked with an arched brow

"Is this your way of trying to tell me something" Tristan questioned

Rory shook her head, "Nope" she moved out of his arms "We'd have to be having sex in order to do that"

Tristan groaned "Fuck Mare you're driving me insane"

"You're the one that came up with this _plan_" Rory told him laughing

"And I am apparently a complete idiot" Tristan said in a pleading voice "Come on give me a little something! ANYTHING!"

"You sound like a horny kid in high school" Rory said

"I'm getting that desperate" Tristan said as he followed her movements around the room

"No, you were right, sex should not just be based on how quickly we can get it done before your phone rings" Rory said reasonably

"I'm a fucking idiot" Tristan said irritated "Forgive me"

Rory opened her mouth to say something as the too familiar sound of Tristan's phone buzzed in his pocket, he groaned and took the phone out of his pocket and looked that the ID "This will take five minutes I swear"

Rory smiled at his pleading eyes "We'll have sex in two weeks when your deal is closed"

He sighed before pressing the button answering "Dugrey"

Rory slowly watched him as he went from the adorable, begging, teenage like boy to the sophisticated, mature, and responsible businessman that he had become. He still had his moments where Rory seen the danger that she had seen in him when they had first met, truth be told Tristan had become somewhat of a softy, lord knows she would never tell him that. But he had managed to care more about people's feelings and their emotions, rather than the typical '_I'm a Dugrey I do what I want'_ that he used to believe, although he had started their relationship off not willing to show any emotion towards anyone or anything, Rory had managed to open up that door that was locked for so long. And lucky for her, doing that allowed everyone else to see that side of him as well.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let us get this straight" Louise said as Madeline and her stood side by side outside the mall "Not that we are opposed" she said quickly "But you want us to what?"<p>

Rory sighed "I want you two to help me find the most slutty yet sexy piece of lingerie you can"

They're faces both shone with pride as the words crossed Rory's lips "Why?" Madeline asked

Rory groaned as she started walking into the mall "Well…" Rory paused "Tristan's finally finished the partnership agreement with that really big firm, and since we haven't been exactly 'active' I thought this might make him appreciate it even more"

"Honey, the man has gone without sex for like a month, your hair could be a mess and you could be in baggy old sweats all covered in sweat and the man would still appreciate it" Louise noted

"However" Madeline urged as she noticed Rory's face fall

"However" Louise said confused looking at Madeline "A sexy/slutty piece of lingerie never hurt any woman's ego"

"Especially one with your ass" Madeline said smiling

"I'm going to regret this" Rory mumbled to herself

"Where should be start?" Louise asked more Madeline then Rory as they walked into Victoria Secret, Louise on one arm and Madeline on the other, both holding Rory as if she was refusing to go and look "Now, since this is your first time actually buying your own you may find this a little awkward"

"Okay, if I wanted this to be a lesson I would have come with my mom" Rory told her stopping her from saying anything else

"There's always things to learn honey" Louise smiled "Madeline example A please" as she said that Madeline let go of Rory's arm and moved over to a rack and grabbed a moderate black piece. Louise cleared her throat "This is perfect for the night that you want to leave him with question of what's '_underneath' _so to speak" she said smiling "This will give the girls just enough lift to leave room for desire while this wonderful lacy back give him an even '_harder_' picture to imagine"

Rory looked at Louise "Not funny"

"Pun, most definitely intended, example B please" Louise grinned as Madeline grabbed the next item. Rory's eyes widened at the example "This is the 'no room for imagination' outfit, this will get you straight to the '_point' _there will not be any room for question on his part, expect that if you wear this and he sees you that it will be ripped off within a matter of seconds"

"It's completely see-through" Rory said still in shock

"Did I not just explain this" Louise said shooing her hands motioning for Madeline to show her the next outfit "This is what I think you'll like best, it's the best of both worlds, not too much and just enough, you like?" she asked Rory and didn't wait for a response "Perfect we're getting it" she said as she headed to the till

"Maybe this isn't a good idea" Rory said her face not completely red with embarrassment

"Oh course it was" Madeline insisted "He'll love it"

"Yeah but at this point he would love it if I was wearing nothing but his lucky shirt" Rory mumbled

Both girls paused before reaching the register turning towards Rory with the same facial expression "He has a lucky shirt" Louise asked curiously

Rory nodded, "He wears it to every big meeting"

"So he's wearing it now?" Madeline asked

Rory shook her head "No, the big meeting was yesterday"

They both remained silent for a brief moment before Louise tossed the outfit at a worker, or who she thought was a worker and said "You'll wear that then"

"But…." Rory stuttered

"Trust me Rory, there is nothing sexier to a guy than his girl in one of his shirts" Madeline explained

Rory sighed as the followed two of her best friends back out of the store, listening to them talk about how if she would have told them that in the first place they wouldn't of had to waste gas and valuable planning time trying to find her something to wear and everything else that she had done wrong in that last 10 minutes.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm glad that's over" Finn said as he sprawled himself out onto the couch "God one more minute and I would have drifted off"<p>

"Finn you did drift off" Tristan said as he threw some papers into his briefcase

"Don't bullshit me, I know I didn't" Finn said checking his phone

Tristan ran his fingers through his hair "Fuck man, we did it!" he said a hint of excitement in his voice

A grin formed on Finn's face "Fuck yeah we did" as he set his phone down "That reminds me" he said reaching into his pocket and tossing a box to Tristan "You know what that means"

Tristan held the box between his fingers "Yeah I do"

"You're bloody getting laid tonight" Finn said grinning "It's about fucking time"

Tristan shook his head "Fuck off man, that'll be fucking awesome, but that's not what I meant"

"You're really going to do this again?" Finn asked as him and Tristan tossed the box back and forth

"I didn't do it right the first time, she deserves a do over" Tristan said

"Better be worth it, I didn't let that fucking thing out of my sight for a fucking month" Finn said tossing it back at Tristan one last time "Don't say it, I already know your answer, it's worth it"

Tristan smirked "I've gone soft haven't I"

"In more ways than one" Finn teased

"Fuck off" Tristan scowled

"As your best friend it's my job to state the obvious, however you most definitely were not soft in that business meeting, you were a fucking shark"

"Yeah, well the deal is closed we got this one. Business is high; Kyle's guys are locked up or scared off. I think I've finally got my shit together" Tristan said with a sigh of relief

Finn nodded and then pointed to Tristan's hands "Just one last thing"

Tristan stared down at the box "One last thing" he said nodding

* * *

><p>Tristan was packing up ready to leave as Finn bounced a tennis ball on the floor catching it after two bounces when the elevator dinged, they both looked over<p>

"What the hell are you doing here" Finn asked looking over at Tristan

"You know how it is Finn, when the little brother becomes a huge success story the siblings have to come see it" Ashton said a too familiar smirk on his face, Kaitlyn standing closely beside him

"What do you want Ash?" Tristan asked

"Seriously brother, I just wanted to see" Ashton said as he walked over to the window "Nice view"

"Okay so Ash is here to see me, and Kaitlyn what the hell are you doing here?" Tristan asked

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes "He made me come, threatened to get daddy to cut me off if I didn't"

"Of course he did" Tristan mumbled

"Don't be all pissy at me" Kaitlyn barked "I'm the one that got her to go and talk to you in the first place! You would still be smoking cigarettes and living in sweats if it weren't for me"

"If it weren't for you?" Tristan reiterated "If it weren't for you none of that shit would have happened in the first fucking place!"

"No! That was your fault, what kind of husband is willing to let his wife be killed, a coward if you ask me" Kaitlyn snarled

Tristan glared "Alright knock it off!" Ashton interrupted "God you two are like a broken record, you've had this conversation so many times"

Kaitlyn folded her arms "Stop being a bitch" Finn told her and her mouth dropped

"Seriously, Tristan things worked out for the better didn't they?" Ashton asked, Tristan remained silent "And Kaitlyn I have no idea what the fuck you're still doing here, you've caused your shit and now you can go back to fucking ignoring us. Move the fuck on with your life, he's not going to thank you for what you did, because you probably did more damage than you did good"

Finn looked between the two as they held a steady glare at one another, "You guys are acting like idiots, who cares which one of you hates the other more, you two are fucking related there's no changing that" The two looked at Finn "Tristan arguing with her isn't going to help you get **home** any faster, if not it will **delay** you even longer, so just fucking give it up"

"What's the rush to get home" Kaitlyn asked

"I have a wife at home" Tristan told her

Ashton smirked "That's code for I'm going home to have sex, because I haven't got any in weeks"

Kaitlyn smirked "Really, big brothers gone **soft** has he"

"Shut up" Tristan scowled "If we're finished I'd like to leave I've had a long day"

"A long stressful day?" Kaitlyn teased

"Shut up Kaitlyn" The three guys all said at once

Kaitlyn pouted and looked at Tristan's desk "You forgot something" she said walking over to pick up the box "Lord knows what you would've done if you got home without this"

Tristan clenched his teeth as Kaitlyn tossed him the box "I better be invited this time!" Ashton told him as the elevator opened "I'm serious, no secret weddings, I love good wedding fucks"

Tristan ran his fingers through his hair, he really needed to get home, away from the office, and away from the insanity of people that he had no choice but to live with.

* * *

><p>"It will work, now hang up on me and get ready, didn't he say he was on his way home" Louise snapped on the phone<p>

"He said he had to make a stop and then he'd be here" Rory told her

"Yeah well get your game face on Gilmore, he's on his way!" Louise said "Now I'm hanging up, don't call me again, remember you've done this before, and that the guy fricken loves you!"

Without waiting for a response, Rory heard a click on the other end of the phone, she placed it on the night stand and went over to look in the mirror, the tousled her hair until it sat how she wanted it too, she adjusted the shirt so it sat just right, and then she lifted up a piece of paper and read it over again with a smile. She couldn't wait to tell him, she had gotten her acceptance in the mail a couple days ago, but with everything that was going on with him she had decided to hold off on telling him. He would be surprised, her and Paris had been faking filling out the registrations because she had wanted it to be a surprise, she wanted him to think that she was choosing Harvard when really she had been accepted to Yale, she had applied to both and both had accepted her, when the pro/con lists were done up each had an equal amount of pros and cons, however Yale had one pro that mattered more than all the others, it was closer to him, it was closer to their home to the life that they had started. She smiled at the thought of not having to move away from him, knowing that if she had decided to go the other way that he would go with her, even if that meant leaving what he had just finished building, a marriage was about compromise, and if it meant them building their lives together than Yale was where she needed to be. She heard his car drive up, and she listened for the sound of the door closing. She heard him walk up the porch steps and she knew, she had to get ready. With her phone set on silent, she positioned herself on the bed just as Louise had told her too, she bit her lip softly as she listened to him call our her name softly from downstairs, she then heard the sound of his shoes clunking up the stairs, and as anticipation got the best of her she let out a nervous sigh as she watched the door handle turn. She inwardly applauded herself when she seen his face fall, and the bouquet of roses that he had in his hand almost fall to the floor, with his eyebrows raised a smirk crossed his face as he smiled at her.

"Hi" she whispered, her nerves getting the best of her

"Hi" he responded walking over and handing her the flowers giving her a chaste kiss on the lips

"How was work?" she asked her lip now back between her teeth

She blushed as his eyes skimmed over her body, them darkening suddenly before reconnecting with hers "Fine, glad it's over" he said in a husky tone

"Me too" she told him

He managed to pull his eyes away from her running his left hand from his cheekbones down his face "Okay" he coughed "Before I get carried away there's something I have to tell you"

Her body tensed, something he had to tell her, right then right now? "Me too" she said suddenly deciding that if he had something to tell her she must have something to tell him "You first" she told him

He ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that Rory noticed he did when he was nervous or irritated "Okay I don't know how to start this" he said as he kneeled down at the end of the bed, gripping her hands in his as she waited patiently "I love you" was how he decided to start

"I love you too" she said back to him

"No, like I love you" he said and she stared at him confused "I love everything about you, I love your hair, your eyes, your nose, your lips. Your mind, your heart, your stubbornness" he paused "And any guy would be a complete idiot to not fall for any of that, any guy would be an idiot to not tell you that you're beautiful every day for the rest of his life, any guy would be an idiot to not want to wake up to you every morning for the rest of his life, any guy would be an idiot it he ever let you go"

"Tristan…." Rory said nervously

"I don't want to be that guy, I want to be the only one that calls you beautiful every day for the rest of your life, I want to be the guy that wakes up to you every morning for the rest of my life, and I want to be the guy that you trust more than anything with this" he said as he pointed to her chest

"Tristan you are" Rory said as tears welled up in her eyes

"I want to live all my moments with you, my experiences my accomplishments, your accomplishments, and I don't want there to every be any hesitation that that's not going to happen. You are my best friend, you're the woman I want to be the mother of my children, you're the woman I want to grow short, wrinkly, and bald with. I want a life that beats any expectations that I've ever had for myself. You're the person I turn to, you're the person that makes everything better, and you're the one and only person that I have made these ridiculous speeches to, and I guess before I run out of things to say I have to get this out or I'll just keep babbling on like a complete idiot" Rory's breathing was ragged as Tristan reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, as tears streamed down her face Tristan opened the box "Rory, Mary, Lorelai whatever the hell your name is, marry again" he paused and she let out a teary laugh "But this time let me do it right, let me do this how you deserved to have it the first time, with your image and your tastes, marry me in front of all the people that we love and that love us, marry me so we can show this god damn universe that regardless of the odds, that we're going to make it"

He was about to open his mouth again before Rory placed her finger over his lips, he closed his mouth as she smiled "Yes" she whispered to him as a smile spread across her face, it mirrored the one on his as his lips quickly attached to hers, the kiss was full of passion and love. As tears continued to stream down her face she kept repeating "Yes, yes, yes" against his lips

He finally pulled away from her continuing to peck kisses to her lips "Now" he said as he slipped the ring on her finger "That's done, let's get to this" he said as his fingers moved to the first button of the shirt

"Wait" she said quickly, wiping her eyes "I have to tell you something" Tristan paused and waited "I got into Yale" she said

Tristan's eyebrows furrowed suddenly, and then quickly recovered "I'll ask later" he said as his lips fused to hers pushing her down on the bed his hands making quick work on the shirt. He made sure he didn't rip or tear the shirt, after all it was his lucky one. Once freeing her from her buttons, the shirt was then discarded onto the floor. Along with their other clothes as the two continued to enjoy one another's 'company' late into the early morning, and when the early morning came the two still remained fully energized, laying contently in the other's arms discussing the future that they would have with each other, where this path would take them. Would Finn ever find a big enough distraction to keep him away for longer than a day? Would Ashton ever grow up, would they ever see Kaitlyn again? What would they name their kids, did they want boys or girls. What will Lorelai say? Louise would be proud. Jess' success in New York, Lane ever moving out. Where would Tristan's business take him, or them? Whichever way the path would choose to go Tristan and Rory made a promise that night that it didn't matter, they were ready for what life was going to throw at them; they were ready to start this new life with one another, going into it as strong as ever. They believed that nothing could tear them apart. But with a couple that's went through as much as they have together, who wouldn't? To them it wasn't about an unbreakable bond, or a perfect relationship they knew that there would be hardship and controversy, and days where they just didn't like the other. But at the end of the day their love would conquer all there was to conquer, and in the end their relationship would pull through.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Tear :'( <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, I know I loved Writing it, Again another massive THANK YOU to all the followers/reviewers/readers/supporters of this story, I really appreciate it!**

**xoxoxforeverandaday :***


End file.
